RESQUÍCIOS
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: Adaptação;Isabella está fugindo. Fugindo de uma pessoa que ela não quer nunca encontrar. Fugindo de um passado que ela não quer que ninguém saiba. Edward gosta de fácil. Mulheres fáceis. Vida fácil.Então ele conhece Isabella e pela primeira vez em sua vida ele se encontra querendo experimentar difícil para algumas coisas ... para alguém ... para ela.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi Pessoas! **_

_**Demorei mas voltei!**_

_**Será que tem alguém ainda aí?**_

_**Preparem o coração que a estória é forte.**_

_**Beijo grande e Boa leitura**_

_Isabella _

— Eu sinto muito, Isabella. Ele não sobreviveu.

Sinto meus lábios entorpecidos quando digo as palavras:

— Ele está morto?

Dr. Salomão toca meu braço, com uma expressão grave.

— Sim. Eu sinto muito.

Os músculos do meu rosto estão congelados - sólidos. O que provavelmente é uma coisa boa, porque não quero que ele veja o que estou realmente sentindo.

Exaltação.

Alívio.

Alívio total e absoluto.

Charlie está morto.

Quero rir.

— Isabella, você está bem? Talvez você deva se sentar.

Eu sinto a mão de Dr. Salomão no meu braço, me guiando para me sentar em uma das cadeiras de plástico na sala de espera. Eu não posso acreditar que Charlie está morto. Eu posso sentir o alívio borbulhando dentro de mim.

— Posso beber um pouco de água? — Eu pergunto para o Dr. Salomão.

— Claro.

Ele sai da sala, e sou grata pelo momento a sós. Charlie está morto. Eu estou livre. Livre. Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim, abraçando-me apertado.

Euforia? Conforto? Talvez os dois. Acho que deveria sentir algum pesar já que meu pai está morto. Mas, honestamente, não sei. Eu realmente, honestamente não sinto. E estou feliz com isso. Feliz. Então sinto que se forma algo em meus lábios. Algo que não acontecia comigo há muito tempo; não de verdade, de qualquer maneira. Um sorriso.

Eu toco meus lábios com meus dedos. Aqui está: um sorriso autêntico. Eu ouço o movimento da porta - Dr. Salomão. Eu forço o sorriso sumir e relaxo minhas feições para ficar neutra.

Dr. Salomão toma o assento ao meu lado e me dá um copo de plástico cheio de água gelada. O frio contra meus dedos me faz tremer. Ele põe a mão no meu ombro e aperta-o em conforto. Ele provavelmente acha que estou tremendo de choque. Eu quero empurrar a mão dele. Eu odeio as pessoas me tocando. Odeio mãos de homens me tocando.

— Existe alguém que possa chamar? — Pergunta ele.

Ele está perguntado isso, mas ele sabe que não há ninguém. Charlie era minha única família. Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Você vai ficar bem? — Pergunta ele, soltando a mão do meu ombro, apoiando-a de volta em seu colo. Eu olho para ele e aceno com a cabeça. Eu não posso falar, porque se fizer, vou, possivelmente, dizer que vou estar mais do que bem. Não é realmente o que deveria estar dizendo minutos depois de descobrir que meu pai acabou de morrer, mas é a verdade. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, posso honestamente dizer que estou realmente bem, e que tudo vai ficar verdadeiramente bem.

_Oito meses depois…_

Eu empurro uma mecha de cabelo para trás com a minha mão. Guardando o rolo de fita, examino as caixas empilhadas ao meu redor. Nos últimos dias, tenho empacotado caixas com as coisas de Charlie para doar . Já faz oito meses desde que ele morreu de um ataque cardíaco, mas confie em mim, não tinha qualquer sentimentalismo sobre seus pertences. Eu só estava adiando ter que ficar perto de qualquer coisa dele, mas agora a casa foi finalmente vendida depois de estar no mercado durante seis meses, por isso tudo tem que ir. Não sinto tristeza. Nada. Apenas alívio que ele se foi, e então um grande vazio. Eu me senti desse jeito no exato momento que descobri que ele tinha morrido. Não é irônico que ele morreu de um ataque cardíaco? O grande Charlie Swan, respeitado e reverenciado cirurgião cardíaco, morre de um ataque cardíaco. Eu gosto de pensar nisso como um castigo divino. O único que poderia tê-lo salvo era ele mesmo. Talvez o castigo chegue eventualmente para aqueles que merecem.

Eu preciso acreditar nisso, porque isso é a única coisa que me mantém sã. Você conhece o ditado de mal a pior? Bem, a minha situação é um pouco como isso, mas mais como "o pior, a uma versão atenuada do pior, mas, ainda sim, uma merda".

Mudei-me da minha casa - é uma piada dizer isso desse jeito. A casa é um lugar onde você se sente seguro, mas não me sentia segura em casa nem por um momento. Acordei uma noite, tomada pelo pânico e apavorada com um pesadelo. Eu pensei que Charlie estava vindo me pegar, mas de repente percebi que não estava mais aprisionada; que podia sair deste lugar e isso acabaria com meus pesadelos.

Assim, no dia seguinte, coloquei a casa à venda e comprei um apartamento perto da faculdade e perto do meu namorado Jacob. Começamos a namorar um mês depois que Charlie morreu. No instante em que percebi que estava livre do meu pai, fui um pouco selvagem. Bem, selvagem para mim. Eu fui beber em bares, algo que nunca tinha sido autorizada a fazer antes. Eu realmente não sabia o que estava procurando, ou o que estava esperando encontrar... Mas isso foi quando encontrei Jacob. Ou talvez ele me encontrou. Nós nos conhecemos em um bar. Ele se aproximou de mim, se ofereceu para me comprar uma bebida. Ele era encantador. Fiquei lisonjeada. Ninguém nunca tinha me dado atenção da maneira como Jacob tinha me dado naquela noite. Como se tudo o que disse importasse. Eu caí nele como se ele fosse um tonel de chocolate derretido, mas mais tarde descobri que Jacob estava mais para areia movediça.

Um rápido encontro se transformou em Jacob se tornando meu namorado. Meu primeiro namorado. Meu primeiro em tudo. Eu estava feliz. Exuberante. Isso mudou rapidamente. Quatro meses atrás, descobri que tinha me metido em uma relação com um homem exatamente como meu pai, quando Jacob me deu um soco durante uma discussão. Realmente, deveria ter previsto isso. Jacob é o epítome de Charlie, exceto em vez de ser um médico, Jacob está em vias de se tornar um advogado de sucesso.

Todo mundo adora ele. Ele é estupidamente bonito. Inteligente. Encantador. Você conhece o tipo. Eu deveria saber que, por trás de portas fechadas, as similaridades com o meu pai seriam parecidas nisso também. Insensível. Fisicamente e emocionalmente abusivo. Por que fiquei? Porque é tudo que sei. Tudo o que já conheci. Como uma abelha atraída para o mel, fui atraída para um homem como Jacob, porque a vida que ele oferece é a que estava acostumada. É fácil não ter qualquer valor para alguém, mas ser importante para alguém... Bem, acho que isso seria mais difícil.

Eu não estou buscando por simpatia aqui. Minha vida é o que é. Eu vivo isso. Há pessoas lá fora que estão em situação muito pior do que eu. Crianças que vivem com fome e privações, e que morrem a cada dia, sem razão e sem motivo. Então, sim, posso lidar com um espancamento ocasional. Eu acredito que todo mundo tem algum sofrimento e que a capacidade de enfrentamento é diferente para cada um, e se você quiser sentir pena de si mesmo porque a vida não te dá tudo de mão beijada, então esse é o seu direito dado por Deus, não vou julgá-lo por isso. Passei muito tempo chorando por causa da vida que tinha. Então, as lágrimas secaram, e me levantei e segui em frente. Eu vivo de acordo com meu valor. Isso é o que Charlie me ensinou.

E há momentos bons. Pequenos raios de sol em um desolador dia nublado, onde Jacob brilha, lembrando-me por que me importo com ele. Até a próxima vez que ele divide o meu lábio ou quebra minhas costelas. Eu não amo Jacob. Digo-lhe que amo, porque é o que ele quer ouvir, mas realmente não sei. No início, pensei que amava, mas o que sei do amor? Nunca foi me mostrado para saber o que era. Levei um tempo antes de perceber que o que sentia por Jacob era nada além dos meus próprios sentimentos sendo refletidos pelo meu desespero absoluto em ser amada por alguém. Jacob me mostrou carinho no começo, então eu, é claro, empanturrei-me como a pessoa carente que sou. A única lição que aprendi foi que, se nunca for abençoada a me apaixonar no futuro, poderia viver com base nas minhas próprias necessidades e ver isso como uma coisa real. Não que nunca tenha visto o amor acontecer no meu futuro. Eu estarei com Jacob, até o dia que morrer. O que poderia ser mais cedo ou mais tarde. Um golpe errado é tudo o que preciso. Então vou ficar com a minha mãe. Eu nunca soube quem era a minha mãe. Ela morreu quando era um bebê. Charlie nunca quis falar sobre ela. Eu nunca vi uma foto - ele se livrou de todos os vestígios dela quando ela morreu. Tudo o que sei é que seu nome era Renée e que ela morreu em um acidente de carro quatro meses depois que nasci. Muitas vezes me perguntei se era por isso que Charlie me odiava tanto. Porque estava aqui, mas ela não, e eu o lembrava dela.

Eu a tinha pintado em minha mente como um anjo. Ela é uma das coisas que me fez passar pelos anos difíceis com Charlie. Eu costumava imaginar como a vida seria se ela ainda estivesse aqui. Ele teria sido do jeito que ele era? E se fosse, sei que ela teria me levado para longe com ela. Eu sei, porque é o que teria feito, e tenho que começar a partir disso. Charlie não tinha um pingo de bondade dentro dele, então isso tem que ter vindo da minha mãe.

Com sede, desço as escadas até a cozinha. O som dos meus pés descalços batendo contra os azulejos me assombra. Arrepios percorrem toda a minha pele, lutando contra horror que emerge. Respirando fundo, fecho meus olhos e me acalmo antes de caminhar calmamente desta vez. Antes de ir para a geladeira, ligo a TV para preencher o espaço com o ruído. Eu pego uma garrafa de água da geladeira, retiro a tampa e me encosto contra o balcão. Meu celular começa a vibrar contra a minha bunda. Eu o tiro do bolso. Eu não tenho que verificar o visor para saber quem é; Jacob. Eu não tenho nenhum amigo de verdade, não àqueles que me ligam, de qualquer forma. Enquanto crescia, mantive distância das outras crianças. Eu queria amigos, desesperadamente, mas não poderia deixar alguém se aproximar por causa da forma como Charlie era. Não era um risco que poderia correr. Depois de um tempo, me tornei a garota estranha. A solitária. Eu poderia ter mudado, quando Charlie morreu, mas não vi nenhum ponto real, e menos ainda quando conheci Jacob. Ele não

é exatamente o que chamaria de namorado. Ele gosta de controle, e sou fácil como um projeto solo.

— Oi — respondo.

— Oi baby, quanto tempo vai demorar?

Ele está de bom humor. Graças a Deus.

— Não muito tempo. Eu só tenho o sótão para terminar, e então estou indo para casa. Eu vou deixar apenas o escritório de Charlie para fazer amanhã.

— Devo ir aí hoje à noite?

Não.

— É claro. — Eu forço minha voz brilhante e borbulhante.

— Eu senti sua falta nesses últimos dias, — diz ele calmamente no telefone.

— Eu senti sua falta também. — Nem uma única vez.

— Nós vamos compensar isso hoje à noite.

Oh deus.

— Não posso esperar.

— Ótimo, vou chegar às oito.

— Vou fazer o jantar.

— Eu amo você, Isabella.

— Eu sei. Eu também te amo. — Eu te odeio.

Oh um suspiro, desligo o telefone, enfio no bolso e volto lá em cima para começar o sótão.

— Oi. — Jacob me envolve em um abraço de perfume caro e algodão requintado.

Jacob é muito bonito. Cabelos Pretos, 1,88 metros, construído como um zagueiro. Ele é todo garoto bonito, e fisicamente, nós combinamos. Eu sou clara, cabelos castanhos e magra, embora Jacob muitas vezes me diga que estou acima do peso. E sou pequena. 1,61 para ser exata. Isso me coloca em grande desvantagem quando as coisas ficam difíceis com Jacob. Não que sempre revide. Lutar contra só piora as coisas. Aprendi essa lição há muito tempo.

Ele se inclina e me beija firmemente nos lábios. Eu sinto o álcool em seu hálito instantaneamente. Ele esteve bebendo. Meu estômago afunda. Eu adorava os beijos de Jacob no começo. Especialmente os sem álcool. Eu me lembro como não podia esperar para ter a sensação de seus lábios nos meus. Agora, é a última coisa que quero. Não me interpretem mal; Jacob não precisa de álcool para explodir. Ele só inflama mais rápido quando ele está sob influência dele.

Jacob me segue até a cozinha, ainda segurando a minha mão, o que não é normal. Ele geralmente não é de tocar muito em particular. Somente em público, ou quando ele quer sexo. Eu desvencilho meus dedos dos seus para pegar o cabo da panela com a intenção de mexer o molho no fogão. Ele franze a testa, em seguida, se afasta, movendo-se para a geladeira. Ele pega uma cerveja, mas não me oferece uma bebida. Jacob não acha que as mulheres devam beber cerveja, especialmente direto da garrafa. Ele diz que é uma grosseria fazer isso, mas bebo quando

ele não está por perto. Ele acha que as tenho na geladeira para ele, e o deixo acreditar nisso. Ele se aproxima e inclina as costas contra o balcão ao meu lado. Eu abaixo o fogo para deixar o molho cozinhar.

Eu estou fazendo Pasta de macarrão. Simples, mas deliciosa. Nossa antiga cozinheira, a senhora Kennedy, me mostrou como fazê-la. Ela costumava me ensinar a cozinhar quando Charlie não estava por perto. Eu senti muito sua falta quando ela foi embora. Charlie a dispensou quando ele ouviu por acaso ela me questionando sobre os hematomas nos meus braços.

— Eu estava pensando que deveria mudar para cá. — As palavras de Jacob se misturam no ar, como óleo em água. Minha mão congela em volta do cabo da panela. Não. Não. Não. — O que você acha?

Eu tenho que pisar com cuidado aqui. Mantendo o rosto neutro, viro para ele.

— Eu pensei que você gostasse de viver com os caras?

Jacob vive em uma grande casa alugada a dois quarteirões daqui com quatro de seus companheiros de fraternidade.

— Eu sei, mas é barulhento. Eles estão sempre festejando, e preciso de calma para trabalhar. Você sabe como é. É por isso que você mora sozinha, para que possa ter paz para estudar.

Na verdade não. Eu vivo sozinha, porque não tenho amigas para dividir a casa, e nunca, nunca quero viver com um homem novamente. Especialmente com você. Pegando a colher, começo a mexer o molho novamente.

Incapaz de parar minhas próximas palavras, tento dizê-las o mais suavemente possível.

— Você não acha que é um pouco cedo? Quero dizer, nós só estamos juntos há sete meses.

A duração da pausa me diz apenas o nível de raiva que nós atingimos. E isso não é bom. Nem um pouco bom.

— Você não quer morar comigo? — Sua voz não soa magoada. Apenas com raiva. Estúpida, Isabella. Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida.

— Claro que sim, só estou pensando em você. Eu não quero que você se sinta amarrado tão rapidamente. — Eu falo rapidamente, mas é inútil. Eu sei disso.

— Besteira. — Ele empurra a panela para fora do fogo, e agarra um punhado do meu cabelo comprido, enrolando seus dedos nele. Ele se desloca para trás de mim e lentamente puxa minha cabeça para trás em sua direção.

— Você se sentiria presa, se me mudasse Isabella?

— Jacob, por favor — digo, engolindo seco.

— Responda-me!

— Não, claro que não.

— Existe mais alguém com quem você queira morar, Isabella? Outro cara? Você está transando com outra pessoa? — Sua mão está apertando o meu cabelo, puxando as raízes. Meus olhos lacrimejam com a dor.

— Não, claro que não. É só com você que quero estar. Eu te amo.

Te odeio.

— Eu não acredito em você! Você está fodendo com outra pessoa, não é? Ele me vira e me joga contra a geladeira. Dor atinge as minhas costas.

— Não, não estou. Eu juro. — Estou sem fôlego, e minha boca está seca. Uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto, porque sei o que está por vir, e não há nada que possa dizer ou fazer que vá impedir que isso aconteça.

— Se você não fez nada errado, então por que diabos você está chorando? — Seu rosto está no meu. Posso dizer por seus olhos que ele se foi. O Jacob bom que chegou, ficou na porta. Ele me puxa para frente, em seguida, me bate com força contra a geladeira novamente. Meus dentes chocalham enquanto minha cabeça sofre o impacto.

— Eu estou c-chorando p-porque não quero que você me machuque. — As palavras tropeçam dos meus lábios trêmulos. Eu não quero que ele me machuque - isso é o que digo. É uma coisa estúpida de se dizer, porque isso é tudo o que ele faz, e isso não está prestes a mudar só porque eu disse as palavras.

— C-chorando, — ele imita, soltando uma risada aguda. Então seu rosto se escurece e sei exatamente o que está por vir, então fecho meus olhos e me preparo. Eu sinto a dor familiar de sua mão batendo no meu rosto. Um cheiro forte de sangue corre pela minha boca.

Feliz. Pense em coisas felizes, Isabella. A sensação do sol no meu rosto. O perfume das flores que tenho na minha floreira. Baixando a capota do meu carro em um dia quente,

amando o modo como o vento me toca enquanto ele sopra pelo meu cabelo. Eu sou um pássaro. Um pássaro que voa livre no céu... Música. Pense em uma música, Isabella. Cante-a em sua cabeça enquanto você voa para longe...

— Seria uma pena desperdiçar todas essas lágrimas. — Jacob me dá um tapa no rosto novamente. — Continue chorando, Isabella. E continuarei te dando uma razão para chorar.

Eu não estou mais chorando, mas isso não o impede. Nada o impede. Jacob só acabará quando ele acabar. Então voo para um local seguro. Um cheio de felicidade.

Eu volto, sem saber quanto tempo se passou. Estou sozinha no chão da cozinha. Levanto-me e fico de joelhos. Os azulejos são duros e implacáveis contra minhas canelas. Minha cabeça está latejando, e a dor está irradiando para o meu lado. Eu seguro a minha mão nas minhas costelas. Não estão quebradas, apenas feridas. Eu tive costelas quebradas antes, então sei o quão ruim elas se sentem. Aperto a mão em torno de minhas costelas em uma tentativa de conter a dor enquanto fico de pé. Vendo que o fogo ainda está aceso, me movo silenciosamente para desligá-lo. O clique do botão ecoa alto no silêncio. Eu congelo. Tornar-me invisível é o que conta agora. Eu não quero atrair a atenção do Jacob. Virando a cabeça, o vejo na sala de estar, através da fresta da porta. Ele está sentado no sofá, cerveja na mão, encarando-a.

Eu sei o que virá a seguir. Nós desempenhamos esse papel regularmente. Movendo-me levemente, abro a porta com cuidado e deslizo pelo corredor, indo direto para o banheiro. Fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim, puxo o kit de primeiros socorros do armário, em seguida, verifico o meu rosto no espelho. Não há contusões. Jacob, normalmente, não me atinge com força suficiente no rosto para deixar um hematoma, assim como Charlie não deixava também. As pessoas questionam os hematomas no rosto. Eu verifico o meu lábio. Cortado por dentro. Rasgado pelo meu dente. Eu engulo um par de Advil para aliviar a dor em minhas costelas, em seguida, pego algum antisséptico e passo num cotonete. Puxando meu lábio para frente, passo o antisséptico contra o corte.

— Merda, — sussurro. Uma lágrima de dor escorre do meu olho. Eu limpo ela no meu antebraço. Quando termino, jogo o cotonete no lixo, fecho o kit de primeiros socorros, e o guardo. Com cuidado, levanto a minha camisa para que possa examinar minhas costelas. Minha pele está vermelha e inchada. Haverá uma contusão surgindo em poucas horas. Uma bem ruim. Um movimento na porta me chama a atenção. Jacob.

Eu congelo. Minha camisa cai da minha mão, me cobrindo. Cobrindo o que ele fez comigo.

— Eu fiz isso com você. — O arrependimento está em sua voz. Lágrimas estão em seus olhos.

Te odeio.

— Deus, sinto muito, Isabella. — Ele se arremessa sobre mim, me agarrando, me puxando contra ele. Ele não se importa que me encolho da dor nas minhas costelas. Tudo o que ele se preocupa agora é com ele mesmo. Tudo o que ele sempre se preocupa é com ele mesmo. Fazendo Jacob se sentir melhor, não importa qual o custo para mim. — Sinto muito, muito mesmo, Isabella. Sinto muito. — Ele está pressionando beijos no meu rosto, junto com suas palavras insuficientes. Suas lágrimas escorrem contra a minha pele. Elas me fazem sentir raiva.

Usada. Fraca. Consumida.

— Eu estou bem, — sussurro. Roteiro. Minha vida é um grande roteiro maldito.

— Isso nunca vai acontecer de novo. Eu prometo. Eu te amo pra caralho, Isabella. Eu só fico com tanto ciúmes de pensar em você com outro cara, e tenho estado sob muita pressão ultimamente, com o meu pai e... Eu me desligo das suas desculpas vazias e suas explicações, apenas me asseguro de falar nas horas certas.

— Está tudo bem, Jacob. Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Eu te amo, — ele respira. — Eu não posso te perder. Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Sinto sua mudança de humor, e sei o que está por vir. Isso sempre acontece depois que ele me bate. Sua mão se move para o meu jeans e ele começa a abri-lo, deslizando a mão por dentro, para minha calcinha.

— Eu te amo tanto, Isabella. Deixe-me fazer isso melhor. Por Favor.

Eu fecho meus olhos e aceno assentindo. Eu não luto com ele sobre isso. Eu não luto com ele sobre nada. Então fecho meus olhos e deixo Jacob tirar minhas roupas. Eu deixo ele fazer sexo comigo contra a parede, porque isso é tudo que conheço. E tão errado quanto isso soe, uma parte de mim anseia para se sentir bem. Para se sentir amada. Mesmo que seja falso... mas por esse momento, aqui, ouvindo Jacob me dizer o quanto ele precisa de mim, como não há ninguém como eu, como ele não poderia amar nenhuma outra - posso fechar meus olhos e fingir que é real; que estou sendo amada do jeito que só posso sonhar.

Quando Jacob acaba, ele me leva até meu quarto. Levantando a coberta, ele me deita e sobe atrás de mim, me puxando apertado contra ele. Seus braços me prendendo.

— Eu te amo, — ele sussurra. — Eu nunca vou te machucar novamente. Nunca.

Eu fecho meus olhos, e forço as palavras:

— Eu também te amo.

Depois de um tempo, sinto a respiração de Jacob ficar regular, então deslizo para fora do seu controle. Eu entro na cozinha escura, sem me preocupar em acender a luz, e abro a porta da geladeira. A luz brilha pelo ambiente. Eu fico

olhando para seu conteúdo, a dor e o autodesprezo me apunhalam como agulhas em minha pele. Eu só quero fugir. Eu quero ser livre. Livre novamente, como fui no dia que Charlie morreu. Senti-me como um gigante naquele dia. Como se pudesse fazer ou conseguir qualquer coisa. Mas tudo que consegui fazer foi substituir Charlie por Jacob. O que isso diz sobre mim? Isso quer dizer que fodi tudo. Estraguei. Coisa que já sei. E não posso ficar longe de Jacob. Não é como se apenas pudesse terminar com ele. Mulheres como eu não conseguem romper com homens como Jacob. Eu só estou livre quando ele disser isso. E ele não vai dizer. Eu sei disso porque sou ideal para a vida que ele quer. Eu sou flexível. Controlável. Visualmente, sou adequada. Eu venho do dinheiro, e tenho o direito de reprodução, como ouvi o pai dele dizer-lhe uma vez. Eu estou estudando para ser médica, uma cirurgiã como Charlie era. Não foi a minha escolha de carreira, mas Charlie me disse que seria uma cirurgiã, então serei uma cirurgiã. Todos esses atributos funcionam perfeitamente para Jacob. Homens como ele escolhem uma mulher como um empregador escolhe candidatos para empregos - frio e metódico. O amor não tem nada a ver com isso, embora Jacob, provavelmente, acredite que o amor é uma parte disso.

Então, um dia, em um futuro não muito distante, vou me tornar a senhora Jacob Black. Nós vamos ter filhos, e Jacob vai continuar a me bater regularmente como uma saída para a sua ira e falhas. Do lado de fora, nós vamos ter um casamento perfeito. E por trás das portas fechadas, nós seremos tudo que poderia estar errado em um casamento. Dia após dia vou usar a fachada. Eu vou ser a esposa perfeita para Jacob como era a filha perfeita para Charlie para desfilar. Então degradação e espancamentos sem sentido no momento em que as portas de nossa casa se fecham. Jacob nunca perguntou sobre o meu passado. Nunca questionou as cicatrizes que desfiguram as partes secretas do meu corpo. Lembro-me de estar com tanto medo à primeira vez que fizemos amor. Com medo que ele fosse perguntar sobre elas, mas ele nunca o fez. Parte de mim estava aliviada, mas decepcionada. Eu me encorajei a acreditar que ele não tinha perguntado por que ele não queria me fazer sentir desconfortável, ou me perturbar, ressaltando-as. A verdade é que ele não perguntou por que ele não se importa. Minhas cicatrizes provavelmente validam que era exatamente a garota certa para ele. Talvez ele visse isso em mim no segundo que nossos olhos se encontraram naquele bar àquela noite. Os iguais se reconhecem, certo?

Alcançando a geladeira, começo a tirar a comida, colocando-a sobre o balcão.

Deixando a porta aberta por causa da luz, me volto para o armário para pegar mais comida. Quando tenho certeza que tenho o suficiente para conseguir passar por isso, rasgo a embalagem do frango guardado de ontem. E começo a comer.

Eu estou sentada no chão, o suor umedecendo minha pele, minhas mãos pegajosas de alimentos. Meu estômago cheio e dolorido, minhas costas pressionadas contra a porta. Ao meu redor estão recipientes de comidas vazias e embalagens. Sabendo que não posso ficar aqui a noite toda, começo a me levantar. Meu estômago dói, sob a pressão da gravidade. Estou desconfortável. Sinto-me doente. Saboreio a sensação. Eu arrumo a bagunça. Recipientes na máquina. Embalagens empurradas para o fundo da lata de lixo, assim Jacob não vai vê-las. Não que ele iria questioná-las, mas é melhor estar segura. Eu tento nunca dar uma razão para acionar sua raiva. Eu lavo minhas mãos limpas. Em seguida, vou ao banheiro e tranco a porta. Deixo a luz desligada. Eu não quero correr o risco de pegar um vislumbre de mim mesma no espelho neste momento. Ajoelhando-me diante do vaso sanitário, levanto o assento. Dedos pairam sobre os meus lábios, empurro para trás, e faço toda a dor ir embora.

Estou de volta na casa de Charlie para terminar de embalar as coisas. Meu último dia aqui. Depois de hoje, nunca mais vou ter que vir a esta casa. A compreensão disso é como o ar limpo em meus pulmões. Tudo o que resta para esvaziar é seu escritório. Deixei este cômodo por último porque desprezo esse ambiente.

Charlie sempre me batia em seu escritório, como se ele pensasse que se mantivesse tudo nesse quarto, ele poderia sair daqui e trancar a porta quando já tivesse terminado. Isso nunca foi o meu caso, mas estar aqui traz as coisas de volta à todo vapor. Más lembranças começam a gritar no silêncio. Sento-me no chão e pego o meu iPhone. Definindo uma música para tocar, o coloco em cima da mesa de Charlie. Ele amava esta mesa. Ela pertencia a seu avô. Eu deveria queimá-la. Assim como deveria ter queimado o corpo de Charlie. O cremado até o pó. Certificando-me de que ele tinha ido embora para sempre. Infelizmente para mim, Charlie pôs em seu testamento que ele deveria ser enterrado. Ele já tinha comprado um terreno. Eu também descobri que ele havia comprado um para mim também. Um lote ao lado dele. Eu prefiro queimar no inferno a passar a eternidade presa ao lado dele. Eu já cumpri a minha pena.

Terminei. Alcançando a última caixa desmontada, me alongo demais, e minhas costelas doem. Eu estou ostentando uma bela contusão preta, cortesia da explosão de Jacob na noite passada. Eu verifico o meu pacote de Advil e lembro-me que tomei o último esta manhã. Sabendo que tudo está embalado, começo a procurar pelas gavetas de Charlie, na esperança de que possa haver algo ali. Puxo a última gaveta, mas está trancada.

Eu procuro nas outras gavetas por uma chave, mas não encontro nada. Então um pensamento passa pela minha cabeça. As chaves de Charlie, aquelas que me deram com as coisas dele no hospital, tem algumas chaves que não tinha encontrado uma utilidade. Eu pego as chaves na minha bolsa, e começo a tentar as três chaves. A segunda se encaixa, então giro, e a fechadura se abre com um clique. Eu puxo a gaveta, e não há nada nela, apenas uma pasta de documentos. Pego a pasta da gaveta e sento-me na cadeira, colocando a pasta sobre a mesa. No canto superior direito, tem uma palavra - Renée.

Vendo o nome da minha mãe sobre ela, tenho que abrir a pasta. Há dois pedaços de papel dentro. Ambos são intitulados:

— Sawyer, Davis e Smith. Advogados de família. Data: 12 de dezembro de 1993.

Eu nasci em 1993, 13 de setembro é o meu aniversário.

A primeira carta é dirigida a Charlie.

Eu começo a ler.

Não. Isso... Isso não pode estar certo. O sangue começa a bater nos meus ouvidos. Com os dedos trêmulos, me volto para o segundo pedaço de papel e leio rapidamente o jargão de advogado. Estou compreendo o básico sobre o que é esta carta. Não é uma carta.

É um contrato.

Eu, Renée Swan, autorizo cessar todos os meus direitos maternais sobre minha filha, Isabella Swan, e dou a custódia exclusiva para seu pai, o Dr. Charlie Swan.

Eu não leio mais. Eu não preciso. Minha mãe não morreu em um acidente de carro. Ela me deu a Charlie. Ela me deixou com ele.

Ela me deu a ele.

Tudo começa a rachar ao meu redor. Meus olhos desfocam, e meu coração começa a doer no peito. As cartas tremem em minhas mãos, caindo sobre a mesa. Eu pego a pasta, procurando, lutando para encontrar qualquer outra coisa. Eu encontro um pedaço de papel no final. Tem o nome da minha mãe sobre ele e um endereço de um lugar chamado Durango, no Colorado. Pegando os papéis e o endereço, os enfio na minha bolsa. Eu preciso sair daqui. Eu preciso falar com alguém. Então vou para a única pessoa que tenho neste mundo - Jacob.

Quando chego à casa dele, não me incomodo de bater, pois sei que vai estar destrancado. Há sempre alguém aqui. A vontade de falar com ele sobre o que descobri tem aumentado no caminho até aqui. Eu só preciso colocar isso para fora. Descobrir isso. Ele vai ser capaz de me ajudar a fazer isso. Sim, Jacob é um idiota, mas ele é inteligente. Ele é quase um advogado. Ele saberá o que esses documentos significam. Ele saberá o que fazer. Enquanto ando pelo saguão, vejo a sala de estar deserta.

Se ele não está, vou esperar em seu quarto até que ele chegue a casa. Eu subo as escadas para o primeiro andar. O quarto de Jacob é no final do corredor. Eu ando rapidamente, apertando minha bolsa ao meu lado. Os documentos que estão dentro parecem como se estivessem queimando através do couro e na minha pele. Chegando à porta de Jacob, seguro o trinco e empurro, abrindo-a.

E sou recebida pela visão de Jacob na cama, fazendo sexo com uma garota - que não sou eu, obviamente.

Eu realmente não posso dizer o que sinto neste momento. Há certa miríade de emoções fluindo sobre mim, mas sei que a emoção que sinto com absoluta certeza é alívio. Em que contexto, não tenho certeza.

Engraçado. Charlie morre, me sinto aliviada. Jacob me trai, me sinto aliviada. Não é realmente o sentimento natural que se deve ter nesse tipo de situação. Será que isso significa que estou livre de Jacob? As palavras estão ali na ponta da minha língua. De todas as coisas que poderia dizer a ele neste momento, essa é a coisa que mais quero perguntar.

Levou um momento para Jacob me ver aqui de pé na sua porta, pois ele está muito ocupado fodendo a garota. A surpresa é evidente em seu rosto, mas rapidamente se transforma em frieza, a expressão vazia que estou familiarizada.

A garota está de costas para mim. Tudo o que posso ver é uma massa de cabelos castanhos cobrindo seu rosto enquanto ela está de joelhos sendo fodida por trás pelo meu namorado. Ela não tem nenhuma pista que estou aqui, observando, sentindo-me totalmente sem emoção com a coisa toda. E Jacob não diz nada. Ele apenas me encara enquanto continua tendo relações sexuais com ela.

— Sim, Deus! Jacob. — ela grita, me fazendo pular. Jacob realmente sorri. — Mais duramente! Foda-me mais forte!

Ela realmente parece estar se divertindo. Mais do que já me diverti com ele. Talvez seja por isso que ele me bata. Talvez não faça sexo direito. Ele foi meu primeiro. Tem sido o meu único.

— Sim! Bem ali! — Ela continua gritando.

Você achou que ele ia parar e tentar alguma coisa idiota como' Não é o que você pensa, Isabella'. Mas ele não diz nada. Então, novamente, você achou que eu diria alguma coisa; qualquer garota normal faria se ela pegasse seu namorado traindo-a. Ela provavelmente seria a única a gritar agora. Mas, então, Jacob e eu não somos exatamente normais. Ele tem todo o poder, e sou apenas arrastada para o passeio.

Continuando a ter relações sexuais com essa garota, e mantendo os olhos em mim, seu sorriso muda para um sorriso malicioso. Em seguida, um fogo acende em seus olhos. Isso é novo. Eu nunca vi esse olhar nele antes, mas então nunca o vi fazendo sexo com outra pessoa antes também.

Mas há algo no modo como ele está olhando para mim agora que me aterroriza. Ele parece fortalecido, como se ele finalmente me tivesse exatamente onde ele me queria. Calafrios rastejam pela minha espinha como aranhas.

— Oh Deus, estou chegando! Estou gozando! — A menina grita totalmente inconsciente do que está acontecendo agora entre Jacob e eu.

Saia Isabella, agora. Vai!

Quebrando meu olhar do dele. Dou um passo para trás. Dois. E então saio, fugindo pelas as escadas e saindo de lá. Eu lanço minha bolsa no chão do carro e dou a volta, indo embora. Com a visão turva, limpo os olhos e percebo que estou chorando.

Por quê?

Eu não estou inteiramente certa.

Eu dirijo até uma loja de conveniência, estaciono o meu carro nos fundos, entro e compro tanta comida quanto posso carregar em meus braços. Batatas fritas, doces, biscoitos, sorvetes – qualquer coisa que eu possa colocar em minhas mãos. Eu volto para o meu carro, abro a comida e começo a comer como sempre faço. Comer, provavelmente, é uma palavra muito boa para o que estou fazendo - estou devorando. Quando termino, a sensação de estômago apertado e estourando, um alívio momentâneo me preenche.

Então olho em volta para as embalagens e recipientes vazios e a doença, sujeira, e o sentimento de culpa mais uma vez tomam conta de mim. Enfio as embalagens no saco e olho na área em volta. Não há ninguém por perto, então ando em direção à lata de lixo e despejo o saco nele. Então saio rapidamente para o grupo de árvores na beira da loja e me escondo da vista, enquanto escoro a minha mão contra uma das árvores. Eu empurro meus dedos pela minha garganta, esvaziando meu estômago.

Eu volto para meu carro, limpo as mãos em um pano, e coloco uma bala de menta na boca. Finalmente sentindo-me no controle das minhas emoções, ligo o carro e vou para casa. Eu não sei se Jacob está lá esperando, pois seu carro não está estacionado na frente, talvez esse seja o ponto; ele sempre gosta de ter a vantagem.

Quando o vejo na minha porta, tento correr, mas ele agarra meu braço, me arrastando de volta.

— Ah, não, você não vai.

Eu posso sentir o cheiro dele. É de sexo. O sexo que acabei de vê-lo fazer. Ele nem sequer tomou banho. Ele apenas acabou de foder e veio até aqui. Ou talvez seja sua amante. Talvez ela seja sua namorada.

Jacob puxa as chaves da minha mão e abre a porta. Ele me empurra para o meu apartamento. Eu tropeço, mas rapidamente me equilibro. Por alguma razão, neste momento, é importante para mim que não caia na frente dele. Virando de costas, me pressiono contra o encosto do sofá e pego a parte superior dele com as minhas mãos.

Eu não estou realmente certa do que deveria esperar dele neste momento, mas preciso me preparar para o pior. Ele coloca as chaves sobre a mesa ao lado da porta e encosta-se nela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Eu assisto seus músculos flexionarem.

No início do nosso relacionamento, adorava o quão forte seus braços eram. O quão seguro eles me fizeram sentir. Agora, tudo o que vejo é o poder por trás da dor. O medo que eles me fazem sentir. O mesmo medo que cresci sentindo por causa de um homem exatamente como ele. Eu não quero mais isso. Eu não quero me sentir assim. Não agora. Nem nunca mais. É como uma claridade. Como se a minha luz finalmente tivesse chegado.

Por que agora? Eu não tenho certeza. Mas ela chegou, e é como se tirasse um peso dos meus ombros. Eu nunca mais vou voltar para a vida que tinha antes. Custe o que custar, acabará agora.

Essa compreensão empurra minha coluna para cima. Eu fico um pouco mais reta. Os olhos de Jacob se voltam para mim.

— Ela é sua namorada? — Eu pergunto, certificando-me de manter a voz clara e firme, mesmo que meu coração esteja batendo tão forte no meu peito que seja quase doloroso.

Ele parece surpreso. De todas as coisas que eu poderia ter dito, não acho que ele estava esperando por isso. Eu me pergunto o que ele estava esperando que dissesse.

— Não. Esse privilégio é todo seu — responde ele, com os lábios apertados.

— Você transa com ela com frequência?

Seus olhos se estreitam.

— Cuidado com a boca, Isabella.

— Sinto muito. — Eu sorrio, docemente... Antagonicamente.

— Você faz sexo regularmente com ela?

— Não, ela é nova.

Nova?

— Houve outras?

— Sim. — Ele sorri.

Dói mais do que eu estava esperando. Lágrimas trilham pelos meus olhos. Não por causa de sua traição, ou as surras, mas porque estou com raiva de mim mesma. Irritada por ser tão malditamente fraca.

— Você usou preservativo com elas? — Ele não usa comigo.

— Sim.

Graças a Deus. Eu ainda assim vou fazer o teste.

Eu posso ver a raiva crescente dentro dele. Está dito no escuro de seus olhos. Na pele esticada nas suas bochechas. Nos seus punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. Meu questionamento está irritando ele. Na verdade, ele tem a audácia de estar irritado nessa situação. Mas então, posso realmente esperar algo mais dele?

Normalmente, quando Jacob está desta forma, faço de tudo para satisfazê-lo. Qualquer coisa para acalmá-lo. Mas agora o meu único objetivo é irritá-lo mais. Eu não sei por que, ou de que maneira quero que ele saia da minha vida para sempre, mas vou fazer o que for preciso agora para que isso aconteça.

Eu inclino minha cabeça para o lado, avaliando-o enquanto faço esta pergunta. Eu estou realmente interessada em saber a resposta, porque, honestamente, não faz sentido para mim.

— Jacob, você queria morar aqui comigo. Isso não iria prejudicar um pouco sua capacidade de ter relações sexuais com outras mulheres?

— Não. — Ele é presunçoso em sua declaração. E isso me faz sentir menos do que desprezível. Ele cruza os braços sobre o peito. — É simplesmente hora de passarmos para a próxima fase do nosso relacionamento. Mas minhas atividades extras permanecerão do mesmo modo.

Deus, eu sabia que ele era um bastardo de coração frio, mas agora estou vendo um bastardo completo. Eu acho que existem mais lados de Jacob Black do que tinha percebido. Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim. Eu preciso sentir alguma forma de calor.

— Então você tem essas garotas e a mim. Por quê?

Ele sorri.

— Porque posso. E não existe separado agora, Isabella. Você vai ser parte disso também.

Minha fisionomia desaba.

— O quê? — As palavras saem fracas dos meus lábios. Eu tenho certeza que sei aonde ele quer chegar - não que eu saiba muito sobre sexo, mas não sou burra. Eu só não quero acreditar. Ele nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse em algo assim antes. Nós sempre fomos direto para sexo baunilha. Ele nunca me pegou por trás como ele fez com aquela garota.

— Você. Vai. Ser. Uma. Parte. Disso. — Ele me trata como se falasse com uma criança. — Você vai me deixar fodê-las aqui em nosso apartamento quando eu quiser. Você vai se sentar aqui e me escutar transar com elas. E às vezes... — Ele dá um passo mais perto. — Você vai participar.

Não. Não. Não. Não! Claro que não!

— Eu acho que não. — Isso sou eu falando?

Seus traços ficam tensos. Ele dá um passo para frente. Eu posso ver suas mãos se contorcendo. Eu dou a volta no sofá.

— Você vai fazer o que eu disser, Isabella. Você é minha para fazer o que quiser.

_O cinto estalando na minha bunda. _

— _Quem está no controle aqui, Isabella? — Você está, papai. _

Eu levanto os meus olhos para seu rosto. Jacob pode ser bonito, mas ele nunca pareceu mais repulsivo do que ele está neste momento.

— Você bate nessas garotas como você faz comigo?

Eu vejo surpresa cintilar em seu rosto. Mesmo que ambos sejamos muito claros sobre o fato de que Jacob me bate... Na verdade nunca disse as palavras em voz alta antes. Elas parecem estranhas para serem ditas, mas também fortalecem.

— Não, — ele responde, com a voz fria. E o fortalecimento que eu tinha adquirido rapidamente se dissipa e tenho vontade de chorar. O tipo feio de choro.

Ele me bate porque ele pode. Porque permito. Porque sou fraca.

— Por que eu? — Eu pergunto.

Eu sei por que, mas a minha parte sádica quer ouvi-lo confirmar.

Ele se aproxima até estar bem na minha frente. Eu não me movo desta vez. Eu fico firme, mesmo que minhas pernas estejam tremendo ao ponto que estou surpresa que realmente ainda estou de pé. Se o meu ato de força o surpreende, ele não deixa transparecer. Ele se inclina, ficando na minha cara. Sua respiração quente queima minha pele. Eu ainda posso sentir o cheiro da garota nele.

Eu quero vomitar.

— Porque você é minha, Isabella. — Sua voz soa como um assobio. — Você pertence a mim. Você é a minha outra metade. Minha pequena... Facilmente controlável... Fodida outra metade.

Eu talvez já soubesse disso, mas isso não impediu de me ferir. Eu escondo o abalo da dor ardente que sinto, porque não quero que ele tenha o prazer de saber. Ele levanta a mão. Eu recuo. Isso lhe agrada. Tocando minha bochecha com um simples toque, ele passa os dedos na minha pele e coloca meu cabelo comprido atrás da minha orelha.

— Você é realmente bonita, — ele murmura, roçando seus dedos pelo meu cabelo e pelas minhas costas. Então ele pega um punhado do meu cabelo, e puxa minha cabeça para trás. Meus olhos se enchem de água e de dor.

— Você e eu somos a mesma coisa, você sabe. — Sua voz é baixa e vingativa. — Bonita por fora, mas todo tipo de merda por dentro. Eu queria você, Isabella, pela mesma razão que você me queria. Porque, os iguais se reconhecem. O abusado torna-se o agressor. Ou, no seu caso, o abusado apenas continua abusado.

Um véu se levanta dos meus olhos. Como não vi isso antes? Padrão estereotipado. Jacob viveu a minha infância. Até que ponto, acho que nunca vou saber. Mas ele viveu com a dor. Será que seu pai batia nele também?

De repente, sinto-me repleta de tristeza por ele. Um sofrimento pela criança que ele foi. Pela infância que lhe foi roubada, como a minha foi. Então olho para o homem diante de mim, e a tristeza se transforma instantaneamente em raiva. Uma clara raiva quente.

Ele sabe como é, e ainda sim, ele faz isso comigo.

Ele poderia ter parado o ciclo. Apenas me amado. Eu o teria amado de volta, sem dúvida. Eu lhe teria dado tudo de mim. Meu coração. Juntos, nós poderíamos ter nos curado. Mas em vez disso, tudo o que ele me deu foi um relacionamento abusivo, co-dependente e alimentado pelo ódio. E agora apenas saio com uma separação vazia, repleta de ódio e amargo ressentimento. Eu abro minha boca para lhe dizer isso... então ele me bate. Eu poderia ter ido embora... talvez não andando, mas correndo. Eu deveria ter fugido.

A verdade simples é que peguei o único caminho que conhecia... continuei sendo a antiga eu. Aquela que Charlie criou, em vez de tentar encontrar uma nova Isabella. A verdadeira Isabella. Porque estava com medo de tentar. Raiva por minhas próprias falhas estouram pelo meu peito... aumentam... me comprimem de dentro para fora. Eu me sinto como se fosse explodir sob a pressão. De alguma forma consigo encontrar minha voz.

— Eu quero que você saia.

Um riso cruel rompe dele.

— Você está terminando comigo, Isabella?

Requer todas as minhas forças, mas me obrigo a encontrar seus olhos.

— Eu diria que tenho uma boa razão para isso, não é?

Ele pega meu rosto, beliscando forte as minhas bochechas, então ele empurra minha cabeça para trás. Ele envolve sua mão em volta do meu braço, me puxando direto para ele. Eu colido forte contra seu peito.

— Então, deixe-me ver se entendi - bato em você sempre que quero, mas no momento em que você me pega com meu pau em uma vadia barata, você aparentemente quer terminar?

Estremeço com a pressão de seus dedos afundando em meu braço, mas falo em meio à dor.

— Não tem nada a ver com você ter relações sexuais com a garota. Eu finalmente acordei. Algo que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Não vou continuar sendo seu saco de pancadas, Jacob. E definitivamente não vou me tornar sua puta.

Ele ri na minha cara. Sua voz fria, ele diz:

— Você tem sido minha puta desde o momento em que te conheci.

— _O que acontece quando você se veste como uma prostituta, Isabella? _

_Mordo meu lábio durante a surra, incapaz de falar com a dor. _

— _Responda-me! Meu corpo pula com a força de sua voz. O suor escorre na lateral do meu rosto, como as lágrimas que eu queria derramar._

— _Eu sou tratada como u-uma, P-papai. _

— _Exatamente. Você está finalmente começando a aprender. _

Algo em mim se encaixa. Eu fico olhando duro nos olhos da Jacob.

— Eu não sou puta de ninguém! Agora dê o fora do meu apartamento! Eu terminei com você!

Raiva engole suas características, tornando-o quase irreconhecível. Em todo esse tempo, nunca o vi tão zangado, nem de longe. Eu deveria estar apavorada. Eu não estou.

— Terminado comigo? — Ele cospe na minha cara. — Você acha que é fodidamente "fácil"? Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum! E nem você!

Ele bate seus lábios contra os meus, ao mesmo tempo em que restringe minhas mãos nas laterais. A próxima coisa que sei é que as minhas costas estão pressionadas contra a parede, seu corpo duro no meu, me prendendo. Eu estou presa. Sinto sua rápida ereção comprimindo no meu quadril, e os meus sentidos instantaneamente me dizem onde isso vai dar. Meu coração despenca.

Oh Deus, não. Não isso. Qualquer coisa, menos isso. Eu tenho sido degradada, humilhada e espancada. Mas nunca estuprada. Ele não está tirando isso de mim. Eu tenho que lutar de volta. A coisa engraçada é que não sei como reagir. O medo está borbulhando meu sangue, adrenalina aumentando os meus sentidos, então faço a única coisa que posso pensar.

Eu mordo seu lábio até sentir o sangue.

— Sua vadia!

Ele me bate com força. Eu esperava, mas não o soco que se seguiu. Minha cabeça ricocheteia na parede. Dor explode em toda parte. Uma luz inunda minha visão.

Jacob me agarra e me levanta, em seguida, me bate contra a parede. Eu grito de dor com o choque que é enviado pelas minhas costelas já machucadas. Empurrando minha saia para cima, sua mão vai para baixo da minha calcinha enquanto a outra aperta forte a minha garganta. Seus dedos pressionam dolorosamente na minha carne. Um me violando. O outro roubando a minha respiração.

No entanto, tudo o que posso pensar é: Por que usei uma saia esta manhã? Por que não escolhi calças? Se tivesse escolhido calças, teria sido mais difícil para ele. Talvez me desse uma saída. Algo tão pequeno pode definir aonde a situação vai. Eu, provavelmente, nunca mais iria usar uma saia. Algo pequeno. Insignificante. Mas é importante para mim.

Eu posso me sentir desligando. Fecho meus olhos com força.

Calor. Música. Voo livre no céu azul... Segura. Estou segura.

— _Eu vou foder algum juízo em você — ele sussurra em meu ouvido. — Você precisa aprender uma lição.— Venha ao meu escritório, Isabella. É hora da lição. _

Os dedos de Jacob grosseiramente e dolorosamente saem de mim, me arrastando de volta ao presente. Por um estúpido momento, acho que ele mudou de ideia, que talvez ele não vá fazer isso. Então ele pega no zíper da calça jeans.

Neste momento, é difícil dizer o que sinto. Compreensão, principalmente. Isso realmente vai acontecer comigo. Ele vai tirar de mim o último resquício de dignidade que tenho. Só se eu deixar que isso aconteça.

Pare com isso, Isabella! Pare de ser fraca e lute de volta! Você para com isso, e não haverá mais dor. Não será mais sofrimento. Nunca.

Jacob está lutando com o zíper. Ele se afasta de mim, apenas um pouco, então tiro o máximo proveito disso. Usando a coragem que não sabia que tinha, até agora, trago meu joelho para cima tão forte quanto posso e bato em suas bolas. Ele emite um som distorcido de agonia. Sua mão cai da minha garganta, e liberando as minhas duas mãos, sua mão vai direto para sua virilha, segurando a dor que acabei de criar.

Agora você sabe como se sente seu bastardo.

Eu deslizo pela parede, com falta de ar, que eu preciso desesperadamente. Jacob cambaleia um pouco para o lado, seu rosto marcado pela dor, então ele cai de joelhos. Agora, Isabella, vai! Estou me movendo. Correndo pelo meu apartamento. Pego minhas chaves da mesa, e saio porta afora, voando pelas escadas. Eu não paro para olhar para trás.

A rua está tranquila. Ninguém por perto. Eu desbloqueio o meu carro na corrida em direção a ele. Fechando a porta, minha mão treme enquanto tento colocar a chave na ignição. Merda! Eu não consigo colocá-la. Com o canto do meu olho, vejo Jacob vir tropeçando para fora do prédio, a mão ainda segurando sua virilha, e não sei se a pura sorte está conduzindo este momento, mas a chave de repente entra. Eu viro a ignição, mudo a marcha, e acelero, me tirando de lá. Chego ao final da rua em questão de segundos, viro à esquerda e corro pela rua. Eu sinto o suor na minha mão enquanto puxo o meu cabelo do meu rosto. Puxando-o para trás, encontro uma mancha de sangue. Eu dou uma rápida olhada no espelho retrovisor. Minha sobrancelha está aberta e o sangue da ferida está escorrendo pelo meu rosto, pingando sobre a minha roupa.

— Merda, — me encolho, sentindo de imediato a dor da compreensão.

Eu preciso limpá-lo, mas não posso parar. Não agora. Não posso arriscar que Jacob me alcance. Porque ele virá, sem dúvida, atrás de mim. Eu pressiono minha manga contra o corte para absorver o sangue e piso com mais força no acelerador, me atirando para frente. Antes que saiba, estou na I-90 com absolutamente nenhuma ideia de onde estou indo.

Não tenho para onde ir.

Não tenho amigos a quem recorrer.

Nenhuma família.

Sou apenas eu.

_**FORTE NÉ?**_

_**MAS UM ANJO VAI CRUZAR O CAMINHO DELA. **_

_**ANJO ? ? ?**_

_**beijos e até**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi Pessoas!**

**Obrigada meninas, eu também senti uma baita saudade!**

**Beijo grande e Boa leitura.**

_— Merda, — me encolho, sentindo de imediato a dor da compreensão._

_Eu preciso limpá-lo, mas não posso parar. Não agora. Não posso arriscar que Jacob me alcance. Porque ele virá, sem dúvida, atrás de mim. Eu pressiono minha manga contra o corte para absorver o sangue e piso com mais força no acelerador, me atirando para frente. Antes que saiba, estou na I-90 com absolutamente nenhuma ideia de onde estou indo._

_Não tenho para onde ir._

_Não tenho amigos a quem recorrer._

_Nenhuma família._

_Sou apenas eu._

Eu dirijo pela I-90 por uma quantidade indeterminada de tempo. Eu só estou olhando para frente, pé no pedal do acelerador, colocando a maior distância entre mim e Jacob que puder. Começa a chover, por isso, a visibilidade torna-se ruim, e meu olho está começando a fechar. Não está sendo fácil dirigir como estou, mas com a chuva caindo, terei que encostar. O pensamento de parar me assusta, mas no momento, não tenho escolha.

Poucos minutos depois, vejo uma placa para um posto de gasolina á um quilômetro e meio. Quando o desvio aparece, saio e sigo a estrada. Eu estaciono o meu carro no estacionamento do lado de fora do posto e do motel. Desligo o motor, verifico se minhas portas ainda estão fechadas, então examino meu olho no espelho retrovisor. Está parecendo ruim.

Eu alcanço o porta-luvas e tiro os lenços umedecidos que guardo lá. Nesse momento percebo minha bolsa jogada no assoalho do carro bem onde tinha deixado mais cedo. Alívio me preenche. Eu tenho dinheiro. De jeito nenhum posso voltar para o meu apartamento. Quando Jacob ficar entediado de me procurar, esse será o primeiro lugar que ele vai esperar. Parece que este motel vai ser a minha cama para esta noite. Eu pego minha bolsa no banco do passageiro. Os documentos sobre a minha mãe ainda estão lá. Eu toco-os suavemente com a ponta dos dedos. Meu celular começa a tocar, me fazendo pular.

Jacob.

Com os dedos trêmulos, cancelo a chamada e o desligo. Eu limpo o meu rosto com os lenços. Numa análise mais aprofundada, vejo que o corte é muito profundo. Vou precisar de um curativo. O que realmente preciso é de pontos, mas não vou me costurar agora, e ir para o Pronto Socorro está fora de questão. Eu posso viver com uma cicatriz. Não será a minha primeira. Deve haver algum curativo no kit de primeiros socorros no porta-malas do carro.

Sempre preparada.

Essa sou eu.

Eu poderia arranjar um saco de gelo. Vou ver o que o motel tem. Eu pego meus excessivamente grandes óculos de sol na minha bolsa e coloco-os para cobrir meus olhos. Não me importo que esteja chovendo. Eu penduro minha bolsa no ombro, abro a porta e entro na chuva forte. Fechando o porta-malas, fico com o kit de primeiros socorros e enfio-o na minha bolsa antes de ir para a recepção do motel.

A mulher, uma funcionária de meia-idade, mal me olha quando faz meu check-in, o que é bom porque devo estar parecendo uma completa doida de óculos escuros, com a calça encharcada e sangue em minhas roupas. Ela me dá um cartão-chave com apenas uma palavra, então agradeço a ela e vou direto para o quarto. Parando no caminho, pego uma lata de refrigerante da máquina. Vai funcionar como um saco de gelo improvisado. Eu abro a porta, e sou recebida pelo cheiro rançoso do purificador de ar. Entrando no quarto, fecho a porta atrás de mim, trancando-a. Eu tiro meus óculos de sol e coloco-os na minha bolsa, então jogo-a na cama quando me sento. O colchão é duro e desconfortável. Eu descanso a lata gelada de refrigerante contra o meu olho com uma das mãos. Com a outra, enrolo meus dedos em torno da borda da cama e pego o edredom. Então apenas deixo ir. Eu choro as lágrimas que precisava chorar a noite toda.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo me sento aqui, chorando, mas quando finalmente as minhas lágrimas secam, vou ao banheiro e tiro a roupa. O desejo de comer e vomitar é esmagador agora, mas o medo de voltar lá fora me mantém no quarto. O medo está conduzindo cada decisão minha agora.

Eu lavo minha camisa manchada de sangue na pia e a penduro para secar sobre o toalheiro. Ligo o chuveiro quente e entro debaixo. Eu só preciso tirar o mau cheiro e a sensação de Jacob de cima de mim, então vou ficar bem.

Eu vou ficar bem.

Lágrimas picam meus olhos com a lembrança do que acabou de acontecer comigo. Um nó se aloja na garganta, furando como madeira seca. Eu inspiro profundamente para impedir que lágrimas comecem de novo enquanto pego o sabonete do hotel para me lavar. Quando me sinto tão limpa quanto o possível, pego uma toalha e enrolo o meu cabelo. Então enrolo outra toalha no meu corpo. Eu odeio que não possa escovar os dentes. Eu vou ter que comprar uma pasta e escova de dente na parte da manhã. Volto para o quarto e pego o kit de primeiros socorros na minha bolsa. Eu limpo o corte usando um antisséptico, então faço um curativo. Eu pego um par de Advil do kit e os engulo. Eu realmente não quero colocar a roupa que estava usando de volta, mas elas são tudo o que tenho para usar. Deixo minha calcinha e apenas coloco o meu sutiã de volta, enrolando a toalha em volta da minha cintura. Subindo de volta na cama, coloco minhas pernas debaixo de mim enquanto olho para minha bolsa. O contrato de "Doação de Isabella" e o endereço da minha mãe ainda estão lá. Eu não posso acreditar que ela está viva. Mais do que isso, que ela me abandonou. Simples assim. Com o pressionar de uma caneta no papel, ela não era mais a minha mãe. Como é que isso funciona mesmo? A mistura de emoções que sinto é confusa. Eu estou com raiva. Não, estou furiosa. Ela estava lá todo esse tempo, enquanto tive que suportar crescer com Charlie.

Ela me abandonou.

Ela me deixou com ele. Será que ela sabia o tipo de homem que ele realmente era? A pessoa com quem estava realmente deixando sua filha? Ela, de bom grado, simplesmente foi embora me deixando lá com aquele monstro de homem? Eu tenho que acreditar que ela não sabia, porque o pensamento de que ela sabia é muito doloroso para considerar. Eu não posso pensar nisso agora. Eu não quero pensar sobre isso. Muita coisa aconteceu comigo hoje. Eu mal posso processar tudo. Preciso dormir. Eu sufoco todos os pensamentos na minha mente, endireito uma perna, e usando meus dedos, empurro minha bolsa para o final da cama. Desligo a luz e entro debaixo das cobertas. Fechando os olhos, escuto o som do tráfego distante na interestadual, e tento focar nisso. Gostaria de saber se Jacob está procurando por mim. E se ele me achar aqui? Com esse pensamento, saio da cama, pego a cadeira pesada da mesa, e arrasto-a até a porta, apoiando-a debaixo da maçaneta. Eu devia ter escondido meu carro atrás do motel, em vez de deixá-lo lá na frente, mas não vou lá fora agora para movê-lo. Então, estou muito longe de Boston. Jacob não pensará que fui tão longe. Eu nunca deixei Boston. O pensamento me deixa triste. Eu nunca deixei Boston. Nem uma vez.

A vida que eu tinha existia dentro dos limites da cidade. Enquanto minha mãe vivia uma vida completamente diferente, sem mim.

Subindo de volta na cama, ligo a TV usando o controle remoto e foco na tela, em vez de me concentrar no que está acontecendo em minha própria mente. Dentro da minha cabeça não é um lugar que quero estar agora.

Eu desperto me sentindo desorientada. Minha cabeça está latejando, e posso ouvir a televisão ligada. Eu percebo que estou no quarto de motel que dormi na noite passada. Os acontecimentos de ontem me invadem de novo.

Jacob tentou me estuprar. Ele me agrediu sexualmente.

Minha mãe – ela está viva. Ela me abandonou. Ela me deixou com Charlie.

Meu coração e estômago começam a doer, violentamente.

Então cometo o erro de esfregar os olhos.

— Merda!

Eu pressiono minha cabeça de volta no travesseiro e domino a onda de dor e tristeza, até que tudo se instale em uma dor incômoda no meu peito. Eu não me mexo novamente até que minha bexiga cheia me obriga a sair da cama. Quando termino de usar o banheiro, verifico meu olho no espelho. Jesus, está ruim. Inchado e preto, e meu olho está injetado como o inferno. Nenhum disfarce vai esconder isso. Acho que vou usar meus óculos de sol pela próxima semana. Eu tomo um par de Advil para aliviar a dor, e volto para a cama. Descansando minhas costas contra a cabeceira da cama, começo a passar pelos canais. Estou tentando me concentrar na televisão e ignorar o ruído e as perguntas em minha mente, mas isso não está funcionando. Eu sei que preciso decidir o que diabos vou fazer. Eu não posso ficar aqui, em um quarto de motel, fora da I-90, em Deus sabe onde. Mas não posso voltar para o meu apartamento também. Ou Boston, a propósito. Jacob estará esperando por mim. Então, o que faço? Eu poderia ir para o Colorado e encontrar minha mãe. De jeito nenhum. Ela me abandonou. Ela me deixou com Charlie. Mas você não sabe as suas razões. Você sabe como Charlie era. Como ele era aterrorizante. E se ela não teve escolha a não ser ir embora? Eu bato minha cabeça contra a cabeceira da cama.

— Maldição! Não! — murmuro no silêncio.

Isto se prolonga por um tempo. Mas não importa que caminho argumente na minha cabeça, não vou descansar ou ser capaz de seguir em frente até que saiba por que ela me deixou. Isso vai me comer por dentro. Talvez encontrar minha mãe finalmente me ajude a descobrir quem sou. Dê-me um encerramento ou algo assim. E tenho tempo livre. A faculdade está em férias de verão. O tempo poderia me ajudar a descobrir o que fazer com a minha vida, e encontrá-la talvez me ajude a me encontrar. Desde que Charlie morreu, apenas continuei com a vida que ele estabeleceu para mim. Esta é a minha chance de me libertar e mudar as coisas. Eu nem sequer tenho que voltar para Boston, se não quiser. Sim, tenho o meu apartamento lá, mas isso não vai a lugar nenhum e poderia, eventualmente, vendê-lo — merda! A obra de caridade virá hoje para recolher as coisas de Charlie. Eu agarro minha bolsa e pego meu celular. Eu ligo e ignoro as notificações dos textos e mensagens de voz de Jacob. Ligo para o advogado que está lidando com a venda da casa. Correio de voz. É muito cedo para que todos possam estar no escritório. Deixo uma mensagem, explicando que tive que sair da cidade por alguns dias, e pergunto se eles podem mandar alguém para estar lá e entregar as doações. Termino a ligação e desligo meu celular. A última coisa que quero fazer é ouvir qualquer uma das palavras cruéis de Jacob. Com um plano em mãos, me visto rapidamente, encolhendo-me que tenha que usar as coisas de ontem. Eu preciso fazer uma parada e pegar algumas roupas novas e roupas íntimas.

Eu amarro meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo, coloco meus óculos de sol, e faço o check-out no motel.

No meu carro, digito 'Durango, Colorado' no GPS. Uau. Ok, então isso vai ser um inferno de uma longa viagem. Eu considero por um momento voar até o Colorado, mas então decido que não quero deixar nenhum rastro para Jacob seguir. Não que ache que os aeroportos deem esse tipo de informação, mas Jacob pode ser muito persuasivo quando quer, e só não quero arriscar deixar um caminho para ele me encontrar. Eu sei que ele vai procurar por mim. Jacob não é o tipo de cara que desiste facilmente daquilo que ele acha que pertence a ele. E ele definitivamente acredita que sou dele.

Eu volto para estrada e dirijo por algumas horas antes que precise parar para abastecer. No posto de gasolina, pergunto ao atendente se existem shoppings nas proximidades. Não há shoppings, mas ele me diz que há um Wal-Mart a poucos quilômetros de distância. Perfeito. Sigo suas instruções para o Wal-Mart. Eu pego jeans, camisetas, tops, pijamas, calcinhas, produtos de higiene pessoal e mais Advil. Eu também pego um par de sapatilhas e uma mochila. Chegando ao caixa, pago pelas minhas coisas, e converso um pouco com o atendente. Apenas quando saio da loja, sacos na mão, percebo que não peguei um secador de cabelo. Meu cabelo está um pesadelo — armado e absorvendo água como uma esponja. Ele ainda estava úmido esta manhã com a lavagem de ontem à noite.

Estou prestes a voltar para dentro, quando o salão de cabeleireiro ao lado me chama atenção. Antes mesmo de ter a chance de pensar, ando em direção a ele, então sento diante de um espelho quando uma mulher chamada Shirley pergunta o que quero fazer com meu cabelo hoje.

Eu pisco.

— Oh, uh... Meus olhos se voltam para as muitas fotos de modelos de cabelo na parede. Então percebo o que quero. Eu quero parecer diferente. — Eu quero que você corte tudo.

Acabei de dizer isso?

— Tudo? — Ela olha para mim como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça.

Acho que perdi. Eu tenho o cabelo grande, muito longo, mas agora só quero que ele desapareça. Eu quero parecer diferente. Eu quero começar o meu novo futuro, com uma nova eu.

— Sim. Eu quero esse estilo. — Aponto para uma imagem de uma mulher com cabelo curto. Ela parece tão bonita... Tão feliz... Eu quero parecer assim.

Shirley inclina a cabeça para o lado, avaliando-me no espelho.

— Bem, você definitivamente tem a estrutura óssea para usá-lo. — Ela sorri. — Certo, vamos começar lavando seu cabelo. Dando um tempo para você mudar de ideia.

— Eu não vou mudar de ideia.

Sento-me no lavatório e deito a cabeça na pia.

— Tudo bem, você pode tirar os óculos de sol, meu bem? — Shirley pergunta. Eu congelo. Demoro um momento para reunir a coragem de levantar a minha mão e, lentamente, tirar os óculos.

Eu a ouço arfar, e sou grata que não possa ver a expressão em seu rosto.

— Desencoste-se, querida. Eu me esqueci de colocar uma toalha em seus ombros.

Eu faço o que ela pede. Shirley coloca uma toalha em volta dos meus ombros, então sinto sua mão apertar meu ombro suavemente. Isso soa como apoio.

Solidariedade.

E traz um nó na minha garganta. Talvez ela saiba como é ficar com um olho roxo. Não é a dor do lado de fora que faz o estrago; é o efeito que a contusão tem no interior que faz o pior tipo de estrago. O olho roxo se cura. A dor nunca.

— Certo, encoste, — diz Shirley. — Vamos fazer de você uma nova mulher.

Uma hora mais tarde e estou de volta ao meu carro. Minhas compras no banco de trás. A nova eu na frente. Inclino o espelho para olhar para o meu novo penteado. Minha franja cai transversalmente, cobrindo um pouco os

meus olhos, e é apenas longo suficiente para botar atrás da minha orelha, mas é curto. Eu pareço completamente diferente, assim como queria. De repente, um riso surge repentinamente. Estou rindo, e não tenho ideia do por que, então, sem aviso começo a chorar. Estou rindo e chorando. O que diabos há de errado comigo? Talvez esteja tendo algum tipo de colapso. Uma mulher passa pelo meu carro, me dando um olhar estranho, e percebo que devo parecer como uma pessoa louca, sentada aqui gargalhando e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Enxugo meu rosto com as mãos, ligo o meu carro, e começo a minha longa viagem para o Colorado.

É o início da noite. Dois dias e meio muito longos desde que saí do estacionamento do Wal-Mart, mas finalmente estou aqui, dirigindo pelos limites da cidade e em direção à Durango. Eu estou tensa, cansada, com fome e pra lá de mal humorada. Além de duas noites passadas em quartos de motel horríveis, tudo o que tenho feito é dirigir. Graças a Deus pelo rádio é tudo que posso dizer. Passei muito tempo dentro do meu carro - mais do que qualquer pessoa deveria. É minha culpa. Eu poderia ter demorado um pouco mais de tempo para chegar aqui, mas estava em uma missão de colocar a maior distância possível entre mim e Jacob. Eu só preciso de algo para comer, então quero deitar em uma cama confortável e dormir por uma semana, pelo menos, então vou tomar coragem e ir para este endereço que tenho de Renée Swan e descobrir se minha mãe ainda mora lá. Depois disso... Eu não tenho ideia. Estou deixando o resto com o destino.

Limitando-me à estrada principal, sigo para o centro da cidade. Eu me inclino para frente, o que alonga as minhas costas agradavelmente, e observo pelo para-brisa para dar uma olhada ao redor. É um lugar muito bonito. Pitoresco, com um aspecto caseiro. Eu posso ver por que alguém iria querer viver aqui. Por que minha mãe gostaria de viver aqui. Levantando os olhos para o horizonte, vejo como pano de fundo as montanhas. Uau. Impressionante. Encostando-me no meu assento, avisto uma lanchonete. Parece boa e limpa. Eu vou fazer uma refeição rápida aqui, em seguida, encontrar um hotel. Verifico se o caminho está livre, viro e estaciono na frente da lanchonete. Eu coloco meus óculos de sol de volta antes de sair do meu carro. Meu olho roxo ainda está visivelmente ruim.

Tranco meu carro, estico meu corpo dolorido, então vou em direção à lanchonete. Eu empurro a porta e entro. Olhando em volta, vejo que um monte de mesas já estão ocupadas, então estou rezando para que eles possam me acomodar imediatamente. Eu escaparia de comer hoje à noite, se pudesse, mas não comi muito nos últimos dias, e posso sentir o dano que isso está causando sobre o meu corpo. Uma garota se aproxima para me receber. Ela é da minha idade, mas um pouco mais alta com longos cabelos escuros lisos.

— Olá, bem-vinda ao Jo's. Eu sou Angela, e serei sua garçonete. Mesa apenas para um? — Ela pergunta, olhando atrás de mim.

— Sim. Apenas eu. — Eu sorrio sem jeito. Odeio o desconforto que vem com comer sozinha. Angela pega um cardápio do suporte da recepção, e sigo-a até uma mesa vazia na parte de trás do restaurante. Ela coloca o cardápio sobre a mesa na minha frente enquanto me sento.

— O que posso pegar para você beber? — Sua caneta fica suspensa sobre seu bloco de notas.

— Eu vou querer uma Coca Diet, por favor, — respondo, enquanto olho rapidamente o cardápio. Eu só quero fazer meu pedido para que possa comer depressa e dirigir até o hotel mais próximo. — E gostaria de pedir minha comida agora, se estiver tudo bem?

— É claro. — Ela sorri. — O que você gostaria?

— Cheeseburger e batatas fritas. — Eu nunca tive permissão para comer este tipo de alimento enquanto crescia. Charlie não permitiria isso, e é claro, Jacob tem um problema com isso. Ele diz que a visão de uma mulher comendo um hambúrguer gorduroso é

nojenta. Ou talvez apenas a visão de eu comer um é o que lhe desagrada. Este é o tipo de alimento que como em particular. E agora estou prestes a comê-lo em público.

Totalmente emocionante.

Trágico, sei, mas não deixa de ser verdade.

— Claro. — Ela leva o cardápio. — Sua comida estará pronta em dez minutos. Eu estarei de volta com sua Coca.

— Obrigada. Hum, estava pensando... se você poderia me ajudar ...

Ela me dá um olhar curioso.

Eu me curvo um pouco na minha cadeira para olhá-la.

— Eu literalmente acabei de chegar à cidade, e preciso de um lugar para ficar, então queria saber se você poderia recomendar um hotel decente?

Seus olhos me avaliam, me encarando, dos óculos de sol no meu rosto até as sapatilhas nos pés. Isso faz me sentir desconfortável e tensa. Eu coloco um sorriso no meu rosto enquanto enfio meus pés embaixo da mesa.

— Golden Oaks — diz ela, colocando o cardápio debaixo do braço. — É o melhor hotel em Durango, de longe. É só no alto das montanhas. Um pouco mais longe do que a maioria, mas vale à pena a viagem.

— Quão longe?— A última coisa que quero fazer é passar mais tempo do que o necessário no meu carro.

Percebo que ela observava minha boca, e percebo que estou puxando meu lábio com o dedo e o polegar. Eu faço isso quando estou desconfortável ou nervosa. Que é frequentemente.

Eu coloco minha mão sobre a mesa.

— São apenas uns quinze minutos dirigindo - dez, se você dirigir rápido. — Ela sorri, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Deixo escapar uma risadinha.

— Você tem o endereço ou o nome da rua? - Para o meu GPS, — explico.

— Claro. — Ela rabisca no bloco de notas na sua mão, então arranca o papel e entrega para mim.

— Obrigada

— Não tem problema. — Ela sorri, animadamente. — Eu vou voltar com a sua bebida.

Acabei de comer, muito possivelmente, o melhor hambúrguer da minha vida, e agora estou de volta ao meu carro, seguindo as instruções que meu GPS está me dizendo. Estou me sentindo muito orgulhosa de mim mesma. Houve um ponto no restaurante quando senti uma necessidade urgente de comer demais depois que comecei o hambúrguer – o estresse se manifestou rapidamente e tentou tomar o controle – mas me segurei e contive o impulso. Eu comi o que estava em meu prato, paguei minha conta e saí. Isso foi uma grande conquista para mim. Eu nunca comi comida assim, sem vomitar logo após.

Inclinando-me para frente, olho em volta através do para-brisa. Onde diabos estou? Tudo o que estou vendo é nada além de estrada.

E árvores. E mais estrada. Montes e montes de estrada sinuosa, indo para cima e para cima, levando-me mais para as montanhas. Eu olho para o meu GPS. Verifico o percurso. Sim, definitivamente estou no caminho certo, e de acordo com isso, devo estar lá em poucos minutos. Só que ainda não estou vendo, e já passei por dois outros hotéis em meu caminho até aqui. Estou realmente começando a me arrepender de não parar em um deles. Estou cansada de dirigir, e não quero ficar no meio do nada, mas Angela da lanchonete disse que era o melhor hotel daqui, então continuo. Poucos minutos depois, vejo um letreiro para Golden Oaks. Aleluia! Eu, na verdade, dei um mini-soco no ar, estou tão aliviada. Eu pego a pista do hotel na estrada principal. Parece bonito, e com as montanhas ao fundo, faz parecer mais bonito ainda. Eu provavelmente iria gostar muito mais se não estivesse tão exausta. Eu viro conforme o indicado, e vou em direção à longa entrada. Pneus esmagando o cascalho, dirijo até que a folhagem desaparece e o hotel se abre diante de mim. Ele é menor de perto. Bonito. E totalmente perfeito. Eu olho em volta para o estacionamento indicado, mas não há ninguém, então estaciono ao lado de um ostensivo Mustang vermelho que está parado na grama ao lado da calçada. Parece o tipo de carro que um dos amigos de Jacob dirigiria.

Jacob.

Um arrepio passa por mim com o mero pensamento nele. Eu fiz questão de não pensar nele uma única vez nos últimos dias. Manter meu telefone desligado realmente ajudou nisso.

Pegando minha bolsa do banco do passageiro, saio do meu carro, e me alongo novamente. Meu corpo se sente como se estivesse travado. Eu só preciso deitar em um colchão macio por um tempo muito longo. Estou realmente esperando que as camas aqui sejam confortáveis porque as duas últimas camas de motel foram horríveis. Andando em volta do meu carro, abro o porta-malas e pego as minhas malas. A primeira coisa que percebo sobre este lugar é como é silencioso. Nada, além do som de pássaros cantando ao fundo. Pacífico. E perfeito. Este lugar está me fazendo sentir muito perto do céu neste momento.

Ao passar pelo Mustang, olho para ele e vejo que ele tem chamas pintadas ao longo da lateral. Meu Deus. Este carro é um aumentador de pênis se alguma vez eu vi um. Deixo escapar uma gargalhada e cubro a minha boca com a minha mão.

Parando no caminho que leva até a recepção, dou uma olhada ao redor. O hotel é o estilo de uma grande cabana de madeira, construído sobre estacas que correm por um lado, onde o morro desce, para o que parece ser uma enorme propriedade. Quando olho para baixo, vejo que o prédio também vai pelo lado onde as estacas voltam. Talvez seja onde os proprietários vivam. Grandes janelas refletem uma varanda em cima. Lanternas de luzes à frente, dão-lhe um brilho especial, e há um bonito jardim na parte inferior da passarela até o hotel. Enquanto ando em direção a ele, a fragrância da vasta mistura de plantas invade meus sentidos. Eu paro e inspiro profundamente, deixando escapar um suspiro de satisfação. Subo as escadas da varanda em direção à recepção, para que possa me registrar neste lugar. Um sino tilinta quando empurro a porta. Eu entro e encontro o lugar deserto. É tão bonito aqui como é lá fora. Uma escura recepção de carvalho está localizada à minha frente. À minha esquerda, está aberta uma sala de estar completa com uma enorme lareira apagada, e há três sofás colocados ao redor da sala. Parece tão aconchegante. Eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre este lugar.

— Olá? Tem alguém aí? — Eu chamo.

Eu não ouço nada por um momento, mas então ouço o que soa como um elefante pulando nas escadas. Então, literalmente, a personificação de tudo o que uma garota como eu deveria ficar longe, caminha pela porta diretamente atrás do balcão da recepção. Esguio. Alto. Tatuado – uma delas preenchendo totalmente seu braço. Cabelo castanho claro acobreado, meio longo, mas sem rabo de cavalo; surfista por um longo tempo e persistência em seus olhos. Observando-me, ele empurra o cabelo para trás, revelando seus olhos cinzas.

Esse cara é... lindo.

Masculino... Queixo forte... Tudo nele grita masculino. Ele se parece com o pecado. Como sexo quente, sujo, incrível.

Jesus Cristo!

De onde é que isso veio? Eu nunca penso em homens e sexo – ou sexo com homens – dessa maneira. Eu percebo que estou encarando ele, então abro a boca e falo.

— Olá. — Eu umedeço meus lábios secos com a minha língua.

O Adônis tatuado não diz nada. Ele olha para mim como se fosse um alienígena que acaba de desembarcar no planeta – como se ele não tivesse certeza do que fazer comigo, ou por que estou aqui. Talvez tenha cometido um erro em vir aqui. Talvez eles estejam fechados para a temporada, e Angela entendeu errado.

Estou pronta para dar meia volta e sair quando ele fala. Sua voz é tão profunda e viril como esperava que fosse. Ela provoca arrepios que correm pela minha pele.

— Como posso ajudar? — Pergunta ele.

Como ele pode ajudar? Este é um hotel, certo? Estou tentada a voltar lá fora e verificar o letreiro de novo.

— Eu, uh, preciso de um quarto. — Eu me aproximo do balcão. — Angela, a garota na lanchonete na cidade? Ela me mandou aqui. Disse que ia ter um quarto disponível.

Ele olha para mim por um longo momento. Eu estou começando a me perguntar se tenho alguma coisa no meu rosto, quando vejo que ele está realmente olhando para os meus óculos de sol. Ele provavelmente está se perguntando por que estou usando à noite. Bem, antes isso do que tê-lo olhando para o meu olho roxo. Ele olha para a mesa à sua frente.

— Nós temos. Quanto tempo você quer ficar?

Eu quase suspiro de alívio que eles têm disponibilidade. A última coisa que quero fazer é voltar para o meu carro.

Quanto tempo quero ficar?

— Um... — É a minha vez de olhar para baixo. Eu me mexo nos meus pés, pensando. Eu preciso de um tempo para encontrar minha mãe. E se encontrá-la, então vou precisar de tempo com ela. Se ela quiser me ver. Eu me pergunto quanto tempo eles alugam quartos. Olhando para cima, digo: — Eu não tenho certeza... Duas semanas?

— Você está perguntando ou me dizendo?

Uau. Ok. Ele pode ser bonito, mas ele não é muito agradável. Mas o que esperava? Jacob é bonito – mais de uma forma clássica do que esse cara aqui – e ele é o maior idiota de todos.

Puxando meu lábio inferior com meu dedo, engulo, em seguida, dobro os braços sobre meu peito, e endureço a minha voz.

— Eu quero ficar por duas semanas, e estou perguntando se você tem um quarto disponível para esse tempo?

Ele olha para a folha de reserva, em seguida, olha para cima. Seus olhos cintilam quando passam por mim antes de voltar para o meu rosto.

— Nós temos. São 175 por noite.

É certamente muito mais caro do que os últimos dois motéis que fiquei, mas é muito mais agradável, e não é como se eu não pudesse pagar, cortesia do dinheiro podre de Charlie. E sinceramente, agora pagaria qualquer coisa para ser capaz de dormir em uma cama confortável.

— Está bem — digo.

Ele me dá um olhar de esguelha, em seguida, faz uma linha que atravessa o livro na frente dele. Ele alcança uma gaveta, retornando com uma folha de papel que ele desliza por cima da mesa e coloca uma caneta ao lado.

— Preencha isso com seu nome e endereço de casa.

Eu pego a caneta. Devo colocar um endereço incorreto, como fiz nos dois últimos lugares que fiquei? Eu não quero um rastro de volta para mim no caso de Jacob estar me procurando. E vinculado junto com o meu nome, ele saberia que que estive aqui. Mas, então, não vou ficar apenas uma noite como nos outros lugares. E ele ficaria desconfiado se mentisse sobre onde moro, e esse cara descobriria. Eu decido colocar a verdade e escrever o número do meu endereço residencial e telefone celular de verdade. Jacob não estará procurando por mim aqui. Estou a meio caminho de todo o país. Dois mil quilômetros de casa. Quando termino, entrego o formulário de volta para ele. Meus dedos acidentalmente tocam os seus. Quentes, dedos ásperos. Mas suaves. Eles se sentem bem. Ilusório. Porque mãos de homens causam dor. Elas dão fortes pancadas. Elas dão olhos roxos. Agarrando, segurando, uma dor interminável...

Eu puxo minha mão de volta rapidamente e cubro-a com a minha outra. Com um formigamento no rosto, olho para a sala de estar, imaginando a lareira acesa. Eu posso quase sentir o calor no meu rosto se fechar meus olhos.

— Eu só preciso dos detalhes do seu cartão e pronto. Seu cartão não será debitado até o check out. — A voz do Adônis tatuado me traz de volta ao presente.

— Ok.

Eu tiro o meu cartão da minha bolsa. Eu seguro para ele pegar, mas ele me ignora e, ao invés disso ele começa a mexer num desses dispositivos de cartão. Em seguida, ele me entrega sem lançar um olhar.

— Coloque seu cartão em... Eu faço como ele pediu. — E agora o seu PIN. Quando termino, ele pega o dispositivo de volta, os olhos ainda em outro lugar. Eu o observo com interesse enquanto ele olha para o pequeno aparelho eletrônico. Ele realmente é lindo. Quanto mais olho para ele, mais bonito ele fica. Eu nunca vi alguém que é fisicamente atraente como esse cara. Aposto que ele tem mulheres tropeçando em si mesmas para ficar com ele. E acho que ele sabe exatamente que ele é bonito. Eu posso ver isso pela sua postura confiante, e o ar de indiferença que ele exala.

Ele tira o meu cartão da máquina, em seguida, entrega-o de volta para mim. Eu deslizo-o no bolso de trás. Eu o vejo pegar uma chave em um gancho na parede. Ele sai de trás do balcão.

— Por aqui.

Eu abaixo para pegar minhas malas, e com muito esforço, ergo-as no meu ombro. Elas parecem muito mais pesadas do que há cinco minutos. Devem saber que estou a um passo de uma cama... a um passo de dormir, isso é realmente quando a fadiga chega.

— Aqui, deixe-me pegar essas para você. — O Adônis tatuado diz, sua mão se estendendo para mim. Será que ele está sendo legal comigo? Por quê? Ele não estava sendo agradável há poucos minutos, e ele quase não me deu um olhar. E na minha experiência, os homens são apenas bons quando eles querem algo. Eu não tenho nada para dar a este cara. Recolhendo sua mão, ele coça a cabeça e franze a testa para mim.

— É o meu trabalho levar suas malas. Nós não somos o tipo de estabelecimento que tem um mensageiro — diz ele, então sorri. Uma espécie de sorriso juvenil.

Ah, certo. Isabella estúpida. Eu levanto as malas do meu ombro e entrego-as para ele. Meu corpo suspira de alívio.

— Obrigada. — Eu sorrio.

Um olhar estranho passa pelo seu rosto, em seguida, ele franze a testa novamente. Atirando minhas malas por cima do ombro, ele caminha pelo corredor. Ok, humor oscila muito? Legal num minuto, mal-humorado no outro. Mas então, não são todos os homens assim? Alguns mais do que outros.

Estou praticamente correndo para alcançá-lo, em seguida, o Adônis Tatuado faz uma parada brusca do lado de fora de uma porta no meio do corredor. Eu tenho que me segurar para não colidir com as costas dele. Ele abre a porta e entra no quarto, acende a luz, e coloca minhas malas na cama. Eu tento entrar no quarto, mas não posso. Meus músculos estão congelados. Estar lá fora, sozinha na recepção com ele, estava tudo bem, porque é um lugar público. Mas isso... não posso entrar nesse quarto sozinha com ele. Ele pode me prender.

_A fechadura estala. Eu me viro. Charlie está balançando a chave em sua mão. O cinto na outra. _

— _É hora da lição, Isabella. _

Meus olhos buscam a calça jeans do Adônis Tatuado. Ele não está usando um cinto. Que diferença isso faz? Ele não precisa de um cinto para me machucar. Há outras maneiras de ferir alguém. Muitas outras maneiras. Por que ele foi até o quarto? Para colocar as suas malas no seu quarto. Para fazer o seu trabalho. Esse cara não é Charlie ou Jacob. Ele é só um cara que trabalha em um hotel. Ele não vai me machucar. Nem todos os homens são cruéis.

Estou segura aqui. Isto é um hotel. Há outras pessoas que se hospedam aqui. Na verdade, agora que penso nisso, não vi outra alma desde que cheguei. Apenas ele. E só havia outro carro estacionado do lado de fora quando cheguei. O Mustang – o intensificador de pênis – que poderia ser o seu carro. Oh Deus, aquele é o carro dele? Eu estou sozinha neste hotel com ele? Esse é o carro dele, e estou sozinha neste hotel com ele. Calafrios descem pela minha espinha. Eu tento inspirar profundamente, mas meus pulmões não permitem isso. O pânico está afetando meu peito como um vício. Está tudo bem, Isabella. Acalme-se. Pode haver pessoas em outros quartos. É noite. Eles poderiam estar acomodados para passar a noite. Ou sair e voltar mais tarde. Só porque não há outro carro estacionado na rua, não significa nada.

O Adônis Tatuado se vira. Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado, dando-me um olhar interrogativo. Não posso culpá-lo. Eu estou em pé no corredor, agindo como uma completa maluca, à beira de um ataque de pânico. Seus olhos se movem para baixo do meu corpo. Por que ele me olha assim? Todos os meus sentidos recuam em estado de alerta. Eu envolvo meus braços em volta do meu peito e endireito as costas, tentando parecer mais alta e mais confiante do que jamais poderia esperar ser. Eu posso cuidar de mim agora. Eu sou mais forte do que costumava ser.

Eu chutei Jacob nas bolas e fugi, não foi?

O Adônis Tatuado caminha até mim. Meu desejo de fugir torna-se irresistível.

Eu não sou fraca.

Eu não sou fraca.

Eu sou uma mulher forte. Eu me forço a me manter firme, e dou um passo atrás para dar-lhe espaço para passar. O Adônis Tatuado eleva-se sobre mim. Eu sabia que ele era muito mais alto do que – não que seja muito difícil ser mais alto, já que sou pequena – mas isso é muito mais perceptível agora que ele está mais perto de mim, e surpreendentemente, a sua proximidade não está me assustando tanto como deveria.

— A chave, — ele oferece. Eu pego dele. — O café da manhã é servido entre as sete e às oito e meia — ele afirma antes de se afastar. Parando, ele acrescenta: — E nós não fazemos refeições à noite, mas há muitos restaurantes nas proximidades.

— Existem outros hóspedes aqui? — Eu tenho que perguntar.

Ele para e volta.

— Não. Não até a próxima semana. Até lá, seremos apenas você e eu.

Tenho certeza de que meu coração morreu em meu peito. Eu. Aqui. Sozinha. Com ele. Não. Não. Não. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu sou mais forte do que era, mas isso está me pressionando demais muito cedo.

— Não se preocupe, é totalmente seguro aqui — diz ele. Eu estou supondo que é o olhar de pânico absoluto na minha cara o que induziu a isto. — Temos um ótimo sistema de alarme, e tenho uma espingarda. Você sabe, só no caso.

Uma arma. Deus, não.

— _O que aconteceria se eu puxasse o gatilho, Isabella? _

_Eu fecho os olhos quando sinto metal frio pressionado contra a minha testa. Eu podia sentir meu corpo começando a suar. Mas mantive a calma. Certifiquei-me em não chorar. Se chorasse, isso só o faria ficar com raiva. _

— _Eu morreria, Charlie. A arma bateu com mais força contra a minha cabeça. _

— _Charlie! — Ele gritou. — Você sabe que deve se dirigir a mim apenas como senhor ou papai! Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer isso? Quantas lições vai demorar? Merda. Merda. Merda. Eu sou tão estúpida. A pistola é retirada. _

—_D-desculpe, s-senhor p-papai.. — Minha voz estava tremendo tanto quanto o meu corpo, porque sabia o que viria a seguir. E meu medo se confirmou quando ouvi o estalo familiar de seu cinto. _

— Eu estou totalmente brincando. Eu não tenho uma arma aqui. — O som da voz do Adônis Tatuado me traz de volta ao momento.

Eu preciso vomitar.

Medo e más lembranças estão rastejando na minha pele, deixando todos meus pelos em pé. Estou tentando manter a calma. Ficar normal. Eu não quero surtar na frente desse cara, mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Ele levanta as mãos em um gesto gentil.

— Sem armas. Eu prometo. Não há necessidade delas, como disse, é um lugar seguro.

Respirando pelo nariz, puxo meu lábio e dobro meu cabelo curto atrás da minha orelha.

— Você está bem? — Pergunta ele, dando um passo à frente.

Não. Seja forte. Fique aqui. Você pode fazer isso, Isabella.

— Sim. Eu estou bem.

Ele me olha com curiosidade. Não posso culpá-lo. Eu estou agindo como uma doida.

— Ok, bem, se você precisar de alguma coisa, apenas disque recepção no telefone em seu quarto e ele vai levá-la direto para mim. — Ele se vira para ir embora. — Boa noite, Isabella.

— Como você sabe o meu nome?

Olhando para trás, ele levanta a sobrancelha.

— Eu peguei seus dados quando você preencheu o formulário de inscrição.

Ele sorri. É realmente um belo sorriso. Quente. Amigável. Isso me alivia um pouco.

— Ah, certo. Sim. — Eu rio, sentindo-me um pouco estúpida. — Como devo chamá-lo? Ele sorri novamente.

— Edward. Viro-me para encará-lo.

— Este hotel é seu, Edward? Ele ri. É um som profundo, viril que faz meu estômago dar cambalhotas. — Não. Do meu pai. Ele está afastado cuidando do meu avô, no momento, então estou guardando o forte.

— Oh, nada grave espero?

— Não, apenas uma pequena operação, mas ele terá que descansar por algumas semanas, então meu pai foi para cuidar dele.

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Bem, obrigada. Mais uma vez. — Eu sorrio para ele enquanto volto e rapidamente fujo para o meu quarto.

Eu tranco a porta atrás de mim e caio contra ela. Respire fundo, Isabella. Isso vai ficar bem. E apesar de sua rispidez anterior, Edward parece ser um bom rapaz. Sim, mas Jacob também parecia. Eu pego a cadeira que vi na penteadeira, arrasto-a até a porta, e empurro para cima sob o trinco. Não faz mal estar segura. Virando, vejo o quarto pela primeira vez. Realmente bonito. A cama de dossel coberta com lençóis bege fica encostada na parede do fundo. Uma grande janela está situada ao lado, e na parede oposta há uma porta de vidro duplo. Vou até a porta e empurro as cortinas para trás para olhar para fora. Eu não consigo ver muito; apenas a sacada e o luar espalhado sobre árvores ao longe. Eu vou dar uma olhada na parte da manhã. Eu verifico se as portas estão trancadas, em seguida, fecho as cortinas, incluindo a da janela. Eu fico de pé no meio do quarto. O silêncio me arrepia, e minha mente começa a trabalhar novamente. Medo se estabelece por dentro e me envenena. E não consigo parar de andar direto para o banheiro, ajoelhando-me na frente do vaso sanitário, levanto a tampa, e vomito.

_**Edward **_

_Algumas horas mais cedo... _

Saio da cama. Retiro o preservativo, dou um nó na ponta e lanço no lixo. Agarrando meu jeans no chão, começo a vesti-los.

— Fica na cama comigo. — A mão de Tanya se esgueira por debaixo do cobertor e agarra a minha mão, puxando-a. Eu puxo de volta.

— Não posso. Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer. E preciso arrumar essa cama.

Isso é uma mentira. Não há muito que fazer aqui no momento. Precisamos de hóspedes para gerar trabalho e, atualmente, não há nenhum, por isso, o mundo não vai acabar se essa cama ficar desfeita por mais um tempo. Eu só não quero ficar abraçado na cama com ela. Porque é isso o que ela está pedindo. Ela não tem que dizer as palavras exatas. Eu apenas sei quando se chega neste ponto com uma mulher. E é aí que termino.

Eu não sou carinhoso.

Eu fodo.

E fim.

Ela sabe disso. Eu disse a ela como era pouco antes de começarmos a ter relações sexuais. Como digo a todas elas. É só uma pena que elas não se preocupem em ouvir, independentemente de quão fortemente eu destaque o fato. Acho que é hora de colocar os freios sobre essa pequena coisa para onde estamos indo. Uma pena. Ela era muito boa na cama. Eu estou colocando a minha camiseta quando ela sai da cama. Vejo-a caminhar na minha direção. Eu poderia estar prestes a terminar com ela, mas isso não significa que não possa apreciar o seu belo corpo – longas pernas e peitos que definitivamente não são reais. Ainda assim, eu não estava reclamando quando os tinha em minha boca há dez minutos. Ela se inclina contra mim. Passando os braços em volta da minha cintura, e começa a beijar meu pescoço.

— Eu quero foder de novo — ela murmura contra a minha pele.

Por mais tentador que seja, apenas saber o que está passando dentro de sua cabeça – as palavras 'Edward' e 'namorado' – mantém o meu menino sob controle.

Você pode pensar que sou um idiota por apenas ter relações sexuais com ela e, em seguida, terminar, e realmente essa não era a minha intenção quando a arrastei para cama há uma hora. Eu pensei que haveria mais algumas vezes antes de ter que fazer isso. Até que ela quis se aconchegar comigo. Eu geralmente acabo essas coisas de uma forma muito mais agradável, mas confie em mim, é mais cruel deixá-la sair daqui pensando que vou ligar para ela novamente quando não vou. Eu sou sempre honesto, e nada mais.

Alcançando atrás de mim, seguro suas mãos. Tirando-as da minha cintura, aperto suas mãos, em seguida, solto. Eu dou um passo para trás.

— Olha, Tanya, tudo tem sido ótimo... mas eu diria que terminamos aqui.

Ela faz uma pausa. Franze as sobrancelhas. Em seguida, aparece este olhar louco em seus olhos, que algumas garotas têm quando elas percebem que você está terminando as coisas com elas.

O olhar insano.

— Terminando? — Sua voz sai estridente.

Porra. Eu realmente não a associei como insana quando a conheci. Acho que estava completamente errado. Eu poderia realmente passar sem esse momento da garota louca agora.

Aqui vamos nós...

— Tanya... — esfrego a testa, e passo meus dedos pelos meus cabelos, empurrando-os para trás. — Nós dois sabíamos o que era desde o princípio. Fui claro sobre isso. Isso nunca iria durar mais do que algumas semanas, e nós já passamos isso.

— Foi só uma semana, Edward.

Porra, isso tudo? Pelo caminho mais longo. Definitivamente hora de se livrar dela.

— Olha... — Eu coloco a minha melhor voz "sensível, mas ainda estou chutando sua bunda". — Tem sido divertido, Tanya. Você é divertida. Mas é hora de seguir em frente.

Com um olhar vindo direto do diabo, ela pega suas roupas do chão e começa a sacudi-las.

— Divertido? DIVERTIDO! — Seus gritos estão realmente ferindo meus ouvidos. — Eu pensei que tínhamos algo realmente grande aqui! Eu pensei que você realmente gostasse de mim!

Viu o que eu quis dizer?

Nunca.

Porra.

Ouvem.

— Quando disse isso? Ah, sim, nunca. Eu achei você gostosa, e definitivamente queria ter relações sexuais com você – várias vezes. Mas sentimentos nunca entraram nisso. Nenhuma vez. E de jeito nenhum quero um relacionamento.

Ouch. Isso foi, provavelmente, um pouco duro. Ela se aproxima e me cutuca no peito com a ponta da unha.

Porra, isso dói.

Suas unhas são afiadas. Elas me fizeram sentir bem quando estavam passando pelas minhas costas, mas agora, nem tanto.

— Você é um filho da puta! — Ela grita na minha cara. — E você vai passar toda a sua vida sozinho e miserável!

Uau, tão original – como se nunca tivesse ouvido isso antes. Por que todas as mulheres dizem exatamente a mesma coisa quando você está dispensando-as? Confie em mim, não sou miserável. Longe disso. Vendo pelo que meu pai passou... amando minha mãe, em seguida, tendo que vê-la morrer... vendo como meu pai é agora... uma sombra do homem que ele era... Isso é miséria. Eu nunca me colocarei nisso. Eu vou ficar como estou, obrigado. Quando se trata de mulheres, coloco meu pau dentro e mantenho o meu coração fora. É a maneira mais fácil.

Eu me inclino, perto de seu rosto.

— Tanya, você sabia desde o começo que não queria nada mais do que uma transa, então não aja toda chocada agora. Você sabia exatamente com quem você estava indo para a cama.

Por que todas as mulheres pensam que podem me mudar? Eu sou imutável. Quando elas vão entender isso?

— Foda-se! — Ela grita. Ela, na verdade, grita para mim.

Jesus Cristo, não suporto mulheres dramáticas. Nada me brocha mais rápido... bem, além de abraçar.

— Não é esse o ponto? — Eu sorrio, dando um passo para trás. — Você quer foder, e não. — Eu puxo meu braço na direção da porta. — Não deixe a porta bater na sua bunda no caminho para fora, querida.

Eu não sou normalmente este babaca, mas, honestamente, ela está me dando nos nervos.

Tanya parece que está pronta para me socar até a morte. Inclinando-se, ela agarra seus saltos, enfia os pés neles, e pega a bolsa no criado-mudo.

— Você vai se arrepender disso — ela sussurra.

— Não é provável.

— Imbecil! — Ela me empurra, e sai do quarto, batendo a porta atrás dela. Eu ouço seus saltos fazendo barulho no corredor, em seguida, a porta principal se fecha com violência. Um minuto depois, o motor do carro acelera ruidosamente, e os pneus cantam contra o cascalho.

Bem, isso foi bem. Eu corro minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, em seguida, vou e pego alguns lençóis limpos na rouparia. Eu desfaço a cama e a refaço em dois minutos.

Você pode dizer que esse não é meu primeiro rodeio? Faço sexo nos quartos do hotel porque não gosto de partilhar a minha cama. Eu quero ir dormir sem o cheiro de sexo remanescente da última garota que fodi. E por alguma razão, as meninas que fodo parecem pensar que é romântico fazer sexo em um quarto de hotel. Não poderia ser menos romântico, na minha opinião. Mas elas pensam assim, por isso funciona bem para mim. Quando se vive em um hotel, isso vem a calhar.

Eu amontoo os lençóis sujos em meus braços para levar para a lavanderia.

Acho que é hora de encontrar uma nova amiga de foda.

Primeiro outras coisas, no entanto. Banho, então comer. Estou morrendo de fome.

Estou mordendo meu sanduíche quando o telefone toca. Colocando ele no prato, pego o telefone na parede, mastigando rapidamente e engolindo. Deus, isso é bom. Eu faço um sanduíche fodidamente gostoso.

— Golden Oaks — digo, limpando o sanduíche nos meus dentes com a minha língua.

— Edward, é Angela.

Sento-me de volta no meu lugar.

— Angela, sei que é você. Conheço você a minha vida toda, por isso é seguro dizer que reconheço a sua voz no telefone.

Ela ri.

— Justo. Enfim, estou ligando para avisar que te enviei uma turista.

— Ah, ótimo, obrigado. Você é boa para mim.

— Eu sei que sou. Muito boa. E Edward, a turista é uma garota. E ela é bonita, muito bonita. Então, basta tentar se manter nas calças, ok? Seu pai precisa do negócio, e foder uma hóspede, em seguida, foder de novo, apenas não é um bom sinal.

— Jesus, Angela! Uma vez. Aconteceu, porra, uma vez! E ela nunca me disse que era casada.

— Uma! — Ela ri. — Maridos irritados à parte, posso contar na minha cabeça, pelo menos, dez mulheres que você já dispensou neste último ano, e é somente Julho.

— Dez? Vamos lá, isso é um pouco de exagero.

Ela ri, uma vez.

— Eu estava sendo gentil com esse cálculo.

Faço uma matemática rápida na minha cabeça. Ok, talvez ela esteja certa.

— Seja como for — murmuro. — Na verdade, estou um pouco insultado que você acha que as mulheres saem daqui insatisfeitas depois de um passeio com Edward Cullen.

— Não fale de si mesmo na terceira pessoa, me assusta quando você faz isso. E sim, uma vez que você enfia seu pau em uma mulher não termina com uma canção de felicidade. Você é incrível na conquista. Só não no fim.

— Eu não conquisto. Nós não estamos no século XIX. Eu fodo. E sou incrível para elas. Daí por que as mulheres continuam voltando para mais. E você pode parar de falar sobre o meu pau? Você está realmente começando a me excitar, e isso está me assustando.

—Eca, Deus! Ok, vamos terminar a conversa aqui. Basta deixar a turista bonita em paz.

— Você parece excessivamente agressiva com esta aqui. Você está me alertando por algum outro motivo? Talvez porque você a queira para si mesma?

— Edward Cullen! — Ela repreende, me fazendo rir. — Primeiro, ela não gosta de garotas. Eu posso dizer. E dois, ela é muito bonita, se você entende o que quero dizer.

— Não. Eu realmente não sei — digo impassível. — Não existe uma coisa muito bonita.

— Sim, existe. É o tipo de bonito que vem com uma etiqueta de advertência. Esta menina é problema. Olha, tenho que ir. O restaurante está movimentado, e mamãe está me atirando punhais. Basta ser bom, por mim. E se não for por mim, por seu pai. Ele realmente poderia passar sem o aborrecimento, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Minhas costas endurecem. Sua forte lembrança é como um tapa forte no rosto. Provavelmente um que eu precisava.

— Você não está dizendo nada... ultrapassei o limite? — Diz ela em voz baixa.

— Não, — suspiro. — Você disse o que precisava ouvir. Eu serei bom, prometo.

— Eu só estou cuidando de você, porque te amo, você sabe disso.

— Eu sei. E você é a única mulher que pode dizer isso para mim sem eu te mandar correr.

— Isso é porque não dormi com você.

— E isso é porque você, Angela Weber, é uma garota inteligente.

— Sim. Isso, e o fato de que sou lésbica.

Eu ri.

— Bem, sim. Isso também.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, ouço um carro estacionando. Deve ser a turista gostosa. Eu vou mostrar a Angela que sou completamente capaz de me manter sob controle em torno de uma menina bonita. Eu não sou governado por meu pau. E de qualquer maneira, só porque Angela acha que ela é bonita, não significa que eu ache.

Ela pode ser muito feia. Ou pelo menos, uma mulher camarão.

Nah. Quem estou enganando? Se Angela acha que ela é bonita, então definitivamente acharei. Nós temos o mesmo gosto para mulheres.

Poucos minutos depois, ouço o sino da porta principal. Hora do show. Eu lanço a minha bunda da cadeira e começo a andar em direção às escadas. Enquanto estou subindo, ouço sua voz chamar.

— Olá? Tem alguém aí?

— Meu Deus, me dê um minuto — murmuro. Eu subo o resto das escadas em dois degraus de cada vez, movendo-me rapidamente pelo escritório, para a mesa de recepção, e...

Foda-me.

Porra.

Foda.

Foda.

A garota mais gostosa que já vi na minha vida está diante de mim.

A.

Mais.

Gostosa.

Angela chamá-la de bonita era um eufemismo. Um grande eufemismo. Ela é deslumbrante. E estou totalmente ferrado. É estranho, porque geralmente vou para as meninas altas. Eu gosto de pernas longas, mas essa menina é pequena. Eu doulhe 1,60m no máximo. Com 1,88m, sou quase 30cm mais alto que ela. E seus seios são menores do que geralmente prefiro.

Seu cabelo é castanho e curto. Ela se parece com uma fada. Eu costumo entrelaçar meus dedos nos cabelos longos das garotas; algo para envolver minha mão ao redor enquanto transo com elas. Mas esta menina, que é praticamente o oposto de tudo o que gosto, fez meu pau endurecer como pedra, só de olhar para ela.

Nunca.

Aconteceu.

Antes.

Geralmente preciso que elas estejam nuas, ou pelo menos ter um pouco de ação com as mãos antes.

Ela é como o melhor trabalho visual do mundo. Sério, acho que se ela apenas encostar um dedo em mim vou gozar nas minhas calças, e isso não tem acontecido desde a sétima série, quando estava com Katie Harris no armário de esportes. Duas esfregadas e, bum, gozei. Não é um dos meus melhores momentos, mas em minha defesa, Katie foi a primeira menina a tocar meu pau.

Estou apenas agradecendo minha boa sorte já que esta mesa recepção é alta o suficiente para esconder o tesão enorme que estou ostentando.

— Olá — diz ela. Sua língua se lança para umedecer os lábios. Jesus, ela tem a boca mais doce. O tipo de lábios vermelhocereja que você quer chupar. O tipo de lábios que quero chupar. Eu só desejo poder ver seus olhos. Os olhos são a minha outra coisa, além de pernas. Eu gosto deles grandes, mas ela está usando estúpidos óculos de sol enormes. Odeio quando as mulheres fazem isso. Está ensolarado, você usa óculos de sol. Não às oito da noite. Percebendo que não falei uma palavra em resposta, e não fiz nada além de olhar para esta menina por uma quantidade insana de tempo, acho a minha voz e pergunto:

— Como posso ajudar?

Existem algumas maneiras diferentes que ela pode responder a essa pergunta. Uma a envolve me dizendo para debruçá-la nesta recepção e...

— Eu, uh, preciso de um quarto.

Jesus, sua voz é tão doce quanto um suave melado. Meu pau contrai, pulsando com força contra os meus, agora, jeans incrivelmente apertados. Eu preciso que essa excitação desapareça. Eu posso fazer isso. Meu pau não me governa. Eu estou no controle aqui. Pense em ser o namorado de uma garota, Cullen. A insanidade dela antecipada...

E lá vai você. Para baixo, menino.

A garota gostosa se aproxima do balcão e coloca suas malas no chão. Ela cheira bem. Como uma mistura de baunilha e perfume caro. Eu quero me inclinar bem perto e inalar. E, possivelmente, lambê-la. Ela umedece os lábios mais uma vez antes de falar. É realmente perturbador.

— Angela, a garota da lanchonete, na cidade? Ela me mandou aqui. Disse que ia ter um quarto disponível.

Eu levanto meus olhos de seus lábios e olho para esses óculos de sol estupidamente feios.

Tudo que vejo é o meu próprio reflexo de volta, o que não é uma coisa ruim, sou bom de se olhar, mas realmente quero vê-la sem eles. Eu me pergunto se ela se ofenderia se eu estendesse a mão e os tirasse?

Limpando minha cabeça e a garganta, digo:

— Nós temos. Quanto tempo quer ficar?

— Hum — Ela inclina o queixo para baixo e se mexe. — Eu não tenho certeza... duas semanas?

Duas semanas. Este é exatamente o tipo de dinheiro que precisamos agora. Se puder manter minhas mãos longe dela.

— Você está perguntando ou me dizendo?

Uau, pareço um completo idiota. Ela parece desconfortável. E me sinto como merda. O que diabos há de errado comigo? Sua mão se estende para cima e começa a puxar o lábio inferior – é realmente quente assisti-la puxar o lábio. Está definitivamente me excitando novamente. Ok, então novamente provavelmente seja a palavra errada, uma vez que estou duro desde que coloquei meus olhos sobre ela. Deixando de lado o lábio que certamente quero chupar, ela cruza os braços.

— Eu quero ficar por duas semanas, e estou perguntando se você tem um quarto disponível por esse tempo?

Tirando meus olhos dela, olho para a folha de reserva. Como se tivesse que verificar. É claro que tenho um quarto livre para duas semanas. Não temos outra reserva chegando até a próxima semana, e isso são os Perrys, que vêm a cada ano para o seu aniversário. Eu só preciso de uma folga antes que faça algo realmente estúpido, como dar em cima dela. Deus, quero dar em cima dela. Muito.

Limpe sua cabeça, Cullen. Sem dar em cima de turistas gostosas.

Você pode fazer isso. Certo. Vou colocá-la em Lakeview. É o quarto mais caro que temos. E o mais bonito. O tipo de quarto que uma garota como ela deve ficar. E a julgar pelo Mercedes chamativo que posso ver estacionado lá fora, estou supondo que certamente ela pode pagar. Além disso, é o único quarto que não tive relações sexuais. Não que isso importe em relação a ela, mas mamãe e papai passaram sua primeira noite como um casal em Lakeview. É por isso que fico longe dele.

— Nós temos — digo. — São 175 por noite.

— Está bem — ela responde.

Ela nem sequer pisca. Como pensei. Rica. Gostaria de saber se o dinheiro é do pai, ou talvez ela tenha um marido? Ela não parece velha o suficiente para se casar, mas quem sabe a idade das mulheres hoje em dia. No início deste ano, dei em cima de uma garota que parecia ter vinte anos, mas ela tinha quarenta. As maravilhas da cirurgia plástica. Eu verifico rapidamente seu dedo anelar. Vazio. Pegando uma caneta, assinalo a semana. Pego um formulário de reserva na gaveta para que ela preencha seus dados, em seguida, deslizo-o sobre o balcão para ela, colocando a caneta que estava usando ao lado dele.

— Preencha-o com seu nome e endereço de casa.

Ela pega a caneta. Percebo que sua mão está tremendo. Estranho. Ela está nervosa ou com medo? Não há uma maldita razão para que ela tenha medo, então estou apostando que ela está nervosa.

Agora, por que uma menina gostosa como ela fica nervosa ao meu redor? Somente uma razão. Ela quer um pedaço. Elas sempre querem. Ei, não sou um idiota arrogante. Estou ciente de como aparento. E a maioria das mulheres gosta de como aparento. Ok, todas as mulheres gostam de como aparento. É o cabelo e as tatuagens. Eles gostam de bad boys, e sou mau. O que posso dizer?

Mas essa garota não é comum. Eu posso dizer. Esta daqui é inexperiente, daí os nervos. Talvez ela seja virgem. Não, ela não pode ser uma virgem, não com essa aparência.

Ela termina o preenchimento de seus dados e entrega o papel de volta para mim. Seus dedos roçam nos meus na troca. Ela puxa sua mão para trás como se me tocar fosse um grande erro. Estranho. As mulheres geralmente não podem esperar para colocar as mãos em mim. Olho para o seu nome no papel na minha mão. Isabella Gostosa Swan .Ops! Eu não disse isso em voz alta, não é? Eu lanço um olhar para ela. Ela está olhando em direção à sala de estar. Não, acho que não disse. Obrigado, porra, por isso.

— Eu só preciso dos detalhes do seu cartão e pronto. Seu cartão não será debitado até o check out.

— Tudo bem. — Ela se abaixa para sua bolsa. Aproveito a oportunidade para me debruçar sobre o balcão e verificar sua bunda. Atraente. Realmente atraente.

Eu não deveria ter olhado, porque estou ficando duro novamente. Ela vira com seu cartão na mão. Eu digito o valor e entrego o dispositivo de cartão para ela.

— Coloque seu cartão... e agora o seu PIN.

Eu pego o dispositivo de volta e espero ele tocar. Quando termina, tiro o cartão da máquina e entrego-o de volta para ela. Eu noto que ela toma o cuidado de não me tocar desta vez.

Ela empurra o cartão no bolso de trás do jeans. Por um momento, realmente desejo ser esse cartão.

Eu pego a chave para Lakeview e saio de trás do balcão.

— Por aqui. Ela se abaixa para pegar as malas e lentamente levanta-as em seu ombro. É quando percebo o quão cansada ela parece. Aqui estou eu, olhando pra ela como um completo idiota, e a garota está esgotada. Eu me sinto como um imbecil. Minha mãe me criou melhor do que isto.

— Aqui, deixe-me pegar esses para você. — Eu estendo a minhas mãos para pegar as malas. Ela hesita. Seus dedos enrolam nas alças, agarrando-os firmemente a ela. O que ela pensa que vou fazer, fugir com as coisas dela? Recolhendo minha mão, coço a cabeça.

— É o meu trabalho levar suas malas. Nós não somos o tipo de estabelecimento que tem um mensageiro. — Eu sorrio assim não pareço um idiota. Ela é uma hóspede, afinal.

Seu aperto de morte relaxa e ela levanta as malas dos ombros, colocando-as na minha mão.

— Obrigada — diz ela com aquela voz doce.

Ela não fala muito, mas quando ela faz... É eficaz. Então ela sorri. Eu a chamei de deslumbrante antes. Retiro o que disse. Com esse sorriso, ela é nada menos do que linda. Eu acho que nunca me referi a uma mulher como linda antes. Agora, essa é a primeira. Se ela pode parecer linda com aqueles medonhos óculos de sol enormes cobrindo o que imagino que seja a melhor parte de seu rosto, então só posso imaginar como ela parece sem eles.

E como ela ficaria debaixo de mim. Nua.

Eu suspendo suas malas sobre meu ombro e caminho rápido na direção de Lakeview.

Você não pode fazer sexo com ela, Cullen. Meu pau, é claro, discorda. Sim, meu pau está absolutamente confiante de que poderia foder esta garota por duas semanas seguidas e não me cansar nenhuma vez.

Quem estou querendo enganar? Eu ficaria entediado depois de uma semana. Eu durei esse tempo com Tanya, e ela tinha enormes peitos e longas pernas. Mas mesmo com esses atrativos, ela estava longe de ser tão gostosa como Isabella Swan. Gostosa ou não. Eu tenho a capacidade de resistir. E agora, o dinheiro é mais importante. E provar um ponto com Angela, é claro.

Eu paro do lado de fora Lakeview. Eu abro a porta, acendo a luz e entro, colocando suas malas na cama. Quando viro, vejo que ela ainda está de pé no corredor. Tudo sobre a linguagem corporal dela grita tenso. Meus olhos se voltam para suas mãos. Elas estão tremendo de novo. O que há de errado com essa garota? Eu pensei que era porque ela estava atraída por mim, mas não, não é isso. É outra coisa. Ela envolve seus braços em volta de seu peito e endireita as costas. Com cuidado, ando em direção a ela. Ela dá um passo para trás para me deixar passar.

— A sua chave. — Eu seguro a chave longe dela, deixando uma distância entre nós. Com a mão livre, ela pega de mim. E agora estou tomando cuidado para não tocá-la nessa troca. Mesmo que queira, algo me diz que agora não deveria. — O café da manhã é servido entre as sete e às oito e meia. — Eu serei o responsável pelo café da manhã de amanhã, uma vez que é o dia de folga de Paula. Paula é nossa faxineira e cozinheira. Ela trabalha aqui desde que posso me lembrar. — E nós não fazemos refeições à noite, mas há muitos restaurantes nas proximidades — acrescento, lembrando-me do resto do meu discurso.

— Existem outros hóspedes aqui? — Sua voz soa trivial. Viro-me de volta para ela. — Não. Não até a próxima semana. Até lá, seremos apenas você e eu.

O olhar em seu rosto me deixa confuso. Ela parece aterrorizada.

Que diabos? Caramba, não é como se estivéssemos em um Hotel mal assombrado.

— Não se preocupe. É totalmente seguro aqui — sinto-me compelido a dizer. — Temos um ótimo sistema de alarme, e tenho uma espingarda. Você sabe, só no caso. — Eu pisco enquanto rio. Com a menção de uma espingarda, seu corpo enrijece e ela parece que está prestes a fugir. Ou vomitar. Ok, estou supondo que isso foi a coisa errada a dizer. — Estou totalmente brincando, não tenho uma arma aqui.

Isso é uma pequena mentira. Nós temos armas. Meu pai era um policial, então ele ainda tem espingardas e rifles de caça. Eu sei como disparar. Eu sou muito bom. Meu pai me ensinou quando era criança, mas acho que é melhor que ela não saiba disso. Eu levanto minhas mãos vazias, palmas das mãos para cima, conciliando.

— Sem armas. Eu prometo. Não há necessidade delas. Como disse, é um lugar seguro.

Ela puxa o lábio novamente. Em seguida, passa os dedos ao redor de sua orelha, prendendo os cabelos curtos por trás dela. Vejo que sua mão está tremendo de novo.

— Você está bem? — Eu dou um pequeno passo para frente.

— Sim. Eu estou bem.

Ela não parece bem, mas não vou pressioná-la. Não é da minha conta.

— Ok, bem, se você precisar de alguma coisa, apenas disque recepção no telefone em seu quarto e ele vai levá-la direto para mim. Boa noite, Isabella. — Eu recuo, pronto para sair. Suas sobrancelhas se unem.

— Como você sabe o meu nome?

Droga, deveria tê-la chamado Srta. Swan, mas algo sobre ela parece familiar como se eu devesse sempre chamá-la Isabella. E agora soei como insano. Incrível.

— Eu peguei seus dados quando você preencheu o formulário de inscrição. — Eu sorrio. — Ah, certo. Sim. — Ela solta um risinho, e me acerta direto no peito, deixando lá totalmente entorpecido. Que diabos? — Como devo chamá-lo? — Ela pergunta.

Há um milhão de maneiras diferentes que eu poderia responder a isso, nenhuma delas inocente.

Eu inclino meu ombro contra a parede e enfio minha mão no meu bolso.

— Edward.

Ela se vira e me imita, envolvendo os braços em torno de si mesma.

— Este hotel é seu, Edward? — Meu nome soa incrível em seus lábios. Deixo escapar uma risada.

— Não. Do meu pai. Ele está afastado cuidando de meu avô, no momento, então estou guardando o forte.

— Oh, nada de grave espero?

— Não, apenas uma pequena operação, mas ele terá que descansar por algumas semanas, então meu pai foi para cuidar dele.

Ela acena com sua cabeça bonita.

— Bem, obrigada. Mais uma vez. — Ela sorri mais uma vez antes de desaparecer no quarto. A porta se fecha. Eu ouço o clique da fechadura. Eu me inclino contra a parede.

Então, tenho uma garota muito gostosa, nervosa num minuto, amigável no outro, em minhas mãos e não posso fazer sexo sob qualquer circunstância. Vai ser interessante.

Sentindo-me descontente... mas satisfeito que minha única hóspede está instalada para a noite, desencosto da parede e desço as escadas para alimentar meu outro hóspede. Ele é, na verdade, mais um residente do que um hóspede. Os hóspedes costumam sair, mas ele tem sido um elemento permanente aqui há mais de um ano. Ele constitui um ótimo sistema de alarme, mas ele é babão e peludo, e é o único que já deixei dormir na minha cama. Ele é uma boca que nós não poderíamos alimentar, mas quando ele apareceu na nossa porta como um cachorro faminto há pouco mais de um ano, não pude mandá-lo embora. Assim, mantive-o, e agora temos um cachorro. Um cachorro enorme pra caralho. Eu vou para a cozinha e tiro sua tigela limpa do escorredor. Pego uma lata de seu alimento favorito na despensa e esvazio-a na tigela. Jesus, essa coisa fede. Misturo em seus biscoitos como ele gosta e chamo por ele.

— Dozer, jantar.

Eu ouço suas patas enormes batendo no chão enquanto ele vem para nossa sala de estar particular, no final do corredor. Ele vem correndo pela porta aberta da cozinha e direto para as minhas pernas, quase me derrubando.

— Jesus Cristo, Dozer! — Eu rosno, firmando-me no balcão.

Com um grunhido, ele senta na porta dos fundos com um olhar abobado no rosto.

— Dozer. — Eu rio, balançando a cabeça. Eu pego a tigela e atravesso a cozinha. No caminho, pego uma cerveja na geladeira. Ligo a luz exterior e abro a porta traseira, deixando Dozer do lado de fora. Eu coloco sua tigela sobre o degrau, e seu nariz vai direto nela. Sento-me no degrau ao lado dele e tomo um gole da minha cerveja.

— Nós temos uma hóspede, Dozer, e ela é gostosa, muito gostosa, mas inconstante, por isso não fareje em volta dela, já que não queremos assustá-la. E a sua cara feia definitivamente a assustaria.

Dozer levanta a cabeça, me dá um olhar sujo, e grunhe.

— O quê? — Eu rio.

Então ele peida.

— Mas que porra, Dozer! — Eu enterro meu nariz no meu braço. — Seu filho da puta fedido! Aposto que você fez isso de propósito! De jeito nenhum você dormirá na minha cama esta noite depois disso!

Eu estou tentando não rir, porque rir significa cheirar e os peidos desse cão são assassinos.

Sério.

Dozer me empurra forte com a cabeça, se arremessando ao meu lado. Ele começa a subir em mim, cutucando a minha cabeça com seu focinho molhado.

— Fique longe de mim, seu fodido cão louco! — Eu estou ofegante, rindo, o que significa cheirando, e agora estou com ânsia de vômito. — Jesus, Dozer, você fede! Ok! Ok! Retiro o que disse, você pode dormir na minha cama! Agora saia de cima de mim! — E empurro ele.

Satisfeito com a vitória, ele desce de cima de mim e volta para a sua comida. Sentado, pego minha cerveja.

— Cachorro louco — murmuro, rindo. Eu tomo outro gole de cerveja, e inclino-me para trás na minha mão. Eu estico as pernas e olho para o céu à noite. Hoje à noite vai ser uma noite longa, sabendo que tenho a Deusa do Sexo no andar de cima, em uma das minhas camas, e não há absolutamente nada que possa fazer sobre isso. E a única pessoa que vou compartilhar a cama essa noite será Dozer e seus peidos – fantástico.

Aposto que Isabella dorme nesses negligées sensuais. Transparentes. Sem nenhuma roupa íntima.

Inferno!

Vão ser duas malditas semanas muito longas. Vou ter que encontrar alguém para me manter ocupado durante o tempo que Isabella estiver aqui, para garantir que eu mantenha minhas mãos longe dela. Alguém descomplicado e fácil. Não vai ser difícil de encontrar. Há sempre muitas garotas aqui em férias com suas famílias, entediadas e precisando de entretenimento. O tipo de entretenimento que sou perfeito para proporcionar.

Eu vou até Mountain Resort amanhã e encontrarei uma nova amiga de foda. Com esse pensamento em mente, entro para tomar um banho frio para conseguir passar o resto da noite.

_**Isabella**_

Barulho. Alguém está gritando.

— Shhh — resmungo, enterrando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

Os gritos continuam.

— Mas que...? — Eu rolo pela cama, piscando meus olhos por causa da luz fraca que entra através das cortinas. Quem está gritando? Está vindo lá de fora. Meu coração para.

Jacob. Será que ele me achou? Meu pulso começa a vibrar, colocando meu corpo em estado de alerta. Sentada ereta na cama, escuto. É definitivamente a voz de um cara... mas não, não é Jacob. Eu reconheceria a voz dele em qualquer lugar. Eu solto um suspiro de alívio, deitando novamente. Eu imagino que deva ser Edward. Eu me pergunto sobre o que ele está gritando. Olhando para o relógio, vejo que são 10h da manhã. Estendo a mão para o copo de água na mesa de cabeceira e tomo um gole. Minha garganta está dolorida. Eu peguei pesado comigo ontem à noite. Eu olho para a minha mão direita – a mão que me ajuda a me livrar de toda a minha tristeza e auto-aversão. Está dolorida e coça. Eu esfrego meu dedo sobre os calos nos nós dos meus dedos, tentando aliviar a coceira. Eles são causados pela mordida dos meus dentes na minha pele; anos e anos me fazendo vomitar causaram essa cicatrizes. Eu estou pensando em pegar um pouco de creme da minha bolsa para aliviar a coceira quando ouço Edward chamar novamente. Curiosidade leva a melhor sobre mim, então saio da cama e ando na ponta dos pés até a porta de correr, pego meus óculos de sol no caminho e coloco-os. Eu puxo as cortinas para trás, abro a porta e saio para a varanda. A primeira coisa que vejo é o lago. Acho que por isso que ele é chamado quarto Lakeview. A vista é deslumbrante.

Edward grita de novo, inesperadamente e tão alto que tomo um susto. Ele está muito mais perto do que imaginava. Com um coração acelerado, me aproximo do parapeito e inclino-me para ver com quem ele está gritando. Meus olhos encontram Edward cerca de vinte metros da onde estou. Ele está de costas. Ele está vestindo botas pretas de trabalho, jeans azul escuro e uma camiseta preta de manga curta que mostra os contornos definidos de seus ombros e braços perfeitos. Ele levanta a mão para seu cabelo. Os músculos do seu braço flexionam sob suas tatuagens, quando ele passa os dedos entre os fios. Seu cabelo parece tão macio... A imagem dos meus dedos correndo pelos cabelos passa pela minha mente. Eu balaço a cabeça, me livrando do pensamento. Ele se vira um pouco para o lado que estou, levantando as mãos para a boca, e grita o que acho que é:

— Dozer!

— Tudo bem? — Eu chamo.

— Jesus Cristo! — Ele vira com as mãos cerradas ao lado do corpo. — Você me assustou pra caralho!

— Sinto muito. — Eu me afasto do parapeito, mas mantenho o olhar nele. Meus olhos estão apontados para seus punhos fechados. — Eu só, uh, ouvi gritos. Eu queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. — Minha boca está seca, então umedeço os lábios com a minha língua. Seus olhos vão até suas mãos, em seguida, voltam-se para mim.

Eu vejo suas mãos relaxarem, e ele afrouxa os dedos.

— Sinto muito, sim, uh... — Ele olha por cima do ombro, em seguida, de volta para mim. — Eu não consigo encontrar meu cachorro.

Ele tem um cachorro? Eu amo cães. Nunca tive um, sempre quis ter um.

— Eu o deixei sair mais cedo, e ele se foi. Ele nunca desapareceu assim antes. Ele nunca anda muito longe do hotel.

Ele parece muito preocupado.

— Você precisa de ajuda para encontrar ele? — As palavras saem da minha boca antes que eu tenha a chance de refletir. Edward enfia as mãos nos bolsos de trás e olha para suas botas. Ele parece estar considerando a minha oferta. Assim como eu. Que diabos me possuiu para dizer isso? Jesus, considerei o risco que, a ideia de passar um pouco de tempo com esse cara, aparentemente legal, para ajudá-lo a encontrar seu cão, pode trazer? Sim. Sim, absolutamente considerei. Liberando sua mão, Edward segura o cabelo para trás de seu rosto, inclina a cabeça e olha para mim.

— Claro. — Ele balança a cabeça. — Se você não se importar.

Não é como se pudesse retirar minha oferta agora.

— É claro que não me importo. — Eu sorrio, ignorando a pontada nervosa no meu estômago. — Só me dê um minuto para me trocar e desço.

Eu entro para o meu quarto, fechando a porta de correr atrás de mim. Fico parada por um momento, fecho meus olhos e inspiro profundamente, me acalmando.

Eu posso fazer isso. Então abro meus olhos e me troco rapidamente por um jeans e uma camiseta. Escovo meus dentes, coloco um tênis, corro os dedos pelo meu cabelo para arrumá-los – a maravilha dos cabelos curtos – e coloco meus óculos de novo.

Eu rapidamente vou até a recepção e saio pela entrada principal. Ando ao redor do hotel e encontro Edward um pouco mais adiante e corro até ele.

— Nada ainda?

— Não — Ele empurra o cabelo para trás, revelando seus verdes hoje. Impressionante.

— Ele nunca desaparece assim — ele reitera.

— Não se preocupe, nós vamos encontrá-lo. Qual o nome dele?

— Bulldozer.( _é uma espécie de maquina demolidora, trator e escavadeira em inglês_)

Nome interessante.

— Onde você quer que procure?

Ele aponta para a floresta à nossa frente.

— Eu olhei em toda a parte. Ele normalmente não vai lá sozinho ,ele realmente não está acostumado com a floresta, mas talvez ele estivesse perseguindo um coelho ou algo assim... — sua voz falha. Ele quer que eu vá lá? Com ele.

Ansiedade aperta o meu peito. Há algo sobre a combinação da solidão das matas e Edward que não recebo muito bem.

Pare de ser uma covarde.

— Tudo bem. —Eu engulo. — À floresta, então.

Nós andamos em silêncio lado a lado em direção às árvores.

— Que tipo de cão é ele? — Eu pergunto, tentando ocupar minha mente hiperativa.

— Um Mastim. Dozer! — ele grita, assim que nós entramos pelas árvores.

Copiando ele, cubro minha boca com a minha mão e grito,

— Dozer!

Minha voz ecoa por entre as árvores, seguindo eco de Edward. Nós dois ouvimos o retorno de som sob a forma de um latido, mas nada aparece. Andamos um pouco mais adiante enquanto Edward e eu nos revezamos chamando por Dozer. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada e ainda nenhum sinal do cão, percebo o som de tráfego.

— Estamos perto de uma estrada? — Eu pergunto.

O olhar em seu rosto – compreensão, em seguida, completamente em pânico. Isso me faz entrar em pânico. Edward se irrompe numa corrida. Eu corro atrás dele, tentando acompanhar, mas suas pernas são mais longas do que as minhas e ele é um inferno de muito mais rápido. Eu finalmente o alcanço perto de uma clareira. Ele está olhando ao redor, freneticamente chamando por Dozer. Estou seriamente sem fôlego e com dor. Eu não sou a pessoa mais em forma do mundo. Curvando-me, coloco minhas mãos nas minhas coxas enquanto tento recuperar o fôlego. O som de tráfego é muito alto daqui de cima, o que significa que estamos muito perto da estrada.

Mantendo minha respiração rápida, fico em pé, e tento focar minha audição em qualquer som que possa estar relacionado com um cão. Nada.

— Que tal você ir por esse caminho — sugiro, apontando para a direita de Edward. — E vou pelo outro. — Eu inclino minha cabeça para a esquerda.

— Tudo bem. — Ele recua. — É só gritar se você encontrá-lo. Vou ouvi-la.

— Eu gritarei... e tenho certeza que ele está bem, Edward.

Ele balança a cabeça novamente, então se vira e rapidamente se afasta. Eu me viro, e começo a andar.

— Dozer! — Eu chamo. Outro carro assobia perto. Eu avanço um pouco mais, no silêncio, olhando ao redor por qualquer sinal. Então chamo o seu nome novamente. Assim é quando ouço um gemido. É fraco, mas definitivamente ouvi alguma coisa. Meu coração começa a bater mais rápido. — Dozer! — Eu chamo de novo. Um ganido.

Seguindo o som, ando mais perto da clareira... e é aí que o vejo – um enorme mastim castanho claro deitado sob uma árvore. Eu corro para ele, gritando com todo meu pulmão para Edward, rezando para que ele me ouça. Eu caio de joelhos ao lado de Dozer. Ele está ofegante, seu peito subindo e descendo, seu corpo tremendo.

— Oh meu deus, pobre garoto. Você vai ficar bem, Dozer. — Eu passo minhas mãos sobre ele, sem saber se devo tocá-lo ou não. Acho que ele foi atropelado por um carro e se arrastou até aqui. — Eu sou Isabella. Eu estou ajudando Edward a procurar por você. Ele está muito preocupado.

Dozer levanta a cabeça um pouco. Grandes olhos castanhos olhando fixamente para mim.

Eu deveria procurar por lesões.

— Ok, Dozer, não sou veterinária, mas estou a caminho de me tornar uma médica, e meu pai era médico, então sei o que estou fazendo. Vou te examinar, ver o que está acontecendo com você. Tudo bem? Não que você possa me responder...

Ótimo, agora estou divagando com um cão.

Dozer abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos, então interpreto isso como um sim. Levanto meus óculos de sol sobre a minha cabeça para que possa ver claramente por onde começar a avaliar seus ferimentos. Eu não sei nada sobre cães, mas estou supondo que eles não funcionam de forma muito diferente do que as pessoas. Com cuidado, coloco minha mão no corpo trêmulo de Dozer, e é aí que Edward se joelha na terra ao meu lado.

— Merda, Dozer! Você está bem, cara?

Dozer murmura um ruído.

— Eu acho que um carro bateu nele — digo.

Ele olha para mim por um longo momento. Incredulidade, raiva e algumas outras emoções que não consigo compreender passam pelo seu rosto.

— Filho da puta! — Ele balança a cabeça, violentamente. — Quando descobrir quem fez isso... porra!

Eu tento não estremecer com a sua raiva. Não é dirigida a você. Ele tem razão para estar zangado. Alguém acabou de machucar seu cachorro.

— Precisamos levá-lo a um veterinário — diz Edward com urgência. Mas tudo o que posso focar é a raiva em sua voz, e a tensão física que está vibrando dele. Está levando tudo em mim para não correr. Eu preciso de um jeito de me manter calma. Então mudo para o meu modo de formação, deixando cada emoção de fora. É o único jeito de lidar com isso.

— Deixe-me examiná-lo primeiramente. Ver se é seguro movê-lo. — Minha voz soa robótica. Eu odeio quando soo dessa maneira. Ignorando o olhar questionador de Edward, passo minhas mãos sobre Dozer, verificando possíveis contusões, fraturas e hemorragia interna.

Dozer grita quando minha mão toca a perna direita da frente. Eu me inclino mais perto, dando uma boa olhada na perna. Há um deslocamento do osso. Definitivamente uma fratura. Possivelmente, mais do que uma. Sem sangue ou sinais salientes, o que é bom. Isso significa que o osso não rasgou a pele. Eu não encontrei qualquer indicação de hemorragia interna, então diria que esta perna quebrada é o pior de tudo.

— Sua perna está quebrada,— digo, descansando para trás em meus calcanhares. — Há um pouco de inchaço ao redor da caixa torácica, sem fissuras pelo que posso dizer. Eu acho que ele só vai ter um inferno de uma contusão lá. Eu acho que o carro deve ter batido nele. — Eu olho para Edward. Seus olhos estão bem no meu rosto, me examinando. Ignorando seu olhar, olho de volta para Dozer. — Nós podemos movê-lo, mas levá-lo de volta para o hotel e para o seu carro não é uma opção. Ele é muito grande para carregar para tão longe.

— Eu posso fazer isso — afirma Edward.

— Talvez sim, mas vai ser muito doloroso para ele se você fizer. Você pode pegar o seu carro e dirigir até a estrada logo à frente? Você pode movê-lo daqui para lá com muito menos dor para ele.

Edward olha entre o cão e eu, com a testa franzida.

— Você vai ficar aqui com ele?

— Claro.

— Eu vou estar de volta em cinco minutos. — Edward fica de pé em um movimento rápido, e sai correndo de volta pelo caminho que viemos.

— Não vai demorar, garoto. — Eu afago a orelha de Dozer. — Edward vai pegar o carro, e vamos levá-lo a um veterinário. Você vai se sentir melhor em alguns momentos. Inclinando-me para frente, dou outra olhada na perna de Dozer. Eu realmente deveria imobilizá-la; isso vai ser menos doloroso quando o movermos. Eu olho em volta, à procura de uma tala adequada. Avisto uma vara do comprimento certo, então rastejo até ela e agarro. Usando os dentes, mordo e corto a barra da minha camiseta. Eu consigo um pequeno rasgo – agradeço ao material barato – em seguida, usando os dentes e as mãos, puxo o tecido, rasgando-o para cima. Eu paro a alguns centímetros abaixo dos meus seios. Eu prendo o tecido no meu peito, colocando meu braço sob meus seios. Segurando a camiseta no lugar, começo a rasgá-la toda. Quando termino, tenho camiseta o suficiente para cobrir os meus seios, e material suficiente para enfaixar a perna de Dozer.

— Ok, Dozer. Vou imobilizar sua perna com esta vara, e o que era a minha camiseta.

Olhos castanhos me encaram tristemente.

— Eu não vou mentir para você – vai doer, mas vou ser bem rápida, prometo.

Dozer fecha os olhos e bufa. Eu não acho que ele vai me morder, pois ele está com muita dor, mas serei cautelosa aqui, porque ele é um grande cão. Ele poderia arrancar a minha mão.

Cuidadosamente, pego sua perna quebrada. Ele rosna, mostrando os dentes. Faço uma pausa, a perna dele na minha mão.

— Eu estou ajudando, Dozer. Lembre-se disso antes de decidir afundar seus dentes em mim, ok?

Ele não faz qualquer outro som. Apenas bufa e seus lábios afrouxam, cobrindo os dentes. Eu respiro fundo, e tento novamente.

— Eu vou ter que esticar a perna um pouco... você está pronto? Pronto. — Ele rosna de novo, e percebo que não é por mim, mas pela dor. — Muito bem. — Eu exalo. Meu coração está batendo forte contra minhas costelas. Eu pego a tala e coloco-a na parte de trás de sua perna e pego o tecido e começo a envolvê-lo em volta da tala improvisada, apertando o suficiente para prender a sua perna.

Quando termino, rasgo a barra do tecido com os meus dentes de novo, formando um laço e envolvo um lado, em seguida, prendo outro com um nó. Colocando sua perna para baixo, solto um suspiro.

— Muito bem, Dozer. — Eu afago ele. Um minuto depois, ouço o barulho de um motor. Assumindo que seja Edward, levanto e limpo a sujeira e os galhos de meus joelhos. — Eu voltarei em um segundo — digo.

Eu percorro a clareira e avisto a estrada. O Mustang vermelho do hotel está vindo em minha direção. Edward estaciona rapidamente ao meu lado. Ele salta para fora do carro.

— Como ele está?

— Com dor, mas ele está aguentando bem. — Eu o sigo mais atrás.

Edward se agacha ao lado Dozer.

— Oi garoto. Vou te levar para o veterinário agora.

Ele desliza cuidadosamente as mãos sob Dozer, em seguida, em um movimento rápido, e com o mínimo esforço, Edward levanta Dozer e fica com ele em seus braços. Uau. Esse é um cachorro enorme. Ele deve pesar uns trinta quilos, pelo menos. Edward é muito mais forte do que parece. Não que ele pareça um fracote, porque ele não parece. Não. De modo nenhum. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade. Ele é definitivamente todo homem. Ele simplesmente não é todo músculo em um sentido fisiculturista. Ele é

mais do tipo definido, atlético, tonificado. Bem, pelo que posso dizer através de suas roupas, de qualquer maneira. Edward parece exatamente como um cara deve parecer... diz o meu pouco conhecimento sobre homens. O único corpo masculino que já conheci é Jacob, e ele é construído como um zagueiro. Oposto completo de Edward. Mas prefiro o físico de Edward.

É apenas... perfeito.

Enquanto olho para ele, minha mente divaga pela fantasia... Edward me levantando em seus braços. Envolvendo minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Pressionando-me contra uma árvore, esmagando seus lábios nos meus. Sua mão se movendo mais baixo, entre as minhas pernas, me tocando apenas no lugar certo...

— Você vem?

Vem?

— O quê?

Eu olho para o seu rosto. Ele está olhando para mim. Testa franzida. Dozer ainda em seus braços. Cachorro. Atropelado. Por. Carro. Indo para o veterinário.

— Oh, uh, sim. Sim, estou indo. Com você.

Oh Deus. Bom trabalho, Isabella. Ficando excitada ao ver um cara gostoso carregando seu cão ferido. Essa não sou eu. Mas perto de Edward, meu estado normal parece não existir. Talvez isso não seja uma coisa tão ruim. Com a vergonha inundando meu rosto, corro para frente do carro.

Chegando primeiro, abro a porta do passageiro, e puxo o assento para frente, dando a Edward acesso para o banco de trás. É um carro de duas portas, então Edward poderia ter dificuldades em colocar Dozer dentro, mas ele consegue isso com o mínimo de rebuliço.

— Eu vou sentar na parte de trás com ele — digo, mão no teto do carro, pé na porta, pronta para entrar. Eu vejo olhos de Edward examinado a minha camiseta rasgada. Eles se instalam em meu rosto. Ele franze a testa. Meu olho roxo. Merda. Eu deslizo meus óculos de sol para baixo cobrindo a minha vergonha.

— Você imobilizou a perna dele. — Seus olhos ainda estão no meu rosto.

— Eu fiz.

— Obrigado.

Abaixando minha cabeça, subo no banco de trás e sento-me no pequeno espaço que Dozer não está ocupando. Edward desloca o assento para o seu lugar, em seguida, fecha a porta atrás de mim e anda para o lado do motorista. Eu coloco o meu cinto de segurança, em seguida, levanto com cuidado a cabeça de Dozer e coloco-a na minha coxa.

— Você vai ficar bem, Dozer.

Eu pressiono minha mão contra seu peito e começo a cronometrar seus batimentos cardíacos. Eu quero ter certeza de que ele está bem, mas também quero me manter ocupada. Eu preciso de algo para me concentrar no momento.

Edward vira o carro. Eu sinto a aceleração rápida me empurrando de volta para o assento enquanto ele acelera em direção ao veterinário.

_**Edward **_

Quem é essa garota? Examinando Dozer... Soando como se ela soubesse o que está falando... Imobilizando a perna... E esse olho roxo. Eu nunca me senti tão irritado como quando vi isso. E confiem em mim, algum filho da puta atropelou o meu cão, então, considerando isso, estou fodidamente zangado com o seu olho roxo.

Essa é a razão por ela estar usando aqueles óculos de sol desde que chegou. E o jeito que ela cobriu-o quando ela finalmente percebeu que eu tinha notado isso... A contusão não foi um acidente. Alguém fez isso com ela. É provavelmente por isso que ela estava tão nervosa à minha volta na noite passada. Ela é tão pequena e doce e amável. Como alguém poderia machucá-la está além de mim. A maneira como ela cuidou de Dozer... O jeito que ela ainda está cuidando dele... Jesus, meu pobre cachorro fodido. Quando encontrar o desgraçado que fez isso com ele, ele vai se alimentar por tubos – exatamente como o cara que deu a Isabella aquele olho roxo.

Dozer pode comer demais, e ocupar todo o espaço na minha cama, mas ele é da família. Eu não tenho muito a perder hoje em dia.

E não posso perdê-lo também.

— Como ele está? — Eu pergunto sobre o meu ombro.

— Sua respiração está um pouco difícil.

Lanço um rápido olhar para trás.

— O que isso significa?

— Isso significa dirija mais rápido.

Eu bato o pé no acelerador. Poucos minutos depois, estou derrapando até parar no lado de fora do veterinário. Saltando para fora do carro, puxo o banco para frente e inclino na parte de trás. Isabella arrasta os pés para frente e move Dozer com ela, trazendo-o para perto de mim. Eu o levanto em meus braços. Puta que pariu. Meu corpo geme sob o peso dele. Ele parece pesar o dobro do que ele pesava quando o peguei na floresta.

Eu coloco Dozer contra o meu peito, equilibrando seu peso, e ando tão rápido quanto possível para o veterinário. Isabella está bem atrás de mim. Ela ultrapassa e abre a porta. Eu corro por ela. Avistando a recepcionista, me dirijo até ela.

— Meu cachorro foi atropelado por um carro - ele precisa de ajuda.

A recepcionista dá a volta em sua mesa.

— Me siga.

Eu sigo rapidamente atrás dela, por um corredor e entrando numa sala. Um cara de meia idade com um jaleco branco está sentado em uma mesa com um computador.

— Dr. Cale, temos um cão que foi atropelado por um carro.

O veterinário olha para cima, em seguida, desce diretamente até seus os pés.

— Coloque-o aqui. — Ele aponta para uma mesa de exame.

Dozer recua quando o coloco sobre a mesa.

— Desculpe amigo — sussurro.

— Qual é o nome dele? — Dr. Cale pergunta, colocando um estetoscópio em suas orelhas. Ele o pressiona no peito de Dozer.

— Bulldozer. — Minha voz soa áspera, então limpo minha garganta.

— Eu controlei a sua frequência cardíaca no caminho para cá.

Viro-me ao ouvir o som da voz de Isabella. Eu nem percebi que ela ainda estava atrás de mim. Ela mantém seu foco em Dr. Cale enquanto fala,

— Ele ficou estável em sessenta bpm. Há cinco minutos, sua respiração tornou-se um pouco difícil. Ele tem uma contusão no peito, não grave, pelo que posso dizer, após examiná-lo. E a perna dianteira direita está quebrada, possivelmente uma fratura leve. Prendi-a o melhor que pude com o que tinha.

E vou dizer de novo - quem porra é essa garota? Ela parece confiante, um pouco mecânica – exatamente como quando estávamos na floresta e ela estava examinando Dozer. Em nada lembra a calma, doce, menina nervosa que veio para o hotel na noite passada. Dr. Cale olha para cima, retirando o estetoscópio do peito de Dozer. Ele tira de suas orelhas e pendura no pescoço.

— Veterinária ou médica? — Ele pergunta à Isabella.

Eu espero, de repente muito interessado em ouvir a resposta.

— Estudante de medicina — ela responde baixinho. — Segundo ano. E quando pensei que ela não poderia ficar mais gostosa...

Dra. Isabella Swan. Sim, ela acabou de subir um milhão de níveis no patamar gostosa. Eu tenho uma doutora (Isabella), um paciente (eu) e cenários sexuais correndo pela minha mente em grande velocidade no momento. Todos eles são incríveis.

Dr. Cale passa por nós e caminha até um carrinho de metal. Ele pega uma seringa. Eu tremo. Eu odeio agulhas. Minha mãe estava constantemente sendo submetida a agulhas enquanto passava pelo tratamento. O tratamento que não a salvou.

Dr. Cale caminha em direção Dozer, seringa na mão.

— Excelente trabalho com perna. — Ele dirige suas palavras a Isabella, em

seguida, olha para nós dois. — Eu vou precisar que vocês esperem lá fora agora.

— Você vai espetar isso aí em Dozer? — Eu aceno para a agulha na mão.

— Não se preocupe, é apenas para sedar Dozer. Isso não vai machucá-lo.

Mentiroso. Agulhas doem pra caralho. Dou um passo mais perto.

— Olha, só preciso saber... Se ele vai ficar bem? — Minha voz de repente soa baixa. Lembro-me de como soei no hospital quando descobrimos que o tratamento não havia funcionado. Que mamãe ia morrer. Um nó se forma em minha garganta. E os meus olhos começam a lacrimejar. Um cão. Estou ficando emocional sobre um cão do caralho. Eu limpo minha garganta.

— Ele vai ficar bem. — Dr. Cale sorri amavelmente.

A recepcionista mantém a porta aberta para nós. Pela primeira vez, percebo o crachá em seu uniforme - Penny.

— Se você quiser esperar lá na frente na área da recepção, virei e deixarei você saber como Dozer está assim que puder — diz Penny.

Sigo Isabella até a porta. Parando, volto para Dr. Cale.

— Cuide bem dele.

Ele balança a cabeça. Penny fecha a porta atrás de nós e fica na sala. Eu fico olhando para a porta. Meus olhos começam a lacrimejar novamente.

Pare de agir como um maricas, Cullen.

— Vamos nos sentar? — Diz Isabella atrás de mim.

Inalando profundamente, pisco e me viro. A primeira coisa que meus olhos fazem contato é com a barriga nua de Isabella. Plana, pele suave que está apenas implorando para ser lambida. Eu levanto os meus olhos, e, claro, tenho que verificar seus peitos. Se ela apenas levantasse as mãos acima da cabeça, ia ficar totalmente a vista... Jesus Cristo. Que porra há de errado comigo? Ela rasgou a sua camiseta para ajudar Dozer, que está atualmente sendo tratado por um veterinário porque ele foi atropelado por um carro, e eu aqui, olhando pra ela como um idiota louco por sexo.

— Devo-lhe uma camiseta. — Eu aponto para a pele nua que estava olhando.

Ela olha para baixo. Suas bochechas se mancham de vermelho, e ela envolve suas mãos ao redor de sua barriga, se cobrindo.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Era apenas uma camisa barata do Wal-Mart.

Ela dirige um Mercedes e usa Wal-Mart? Esta menina não faz sentido algum.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho certeza. Com um aceno rápido, viro e passo por ela para a área de recepção. Eu sei que ela está atrás de mim, então quando chego aos assentos, passo para o lado e permito que ela se sente antes de eu pegar o assento ao lado dela.

Veja, não sou um idiota total. Eu posso ser um cavalheiro.

Eu me inclino para frente, descansando os braços em minhas coxas. Elas ainda estão doendo de carregar Dozer. Este movimento me coloca bem perto de Isabella. Ela cheira como ontem à noite, baunilha. Ninguém deveria cheirar tão bem.

Faz a tarefa ser difícil.

Ou não ser, se você me entende.

Não me lembro de alguma vez ter esta excitação com uma garota antes. Apenas minha fodida sorte que não posso tocá-la.

— Obrigado... Pelo que você fez por Dozer, — digo. Eu não olho para ela. Se quiser manter meus pensamentos limpos, então é uma boa ideia evitar o máximo de contato visual possível.

— Sem problemas.

Sua voz é tão suave, assim como imagino que sua pele seria. Macia e quente, e aposto que ela é muito apertada...

— Eu gosto de cães — acrescenta ela. — Todos os animais, na verdade. Eles são muito mais amigáveis do que as pessoas.

Há uma tristeza repentina em sua voz, e não posso evitar então olho para ela. Seus lábios estão contraídos, e percebo que ela ainda está usando aqueles óculos de sol horríveis.

— Você pode tirar os óculos de sol, você sabe. Há apenas nós dois aqui, e já vi o que você está escondendo atrás deles.

Todo o seu corpo enrijece. Há uma longa pausa em que ela não faz absolutamente nada. Eu não estou realmente certo de que ela ainda está respirando. Pergunto-me se disse a coisa errada. Feito isso da maneira errada? Não quero aborrecê-la.

Por quê? Eu não estou realmente certo. Não é como se sou geralmente preocupado com acontecimentos emocionais de uma mulher. Mas, com ela, alguma coisa é só... diferente.

Ela levanta a mão para o rosto e lentamente tira os óculos escuros. Eu assisto os dedos esguios tremerem enquanto ela dobra as hastes dos óculos de sol e o coloca no colo, com as mãos cobrindo-o. Então percebo que ela tem esses ferimentos que parecem calos nos nós dos dedos da mão direita. Eu percebo eles porque parecem fora de lugar com o resto da sua pele macia, sem falhas. Talvez ela tenha eczema ou algo assim. Eu levanto os meus olhos para seu rosto. Seus olhos estão fechados. A contusão de modo muito evidente. Raiva pulsa dentro de mim novamente, tão fodidamente feroz que poderia fazer um buraco na parede e ainda não sentir nada. Eu aperto minhas mãos no meu colo.

— O idiota que fez isso com você...?

Ela morde o lábio e olha para longe. O homem das cavernas dentro de mim está batendo no peito, agora, pronto para bater pra caralho no idiota que fez isso com ela. Nenhuma mulher jamais deveria passar por isso. Especialmente ela. Definitivamente não ela.

— Eu posso machucá-lo, Isabella. Basta dizer as palavras e está feito.

Eu ouço sua ingestão aguda de ar. Olhos grandes de chocolates encontram os meus. Jesus, ela é de tirar o fôlego. Mesmo com o olho roxo.

Seus olhos são tão impressionantes como sabia que seriam.

Quebrando o nosso olhar, ela começa a examinar os óculos em sua mão com os olhos e os dedos como se sua vida dependesse disso. Eu não acho que ela vá dizer alguma coisa, e não tenho ideia do que mais dizer.

— Ninguém fez isso comigo. Foi apenas um acidente.

Suas palavras são de fala mansa, mas sinto como se elas tivessem me dado um soco no meu peito. Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— As pessoas não escondem acidentes como você está escondendo esse olho roxo. E o fato de você dizer que foi um acidente apenas confirma que alguém fez isso com você.

Seus olhos compreendem os meus. Há um incêndio inesperado neles. Eu gosto disso. Significa que tem alguma luta nela.

— Então, se alguém me machucou. Isso é da sua conta?

Uau, isso doeu. Por que essa agressividade? Eu cerro os dentes e inclino-me para trás na cadeira.

— Você está certa. Não é da minha conta.

Sua raiva desaparece instantaneamente. Tão rápida, que me surpreende.

— Deus, sinto muito. Isso soou. Eu não — Ela se mexe na cadeira, os dedos puxando o lábio inferior. — Eu não costumo agir como uma cadela. Eu realmente aprecio a sua oferta, mas machucar... Ele... Não é necessário.

Viro a cabeça e olho-a diretamente nos olhos.

— Parece necessário do lugar onde estou sentado.

Sua mão cai de volta ao seu colo.

— A violência nunca resolve a violência.

Este imbecil deixou o seu olho roxo, e ainda ela pensa dessa forma. Ela é a porra de um anjo, ou muito estúpida. Pelo que já vi dela, vou com o anjo. Espero que ela não prove que estou errado sobre isso.

— Talvez não. — Eu observo que seus olhos estão em minha boca, então molho meu lábio inferior com a minha língua. — Mas confie em mim, é a única linguagem que a escória, como o bastardo que fez isso com você, entende. E isso me faria sentir muito melhor sabendo que ensinei-lhe boas maneiras e significaria que ele manteria suas malditas mãos longe de você.

Sério, uma vez que terminasse com ele, ele sequer respiraria na direção dela novamente. Eu quero muito machucar esse imbecil. Tanto quanto quero estar entre as coxas dela. Por quê? Eu mal conheço essa menina. Será que é porque quero transar com ela mais do que jamais quis foder alguém antes. Não, não é isso. Então o que diabos é isso? Eu olho para ela, e vejo que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Merda, não chore. Eu não faço garotas chorar.

— Olha — começo a falar rapidamente para afastar as lágrimas — Eu só estou dizendo que se você quer que o machuque, vou. Chame isso de minha maneira de te pagar de volta por cuidar de Dozer. Se você não quiser isso, então tudo bem. Não é grande coisa.

Mordendo o lábio, ela acena. Uma lágrima cai de seus longos cílios, respingando em seu jeans. Meu peito começa a se sentir apertado.

Que porra é essa?

Eu olho para longe, dando-lhe a privacidade enquanto ela passa os dedos sobre os olhos para secá-los. E também para que eu possa apagar essa maldita dor no meu peito.

— Isabella, só quero que você saiba que nem todos os homens são idiotas.

Mas. Que. Porra? Nem todos os homens são idiotas? Jesus Cristo, Cullen. Sim, nós somos. Tem apenas variados graus de idiotices masculinas. Eu sou um idiota. Daqueles que nunca levantaria a mão para uma mulher, e fodidamente abomino homens que fazem isso. Mas não tenho absolutamente nenhum problema em foder uma garota, e então me afastar no segundo em que meu pau estiver fora dela. Caso em questão – a fulana de ontem.

Veja, nem lembro o nome dela. Isso é o quão idiota sou. O estranho é que... Eu não quero que Isabella pense que sou um idiota. Eu quero que ela goste de mim.

É toda essa coisa de donzela em perigo. Tem que ser. E a maneira como ela cuidou de Dozer antes, tão gentil com ele. Malditamente incrível. Isso está fodendo as coisas para mim. Eu arrisco um olhar e seus grandes e brilhantes olhos chocolates estão piscando para mim. Cílios longos batem contra as maçãs do rosto. Jesus, ela é linda. Ela lambe os lábios e os pressiona juntos. Meus olhos caem para eles. Eu quero beijá-los. Ela. Em todos os lugares. Correr a minha língua sobre cada centímetro de sua pele macia e sedosa. Aposto que ela tem gosto de baunilha. Tem o mesmo sabor de seu cheiro. Eu quero abrir suas pernas e enterrar minha cabeça entre suas coxas. Lamber até que ela grite o meu nome. Em seguida, empurrar o meu pau profundamente e foder ela até que nós dois enlouqueçamos de prazer. Eu posso não ter feito o teste drive com ela ainda, mas sei que o sexo com Isabella Swan seria aquele tipo de bom. Eu tenho um pressentimento com essas coisas. Sim, sei que é totalmente inapropriado que queira isso neste exato momento, mas as pessoas buscam conforto em situações difíceis, certo?

E Dozer entenderia. Esse cão tem tanto tesão quanto eu. Ele está cansado de trepar com cada peça de mobiliário que possuímos. Uma vez peguei ele ejaculando numa mesa de madeira no jardim. Pobre coitado estava tão desesperado para liberar aquilo que ele correu o risco de se despedaçar. Eu realmente acho que ele deveria fazer sexo. Puta merda. Dozer é virgem. Agora isso não está certo. Juro por Deus, aqui e agora – vou arrumar isso pra Dozer e prometo que a primeira coisa que vou fazer será ligá-lo à cadela mais gostosa que conseguir encontrar. Não que eu saiba nada sobre cadelas gostosas... Sim, peguei isso, sou tão engraçado quanto tenho boa aparência. Mas acho que um cão ideal como um poodle ou algo assim iria funcionar para Dozer.

— Então, Edward... — Eu seriamente gosto da maneira como ela diz meu nome. — Dozer é um nome incomum para um cão. De onde é que veio isso? Ele dorme muito? — Seus lábios forçam um sorriso, e meu pau pulsa em resposta. Ela está mudando de assunto, e posso lidar com isso. Deixo escapar uma risada e olho para longe antes que faça algo estúpido como imitar Dozer e tentar ejacular na perna dela.

— Sim, ele dorme muito, mas isso não é de onde veio. Dozer estava perdido. Encontrei-o na nossa porta uma noite, quando ele era um filhote. Ele estava morrendo de fome, por isso, nós o pegamos e o alimentamos. Nós colocamos panfletos, mas ninguém o reclamou, então ficamos ele. Na primeira semana em que ele ficou com a gente, ele quebrou uma porrada de coisas - enfeites, pratos, copos, até mesmo uma janela.

Eu ri novamente, lembrando-me de como meu pai ficou chateado quando Dozer pulou de cabeça na janela da sala tentando pegar um pássaro na varanda. A janela ficou destruída. — Basicamente Dozer quebrou tudo o que tocava, e meu pai disse que ele era como um trator, derrubando tudo em seu caminho, e isso meio que pegou. Acabou sendo encurtado para Dozer,(que significa +ou - cochilar em inglês) porque ele pode ser um pouco sonolento, às vezes. — Eu sorrio então olho em direção ao corredor. — Eu sempre pensei nele como invencível, você sabe.

— Ele vai ficar bem, Edward. É apenas uma perna quebrada, bem, não apenas uma perna quebrada, porque pernas quebradas são incrivelmente dolorosas, quero dizer...

Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Ela está nervosa. Bonitinho.

— Eu sei o que você quer dizer. — Eu sorrio. Um pequeno sorriso toca seus lábios.

— Além de sua perna, realmente não acho que há algo mais para se preocupar. — Ela toca no meu braço com os dedos. É um toque suave, quase imperceptível. Mas mesmo assim, meu sangue se transforma em lava derretida com o contato. Ela retira a mão. Com um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto.

Você está surpresa, querida? Bem, você não é a única. Com lava quente inundando diretamente o homem principal, falo para me distrair do meu pau duro.

— Então você é médica — digo só me lembrando disso. Como diabos vou esquecer? Inferno, ela é um real, verdadeiro sonho erótico.

— Estudando para ser — diz ela em voz baixa.

— Onde?

Ela me olha de relance.

— Harvard.

Harvard. Ela é linda e incrivelmente inteligente. Não há nada menos que perfeito sobre ela. Exceto pelo babaca do ex.

— Ivy League. Legal — Concordo com a cabeça, impressionado. Ela encolhe os ombros em resposta e olha para o chão, balançando os pés.

Então, ela é de Boston. Interessante. Eu não me lembro de ter visto isso no formulário que ela preencheu na noite passada, mas estava muito ocupado, fodendo ela com os olhos, para perceber de onde ela era. O que ela está fazendo aqui, então? Eu diria que de férias, mas as mulheres raramente ficam de férias sozinhas, e elas sempre fazem viagens pré-planejadas. Aparecendo no Golden Oaks como ela fez... Esta não foi uma viagem planejada. E acho que tem algo a ver com o idiota que marcou aquele rosto perfeito.

— Então, você é originalmente de Boston?

Vejo-a hesitar. Todo o seu corpo se endureceu novamente.

— Sim — diz ela em um suspiro. — Vivi lá toda a minha vida.

— O que você está fazendo aqui no Colorado?

Ela se mexe em seu assento, inclinando o corpo para longe do meu.

— Eu estou tentando, um... — Ela limpa a garganta. — Estou aqui para encontrar a minha mãe.

Não esperava por isso.

— Você é adotada?

Eu mencionei que não tenho filtro?

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Não, morava com meu pai. Minha mãe nos deixou quando era um bebê.

— Merda — digo. — Portanto, o seu pai... Ele está bem com você aqui fora, sozinha à procura de sua mãe? — E por que ele não chutou o traseiro do filho da puta que a machucou?

— Meu pai está morto.

Merda. Acho que isso responde às minhas perguntas. Mas o que me surpreende é a falta de emoção na voz dela sobre seu pai estar morto. Perder a minha mãe foi horrível – pra lá de horrível. Eu adorava minha mãe. Se perdesse o meu pai... bem, o meu mundo iria implodir.

— Sinto muito. — É uma coisa de merda para se dizer, mas realmente o que há mais para se dizer.

— Obrigada. — Nada de emoções novamente. Estranho. Eu giro em direção a ela.

— Então, sua mãe mora aqui?

Ela remove seu cabelo dos olhos.

— Aparentemente, sim. Eu tenho um endereço, mas foi há mais de vinte anos. Se ela ainda mora lá ou não, não tenho certeza.

Eu aceno com a cabeça em concordância.

— Qual é o nome da sua mãe? Eu vivi aqui toda a minha vida. Se ela ainda estiver aqui, talvez a conheça. Se não, o meu pai a conhecerá. Ele era um policial. Ele conhece todo mundo.

Ela suga o lábio superior em sua boca. Uma imagem de mim fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa reproduz uma cena na minha cabeça.

— Renée Swan. Bem, esse era o seu nome de casada. Eu não sei o seu nome de solteira.

Eu remexo no meu cérebro para uma Renée. A única pessoa que posso pensar é Renée Parker, e ela é apenas alguns anos mais velha que eu e tem uma boca como um aspirador de pó.

Boas lembranças.

— Sinto muito. — Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Está tudo bem. — Seu sorriso é triste.

— Ei, que tal se procurar o endereço no meu telefone? Ver se ela ainda mora lá?

— Você faria? Eu nunca pensei em fazer isso. Obrigada. — Ela pega sua bolsa e tira um pedaço surrado de papel, em seguida, entrega-o para mim. Eu pego o meu celular do bolso e digito o endereço e o nome Renée Swan no buscador. O que aparece faz meu coração afundar por Isabella. Eu quase não quero dizer a ela.

— Alguma coisa? — Deus, ela soa tão esperançosa.

Eu olho para ela.

— O endereço que você tem da sua mãe é um supermercado. — Oh. Jesus, posso literalmente sentir a decepção como se fosse minha. Meu peito fica apertado novamente. Sério, o que diabos é isso? Eu esfrego meu esterno com os dedos.

— As casas devem ter sido demolidas para a loja ser construída — digo — Sinto muito.

— Não sinta. Não é culpa sua. — Ela pega o pedaço de papel de mim e segura em sua mão. Ela sorri, mas é forçado. Ela parece tão perdida. Tão triste. É doloroso ver.

— Posso ajudá-la a encontrar sua mãe, se você quiser?

Que porra é essa! Eu fiquei louco? Eu não gasto tempo com as garotas fora do quarto. Tirando Angela, e isso é só porque ela joga no mesmo time que eu. Se passar um tempo com Isabella, sei o que vai acontecer. E não posso me enterrar nela. Sim, posso ter passado os últimos cinco minutos imaginando-a deitada de costas, e golpeando ela como uma britadeira, mas não sou um canalha completo. Eu posso não saber a história completa, mas é claro que esta garota tem passado por uma situação difícil com o idiota que lhe deu o olho roxo, e agora ela está à procura de sua mãe. A mãe que a abandonou quando ela era um bebê. Isabella pode ser a garota mais gostosa que já vi... Bem, ela é a garota mais gostosa que já vi na vida, e mais doce. E estou tão excitado com ela que meu pau chega a doer. Ele dói pra caralho. Mas a garota já tem o suficiente com que lidar. E gastar uma quantidade invariável de tempo ao redor de uma garota gostosa que não posso colocar meu pau dentro... apenas não é possível. Eu poderia muito bem estar na prisão. Ou no inferno. É mesmo, estou no inferno.

Este é retorno pela garota casada que transei. Ok, menti antes. Eu sabia totalmente que ela era casada quando transei com ela.

— Você ajudaria? — Ela soa esperançosa. — Quero dizer, não sei por onde começar, e você conhece as pessoas desta cidade, então você sabe com quem falar.

— Claro que ajudaria. — É isso. Continue falando idiota. Continue cavando aquele buraco mais profundo. — Como disse, devo a você pelo que você fez para o Bulldozer.

— Você não me deve nada, Edward. Eu queria ajudá-lo.

Ela disse meu nome novamente. Eu estou dominado.

— E eu quero ajudá-la.

E eu quero ajudá-la. Jesus, sou uma menininha. É oficial. Eu perdi a cabeça.

Então ela sorri. É grande e brilhante e deslumbrante como um soco no peito. E nas bolas.

Minha vida ficou seriamente dura. Mais ou menos como o estado permanente do meu pau, quando estou perto de Isabella Swan.

**beiijos e até**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi Gente!**

**Mais um capítulo.**

**Fico super feliz de saber que estão gostando da fic. **

**Falo com vcs lá embaixo.**

**Boa leitura**

_**Isabella**_

Eu não posso acreditar no que acaba de acontecer. Eu só admiti a Edward – um cara que mal conheço – que Jacob me bateu. E também disse a ele sobre a minha mãe. A mãe que me abandonou. A mãe que dirigi por sete estados para tentar encontrar e ela nem sequer vive mais no endereço que tenho. Eu sou tão estúpida. Por que não verifiquei isso antes de dirigir por todo o país numa tentativa idiota de encontrá-la?

Mas o que vou fazer? Voltar para o meu apartamento e fazer um ménage com Jacob? Eu acho que não. Edward deve pensar que sou uma verdadeira bagunça. E uma idiota. Ele estaria certo em ambos os casos. Eu acho que é melhor se eu sair daqui. Eu vou voltar para o hotel, pegar minhas coisas e ir embora... pra onde? Eu vou encontrar outro hotel, e então posso descobrir o meu próximo passo. Eu só espero que ele não conte a ninguém o que ele já sabe sobre Jacob ter me batido. Por que ele faria isso? Ele não parece ser exatamente do tipo fofoqueiro. Mas, então ele disse que seu pai era um policial. E se...? Não, teria que denunciá-lo mesma, e realmente não acho que a força policial local estaria preocupada com uma estranha na cidade que por acaso tem um olho roxo. Mas preciso ir embora. Agora mesmo. Estou prestes a me levantar, me desculpar e correr para fora daqui, quando ele diz:

— Eu posso ajudá-la a encontrar sua mãe, se você quiser?

O quê? Ele quer me ajudar a encontrar a minha mãe? Há poucos minutos, ele se ofereceu para bater em Jacob, o que praticamente me derrubou e me fez lacrimejar. Ninguém jamais ofereceu ajuda assim para mim antes. E a ajuda vir de um homem torna ainda mais surpreendente e comovente. E agora isso... Ajudar-me a encontrar a minha mãe...

Está além da natureza. Ele estaria desistindo do seu tempo para me ajudar. Por que ele faria isso? Talvez porque ele realmente seja um cara bom, Isabella. Eu começo a perder a fala com a sua bondade, então mantenho a minha voz tão firme quanto posso.

— Você ajudaria? — Eu não posso esconder a esperança na minha voz. — Quero dizer, não sei por onde começar, e você conhece as pessoas desta cidade, então você sabe com quem falar.

E agora estou balbuciando. Ótimo.

— Claro que ajudaria — diz ele. — Como disse, devo a você pelo que você fez para Bulldozer.

Ele está me ajudando, porque o ajudei. Mesmo assim, é uma coisa tão ruim? Isso não faz dele um cara mau.

— Você não me deve nada, Edward. Eu queria ajudá-lo.

— E eu quero ajudá-la — diz ele.

Sua voz soa tão calorosa e admirável que não posso evitar o sorriso pateta que se espalha pelo meu rosto.

— Então, obrigada. Eu gostaria muito de aceitar a sua oferta para me ajudar.

— Ótimo. — Ele sorri.

Ele é tão encantador. E tão bonito. De repente tenho vontade estender a minha mão e tocar seu rosto. Eu aperto meus dedos, prendendo minhas mãos no meu colo. Ficamos em silêncio por um momento antes de Edward falar.

— Eu me pergunto por quanto tempo eles vão ficar com Dozer?

Eu olho para o relógio como se isso fosse ajudar.

— Tenho certeza de que não vai demorar muito. Eles provavelmente estão tirando uma radiografia da perna quebrada, e imagino que do peito também, para verificar se nenhuma das suas costelas está quebrada.

Ele está sorrindo para mim.

— O quê?— Eu digo, um pouco autoconsciente.

— Nada. — Ele balança a cabeça. — Você apenas soa muito diferente quando você está falando dessas coisas de médico. Você parece…

— Uma médica? — Eu sorrio.

— É. — Ele ri. — Uma médica.

— Bem, não estou lá ainda... Se alguma vez estarei — acrescento calmamente.

— E por que isso?

Eu olho através dele, sem saber o que dizer, ou porque disse o que acabei de dizer. Então os olhos de Edward se elevam, olhando por cima da minha cabeça. Eles rapidamente voltam para os meus, então abaixam para os meus óculos de sol. Ouço passos vindo em nossa direção, então levanto os óculos e coloco-os enquanto silenciosamente agradeço a Edward. Ele balança a cabeça levemente, em seguida, levanta-se, assim como eu.

— Como ele está? — Edward pergunta a Dr. Cale.

— Ele está indo muito bem. Ele ainda está dormindo com a anestesia, mas ele acordará em breve. Sua perna está quebrada, como você diagnosticou. — Ele dirige seu olhar para mim, depois de volta para Edward. — O problema é que o osso foi fraturado em dois lugares, então tive que fixá-lo com pinos para conseguir que cicatrize em linha reta.

— Mas ele está bem? — Edward pergunta, a preocupação em sua voz. Isso puxa meu coração.

Dr. Cale sorri.

— Ele está bem. Eu coloquei a perna no gesso. Ele vai precisar descansar e voltar em cerca de seis semanas para remover os pinos. Mas ele vai voltar a si a qualquer momento.

— Quando posso levá-lo para casa?

— Ele está em recuperação no momento. Eu quero mantê-lo aqui pelo resto do dia apenas para manter um olho nele. Você pode voltar hoje mais tarde para buscá-lo.

— Que horas?

Dr. Cale olha para o relógio.

— Digo, quatro e meia, e ele deve estar bem para ir.

Penny vem até nós.

— Se você pudesse vir comigo, só preciso pegar alguns detalhes de você — ela aborda Edward.

— Claro — diz ele.

Estou prestes a seguir Edward para a recepção, quando o Dr. Cale me para.

— Grande avaliação a que você fez anteriormente. A tala em sua perna foi um trabalho muito bom. Você vai ser uma boa médica. — Seu sorriso é genuíno.

Vergonha que não sinta isso. Eu não quero me tornar uma boa médica. Eu não quero ser o que Charlie criou. Eu afasto meu olhar.

— Obrigada.

— Bem... Boa sorte com o resto da faculdade de medicina.

— Obrigada. — Eu aceno.

— Certo. É melhor voltar para ele.

Eu o observo bater em retirada, então me viro para Edward e caminho. Ele está finalizando.

— Pronta? — Pergunta ele.

— Sim. Eu o sigo até seu carro.

— Está com fome? — Pergunta ele, dentro do carro. Eu toco meu estômago vazio com a minha mão.

— Um pouco.

— Isso era esperado. Você perdeu o café da manhã.

— Desculpe por isso. Eu não costumo dormir até tão tarde, mas estava muito cansada. Eu espero que você não tenha entrado em nenhum problema.

— Nah. — Ele balança a cabeça. — Vamos almoçar.

Ele se afasta do veterinário, para a rua, em seguida, começa a mexer com o rádio. Eu tiro meus óculos de sol e olho para o carro, analisando-o. Eu nunca estive dentro de um Mustang antes de hoje. É um carro muito bom. Muito legal. Eu sei que disse ontem que é para aumentar seu pênis, mas conhecendo Edward agora, realmente não acho que ele iria precisar de alguma ajuda nesse departamento. Não que tenha visto nada para saber, mas ele é tão confiante e este carro ajusta isso a ele. Ele reflete a sua confiança e charme.

— Este é um carro muito bom — comento.

Escolhendo uma estação, ele descansa a mão no volante.

— Obrigado. Eu ganhei.

— Ganhou? Como em uma loteria de carro ou algo assim? — Eu provoco.

Edward solta uma gargalhada.

— Não, cartas. Ganhei em uma mão de pôquer.

— Uau. Deve ter sido algo incrível — digo impressionada.

Tirando a mão direita do volante, ele flexiona seus dedos entre nós. Um sorriso parecido com o diabo aparece em seus lábios.

— Oh, você não tem ideia, baby.

Baby?

Puta merda. Ele está...? Ele acabou de flertar comigo? De maneira nenhuma. Mesmo assim, minhas bochechas coram. Fingindo que suas palavras não têm absolutamente nenhum efeito sobre mim, limpo minha garganta.

— Você gosta de jogar cartas?

— Eu costumava gostar. — Há algo estranho em seu tom de voz. Isso imediatamente me deixa curiosa. Normalmente não sou intrometida. Eu não pergunto coisas às pessoas, porque não quero que elas me questionem em troca. Mas ele sabe sobre Jacob, e algo em Edward me faz querer saber mais sobre ele. Eu sinto que poderia sentar e ouvi-lo falar por horas, e nenhuma vez ficar entediada.

— Costumava gostar? — Eu questiono.

Eu observo seus dedos baterem inquietos contra o volante.

— Eu apostava um pouco. Eu gostava de jogar cartas. Depois que minha mãe morreu, uh... Isso ficou um pouco pior.

— Sua mãe morreu. — Eu pressiono minha mão no meu peito. — Deus, sinto muito, Edward.

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Nós dois perdemos um parente. Acho que temos isso em comum.

— Coisa estranha de se ter em comum — digo.

Bem, não é como se pudesse lhe dizer que o dia em que Charlie morreu foi o melhor dia da minha vida. Ele nunca iria entender.

— Sim, é — diz ele em voz baixa.

— Como ela morreu? Se você não se importa que pergunte?

Ele balança a cabeça, os olhos fixos à frente.

— Câncer de pulmão. Estágio quatro. Nunca fumou um dia em sua vida. Eu estava fora, viajando com alguns amigos no Sudeste da Ásia, quando recebi o telefonema do meu pai que ela estava doente. Eu vim direto para casa. Ela passou por uma cirurgia... Quimio... Não funcionou.

Seus ombros erguem com um suspiro pesado.

— Depois que ela morreu, eu, uh... Bem, a vida ficou um pouco difícil. Louco, sabe? Uma espiada. Eu pego a tristeza em seus olhos antes que ele olhe de volta para a estrada à frente. — Então tive um alerta, e mudei minhas ações. E aqui você vê o novo, quase responsável eu. — Ele passa a mão por ele mesmo, sorrindo, mas posso dizer que é forçado. E foi aí que vejo o quebrado nele. Não quebrado do jeito que sou, mas há definitivamente algo. Ele parece como se estivesse carregando um pesado fardo de culpa sobre sua mãe.

Eu me mexo no meu lugar, então estou olhando para ele.

— Bem, não conheci o Edward de antes, mas esse Edward é extremamente gentil.

Ele ri, mas é mais uma zombaria. Autodepreciativo.

— Sim, um pouco. Esse sou eu.

— Eu acho que você é. E bem, uh, isso é que conta. Para mim. — Eu abro meus lábios, tomando uma respiração profunda.

Ele olha através de mim novamente, e os nossos olhos se encontram. Eles se conectam. Minha pele cora. Minha boca seca. Meus batimentos cardíacos ficam irregulares. Eu tenho uma vontade súbita e muito urgente de me inclinar e beijá-lo. Quebrando seu olhar, viro para frente e começo a cutucar fiapos imaginários no meu jeans. Não voltamos a falar até que estacionamos do lado de fora do restaurante. Eu coloco meus óculos de sol e saio do carro.

— Eu comi aqui ontem à noite — comento, sobre o meu ombro.

— Eu sei.

Eu me viro, meus músculos travados de tensão.

— Como você sabe disso? — Eu sei que minha voz é cortante, mas não posso evitar. Ele franze a testa um pouco. Descansando a mão no teto do carro, ele diz,

— Angela, a garçonete que serviu você na noite passada, ela é uma grande amiga minha. Ela me ligou para me avisar que você estava vindo.

— Ah, certo. — Muito exagerada Isabella. Correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo, dou risada, mas soa falsa. — Faz sentido então do porque ela recomendou o seu hotel, sendo sua amiga. É claro que ela faria. Não que seja um hotel inferior ou qualquer coisa, porque não é. É ótimo. O melhor hotel que já fiquei.

Jesus Cristo. Pare de falar. Agora. Eu realmente preciso de uma mordaça enquanto estiver perto dele.

Edward ri. Ele dá a volta em seu carro na minha direção, com o que parece ser uma camisa xadrez na mão.

— Eu acho que você possa querer usar isso. — Ele balança a cabeça em direção a minha barriga nua. Deus, não posso acreditar que esqueci que a minha camiseta está toda rasgada. Isso não se parece comigo. Eu geralmente sou muito cautelosa com o que estou vestindo. Eu tive que ser, por causa do meu pai. E Jacob. Eu imediatamente cubro minha barriga com meus braços. Então, com a mão livre pego a camisa que ele está estendendo para mim.

— Obrigada — digo, colocando a camisa. Tem um cheiro másculo. Amadeirado. Tem cheiro dele. Eu acho que nunca mais vou querer tirar esta camisa novamente.

Se aproximando, ele pega camisa e começa a abotoá-la.

— Eu não quero que as pessoas pensem que foi atacada — ele diz baixo, com um sorriso. Eu sinto isso em cada parte de mim. Não posso me mover. Eu estou apenas olhando para ele, observando seus olhos traçarem cada botão enquanto ele os abotoa, enquanto me lembro de respirar. Habilmente, ele logo chega ao topo. Seus olhos se erguem para os meus. Eu tento não notar que sua respiração se intensificou um pouco, como a minha. Ou que sua mão está demorando na camisa, junto ao meu peito, embora os botões estejam todos abotoados.

Eu engulo.

— Obrigada, — sussurro, minha voz quebrando a palavra.

Com um aceno de cabeça, ele se afasta de mim.

— Vamos, vamos te alimentar.

Com meu pulso galopando, sigo Edward, para o restaurante. Ele não espera para ser encaminhado à mesa, apenas ignora a recepção vazia, então sigo atrás, ainda me sentindo um pouco fora de equilíbrio por toda a coisa de abotoar a camisa. Ele faz um gesto para me sentar primeiro, então deslizo para dentro da cabine. Edward se senta à minha frente. Vejo Angela caminhando em nossa direção. Ela olha entre mim e Edward. Uma carranca em seu rosto bonito. Ela não parece feliz em vê-lo aqui comigo, e começo a me perguntar se eles são mais do que apenas amigos. Eu também não gosto de como o pensamento deles juntos faz eu me sentir. Ciumenta. Apreensiva. Invejosa.

— Ei, você. — Ela bagunça o cabelo dele.

— Cuidado com meu cabelo! — Ele bate na sua mão, rindo. Ela empurra seu ombro.

— Não se preocupe você ainda parece bonito. — Seus olhos se lançam para mim, depois se voltam para ele.

— Angela, quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer que os homens não são bonitos. Somos gostosos. Deslumbrantes. Fodidamente incríveis. Mas não bonitos.

Olhando para mim, ela revira os olhos. Eu não posso deixar de rir. Edward sorri para mim.

Eu sinto isso também. Principalmente na minha região sul.

— Angela, você já conheceu Isabella. — Ele aponta para mim.

— Eu conheci. — Ela sorri. Parece genuíno, o que ajuda um pouco com a minha preocupação.

— Obrigada novamente por recomentar o hotel — digo. Ela olha para Edward novamente, mas ele está olhando para mim. Os olhos dela se voltam para mim. E noto curiosidade e, possivelmente, um pouco de humor neles. Isso me deixa curiosa.

— Sem problema. — Ela sorri novamente. — Eu não esperava vê-lo aqui hoje — diz ela para Edward. Seu rosto muda para uma expressão carrancuda.

— Algum doido atropelou Dozer com seu carro.

— Oh meu Deus! — Ela bate a mão sobre sua boca. Sentando ao lado de Edward, ela o obriga a mudar de lugar. — Ele está bem?

Edward concorda em minha direção.

— Graças a Isabella ele está.

Eu posso sentir minhas bochechas se aquecerem.

— Eu não fiz nada, não realmente.

— Sim, você fez. — Ele me dá uma olhada, antes de virar para Angela. — Ela examinou as lesões dele e viu que sua perna estava quebrada, então ela rasgou sua camisa e imobilizou a perna. Isabella está estudando para ser médica — ele informa a ela.

— Uau — diz Angela, olhando para mim. Eu me mexo desconfortavelmente no meu lugar. Eu realmente não estou confortável com essa conversa ou atenção. Eu não gosto do foco estar em mim. — Acho que isso explica porque você está vestindo uma das camisas da Edward — acrescenta ela com um sorriso.

Meu rosto instantaneamente pega fogo.

— Oh, sim. — Eu olho para baixo, brincando com os botões e tentando esconder o rosto.

— Nós poderíamos pedir? Isabella não comeu nada desde ontem à noite — diz Edward, mudando de assunto. Acho que ele pôde sentir o meu desconforto com toda a conversa sobre a camisa. — Ela perdeu o café da manhã ajudando Dozer, então a trouxe para o almoço enquanto espero para ir buscá-lo.

Ela acena com a cabeça.

— Absolutamente. Então Dozer vai ficar bem?

— Sim. Ele vai ficar bem.

— Ótimo. — Ela dá um tapinha no ombro dele e fica de pé. — Deixe-me pegar algo para vocês comerem. Parece que vocês precisam. O de sempre, Edward?

— Sim.

— Isabella, o que posso trazer para você? — Ela olha para mim. Eu pego o cardápio na mesa e rapidamente analiso.

— Eu vou querer um sanduíche de frango com salada e uma coca diet, por favor. Ela sorri.

— Legal. Eu não demoro.

Eu observo ela ir embora para a cozinha. Edward muda de assento e volta à minha frente, colocando-se diretamente na minha linha de visão. Ele repousa suas mãos sobre a mesa, inclina a cabeça e olha para mim. Então percebo que estou puxando meu lábio novamente. Eu coloco minhas mãos no meu colo.

— Você faz isso quando está nervosa. — Não é uma pergunta. Concordo com a cabeça. — Você está nervosa agora. Por quê?

Eu levanto os meus ombros, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos pra ele.

— Eu não tenho certeza.

Ele se inclina para frente, apertando suas mãos.

— Você não precisa ficar nervosa perto de mim, Isabella.

Eu encontro o seu olhar caloroso.

— Eu sei. — Eu aceno.

— Ótimo. — Ele sorri e relaxa suas costas. — Eu estive pensando sobre encontrar sua mãe, e como fazer isso. — Ele pega um pacote de açúcar do suporte e começa a brincar com ele. — Eu pensei que seria melhor começar com o básico, como Google, Páginas Amarelas, Registros Públicos, esse tipo de coisa. — Parece um bom plano.

É claro que parece. Qualquer plano soaria bom para mim, porque não tenho nenhuma ideia de como procurar minha mãe desaparecida. Colocando o açúcar na mesa, ele puxa o celular do bolso.

— Ok, vamos começar.

— Agora? — Meu olhar encontra o seu.

— Não há melhor tempo como o presente... A menos que você prefira que eu espere?

— Não. Agora está bem. — Eu forço um sorriso, sabendo como afetada minha voz soa.

— Se você tem certeza.

— Eu tenho certeza. — Estou certa que minha voz soa mais dura do que quero. Eu só estou com medo. Quero encontrar minha mãe, mas o medo do desconhecido está subitamente nublando isso. Edward olha para mim com uma confusa simpatia no rosto. Eu olho para ele até que não posso mais suportar. Odeio simpatia.

Virando meu rosto, olho para fora da janela.

— Tudo bem. — Ele exala. — Vou começar com registros públicos.

— Claro — murmuro. Minhas mãos se sentem inquietas, então as envolvo ao redor do meu estômago, que está virando. Eu posso me sentir desfazendo.

— Qual era mesmo o nome da sua mãe?

— Renée Swan.

Ele digita. Mais medo e pânico em mim. Eu não acho que estou pronta para isso. Minhas pernas estão ansiosas para me tirarem daqui. Eu preciso sair. Eu preciso de comida. Eu preciso ficar sozinha. Edward solta um suspiro alto, trazendo minha atenção para ele. Sua testa está franzida com seus pensamentos. Ele parece realmente adorável. E de repente toda a minha atenção está nele.

— Eu verifiquei o nome de sua mãe entre o Colorado e Novo México, pois estamos tão perto de lá, achei que valia a pena tentar, e apresentou dez Renée Swan. Nenhuma em Durango. Mas três estão em cidades vizinhas. Uma em Montrose. Uma em Gunnington. E a outra em Farmington, Novo México, que é apenas uma hora de distância. Então acho que elas são as melhores para começar. Ele coloca o telefone em cima da mesa e passa a mão pelo cabelo, encontrando meus olhos, que estão fixos nele. Vendo o calor em seus olhos faz meu coração bater como um tambor.

— Nós podemos fazer o download dos relatórios completos sobre elas, endereços e assim por diante. Eu vou fazer isso quando voltarmos para o hotel.

Eu gosto de como ele pensa em coisas que eu não pensaria. Eu nunca teria pensado em verificar no Novo México. Com medo de lado, estou tão feliz que ele está me ajudando. Acho que vou encontrá-la muito mais rápido com a sua ajuda.

— Obrigada por fazer isso por mim.

— Sério, pare de me agradecer. Eu só faço as coisas porque quero. E quero ajudá-la, ok?

Ninguém nunca falou comigo ou me tratou como ele me trata. Como se fosse uma pessoa que importasse. Que sirvo para alguma coisa. Isso faz o meu coração se sentir quente e vivo de uma forma que nunca aconteceu antes. Conheço Edward por um curto espaço de tempo, mas esse tempo parece irrelevante quando estou sentada aqui com ele. É assustador. Mas um assustador bom. Eu gosto disso. Eu gosto dele.

— Tudo bem. — Eu sorrio.

_**Edward **_

Eu disse a Isabella que estou livre da pessoa que costumava ser. Que sou responsável agora. Sim, certo. Eu não aposto mais, mas... Se ela soubesse a razão pela qual tinha parado de apostar, ela pensaria que eu era o mais baixo dos baixos. Eu tento ser responsável, tento me manter longe de problemas, mas eles parecem me seguir em todo lugar que eu vá. Ou talvez eu só os atraia.

Sim talvez. Eu absolutamente os atraio. Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, continuo trazendo merda para porta do meu pai. Eu transei com uma mulher casada, pensando unicamente com meu pau, e o marido puto apareceu no hotel. Eu estava muito aliviado que meu pai estava fora, quando ele apareceu. Mesmo que ele tenha descoberto sobre isso mais tarde, estava feliz por ele estar fora do circuito. Eu não quero que ele se meta em mais merda por minha causa. Ele já perdeu muito pelas minhas mãos. Não que ele alguma vez disse isso. Ele nunca iria me culpar um dia em sua vida. Meu pai nunca me faz sentir como uma decepção, mas sei que sou. Felizmente, o fiasco do marido com raiva não culminou em um ponta pé, e isso foi graças a Angela e sua capacidade de acalmar homens furiosos. Mas não posso continuar fazendo merdas como essa. O problema é que não sei como ser bom. Tirando as apostas da questão, ficam as mulheres. Preciso manter minha mente ocupada quando tenho o desejo pelas mesas, o que é frequentemente. Foder ajuda com isso. Então fodo com frequência. Eu só tenho que ter cuidado com as mulheres que escolho para foder, pois não quero que qualquer coisa que eu faça volte para o meu pai. Então, definitivamente, não as casadas. E não as hóspedes do hotel - que significa nenhuma Isabella Swan. Minha lista de motivos para ficar longe dela não para de crescer.

Ela é uma hóspede do hotel. Ela tem mais bagagem do que JFK. Mas, principalmente, porque ela é muito, muito boa para alguém como eu. Nada de bom pode vir de Isabella se envolvendo comigo. Bem, alguma coisa boa poderia vir – trocadilho totalmente intencional – mas após o ato físico, a realidade me traria de volta para a Terra. Ela merece mais do que poderia dar a ela. E estou fazendo o bem, eu acho. Eu estive perto dela por um bom tempo até agora. Sim, sei o que você está pensando, tem sido menos de um dia em sua companhia. Mas acredite em mim, isso é algum tipo de recorde não ter tentado transar com ela. Meu único deslize foi antes, no carro, quando flertei com ela. Mas isso não foi nada comparado ao que costumo fazer. Eu simplesmente não pude resistir. E o olhar no rosto dela... tão bonito. Suas bochechas ficaram rosa, e ela olhou surpresa e envergonhada. Você pensaria que ninguém nunca flertou com ela antes, mas com aquela aparência, acho muito difícil de acreditar.

Estamos de volta ao hotel, e estou na cozinha fazendo um pouco de café. Depois de ter terminado o almoço no restaurante, ainda havia uma hora para matar antes de ter que pegar Dozer, então trouxe Isabella de volta para o hotel e baixei as informações que encontrei. Eu imprimi os detalhes enquanto Isabella foi trocar a sua camiseta rasgada. Ela devolveu a minha camisa antes de ir se trocar. Eu não tenho vergonha de dizer que a cheirei assim que ela foi embora. Cheiro incrível.

Um material total de masturbação.

Sério, se Isabella Swan fosse um perfume engarrafado, pulverizava tudo em meus travesseiros. E nas minhas roupas. Inferno, pulverizava em mim mesmo.

Quando ela voltou, estava de banho tomado, e seu cabelo ainda estava um pouco úmido, aroma de baunilha flutuava ao redor dela. Ela estava vestindo um top rosa pálido e calça jeans que abraçavam sua bunda, e meu pau quase saltou da minha calça jeans. Ela parecia linda. Levou uns bons minutos para ter a minha cabeça funcionando corretamente antes que pudesse sentar com ela e começar a examinar os detalhes. Ela parecia tranquila enquanto eu falava das informações que tinha imprimido, então deixei-a sentada na varanda, pensando que ela precisava de um momento. Daí a razão pela qual estou aqui fazendo café. Eu acho que ela vai processar as coisas. Eu não posso imaginar como ela deve se sentir ao saber que sua mãe a abandonou. Eu nunca tinha sido abandonado, mas em mães morrendo tenho experiência. Minha mãe verdadeira, Esme, morreu no parto. Ela tinha um problema de coração que eles não sabiam e o estresse de dar à luz a matou. Ela não era casada com meu pai. Eles eram jovens, em um relacionamento estável, mas meu pai não tinha usado camisinha, então, nove meses depois foi " Olá Edward". Após Esme morrer, meu pai me criou sozinho com a ajuda do meu avô. Quando eu tinha dois anos, Mary, minha madrasta, que sempre chamo de mãe, já que ela é a única que conheci, voltou para a cidade, e ela e meu pai voltaram a ficar juntos. Papai e mamãe eram

namorados de infância. Mamãe deixou a cidade para ir para a faculdade, mas meu pai ficou aqui e foi para a academia de polícia. Antes dela ir embora eles se separaram, e foi aí que ele conheceu Esme e me teve. Mamãe morreu há quatro anos, e ele não olhou para outra mulher desde então. Papai teve um momento tão difícil em sua vida. Ele perdeu as duas mulheres que ele amou. Acho que perdê-las matou a sua fé no amor. Totalmente compreensível. E é por isso que fico solteiro. Eu só me preocupo com uma mulher quando preciso transar.

O telefone começa a tocar.

— Golden Oaks.

— Ei filho, como você está?

— Oi Pai, estou bem. Como está o vovô e o que ele está fazendo? Ele ainda não te deixou louco?

Ele ri.

— Claro. Você sabe como seu vovô é. Como estão as coisas no hotel?

— Sim, muito bem. Temos uma hóspede no momento. Ela ficará aqui por duas semanas. — Ela? — Silêncio. — Você tem uma mulher ficando aí agora?

— Sim, papai. — Eu suspiro.

— Ela está sozinha?

— Sim.

— Quantos anos ela tem?

— Eu não sei, a minha idade, talvez alguns anos mais nova.

— Será que ela tem um namorado?

— Jesus, pai. — Eu suspiro novamente. — Eu não sei o seu estado civil -— Uma mentira. — Porque não preciso saber. Eu não vou tocá-la, ok? Ela não é meu tipo. Essa é uma pequena mentira. Isabella não é o meu tipo de costume. Ela é muito mais.

— Toda menina é o seu tipo, Edward.

— Nem toda menina! — Eu zombo. — Eu nunca iria dormir com uma garota feia. Caramba, me dê alguma porra de crédito, pai.

— Jesus, Edward, você tem que xingar tanto? — Sim, porra tenho que fazer. Como os pais têm a capacidade de transformá-lo de um homem crescido em um adolescente em questão de segundos?

— Então, ela é feia? — Diz ele, começando de novo.

— Quem? — Eu digo cansado. Ele solta um suspiro alto.

— A menina que você não tem intenção de tentar levar para a cama.

— Bem... Não, ela não é o que eu chamaria de feia...

Ele ri. Alto. Isso realmente me irrita.

— Olha, sei que você acha que estrago tudo, e sei que é minha culpa, mas sou plenamente capaz de manter minhas mãos para mim. Vou ficar longe dessa garota. Ela é uma hóspede. Fim.

— Whoa, acalme-se, filho. Primeiro, não acho que você estraga tudo. Você está me ouvindo? Eu só me preocupo com você. Privilégio dos pais. Eu só quero que você seja feliz, mas você parece sempre procurar a felicidade em todos os lugares errados.

Isso está ficando um pouco mais profundo do que gosto. Eu não faço nada profundo. Especialmente com o meu pai. Eu inclino meu braço contra a parede e descanso minha testa nele. Eu solto um suspiro.

— Eu estou bem, pai. Estou feliz. Olha, tenho que ir. Diga oi para o vovô, por mim, sim?

— Claro. — Ele soa resignado, e estou feliz. Eu não quero essa conversa acontecendo por mais tempo do que o necessário. — Tome cuidado, filho. Falo com você em breve.

Eu desligo o telefone, em seguida, percebo que me esqueci de contar a ele sobre o acidente de Dozer. Que seja. Eu não estou a fim de ligar de volta agora. Vou dizer a ele mais tarde.

Levo nossos cafés para fora. Isabella está sentada à mesa. Sem seus óculos, ela se recostou na cadeira, a cabeça inclinada, olhando para o céu. Eu observo-a por mais tempo do que deveria. Sua cabeça se levanta de repente, e ela me pega olhando. Agindo como se não houvesse nada de estranho em olhar fixamente para ela, sorrio e caminho, colocando o café na mesa à sua frente.

— Obrigada. — Ela sorri para mim, e parece que levei um soco no peito.

Isso seriamente está começando a me deixar louco. Não os sorrisos... Não, esses são impressionantes. É a minha reação a eles que está me irritando. Minha reação a ela. Sento na cadeira em frente a ela. Recostando-me, tomo um gole de meu café.

— Alguma ideia de onde você quer começar? — Eu aceno para os papéis à sua frente.

Isabella toma um gole de café, seus olhos me observando sobre a borda do copo.

— Eu pensei que talvez pudesse começar com a Renée que mora em Farmington. Essa é a maior cidade, certo? Porque pensei que se fosse ela e estivesse fugindo seria para onde iria. Ou talvez fosse para outro estado, então ficaria mais difícil de ser encontrada.

Seus lábios se apertam. Eu sinto uma pontada de... Eu não sei. Tudo o que sei é que realmente não gosto de vê-la triste.

— Pense positivo, Isabella. Comece com o que temos e vamos daí.

Seus olhos se levantam.

— Você está certo. Eu vou dirigir até lá amanhã.

— Nós. — enfatizo. Eu poderia realmente me esquivar de ir para Farmington. Eu tenho evitado esse lugar como uma praga desde o que aconteceu com o meu pai. Mas não posso deixá-la ir sozinha. E a probabilidade que eu veja alguém que não quero ver, durante o dia, é quase nula. Os viciados como eu só saem para jogar à noite.

Isabella coloca a xícara na mesa.

— Você não tem que vir comigo. Você já me ajudou bastante e tem o hotel para cuidar.

Inclinando-me para trás, cruzo minha perna por cima da outra e descanso meu tornozelo na minha coxa.

— Caso você não tenha notado, não estamos exatamente ocupados. Você é a minha única hóspede, por isso chame este pacote de tudo incluso. — Eu sorrio para que isso não saia tão assustador. Ela ri. Bom sinal.

Sua sobrancelha levanta, e ela começa a puxar naquele maldito lábio novamente.

— Então... O que é que este pacote tudo incluso envolve?

Hmm. Ela está flertando comigo. Interessante. Muito. Interessante.

— Nada específico. É mais um "tente e veja o que acontece".

— Certo. — Ela não desviou seus olhos dos meus. Estou realmente gostando da direção que isso está tomando. Eu não deveria, mas não posso evitar. Eu me interesso por Isabella, e não estou descartando isso até que saiba o que significa. Minha respiração acelera, então tomo um gole de meu café para disfarçar, mas não tiro os olhos dela.

— Mas parte desse pacote significa que vou com você amanhã. Eu realmente não acho que é seguro você dirigir por aí sozinha.

Um pequeno franzido se forma entre suas sobrancelhas, e fogo ilumina seus olhos. É sexy, mas sei o que a irritou. Eu tinha isso indo a uma boa direção, mas tinha que abrir minha boca grande e arruinar tudo. Ela cruza os braços sobre o peito. Isso empurra seus seios perfeitos para cima; seios que estou realmente tentando não olhar.

— Edward, dirigi por sete estados só para chegar aqui. Eu posso dirigir para fora da cidade. — Ela parece irritada, e seu lábio se sobressai. Eu não posso deixar de rir. Ela assim é tão adorável. Estou tentado a jogar toda a cautela ao vento, e ter seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijar aqueles belos lábios.

— Eu entendo — digo, escondendo meu sorriso. — Você pode cuidar de si mesma. Mas apenas faça a minha vontade. Lembre-se, cresci sendo o filho de um policial, sei sobre o lado ruim de mulheres dirigindo sozinhas por longas distâncias. Nossa, só de saber que você fez isso para chegar até aqui me faz ter urticárias. E isso não seria bonito. Você não quer ser responsável por me fazer parecer feio, não é? O tipo de feio que assusta as crianças pequenas. — Eu faço uma careta e ela sorri. Eu estou brincando, porque não quero ferir a autoconfiança e independência que ela precisa tão claramente exercer a confiança que aquele bastardo tirou dela no instante em que encostou o dedo nela. Mas também não posso deixá-la ir sozinha.

Ela olha para a mesa e corre a ponta do dedo ao longo do entalhe. Eu já consegui me familiarizar com a cara que ela faz quando está pensando em algo mais, e ela está usando esse olhar agora. Ela levanta a cabeça, olhando-me fixamente.

— Eu não quero ser a responsável por estragar esse rosto bonito, então... Bem, você pode vir.

— Você acha que tenho um rosto bonito? — Eu inclino minha cabeça para o lado, sorrindo. É claro, peguei isso. E é claro que quero saber a resposta. Isabella é a única mulher que já fiz questão de saber se me acha atraente ou não. Ela é tão difícil de ler, sendo impossível dizer o que ela está pensando na maioria das vezes. Isso está fodendo a minha cabeça, para dizer o mínimo.

Seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto eu esperava que ficasse. Eu nunca conheci uma garota tão tímida como ela. Eu nunca conheci uma garota como ela, ponto. Ela é tão diferente. Sem pretensões de qualquer coisa, principalmente de si mesma. Ela não tem ideia do quão incrível ela realmente é, mas quero que ela saiba. Eu só gostaria de saber como dizer a ela.

— Uh, hum, bem... — Ela passa os dedos pelo cabelo, e mantém os olhos fixos no café em frente a ela. — Você tem um rosto bonito. Você sabe, como os rostos são.

— Vou tomar isso como um elogio. — Eu sorrio. Mas o que realmente sinto vontade de fazer é a porra de uma dança. — Você também tem um rosto bonito, Isabella. Realmente bonito. Eu ouço sua rápida ingestão de ar, e percebo o rubor em seu peito. Ela é afetada por mim. Ah garoto!

— Obrigada — ela diz baixinho, segurando um sorriso.

— Você tem um problema sério com isso.

— O quê? — Seus olhos se movem até os meus, o calor morrendo instantaneamente. Eu guardo a desaprovação que sinto, sabendo o porquê ela reage assim , desconfiança do que digo e o que faço. Mas isso não significa que tenho que gostar. O que esse idiota fez com ela, como ele quebrou sua confiança... e eu não sei nem a metade disso. Eu só rezo para que o olho roxo seja tudo que foi feito e nada mais.

— Dizer obrigado. Você diz isso o tempo todo — digo a ela.

— Oh. As boas maneiras... Elas foram marteladas em mim. — A leve descontração em sua voz não corresponde ao olhar em seus olhos.

Se não estivesse observando de perto, teria perdido como seus olhos escureceram, mas não perdi, e agora provocou uma sensação de desconforto no meu estômago. Há mais – mais do que o olho roxo do idiota ex dela. E agora estou fodindamente furioso. Eu quero saber o resto... preciso saber para que possa ajudá-la. Mas não posso perguntar a ela diretamente, não quero aborrecê-la como fiz antes, então vou ter que esperar até que ela esteja pronta para me dizer. Se alguma vez estará.

— Você não precisa usar boas maneiras perto de mim. — Eu clareio a minha voz, tentando trazê-la de volta de onde quer que ela tenha ido. — Se você não notou, não tenho nenhuma.

Ela dá um meio sorriso.

— Eu não sei, você parece ser muito bem educado perto de mim.

Eu levanto minha sobrancelha.

— Eu xingo. Pra caralho.

Ela ri. O som me acalma.

— Você xinga muito, mas acho que é refrescante.

— Meus palavrões são refrescantes? Isso é novo. Você vai ter que dizer isso ao meu pai, porque tenho certeza que ele iria discordar. Aparentemente, xingar na frente dos hóspedes é um grande erro, — digo provocando e encolhendo os ombros.

Eu não sei o que desencadeou, mas ela joga a cabeça para trás e começa a rir. Uma verdadeira gargalhada. E isso é um som tão incrível, que não resisto e rio também. Segurando a barriga com a mão, ela tenta recuperar o fôlego. Ela coloca a franja para trás. Seus olhos chocolates brilham.

Ela se parece com poesia. Como o céu em um dia de verão quente. Como o ás na mão que preciso para ganhar. Ok, estou supondo que você pegou a cena.

Ela é linda.

— Você é engraçado. — Ela sorri. — Você me faz rir.

Espere aí. Preciso de esclarecimentos. Eu não me importo de ser o palhaço da turma, mas não o idiota da província.

— Bem humorado ou estranho?

Ela se inclina para frente, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, o queixo nas mãos enquanto franze os lábios. Eu sinto que estou sendo avaliado. Não posso dizer que uma mulher já me olhou assim antes. Ou me deixou pendurado em uma pergunta. Eu me sinto um pouco abalado, para ser honesto.

— Bem humorado — ela finalmente diz. Bem, obrigado por isso. — Você é rápido, sincero, e você não brinca em serviço. É refrescante.

— Agora, se não soubesse, acharia que você está me chamando de comum... — Eu provoco. Ela puxa seu lábio com os dentes e seus olhos piscam para mim. É seriamente quente.

— Você é tudo menos comum.

— Vou levar isso como mais um elogio.

— Era para ser um. — Percebo que sua voz cai algumas oitavas. Que sua respiração prende um pouco e que o rubor está de volta, contornando o topo desses seios incríveis. Há um calor tangível movendo-se entre nós. Está levando tudo em mim agora para me segurar e não dar em cima dela.

Foda-se, quero fazer um movimento, e do jeito que ela está olhando para mim... Ela me quer. Confie em mim, sei bem de uma coisa, e isso é quando uma mulher me quer. E Isabella me quer. Eu encontro seus olhos de novo, e rapidamente me lembro da contusão no rosto. Eu falho completamente. Ela é muito frágil. Ela passou por muito. Eu não sou o tipo de cara que ela precisa.

Empurrando a cadeira para trás, fico de pé. Os olhos de Isabella se elevam. Eu tenho certeza que vejo um lampejo de decepção neles. Em ambos, vibra e azeda meu humor. Fodido, certo?

— É hora de pegar Dozer. — Eu olho para o meu relógio, como que para confirmar este fato para ela.

— Você se importaria se eu fosse? Eu realmente gostaria de ver como ele está — ela pergunta com aquela voz doce. Isso invade minha cabeça como uma presença física. Quero dizer não, porque poderia usar o tempo para limpar a minha mente dela, e do que quero fazer com ela... Para ela. Eu até abro a boca para dizer que não. Mas, é claro, digo que sim. Um vislumbre daqueles olhos chocolates impressionantes e todo o meu sentimento voa pela janela. Então ela sorri, e estou derrotado.

Eu não posso nem culpar o meu pau já que ele ainda nem apareceu para a festa.

O caminho até o veterinário é tranquilo. Principalmente porque não consigo pensar em nada para dizer a ela. Este é um conceito estranho para mim. Eu nunca estou sem algo para dizer para uma mulher, mas agora estou sacudindo a minha cabeça tentando entender o que está acontecendo aqui. Por que Isabella me afeta tanto? Talvez seja porque o desconhecido está me corroendo. Colocando o sexo de lado – sim, disse isso, inacreditável, não é? Vê, isso é o que ela está fazendo comigo. A coisa é que realmente gosto de conversar com ela. Ela é inteligente. E divertida. Estou excitado com ela, e quero passar tempo com ela. Nunca. Aconteceu. Antes. E não gosto disso. A garota vai me deixar lentamente louco, posso sentir isso. Talvez devesse ter relações sexuais com ela e acabar logo com isso, que se danem as consequências. Ela definitivamente me excita; eu poderia dizer. Talvez se só...

—... Essa não é a entrada para o veterinário?

— O quê? — Eu me volto para o som da voz de Isabella.

— Eu acho que você perdeu a entrada para o veterinário. — Ela aponta por cima do ombro. Eu lanço um olhar rápido atrás de mim e vejo que na verdade perdi minha a saída porque estava pensando nela.

— Merda, sim — murmuro. Eu verifico se o caminho está livre e manobro o carro, voltando do jeito que vim. Eu pego o desvio e estaciono do lado de fora do veterinário. Não há ninguém atrás do balcão quando entramos no prédio, então toco o sino na mesa. Penny aparece por trás de uma porta.

— Olá de novo. — Ela sorri brilhantemente. — Bulldozer está pronto para você. Se você quiser sentar, vou trazê-lo agora mesmo.

Sento-me ao lado de Isabella, mas me sinto inquieto. Eu não sei exatamente o que é que está me deixando inquieto. Talvez seja porque supervalorizei a tensão sexual.

— Você está bem?— Isabella pergunta.

Eu sigo os olhos dela até o meu pé batendo.

— Oh, sim, tudo bem.

— Você está preocupado com Dozer? — Ela sorri suavemente e toca no meu braço com a mão. Meu corpo eletrifica com seu toque. Eu mal posso pensar direito com calor queimando na minha pele. Sério, que diabos é isso?

— Quem? — Murmuro. Ela parece confusa. Eu abro minha boca, mas fecho-a quando Penny sai com Dozer.

— Aqui está ele.

Dozer manca em minha direção. Sua perna está engessada e ele tem um olhar irritado em seu rosto. Ele está usando um daqueles enormes cones em volta de sua cabeça.

Eu reprimo um sorriso. Pobre coitado. Ele realmente está impaciente.

— Ei, amigo. — Vou até ele e me agacho. — Como vai? Ele resmunga e arrasta o cone contra o meu ombro. — Quanto tempo ele tem que ficar com isso? — Eu me levanto, pegando sua coleira com Penny.

— Vejamos como ele se comporta. Dr. Cale só colocou isso porque ele estava mastigando o gesso.

— Ouviu Dozer, deixe a perna em paz e tiraremos o cone.

Ele faz cara feia, em seguida, puxa a coleira da minha mão e manca em direção à Isabella. Eu os observo, o jeito que ela o acolhe, sem medo. Dozer é um cão grande, e as pessoas geralmente são cautelosas com ele, mas não Isabella. Nem mesmo quando ele deixa cair sua enorme cabeça em seu colo, se arrastando desajeitadamente com o cone, babando em seus jeans. Ela não vacila, apenas lhe dá a atenção que ele quer. Dozer nunca é simpático com pessoas que ele não conhece. Geralmente, ele se mantém à distância. Ele sempre foi assim, e atribuo isso ao que aconteceu com ele antes dele chegar à nossa porta. Mas Isabella se importou com ele depois do acidente; ela mostrou-lhe uma gentileza que a maioria das pessoas não tem. Isso deve ter animado ele, e Isabella é difícil de não gostar. Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém. Eu a observo coçar a orelha dele, elogiar ele, e ele está freneticamente absorvendo tudo. Sortudo. O que não daria para ter aquelas mãos sobre mim agora. Sério, aceitaria uma coçada de orelha se isso significasse que ela me tocaria.

Uma perna quebrada está começando a soar muito atraente neste momento.

Isabella, de repente levanta os olhos de Dozer para mim como se ela pudesse ouvir os meus pensamentos, e me pega encarando. Seus olhos chocolates espreitam com curiosidade os meus. Eu sei que deveria olhar para o outro lado, mas não... Eu não posso. Um sorriso se levanta lentamente em seus lábios. A luz que entra pela janela, por trás dela, a molda perfeitamente. Ela se parece com um anjo. A coisa mais linda que já vi.

Soco. Direto. No. Peito.

Eu sinto que não posso respirar.

— Se você puder apenas assinar os formulários para mim, e acertar a conta — diz Penny, puxando a minha atenção de Isabella.

— Claro — digo, esfregando o meu esterno.

Se continuar assim, vou ter um ataque cardíaco antes do tempo.

Com um aceno, a sigo até a recepção. Eu entrego à Penny meu cartão de crédito, tentando não pensar em como diabos vou pagá-lo depois que essas contas do veterinário drenarem tudo, e assino as duas vias que ela entrega para mim. Eu olho por cima do ombro, e pego Isabella olhando para mim. Ela definitivamente me analisa. Minha bunda para ser exato. Ela desvia o olhar quando percebe que a peguei. Eu não posso evitar o brilho feliz que sinto.

Eu estou sorrindo como uma stripper em uma festa da fraternidade.

Depois de terminar de assinar os formulários, e gastar o dinheiro que não tenho, Penny me dá uma pequena sacola contendo os medicamentos de Dozer.

— Estes são para a dor. Dê-lhe um, três vezes por dia com alimentos, e vamos precisar vê-lo em um mês para verificar como a cura dessa perna vai. Apenas dê-lhe um jantar leve hoje à noite, pois seu estômago ainda está sensível pela anestesia. Você pode levar a coleira e guia para casa com você. Apenas devolva-a quando tiver tempo.

— Obrigado, vou trazê-la até amanhã.

Eu marco a consulta para daqui quatro semanas, e enfio o cartão da consulta na minha carteira junto com meu cartão de crédito. Coloco a medicação no meu bolso enquanto ando até Isabella. Dozer ainda está fazendo olhos fofinhos para ela.

Até o meu cachorro é louco por ela.

Não que eu seja louco por ela. De maneira nenhuma. Absolutamente não. Nunca. Jamais.

— Pronto?— Eu pego a coleira em Dozer.

Virando a cabeça, ele bate na minha mão com aquele enorme cone que ele está usando e coloca sua coleira na boca, oferecendo-a para Isabella pegar. Legal, Dozer. Dispensando-me por uma garota. Eu acho que ele se esqueceu de quem o alimenta.

Pegando a coleira de sua boca, ela esfrega sua cabeça. Ela olha para mim, um sorriso atrevido no canto de sua boca.

— Está tudo bem, se eu levá-lo até o seu carro?

— Não parece que você tem muita escolha. — Eu sorrio em direção ao rabo abanando de Dozer. — Eu acho que você tem um admirador.

Ela ri. É um dos sons mais sexy que já ouvi.

— Bem, Dozer não seria um mau admirador em se ter, mas acho que sou apenas uma cara nova para ganhar alguma atenção. Não que imagine que você sempre lute por atenção — diz ela ao Bulldozer. — Menino bonito que você é... Você não é... Sim, você é. — Ela caricia seu rosto com suas mãos, e realmente me encontro com ciúmes do meu cachorro.

Estou com ciúmes do meu cachorro. Eu realmente preciso transar.

— Vamos. — Eu enfio as mãos nos bolsos, e depois sigo para porta e em direção ao meu carro. Coloco Dozer no banco de trás. Virando, encontro Isabella pairando atrás de mim enquanto ele se instala.

— Devo sentar na parte de trás com ele de novo? — Pergunta ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Jesus, quero morder esse lábio. Lambê-lo. Chupá-lo. Fodêlo.

Eu vejo Dozer levantar a cabeça, aguçando seus ouvidos.

— Não, ele vai ficar bem. Você vai ter mais espaço aqui na frente do meu lado.

— Tudo bem... Se você tem certeza.

Vejo a cabeça de Dozer cair com um grunhido. Eu seguro meu sorriso, enquanto vejo Isabella caminhar pelo carro e subir no banco do passageiro. Mas enquanto entro no carro, não consigo resistir e dou a Dozer um sorriso presunçoso.

Honestamente, o olhar que ele está me dando agora... Eu acho que se ele pudesse me virar do avesso, ele o faria. Sim, você perdeu esse round, Dozer.

Eu ligo a ignição, me sentindo muito satisfeito comigo mesmo que eu tenha Isabella sentada na frente comigo... Em seguida, isso me acerta. Eu estava competindo com o meu cão. Não há palavras. Sem. Palavras.

Coloco o carro em marcha, indo para casa. Na verdade, estou começando a achar que Isabella tem algum poder mágico, e é isso que me faz agir fora do personagem. Como vodu ou alguma merda assim. Tem que ser. Não há outra explicação lógica para a menininha que estou me tornando. Tudo o que preciso fazer é ficar sozinho, longe de Isabella por algumas horas, colocar meu pau dentro de alguma garota, e voltarei a mim em algum momento. Só que não posso hoje, com Dozer ferido. Amanhã. Definitivamente amanhã. Eu pegarei a garota mais gostosa que conseguir encontrar, e transarei com ela – várias vezes. Eu vou tirar Isabella Swan da minha cabeça. Estou sorrindo feliz comigo mesmo com essa ideia, quando essa música irritante da Taylor Swift – Eu sabia que você era problema – começa a tocar no rádio.

Estou prestes a desligá-lo, quando Isabella começa a cantar baixinho, assim que deixo tocar. Jesus, sua voz é um dos sons mais doces que já ouvi. Eu a ouço durante toda a música. Minha pele está praticamente vibrando quando ela termina. Quem sabia que essa canção poderia soar tão bem? Eu estendo a mão e desligo o rádio.

— Você gosta de Taylor Swift?

— O quê? — Ela cora. — Oh, sim, ela é boa. Eu realmente gosto dessa música. Provavelmente não é o seu tipo de música, hein?

— Na verdade não. — Eu sorrio. Eu quero muito tocá-la neste momento.

— Sinto muito — diz ela em voz baixa.

Eu rapidamente olho para ela.

— Por que você está se desculpando?

— Por cantar. Eu faço isso às vezes sem perceber. Eu sei que tenho a pior voz de todas, e me ouvir deve realmente ter machucado seus tímpanos. — Ela ri, mas parece pouco natural, forçado. Não é como aquele som incrível que ouvi antes.

Outro olhar de relance. Percebo que a linguagem corporal dela está desligada. Suas mãos estão envolvidas em torno de si, quase se protegendo. A tensão me corta como uma faca.

— Quem te disse isso? — O imbecil ex dela disse a ela. Eu realmente quero socar aquele idiota na cara. Repetidamente.

Ela olha para baixo para seu jeans e começar tirar os fiapos dele. Eu posso sentir ela se envolver em si mesma e se afastar de mim. Eu não gosto de me sentir assim.

— Oh, ninguém me disse. Eu só tenho ouvidos, sabe? — Um encolher de ombros, outro riso falso.

— Bem seus ouvidos estão desligados. Eu acho que você tem uma ótima voz, Isabella. Realmente incrível. Eu gosto de ouvi-la cantar.

Eu posso sentir seus olhos em mim, então os encontro. Eu estou me aproximando e falando antes que eu perceba.

— Quais são seus planos para hoje à noite?

O que diabos estou fazendo? Surpresa cintila por esses olhos chocolates lindos. Em seguida, ela levanta os ombros magros e inclina a cabeça.

— Oh, uh, ia comer alguma coisa, então ler até dormir.

— Você quer jantar comigo?

Por que não posso parar de falar?

A sobrancelha de Isabella se eleva, e o jeito que soou finalmente repercute dentro da minha cabeça.

Jesus, isso soou como se estivesse convidando-a para um encontro. Eu não namoro. Nunca. O que estou fazendo? Pedindo-lhe para comer comigo quando um minuto atrás estava planejando uma estratégia de "tirar Isabella da minha cabeça". Corrigir! Corrigir! Eu engulo, duro. Meus olhos agora estão fixos na estrada, estupidamente balbucio;

— Eu, uh, só queria dizer que ia cozinhar o jantar para mim, então posso fazer mais para você, se você quiser? Ou não. Tanto faz.

Suave, Cullen. Verdadeiramente suave pra caralho.

Há uma de suas longas pausas antes de falar.

— Isso seria ótimo, Edward. Obrigada. — Sua voz é tão afetada e tranquila que nem sequer arrisco um olhar para ver a expressão em seu rosto.

Alguém me mate agora. Por favor.

Ouço Dozer grunhir no banco de trás. Eu estou meio que tentado a me virar e mandar-lhe à merda, mas estou supondo que Isabella já pensa que sou um retardado, então o ignoro. Em vez disso, alcanço o rádio e o ligo de novo para preencher o embaraço. E vamos dizer, a volta para o hotel é tão calma quanto uma cavalgada.

_**Isabella**_

Por que me sinto tão decepcionada? Eu não queria que Edward me convidasse para jantar, mas quando ele corrigiu sua oferta, tudo o que senti foi decepção. É estúpido. Eu sou estúpida. É claro que ele vai me oferecer o jantar. Ele é um cara legal. Eu sei que ele disse que o hotel não dispõe de refeições à noite, e ele provavelmente está sendo educado, porque sou a única hóspede, mas não posso deixar que ele me alimente de forma gratuita. Vou me certificar que ele adicione o custo da refeição na minha conta. Tenho certeza que ele vai de qualquer maneira, mas quero ter certeza.

Olhe para mim, me jogando no primeiro cara que é bom comigo. É ridículo, até mesmo para mim. Eu só preciso me concentrar no propósito de estar aqui – encontrar minha mãe, receber algumas respostas, e seguir em frente com minha vida. Começando do zero.

Estamos de volta ao hotel agora. Eu estou de pé na arcada observando Edward enquanto ele coloca Dozer no sofá. Ele ainda liga a TV para ele. Eu tenho que suprimir meu sorriso. E uma atração fulminante que me acerta. Ele realmente gosta de Dozer. Ele é um cão de sorte. Tirando o carro o atropelando, ele é.

Sigo Edward para a cozinha do hotel depois que ele termina de acomodar Dozer. Sento-me num banquinho no balcão da cozinha.

— Eu não sou o melhor chefe de cozinha... — diz ele sobre seu ombro, em direção à geladeira.

— Parece promissor — Eu faço piada. Estou surpresa com minha própria ousadia. Isso não é natural para mim, e não como eu falo ao redor de homens, na verdade. Sou sempre cautelosa, pensando nas minhas palavras antes de falar. Eu tive que ser. Um deslize poderia seriamente me custar. Mas com Edward é fácil se soltar porque tudo com ele parece natural.

Ele se vira um pouco, olhando ofendido.

— Hey! Eu não sou ruim. Eu faço um Green Chili razoável. Vou pegar os ingredientes e fazer isso para você numa outra noite, mas para esta noite, apenas diga o que você quer ,desde que eu tenha os ingredientes — ele sorri — e farei.

Sentindo-me aliviada por sua brincadeira, dou de ombros.

— Eu sou fácil. O que você fizer está bom para mim.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantam. Ele vira seu corpo totalmente para me encarar. Fácil. Não é a melhor palavra para se usar, Isabella. Veja, isso é o que acontece quando não considero minhas palavras. Diarreia verbal.

— N-não que eu seja fácil. Apenas fácil sobre a comida, você sabe — começo a gaguejar. — S-simplesmente não exigente, fácil de agradar.

Sua sobrancelha se eleva mais, e ele está sorrindo. Quero que o chão me engula. Agora. Por favor.

— Fácil de agradar. Entendi. — Ele volta sua atenção para a geladeira.

Eu sou uma idiota. Eu realmente não devo ficar perto de pessoas.

Edward começa a pegar comida e colocar sobre o balcão. Ovos, tomates...

— Então "fácil de agradar", será uma omelete espanhola, tudo bem?

Eu não posso evitar a risada que me escapa.

— Omelete espanhola está perfeito.

Ele me dá um sorriso antes de se virar.

— Você quer alguma ajuda?

— Não, deixa comigo. Você quer algo para beber? Tem cerveja na geladeira, ou vinho, se você quiser?

— Cerveja está ótimo. — Eu pulo fora do banco e vou até a geladeira. — Quer uma?

— Claro.

Eu pego duas garrafas.

— Abridor está na gaveta. — Edward aponta para a gaveta com a faca que ele está usando para cortar os tomates.

Eu hesito, meu peito se aperta, minhas pernas se entorpecem. Meus olhos escurecem. Merda.

_Charlie arrastou a faca pela minha clavícula e sobre o meu ombro. _

— _De onde você tirou isso, Isabella? — Ele levantou o top que eu tinha comprado no dia anterior. Um bonito e decotado top de tiras, que tinha escondido no fundo do armário. Eu estava esperando para usá-lo quando Charlie estivesse no hospital. Comprei-o por causa das cores. Isso me fez pensar no verão. Eu me senti quente e feliz quando o experimentei. Eu queria manter essa sensação, então comprei, mesmo sabendo do risco. _

— _E-eu c-comprei, senhor. _

— _Eu lhe dei permissão para comprar isso?_

_Baixei a cabeça._

— _Não. _

_Ele se aproximou de mim. _

— _Isto é top de uma prostituta! Projetado para chamar a atenção dos meninos! É isso que você quer, Isabella? Você quer a atenção dos meninos? _

— _Não, papai. _

_Ele segurou o top na minha frente enquanto o picou com a faca. Eu queria chorar. Pelo top. Pois aquele top fez eu me sentir feliz. Por apenas um momento, me senti feliz, e ele levou isso embora de novo. Como sempre. _

— _Tire seu suéter, Isabella. _

_Meus olhos piscam. _

— _P-por quê? _

— _Não me questione! — Ele rugiu. — Apenas faça o que digo!_

_Meu corpo tremia, levantei o suéter sobre a minha cabeça. Ficando de sutiã, segurei meu suéter, os dedos o agarrando contra o meu estômago. _

_O medo estava me perturbando por dentro. Charlie andou atrás de mim. Eu apertei meus olhos fechados. Ouvi que faca que estava sendo colocada na sua mesa, em seguida, o estalo do cinto de Charlie enquanto ele o retirava de sua calça. Meu estômago desabou. Não importa quantas vezes isso aconteceu, o medo era sempre o mesmo. _

— _Você desobedeceu as minhas regras, Isabella. Você tem sido uma menina má. O que acontece com meninas más? _

_Engoli o medo que estava secando minha boca e apertando minhas entranhas. _

— _Elas são punidas, senhor. _

_Eu me preparei, rangendo os dentes. Senti o chicote do primeiro acerto nas minhas costas. Sufocando meus gritos, mordi meu lábio até sentir o gosto de sangue. _

— Jesus, Isabella! Você está bem?

Um Edward preocupado está em pé diante de mim. Eu sinto algo escorrendo pelo meu queixo. Pressiono a palma da minha mão contra a minha boca. Sangue. Eu mordi meu lábio.

— Deus, oh, eu, uh - isso foi um acidente.

Um acidente? Sim, porque as pessoas normais mordem os lábios e tiram sangue o tempo todo Isabella. Perfeitamente normal. Ele não vai pensar que alguma coisa está errada aí. Sem dizer nada, Edward pega as garrafas de cerveja das minhas mãos e coloca-as no balcão. Isso é quando percebo que minhas mãos estão tremendo.

— Sente-se aqui. — Ele puxa um banquinho.

Subo nele, minhas pernas de repente parecem geleia. Ele abre uma gaveta, depois volta com um kit de primeiros socorros. Deus, sou tão perturbada. Agora estou delirando e mordendo meu próprio lábio. Impressionante Isabella. Bom trabalho.

— Desculpe — murmuro quando ele começa a secar o sangue com um pano. Antisséptico. Arde um pouco, mas estou acostumada com o ardor – anos usando essas coisas fazem isso.

— Eu sou tão desastrada.

Eu estou tentando não me concentrar na proximidade de Edward, ou como a minha pele formiga quando ele me toca. Ou o quão incrível ele cheira. Ou o quanto quero que ele me beije. Agora mesmo. Mais do que qualquer coisa. Sim, isso é o que estou pensando neste momento estranho. Normal é algo que eu nunca vou ser. Eu percebi isso há muito tempo.

— Pare de se desculpar — diz ele em voz baixa, encontrando meus olhos. — Apenas me diga o que aconteceu naquela época.

Eu seguro meu olhar firme.

— Nada aconteceu.

— Nada aconteceu? Você ficou completamente fora do ar. Onde você foi?

Eu olho para longe, focando na parede atrás dele.

— Em nenhum lugar especial. Sinto muito.

Ele suspira. Seu hálito quente sopra pelo meu cabelo. Sua irritação deveria me preocupar, mas tudo o que posso focar é a forma como a proximidade dele está me fazendo sentir agora. E isso está vivo. Eu não consigo me lembrar de me sentir tão viva antes.

— Sério, pare de dizer que sente muito. Você não tem nada para se desculpar. Eu só estou preocupado com você. — Ele pressiona o pano contra meu lábio. — Você estava pensando sobre o que seu ex fez com você? Como você ficou com olho roxo? Sei que eventos traumáticos podem às vezes ser desencadeados pela menor coisa, causando apagões e esse tipo de coisa.

Meu corpo congela. Rigidez muscular. Eu balanço minha cabeça. É a verdade, porque a desordem real aconteceu muito antes de Jacob entrar na minha vida. Jacob foi apenas a chuva depois do tornado.

— Eu estou bem — digo, provavelmente um pouco brusca. Eu não quero ser assim, mas não posso falar sobre isso. Não com ele. Nem com ninguém. Tirando o pano, ele recua e passa a mão pelo cabelo. Eu posso dizer que ele está frustrado, e sou a única que está frustrando ele.

Tudo que eu pareço sempre fazer é frustrar e irritar os homens, mas também é tudo que conheço. Bondade me confunde. Assombra-me. A raiva e a frustração de um homem fazem mais sentido para mim.

— Eu sei que você não me conhece bem, mas você pode confiar em mim. Você pode falar comigo e me dizer qualquer coisa. Eu não vou julgar... Honestamente, não sou ninguém para julgar. — Seu olhar desliza pelo chão, em seguida, se encontra novamente com o meu. Seus olhos são honestos e transparentes. — Eu poderia ser capaz de ajudá-la.

Mesmo quando ele está frustrado, ele é amável. Eu não sei o que fazer com isso. Mas quero sua ajuda. Mais do que qualquer coisa, quero confiar em alguém. Quero confiar nele. Abro a boca para deixar as palavras saírem. Mas não posso. O dano em mim não pode ser corrigido.

— Eu tenho um longo passado para remediar. — Eu balanço minha cabeça, odiando que deixei isto escapar. — Eu aprecio isso, você, tudo que você fez por mim. Mas, realmente, não há nada para falar. — Eu deslizo para fora do banco. — Obrigada pelo curativo, mas vou pular o jantar. Estou me sentindo muito cansada.

— Isabella…

Ignorando o apelo em sua voz, saio da cozinha correndo para o meu quarto.

**Eu sei, eu sei, terceiro capítulo e nem um beijinho? Pois é. Mas há de se entender que Isabella está quebrada, _cheia de pensamentos pecaminos_, mas ainda assim quebrada. **

**Paciência garota, a hora vai chegar.**

**Confesso que também fiquei impaciente quado li. Mas valeu a pena esperar. A estória vale a pena. **

**beijo grande e até**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oi Gente!**_

_**Desculpem a demora. **_

_**Compensarei postando um novo capítulo amanhã. **_

_**Combinado?**_

_**Jana Masen, enviei o livro original para o seu e-mail. Confira. **_

_**Boa leitura**_

**Edward **

Eu levanto minha mão para bater na porta, em seguida, recolho e me afasto. Eu estou do lado de fora do quarto de Isabella, me perguntando se devo bater em sua porta ou não. É um ato bastante simples. Eu levanto minha mão. Ela faz contato com a madeira. Eu bato. Ela abre a porta. Simples, não? Então por que estou pensando sobre isso?

Porque depois de ontem à noite, as coisas não parecem tão simples quando se trata de Isabella. Não que tenha sido um caminho fácil desde que a conheci, mas isto está apenas fora do meu território. Eu não tenho ideia do que dizer a ela. E sempre sei o que dizer para as mulheres. Suponho que poderia simplesmente agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sim, porque isso não seria totalmente uma merda de se fazer. Talvez possa deixá-la saber que se ela precisar falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, estou aqui. É isso aí. Eu vou fazer isso. Eu vou bater na porta, dizer-lhe que o café da manhã está pronto, perguntar que horas ela quer sair para ir para Farmington, e sutilmente mencionar que estou aqui para ela. Fácil. Eu levanto a minha mão para bater na porta, e de repente vejo um flash do rosto de Isabella da noite passada. O olhar em seu rosto. Ela estava completamente fora do ar. Em algum outro lugar. E o jeito que ela mordia o lábio... Eu sinceramente nunca vi nada como isso. Eu não tenho medo de admitir que vê-la assim me assustou pra caralho. O que poderia ter feito para que ela ficasse desse jeito? Eu acredito que as coisas são muito piores para ela, mais do que pensei. Muito mais do que seu ex-idiota lhe dando um olho roxo. Eu entendi isso no momento em que ela disse que estava além de qualquer ajuda e correu para fora da cozinha como se seus pés estivessem em chamas.

Naquele momento, queria ir atrás dela. Ajudá-la. Eu quase fui. Mas me contive. Por quê? Porque sabia que se fosse, estaria cruzando a linha para alguma coisa a mais. Eu estaria me aprofundando com ela. Eu não me aprofundo. Eu não posso me aprofundar. Foder? Sim. Sentimental? Um enorme não. Eu recuo, encosto na parede e passo minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Estou exausto. Eu quase não dormi a noite passada. Fiquei com Bulldozer e sua perna quebrada na cama comigo, me deixando com alguns centímetros de colchão para dormir. Minha falta de sono não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o surto de Isabella ontem à noite. Eu posso ter pensado nisso algumas vezes. Mas não muito. Eu apenas tentei descobrir o que o babaca do ex dela poderia ter feito ela passar. E pensar sobre tudo isso me irritou. Então pensei em coisas felizes com Isabella. Eu pensei em ter relações sexuais com ela de várias maneiras diferentes. E imaginei qual seria a sensação de beijar esses doces lábios. Qual seria o seu gosto. Qual seria o sabor dela toda... Sua pele... Sua boceta quente e apertada... Bom. Passei toda a minha noite ou me preocupando com Isabella, ou pensando em todas as coisas que quero fazer com ela. Isabella esteve em minha mente durante toda a maldita noite.

Feliz?

Porque eu não estou.

Foda-se essa merda.

Eu desencosto da parede, com o braço levantado com o objetivo de bater na porta, quando Isabella, de repente abre.

— Merda!

— Jesus!

Meu braço ainda está elevado em pleno ar, e meu coração está batendo pra caralho.

Os olhos de Isabella estão no meu braço levantado, sua respiração está rápida, o peito arfando. Porra, os seios dela estão ótimos nesse top. E eu estou encarando. Desvio o olhar. Eu abaixo meu braço para lado.

— Desculpe — digo, ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

Eu levanto os meus olhos para os dela e sorrio. Seus olhos sorriem para mim.

— Eu só...

— Eu estava...

Ela ri. O som é tão fodidamente sexy. Eu a quero. Eu posso honestamente dizer que nunca quis tanto alguma coisa na minha vida quanto a quero. Meu pau está latejando. É uma coisa de prazer e dor. Prazer em vê-la. E dor que ele não possa entrar nela. Acho que ele está morrendo de sede. Ele precisa tomar banho na fonte da Isabella.

Estou experimentando frustração sexual?

Merda... Eu acho que talvez esteja. Então, é assim que é. É muito torturante. Como diabos os monges sobrevivem? Eu sei com certeza que não vou durar muito mais tempo sem transar.

— Você vai. — Ela acena.

O que? Ah, sim, nós estávamos conversando. Mais ou menos. Eu coloco minhas mãos nos bolsos e me mexo em meus pés.

— Eu só vim para te avisar que o café da manhã está pronto, e também para ver que horas você quer sair para Farmington?

— Você ainda quer ir comigo? — Ela parece surpresa.

— Claro. Por que não iria?

Seus olhos descem para seus pés. Sigo seu olhar para baixo, desejando que as pernas dela não estivessem cobertas por um jeans. Eu vejo que ela está usando um par de chinelos e que suas unhas estão pintadas de rosa. É estranho que a visão de seus pés esteja me excitando? Sim, bem, se for, não me importo. Eu quero empurrá-la de volta para a cama, tirar esses chinelos, então a calça jeans, e lambê-la até o peito do seu pé sexy, e depois subir por suas lindas pernas até chegar em casa.

— Por que... Bem, uh... — Sua voz suave me puxa de volta para ela. — Por causa da noite passada.

Eu franzo a testa. Eu não posso evitar.

— Nada mudou.

— Tudo mudou.

— Ontem à noite... É problema seu. Se você quiser falar sobre isso, estou aqui. Se não... — Eu levanto os meus ombros. — Eu ainda estou aqui.

Jesus, não poderia soar mais como uma mulher? Crescerá uma vagina em mim se continuar com essa merda.

Um sorriso toca os cantos dos lábios dela. Nossos olhos se encontram, e quase recuo com a pontada que arde em meu peito. Essa merda está me dando nos malditos nervos. Eu só tenho isso quando estou com Isabella.

Talvez seja...?

Não. De. Maneira. Nenhuma.

— Você está pronta para comer agora?— Eu falo sem pensar. Ela parece um pouco surpreendida com a minha indelicadeza.

— Sim.

— Ok. Bom. — Eu me viro e caminho pelo corredor. Eu fui rude. Eu não quis ser, e sei que estou tendo alterações de humor como um adolescente, mas simplesmente não consigo controlar minhas emoções perto dela. Minha cabeça está em todo o maldito lugar. Ouço a porta se fechar atrás de mim, então o som suave de seus chinelos batendo debaixo de seus pés. O som é como uma batida dentro do meu peito. Eu saio para o terraço antes dela. É uma manhã quente, então pensei que ela poderia gostar de comer aqui fora. Eu já pus a mesa. Liguei para Paula ontem à noite e disse para ela não vir hoje. Não há muito que precisa ser feito, nada que não possa fazer sozinho. Isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o fato de que gosto de estar aqui com Isabella. Sozinho.

Absolutamente nada.

— Você se importa se eu comer com você? — Eu pergunto enquanto ela pega seu assento. Ela ainda é uma hóspede aqui, e tenho que me lembrar disso. Mesmo que esteja me entrelaçando um pouco em sua vida.

Seu sorriso é desconcertado.

— Claro que não.

— Legal. — Eu começo a recuar em direção à porta. — O que você gostaria de beber? — Um café seria ótimo.

Eu vou até a cozinha. Tenho a comida já em uma bandeja, então só adiciono o bule de café, o creme e o açúcar.

— Eu fiz algumas coisas — digo assim que retorno. — Eu não tinha certeza do que você gosta, mas a noite passada você disse que era fácil de agradar... — Eu sorrio enquanto coloco a bandeja de waffles, panquecas, bacon e torradas no meio da mesa.

— Você fez tudo isso... Para mim?— Ela engole.

Seus olhos estão brilhando. Uma sensação se desloca dentro do meu peito como se puxasse as cordas de uma marionete. Eu me mexo desconfortavelmente.

— Sim, bem, você é uma hóspede pagando. — Eu dou de ombros.

Seu rosto cai.

— Sim, é claro. — Suas palavras são tranquilas, mas elas me afetaram mais do que se ela tivesse gritado comigo. Eu sou tão idiota.

— Merda, isso soou... — Eu tomo o assento à sua frente. — Eu não faço café da manhã como este para todos.

Na verdade, nunca fiz um café da manhã como este para ninguém na minha vida antes, pensando bem. Eu não faço café da manhã para os hóspedes. Paula ou o pai fazem. E se eu fizer, eles terão a sorte se for uma tigela de cereais.

— Você não faz? — Sua sobrancelha levanta em descrença.

— Não. Palavra de escoteiro. — Eu bato dois dedos na minha testa.

— Você era um escoteiro?

— Por um dia. — Eu sorrio. — Mas é verdade sobre a comida. Eu só quebrei a virgindade do meu café da manhã com você.

Suas bochechas se transformam em um rosa profundo.

Demais? Como se eu me importasse. Eu a quero. Muito. Foda-se tudo o que disse nos últimos dias sobre ficar longe. Eu não posso. Eu não estou mais me detendo com ela. Há algo aqui com Isabella, e tenho que descobrir o que é. O nosso olhar permanece por uma batida... duas... Ela desvia o olhar para a comida.

— Os waffles parecem muito gostosos. Bem, tudo parece gostoso. E as panquecas parecem... deliciosas, e a torrada está... — Ela está tropeçando em suas palavras.

É bonito de se ver.

— Torrada — termino por ela com uma risada. Com a deixa, suas bochechas coram novamente. Ela começa a mastigar o interior de seu lábio. Vê-la fazer isso faz meu pau pulsar e meu coração disparar. — Você deve comer. Perdeu o jantar na noite passada. — Eu empurro a bandeja em sua direção. Ela aperta o lábio inferior entre o polegar e o indicador.

— Estou com bastante fome.

Timidamente, ela estende a mão e pega um waffle, colocandoo em seu prato. Eu sento e vejo como ela derrama xarope de bordo sobre o waffle, em seguida, leva até a boca e dá uma mordida. Seus olhos se fecham saboreando a comida, e o pequeno gemido que escapa dela chama a atenção do meu garoto. Foda. Me. Isso soa exatamente como os gemidos que passei a maior parte da noite passada imaginando-a fazer. Eu me mexo no meu assento, virando meu corpo da sua visão, em seguida, cruzo a minha perna sobre a outra para esconder o pau duro que estou agora ostentando. Eu pego as panquecas e começo a empilhá-las no meu prato. Dozer trota e deita sob a minha cadeira, dando-me um olhar inocente. Eu pego uma panqueca do meu prato e dou para ele. Quando olho para cima, Isabella está olhando para mim com um sorriso. Meu peito começa a doer de novo.

— Este é um bom waffle — diz ela, cortando outro pedaço e colocando na boca. — Tudo bem se der um pedaço para Dozer? — Ela aponta para o meu cão comilão que já engoliu toda panqueca que acabei de dar, e agora está examinando a comida na mão de Isabella.

— Claro. — Eu sorrio.

— Aqui, Dozer. — Ela dá um tapinha na perna, estendendo o resto de seu waffle para ele. Dozer vai até lá rapidamente. Pegando o waffle, ele engole inteiro, então coloca sua cabeça sobre os joelhos dela, encarando-a para ganhar mais.

E é assim que o resto do café da manhã segue. Dozer tem toda atenção de Isabella enquanto continua a alimentá-lo com seu café da manhã, enquanto ela própria come. E me sento aqui assistindo.

Como uma porra de uma vela.

Sério, isso está ficando fora de controle. Estou tendo o meu pau bloqueado pelo meu cão. Dozer e eu vamos ter uma conversa séria de homem para cão.

Estou me sentindo mais aliviado que vamos sair daqui logo, e vou começar a ter um pouco de tempo com ela.

Só eu e ela.

Sim, estou completamente ciente de quão patético soei. Você não precisa me dizer.

— Obrigada pelo café da manhã — diz Isabella, limpando a boca com um guardanapo. — Estava delicioso. — Ela se levanta da cadeira, me entregando o prato. Eu o coloco na bandeja.

— Tem certeza que você já comeu o suficiente? Dozer comeu a maior parte. — Eu aceno para ele, desmaiado no chão, contente com toda a comida que ele comeu dela.

— Eu estou bem. — Ela aperta a mão no estômago, indicando que ela está cheia. Eu não sei como ela pode estar após a pequena quantidade que comeu, mas então ela é uma coisa pequena. — Você quer uma mãozinha? — Ela oferece.

— Não, estou bem. Eu só vou jogá-los na cozinha e lavá-los mais tarde. Você está pronta para sair para Farmington agora?

Ela para perto da cadeira, os dedos segurando sua borda.

— Claro. — Ela sorri. É um dos seus sorrisos forçados. Eu fiquei muito acostumado a reconhecê-los ao longo dos últimos dias.

Eu levanto a bandeja, equilibrando-a no meu antebraço.

— Nós podemos ir mais tarde, se você quiser?

Ela pondera sobre isso por um momento, depois balança a cabeça.

— Não. Devemos ir agora. — Seus olhos se encontram com os meus. — Se eu não for vou me acovardar.

_**Isabella **_

— No meu carro ou no seu? — Edward pergunta.

Eu olho entre o Mustang e a minha Mercedes. A Mercedes que Charlie me comprou há dois anos. Um dia depois que ele quebrou meu braço. Aparentemente, ele não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo. Foi um acidente. Mas não pareceu um acidente. O carro era para ser um pedido de desculpas.

Tudo o que isso fez, tudo o que isso faz, é me lembrar das minhas fraquezas. Lembrar-me da minha vida antes de hoje. De cada espancamento antes e depois disso. Faz-me lembrar dele... deles.

— No seu — respondo. — Se estiver tudo bem?

— Está mais do que bem. — Sorrindo, Edward pega as chaves do bolso de sua calça jeans.

— Eu vou pagar pela gasolina — digo enquanto ando em direção ao seu carro.

Eu não quero que Edward pense que estou me aproveitando de sua natureza gentil.

Ele para no capô, o sorriso rapidamente mudando para uma carranca.

— De jeito nenhum. — Ele balança a cabeça.

— É claro que vou pagar pela gasolina que você está usando para me fazer um favor. — Eu abro a porta e deslizo sobre o assento de couro. O carro afunda quando Edward dobra seu corpo alto e magro para dentro do carro.

— De jeito nenhum. Não vou pegar nenhum dinheiro seu para a gasolina. Fim de papo. — Seu tom é firme. Instintivamente, meus ombros enrijecem. A sensação de derrota toma conta de mim. Então, do nada, algo crava em mim. Adrenalina inunda minha corrente sanguínea, chutando meus sentidos para a vida. Eu sei que é apenas uma pequena coisa, e sei que Edward está tentando ser gentil, ao seu modo... Mas estou realmente cansada de homens me dizendo o que fazer e como as coisas vão ser. E estou ainda mais cansada do fato de que eu os deixo fazer isso. Bem, não mais.

Abro a porta do carro, saio e fecho a porta atrás de mim – um pouco forte – e sigo em direção ao meu carro. Eu sei que parece que estou exagerando, mas passei a minha vida inteira sem reagir. Eu preciso começar a me comportar como a mulher que quero ser, e isso está começando. Talvez não seja o caminho certo, mas sou nova nisso, e, aparentemente, as minhas palavras parecem não funcionar com Edward, então estou tentando com ações. Ouço sua porta abrir, e o som de sua voz confusa me segue.

— Isabella, você está bem?

— Não. — Eu lanço a palavra sobre o meu ombro. Meu corpo está tremendo de nervoso, mas mantenho-me firme.

— O que há de errado? — Ele parece preocupado. Ouço a porta fechar em uma batida. Eu me viro enquanto ando.

— Você. Eu não lido bem quando me dizem o que fazer.

Uau. Eu não posso acreditar que disse isso! Isso foi incrível! Seguindo em frente, continuo indo para o meu carro.

— Tudo bem... — Ele parece confuso. — E onde você está indo?

— Para Farmington. Sozinha.

Eu ouço seu grunhido frustrado, em seguida, o som de passos sacudindo o cascalho vindo em minha direção. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que meu coração não está no meu estômago. Ou que meu pulso não está batendo tão alto que é tudo que consigo ouvir. Eu abro a porta do meu carro quando sua mão vem atrás de mim, segurando a porta fechada.

Eu me arrepio. Ele está perto. Milímetros de distância, eu diria.

Meu corpo reage com medo... E desejo. Uma grande quantidade de desejo, na verdade. Eu sei que acho Edward atraente – ok, tenho um grande tesão por ele, mas o nível de desejo que sinto agora está fora de questão. Eu nunca senti nada parecido. Isso está vindo para cima de mim em ondas. Meus joelhos estão fracos e minha calcinha está molhada. Eu nunca me senti excitada antes. Um minuto estou puxando minhas calcinhas tentando ser adulta, e no seguinte estou mais do que disposta a tirá-las para ele. Dizer que estou confusa é um eufemismo. Voltando à minha tarefa em questão, empurro todos os meus sentimentos luxuriosos confusos de lado, respiro fundo, endireito meus ombros, e me viro.

E... Ele está sorrindo. Não, ele está rindo. Há algo mais em seus olhos. Eu acho que sei o que é, porque mais do que provável que reflita os meus próprios olhos agora, mas posso estar errada. Eu não sou exatamente a mais experiente quando se trata de homens.

E Edward e eu agora?

Não é uma boa ideia. Não importa o quão doce, engraçado, lindo que ele possa ser. Sim, ele é o epítome do sexo. Estupidamente quente. Aposto que ele é incrível na cama. Eu só posso imaginar como ele fica sem todas essas roupas...

Eu ouço uma risada baixa, e ele me tira dos meus pensamentos sexuais. Eu percebo que eu estava admirando seu corpo como uma pervertida.

Ótimo. Apenas ótimo. Meu rosto cora um vermelho brilhante.

— Algo engraçado? — Eu repreendo.

— Não. — Balançando a cabeça, ele reflete um vislumbre de seus dentes brancos. Eu inclino minha cabeça para o lado com as minhas mãos em meus quadris.

— Então, por que exatamente você está rindo de mim?

Seus olhos se movem para baixo do meu corpo, em seguida, elevam-se novamente. Eu sinto isso, como se ele acabasse de passar as mãos em mim.

— Para uma pequena coisa, com certeza você pode ser mal humorada.

Contestar a parte da pequena seria um ponto discutível, porque sou realmente baixa. Mas "coisa"? Hmm... Eu acho que não.

Eu cruzo os braços sobre o peito e endireito as costas.

— Eu não sou uma coisa.

Ele me olha por um longo momento. Seu rosto de repente é uma tela em branco. Então, ele se inclina e diz perto do meu ouvido,

— Má escolha de palavras. Você está certa. Você definitivamente não é uma coisa. Você, Isabella... É definitivamente uma mulher.

Meu estômago sobressalta, e não posso evitar o suspiro que me escapa. Eu pressiono minhas coxas juntas.

Com o riso e o olhar arrogante em seu rosto, ele sabe exatamente o efeito que ele tem em mim.

Isso me irrita.

E me excita.

Em partes iguais.

Sorrindo, ele passa a mão pelo cabelo.

— Tudo bem. Nós vamos fazer isso à sua maneira. Você pode pagar a gasolina.

O quê? O que estávamos falando mesmo? Oh, sim. Pagar a gasolina. Uau. Bem... Isso foi fácil. Eu nunca na minha vida ganhei uma discussão. E isso faz com que instantaneamente eu fique desconfiada. Eu estreito meu olhar para ele.

— Por que você está desistindo tão facilmente?

— Por que você está questionando isso?

— Por que... Uh... Por que... — Porque esta não é a vida que conheço. — Porque os homens que conheço não desistem tão fácil. — Eles não desistem nunca. Tristeza brilha brevemente em seus olhos. Odeio o jeito que isso me faz sentir. Exposta e vulnerável. As duas coisas que realmente não quero sentir agora.

— Os homens que você conhecia, Isabella — diz ele. — Não eu. E, surpreendentemente, posso fazer concessões. Não o tempo todo, por isso não vá se acostumando. — Ele sorri. — Eu só não quero passar, não sei quanto tempo, discordando de você sobre isso, quando sei que vou acabar desistindo de qualquer maneira.

— Por quê?

Dando um passo para trás, seus braços cruzam sobre o peito largo.

— Porque você é uma garota difícil de dizer não.

Oh.

Ok, então. De repente, me sinto tonta. E contente.

— Então, você vai pegar sua vitória e voltar para carro?— Ele aponta em direção ao Mustang. — Ou você vai ficar aqui o dia todo sendo teimosa sobre isso?

Eu escondo o sorriso que está se forçando nos meus lábios.

— Bem, não sou de me vangloriar. — Eu lhe lanço um sorriso maroto enquanto passo por ele, a caminho do Mustang. Ele está quieto atrás de mim. Eu só sei que ele está me seguindo pelo barulho do cascalho sob seus pés.

— Você sabia que você rebola sua bunda quando você anda?

O quê? Eu paro, chocada com o que ele acabou de dizer sobre a minha bunda. E também um pouco excitada ao ouvi-lo falar sobre ela. Excitada. Mais uma vez. Jesus. Eu realmente não sabia que rebolo quando ando, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Eu olho zangada para ele por cima do meu ombro.

— E seu objetivo é?

— Nenhum objetivo. Apenas uma observação. — Ele levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição, e seus olhos se enrugam com sorriso no rosto. — É bonitinho, isso é tudo.

— Bonitinho? — Eu franzo a testa, ignorando a atração que sinto por ele na minha metade inferior. — Eu não sou bonitinha.

— Eu nunca disse que você era bonitinha. Eu disse que você rebolando era bonitinho. — Ele me dá um sorriso malicioso.

Meu rosto fica vermelho beterraba. Envergonhada, começo a andar de novo, ignorando o riso suave atrás de mim. No momento em que chego ao seu carro, estou me sentindo de mau humor. Vulnerável, nervosa... Excitada. Completamente diferente de como esperava estar me sentindo esta manhã. Edward parece ser capaz de me perturbar sem qualquer aviso prévio.

Eu nunca conheci alguém como ele. E hoje, as coisas entre nós mudaram. Eu não tenho certeza para onde, ou o que está acontecendo, mas algo está definitivamente diferente entre nós. Entramos no carro ao mesmo tempo. Eu coloco o cinto de segurança enquanto Edward vira a ignição. O motor ronca, pronto para ir, mas nós não nos movemos. Eu olho para ele. Sua cabeça está inclinada na minha direção, seus olhos profundos estão me encarando, e ele está com uma expressão que não consigo decifrar.

— O quê? — Eu pergunto, sentindo-me autoconsciente. Eu empurro meus fios curtos atrás da minha orelha, sentindo-me aquecer sob seu olhar. Ele balança a cabeça, quebrando nossos olhares.

— Nada. Eu só estou realmente apreciando esse seu lado assertivo. — Um sorriso. Então ele olha para trás e coloca o carro em marcha ré. Estou atônita. Edward me aprecia.

Ele me aprecia. E assim, o bloco frio de gelo que carrego no meu peito se derrete.

Edward fala a maior parte do caminho para Farmington. Eu acho que ele está fazendo isso para manter minha mente ocupada, e fora do motivo pelo qual vou para Farmington. Eu estava bem até que chegamos a dez minutos de distância de Farmington. Eu irrompi em um suor frio, e quando atravessamos o limite da cidade há poucos minutos, meu coração começou se exaurir. Tenho certeza que um ataque de pânico está no horizonte.

Demoro um momento para perceber que o carro parou.

— Chegamos? — Meus olhos estão arregalados e alertas como um coelho.

— Um quarteirão de distância. Achei que você poderia querer um momento para si antes de nós irmos para a casa dela.

— Pode não ser ela.

Eu olho para ele. Eu sei que há uma ponta de desespero na minha voz e nos meus olhos.

— Pode não ser — diz ele lentamente. — Mas se for?

Eu dou de ombros, forçando uma casualidade que não sinto.

— Então, encontrei minha mãe.

Nós olhamos para frente, sentados em silêncio.

— Você está pronta? — Pergunta ele.

— Sim.

Edward liga o motor e dirige de volta para a rua. Poucos minutos depois, ele estaciona na frente de uma casa de tijolos vermelhos.

Viro-me para ele.

— Você vai vir comigo?

Ele sorri.

— Já fui.

Respirando fundo, coloco meus óculos de sol e saio do carro. Hesito na calçada. Edward pega a minha mão e me puxa para frente. Chegando à porta, Edward não solta a minha mão, enquanto ele se inclina sobre mim e aperta a campainha. O cheiro de sua loção pós-barba momentaneamente me acalma.

— O que digo? — Eu sussurro.

— Basta perguntar se Renée Swan vive aqui, e vamos a partir daí.

Encontrando seus olhos, aceno. Então ouço passos no corredor. Uma figura se aproxima da porta. Meu corpo congela. Edward me dá um aperto de mão reconfortante.

— Você está bem. Estou aqui — ele sussurra suavemente.

A porta se abre, revelando uma senhora chinesa. Não. Não é ela. É estranho que sinta alívio com este pensamento? Definitivamente não há nenhum traço chinês na minha pele pálida. A não ser que ela não seja Renée Swan. Eu preciso que ela confirme isso, e então estou fora daqui.

— Posso ajudá-los? — Pergunta ela, movendo os olhos entre Edward e eu.

— Eu estava, hum — Eu limpo minha garganta. — Eu... — Por que minha voz não funciona?

— Será que Renée Swan vive aqui?— A voz de Edward veio do meu lado. Ela olha de mim para Edward.

— Sim, — ela responde lentamente.

— Seria possível falar com ela?

— E você é...?

— Desculpe. Meu nome é Edward, e esta é Isabella.

Ela se mexe, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Eu sou Renée Swan.

Eu solto o ar que não sabia que estava segurando, e então saio de lá. Virando-me, e soltando a minha mão de Edward, corro para longe de ambos. Eu sei que é errado abandonar Edward, mas não posso parar minhas pernas de se moverem. Meu coração está batendo. O sangue está rugindo em meus ouvidos. E tudo que quero fazer é comer. E vomitar.

Eu realmente preciso vomitar.

Subindo de volta para a segurança do Mustang de Edward, arranco meus óculos escuros, e sento-me, tentando estabilizar o meu coração e acalmar a guerra feroz dentro de mim.

Edward entra no carro alguns minutos depois. Ele se vira para mim.

— Então... Ela não é sua mãe.

— Como você descobriu?

Eu estou em um impasse no momento. Eu rio ou choro. Eu realmente não quero chorar na frente de Edward, então é riso. Eu caio na gargalhada. Eu sei que provavelmente estou parecendo um pouco louca, mas não consigo parar, ou encontrar a vontade de me importar. Quando finalmente recupero o meu controle, seco meus olhos com as mãos, e acho Edward olhando para mim com uma expressão no rosto que nunca vi antes.

Ninguém jamais me olhou como ele está olhando para mim agora. Como ele se importasse. Realmente se importasse.

Ele relaxa seu olhar, um sorriso malicioso corre pelos seus lábios.

— Você parece estar levando bem a decepção.

Seu sorriso me faz rir de novo.

— Desculpe eu te abandonar lá atrás. — Eu aceno, ainda um pouco sem fôlego do meu riso louco.

— Não se preocupe. Vamos? — Ele liga o carro. — Vamos almoçar.

Comida. Não é uma boa ideia para mim agora.

— Eu não estou com fome. — Eu coloco meu cinto de segurança.

— Bem, eu estou. Você pode assistir enquanto como. — Ele me mostra aqueles dentes brancos, então fico muito deslumbrada para discordar.

Acabamos em um café que Edward parece conhecer bem. Aparentemente, este lugar faz a melhor torta de limão do mundo.

Vou ter que acreditar na sua palavra porque comer agora não é uma boa ideia, não enquanto estiver com Edward. Tenho medo de que se começar, não seja capaz de parar, e então vou acabar expondo uma parte de mim que nunca quero que ninguém veja, especialmente ele.

— Acho que foi uma perda de tempo vir até aqui. — Eu suspiro.

— Depende de como você olha para isso.

Eu descanso meu cotovelo na mesa e sustento meu queixo na minha mão.

— E como é que você olha para isso?

Ele se inclina para trás em sua cadeira.

— Isso é menos uma Renée Swan na lista. Diminui as chances. Deixa-nos com duas. Então essa é uma chance de cinquenta a cinquenta na próxima vez que nós escolhermos sua mã nenhuma será ela. E estou prestes a comer a torta que adoro. Eu chamo isso de perder e ganhar.

— Você avalia tudo desse jeito?

Seus olhos escurecem.

— Não tudo. — Seus lábios erguidos em uma inclinação de paquera enquanto ele se inclina mais perto, em cima da mesa. Ele abaixa a voz. — Somente as coisas que sei que são uma coisa certa. E quando realmente quero algo... Eu consigo.

Engulo. Calor se espalha na minha pele, disparando meu pulso.

A garçonete interrompe o nosso momento, chegando com o nosso café e a torta de Edward. Estou aliviada. E decepcionada. Ele estava absolutamente, definitivamente flertando comigo.

Eu não estou reclamando. É bom ter alguém tão lindo como Edward flertando comigo. Acho que o que me incomoda é que não sei o que isso significa para ele. Ou mais ainda, o que quero que isso signifique para mim.

— Como está a sua torta? — Eu pergunto, olhando para ele cortando-a como se fosse um feito divino.

— Muito boa — ele murmura com a boca cheia. O som é tão delicioso quanto parece. — Você quer experimentar?— Ele estende um garfo cheio de torta. Eu balanço minha cabeça. — Você está perdendo a melhor torta que você jamais vai provar. — Ele agita o garfo na frente do meu rosto.

Rindo, balanço minha cabeça novamente. Ele sorri e coloca o garfo na boca, deixando escapar um gemido exagerado de prazer. Por uma fração de segundo, realmente desejo ser o garfo. Eu tenho problemas sérios. Eu despejo um pouco de açúcar no meu café.

— Obrigada por ter vindo comigo hoje. Isso realmente significa muito.

— Somos amigos. Amigos ajudam uns aos outros.

— Nós somos amigos? — Eu provoco, incapaz de evitar o sorriso que está se formando no meu rosto.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

— Nós já não tínhamos estabelecido isso?

Eu trago o copo aos lábios e sopro o café quente.

— Eu não acho que isso tinha sido confirmado, não.

— Bem, considere isso uma confirmação. — Ele escava o garfo em sua torta, seus olhos sorrindo. — Nós somos amigos.

Com benefícios?

Macacos me mordam, não posso acreditar que pensei isso.

— Bem, bem... Edward Cullen. Não esperava te ver aqui novamente.

Viro a cabeça e vejo um cara com a mesma altura e corpo que Edward, cabeça raspada, braços com tatuagens, vindo em nossa direção. Meus olhos movem-se além dele, e vejo dois caras andando logo atrás, os dois são altos e magros. Do canto do meu olho, posso ver que o comportamento de Edward mudou. Seu corpo está rígido, tenso. O ar instantaneamente causa um comichão de desconforto, e o som do barulho do garfo de Edward batendo no prato me faz pular.

— Dê meia volta e vá embora, Caius, — Edward sibila, o nível de raiva em sua voz me surpreende.

Caius solta uma gargalhada. Ele pega uma cadeira da mesa vazia perto de nós e se senta, seu peito encostando-se às costas da cadeira. Em uma inspeção mais minuciosa, noto uma tatuagem no pescoço de Caius.

Diz Foda-se. Legal.

— Isso não é maneira de cumprimentar um velho amigo — diz ele.

Edward ri, mas soa falso.

— Essa é a última forma como eu me referiria a você.

— Você está quebrando meu coração aqui, Cullen. — Caius bate a mão sobre o peito antes de mudar seu olhar para mim. — E quem temos aqui?

A maneira como ele olha para mim faz soar o alarme na minha cabeça. Eu estou familiarizada com o olhar. Eu já vi isso antes em Jacob. Eu enrolo meus dedos no meu colo.

— Não responda. — Meus olhos disparam até Edward. Ele olha para mim por um longo segundo, tentando transmitir algo em seus olhos que não consigo entender. Ele vira a cabeça para Caius. — Não fale com ela novamente, ou vou…

— Você vai o quê? — Caius inclina a cabeça para o lado. — O que vai fazer, Edward? Colocar o seu pai sobre mim?

A mandíbula de Edward fica rígida.

— Seu problema é comigo — ele range. — Então diga o que diabos você precisa dizer, então volte para a porra de sua caverna, seu pedaço de merda. Apenas deixe-a fora disso.

Caius solta outra risada.

— Puxa! Calma. Você deve realmente gostar desta garota. Nunca pensei que veria esse dia. Não é o seu lema foder devagar e abandonar rápido? Tenho que dizer, porém, não posso culpá-lo por isso... Ela é gostosa pra caralho.

— Como sua namorada era, — Edward solta.

O rosto de Caius fica duro como granito, e por um momento acho que ele vai bater em Edward.

Em vez disso, seus olhos deslizam de volta para mim. Ele examina completamente o meu corpo. Isso faz o meu estômago revirar.

— Vadia, quando ele se cansar de você me faça uma visita, e vou te mostrar uma boa foda.

Edward empurra sua cadeira, fazendo-a bater no chão, trazendo o meu e cada olhar deste lugar para ele.

— Eu disse para deixá-la fora isso! — Edward está eriçado de raiva.

Caius lentamente se levanta, colocando a cadeira de lado. Um olhar para os amigos me diz que eles estão em pé também. A situação parece perigosa. Minhas entranhas começam a tremer com a possibilidade do que vai acontecer.

— Vamos. — A voz ríspida de Edward vem em minha direção enquanto ele estende a mão para eu pegar.

Eu olho para Caius, que está olhando fixamente para Edward. Eu deslizo minha mão na de Edward, permitindo que ele me conduza. No instante em que a minha pele entra em contato com a dele, sinto o verdadeiro nível de raiva de Edward. Está saindo em ondas e passando direto para mim.

Surpreendentemente, não sinto medo.

Eu não me preocupo sobre o que vai acontecer quando sairmos daqui, e estiver sozinha com ele. O que realmente sinto agora é algo que nunca senti antes. Sinto-me segura em suas mãos. Eu sei, sem dúvida, que Edward não vai me machucar. E sei, inequivocamente, que ele não vai deixar que nada aconteça comigo.

Edward puxa minha mão, me levando pela cafeteria, longe de Caius, e em direção à saída.

— O que seu pai está fazendo hoje em dia? — Caius grita.

Edward para abruptamente. Eu bato em suas costas. Suas mãos se apertam ao redor das minhas ao ponto de quase sentir dor.

— Ouvi dizer que ele perdeu seu distintivo. Verdadeira vergonha, ele era um porco de primeira.

Edward se vira, colocando-me atrás dele. Caius e seus amigos estão no meio da cafeteria agora. Apenas algumas mesas de distância de nós. Eu posso dizer que pelas suas posições e linguagem corporal, eles estão ansiosos para uma luta. E pelo jeito que Edward está agitado ao meu lado, parece que ele vai dar-lhes uma.

— Eu aposto que você realmente quer me bater agora, não? — Caius sorri. — Vou deixar você dar o primeiro soco. Só você e eu, um a um. O que você diz? O vencedor ganha a sua garota.

Caius inclina a cabeça em minha direção, o olhar em seus olhos é repulsivo. Ele acha que está me afetando.

Ele está errado.

Fui criada pelo pior.

Mas ele está afetando Edward. Eu posso sentir o quão rígido ele está. Edward coloca a mão no bolso da calça jeans, em seguida, pressiona o que parece ser as chaves do carro na palma da minha mão. Eu olho para ele, confusa.

— Vá para o meu carro — diz ele com uma voz baixa. — Entre e tranque todas as portas. Se eu não for em cinco minutos, dirija direto para Durango. Não vá para o hotel. Vá para o restaurante, com Angela.

Eu enrolo minha mão em torno das chaves.

— E depois?

— E depois... — Ele balança a cabeça lentamente.

A autopreservação está me dizendo para fazer o que ele está dizendo e deixar essa cafeteria, mas nunca fui muito boa em ouvir a minha autopreservação.

— Eu não vou sair daqui sem você. — Eu levanto o meu queixo e coloco minha mão em seu braço.

Eu estou, de propósito e de boa vontade, tocando um homem cheio de raiva. Isso é uma grande coisa para mim. Enorme, de fato.

Os olhos de Edward incendeiam, mas isso não me impede.

— Não dê a ele o que ele quer. Você não tem que lutar com esse cara.

Seus olhos se fecham como se ele estivesse com dor.

— Você não entende.

— Você vai parar de sussurrar palavras doces para essa gostosa, e vamos acabar com isso? — Caius estrala os nós dos dedos.

Os olhos de Edward me deixam, e vão direto para Caius, endurecendo-se nele. Eu vejo os outros clientes saindo pela porta dos fundos.

— Saiam agora ou vou chamar a polícia! — Uma voz feminina insegura, assumidamente da garçonete, diz atrás de nós.

— Faça isso, docinho, — Caius ri. — Vou ter acabado com ele antes mesmo deles chegarem.

Ignorando todos, mantenho meu foco em Edward.

— Edward. — Ele olha de volta para mim. — Eu posso não entender, mas não preciso, porque sei que a violência nunca resolve nada. Isso não vai resolver o que quer que isso seja.

Ele olha para mim. Eu posso ver uma guerra feroz em seus olhos. Depois do que parece uma eternidade, ele exala.

— Ok.

Eu quase grito de alívio quando ele pega a minha mão e pega as chaves do carro de volta.

— Não é hoje, Caius. — Ele se vira, indo embora, levando-me com ele.

— O quê? Você está indo embora! Você é um covarde maldito, Cullen! Um filho da puta!

Meu coração está batendo tão forte, com medo de que Caius não deixe simplesmente Edward ir embora e depois vá atrás dele. Edward puxa algumas notas do bolso e deixa-as no balcão quando passamos por uma garçonete de olhos arregalados.

— Eu realmente sinto muito pelo problema, minha senhora.

Então, nós estamos saindo de lá. Eu olho por cima do ombro para ver se Caius está nos seguindo. Ele não está. Edward aperta minha mão, puxando a minha atenção de volta.

— Ele não vai nos seguir. Apesar de sua intimidação, ele é um covarde maldito. Ele me desafiou lá porque quer testemunhas. Ele quer que eu bata nele primeiro para que possa conseguir o que ele acha que seja a sua vingança.

Eu não questiono qual é a vingança. Edward vai me dizer se ele quiser. Estamos de volta no Mustang em tempo recorde. Ele o desbloqueia, me deixando entrar. Eu acabei de afivelar o cinto de segurança quando ouço o som de Edward gritando. Tirando o cinto de segurança, saio do carro a tempo de ver o punho de Edward se chocar na cerca de madeira do estacionamento.

— PORRA! Filho da puta!

Normalmente, em uma situação como esta, estaria paralisada pelo medo, mas não com ele. Meus pés me levam até Edward, sem pensar duas vezes. Ele está com a testa pressionada na cerca que acabou de bater e sua mão apertada contra seu peito arfante.

— Você está bem? — Eu pergunto baixinho.

— Eu estou bem.

— Você não parece bem.

— Bem, eu estou.

— Posso dar uma olhada em sua mão?

— Por quê?

— Porque você socou uma cerca e a estudante de medicina em mim quer se certificar de que está tudo bem.

Ele inclina o rosto em minha direção. O olhar em seu rosto é duro. Seus olhos frios. O calor que estou acostumada se foi.

— Eu não preciso de você para me tratar, Isabella.

Eu sinto meu rosto corar sob o ferrão duro de suas palavras. Limpando a garganta, digo:

— Eu não estou tentando tratar você. Eu só quero ter certeza que você não quebrou nenhum osso. Nada mais.

Seus olhos se fecham em uma piscada longa. Afastando-se da cerca, ele se move em minha direção e estende sua mão ferida. Eu a pego nas minhas, ignorando a sensação que sinto, e começo a examinar a sua mão, certificando-me que ele não quebrou nada.

— Tudo bem. — Eu olho para ele, alguns momentos depois. — Só vai estar inchada e machucada por alguns dias. Poderia colocar com um pouco de gelo sobre ela, e temos que limpar isso. — E corro o meu dedo sobre o pequeno arranhão em sua junta.

Eu levanto os meus olhos para os seus, encontrando Edward já olhando para mim com olhos escuros. O ar muda instantaneamente. Meu pulso acelera. Borboletas preenchem meu estômago, fazendo minhas entranhas pegarem fogo.

E o que eu faço?

Eu libero sua mão e dou um passo para trás, colocando espaço entre nós. Talvez não tenha medo de Edward, mas sei o que a raiva e o sexo combinados podem significar para um homem. Não que Edward e eu vamos fazer sexo. Eu só não quero confundir uma situação já confusa.

Ele estende seu dedo.

— Tudo o que você parece fazer é tratar os homens Cullen. — Percebo sua voz soa rouca.

— Eu não me importo. — E dou de ombros.

— Isabella... — Ele esfrega a mão boa sobre seu cabelo, exalando forte. — Me desculpe, perdi o controle naquele momento. Há apenas uma história grande e feia entre mim e Caius. Não é desculpa, mas era a cerca ou a cara dele. É melhor a cerca, certo?

— Certo. — Eu sorrio. — Mas não acho que a cerca concorda com você. — Eu aponto meu dedo indicador para buraco que sua raiva deixou nela.

O corpo de Edward começa a tremer com um riso silencioso. Seus olhos sorriem para mim. Deixo escapar uma risadinha.

— Você quer falar sobre isso?

Seu humor se dissipa rapidamente. Ele olha para o chão por um longo momento.

— Não — diz ele, levantando a cabeça. — Neste momento, só quero ficar bêbado.

É muito cedo para beber... Mas que diabos. Eu posso chamar o dia da bebida parte da nova eu.

— Eu poderia fazer isso. — Eu sorrio.

— Essa é minha garota. — Ele sorri.

Sua garota?

Sua garota.

Nós dirigimos de volta para Durango e vamos direto para onde estão os bares. Edward diz que vai deixar o seu carro lá e buscá-lo na parte da manhã, por isso vamos pegar um táxi de volta para o hotel quando terminarmos.

Eu nunca fiz nada como isso antes – ir a um bar à tarde, com a intenção de ficar bêbada.

Eu estou meio que animada.

Ok, estou surtando.

Eu me sinto como uma rebelde. Triste, mas verdadeiro. Edward me trouxe a um bar apropriadamente chamado "The Bar". Estou sentada em uma mesa na parte de trás. Edward foi buscar umas bebidas. Esta rodada é por conta dele. A próxima é definitivamente minha. Ele volta com quatro doses nas mãos e duas garrafas de cerveja debaixo do braço. Eu acho que estamos começando bem.

— Tequila — diz ele, colocando duas doses na minha frente.

Eu nunca bebi tequila, mas que diabos. Esta é a nova Isabella. A nova Isabella poderia ser uma bebedora de tequila. Eu pego uma dose, mas sua voz me para.

— Sal primeiro.

Sentando na cadeira a minha frente, Edward pega o saleiro da mesa.

— Mão — diz ele.

Eu estendo minha mão direita para ele. Quando ele segura minha mão, meu corpo fica a todo vapor, a tensão indo direto para certas partes da minha anatomia. Ele derrama uma linha de sal na minha mão e diz:

— Lamba.

Jesus Cristo. Isso soou muito quente. Eu poderia realmente ser uma bebedora de tequila. Especialmente se começar a ouvir Edward falar comigo assim.

Fazendo como ele disse, inclino a minha boca até a mão e lambo o sal.

Os olhos de Edward não saem de mim. Eu os vejo incendiar no momento em que minha língua toca o sal.

Posso ou não posso aproveitar o máximo do momento, levando um tempo para lamber o sal da minha mão. Eu meio que gosto do efeito que tem sobre ele.

Quando o sal está na minha boca, se dissolvendo, Edward diz em uma voz muito rouca: — Agora, beba a dose.

Pego um dos copos de dose. O copo em meus lábios, engulo rapidamente a tequila.

— Caramba! — Eu estou respirando fogo.

Eu coloco a palma da minha mão nos meus lábios úmidos, meus olhos lacrimejando com a queimação.

Edward ri.

— Tome com a cerveja, isso vai reduzir o efeito. Eu me esqueci de trazer o limão.

Eu tomo um grande gole de cerveja. Meus olhos ainda estão molhados, então passo meus dedos debaixo deles secando-os.

— Não é uma bebedora de tequila? — Ele sorri.

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Esta é a primeira vez.

— E o que você acha?

— Tem gosto de merda. — Eu sorrio. — Mas ela faz o seu trabalho. Estou bebendo sozinha? — E aceno para suas bebidas intocadas.

Ele balança a cabeça, em seguida, lambe o sal. Ele engole sua dose com mais facilidade do que eu. Copo na mesa, seus olhos sorriem brilhantemente para mim. Eu me inclino para trás em minha cadeira, pegando a minha garrafa de cerveja, e começo a cutucar o rótulo.

— Você parece um profissional experiente nisso.

— A tequila?

— Hmm — Concordo com a cabeça.

— Eu sou um homem de bebidas destiladas. O que posso dizer. — Ele sorri e pega o saleiro. — Você quer mais um golpe?

Eu recuo.

Ele percebe.

— Eu quis dizer o sal, Isabella. Você quer outro golpe de sal para a sua próxima dose?

Eu me mexo, envergonhada. Meu rosto queima com a minha vergonha.

— Uh... Sim. — Mordendo meu lábio, estendo minha mão para ele.

Em vez de despejar o sal, Edward cobre minha mão com a sua. Normalmente eu iria me sentir intimidada com isso, mas com Edward, não sei. Seu toque parece seguro, leve... Gentil. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, estou com um homem que literalmente me tem na mão, e não sinto medo. Em vez disso, me sinto conectada a outro ser humano de uma forma que nunca pensei ser possível. Liberando um pouco do seu toque, ele vira a minha mão e corre o polegar sobre a palma. Isso deixa uma trilha deliciosa de sensações em seu rastro.

Minhas emoções começam a sair do eixo, e direto na direção dele. Levantando os olhos, o olhar de Edward captura o meu instantaneamente. Sem mover os olhos de mim, ele passa os dedos pelo meu pulso, guiando minha mão para o lado. Ele desliza sua mão para trás ao longo da minha. Palma com palma. Seus dedos descansam suavemente contra o meu pulso. Só espero que ele não possa sentir que ele está praticamente tirando todo o sangue do meu corpo.

Inclinando o saleiro sobre as nossas mãos unidas, ele corre duas linhas de sal. Uma na minha. Uma na sua.

— Você se importa se eu...? — Ele inclina a cabeça na direção de nossas mãos ligadas. Tendo dúvidas sobre a questão, levanto uma sobrancelha questionando.— O sal?

Ainda perdida, apenas aceno com a cabeça, não querendo parecer tão estúpida.

Então Edward faz algo que vou sempre lembrar como o momento mais insanamente íntimo da minha vida. E a sua pergunta faz todo o sentido quando ele se inclina para frente e lambe o sal da minha mão.

Lentamente.

Caramba.

Cabeça ainda abaixada, ele olha para mim através de longos cílios escuros com um olhar que me transforma em mingau.

— Sua vez.

O quê? Ele quer que eu lamba o sal da sua mão? Jesus Cristo. Isso realmente é uma coisa muito sexy para se fazer. Eu não sou sexy. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como ser sexy. Não, vamos lá, posso fazer isso. A nova Isabella está aqui. Eu posso lamber o sal da mão de Edward. Não é grande coisa.

Pegando fôlego, me inclino para frente e com a ponta da língua lambo todo o sal.

Tudo o que sinto é ele. Eu nem sequer percebo o sal. E agora estou contrariada de beber a tequila e tirar o gosto dele da minha boca.

— Beba — ele diz, sua voz soando rouca.

Copo em meus lábios, viro a dose exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que ele vira. Sua mão deixa a minha. Eu estou me sentindo abandonada sem seu toque, atordoada pelo álcool, e me perguntando se isso realmente acabou de acontecer. Minhas mãos começam a se mexer por vontade própria. Pego minha cerveja.

— Segunda vez é mais fácil? — Edward pergunta, parecendo completamente normal, como se nós não tivéssemos lambido o sal das mãos um do outro. Ou talvez isso seja apenas o que as pessoas normais fazem. O que eu sei?

Limpando a garganta, forço uma casualidade que não sinto.

— Muito mais fácil.

Ele sorri. Eu começo a cutucar o rótulo da cerveja novamente.

— Então... — diz ele.

— Então...

— Eu acho que deveria explicar sobre mais cedo, o que aconteceu na cafeteria.

— Só se você quiser.

Ele dá um meio sorriso.

— Você se lembra que disse que eu costumava jogar?

Concordo com a cabeça. Seus olhos se baixam.

— Depois que minha mãe morreu, saí dos trilhos. Eu sempre gostei de jogar cartas... mas isto foi mais longe. Eu estava jogando, apostando mais do que nunca tive. Eu ganhei por um tempo, então entrei numa maré de azar. Fiquei tentando conseguir de volta o que perdi, mas antes que percebesse, acumulei uma dívida enorme que não tinha como pagar de volta.

— Você devia dinheiro para Caius?

Ele ri sem humor.

— Não, Caius é apenas o macaco contratado. Eu devia dinheiro para o cara que ele trabalha, Aro. Eu costumava ir regularmente a alguns lugares em Farmington para jogar, então me envolvi em uma mão de pôquer que Aro pagou. Não há

lugares aqui para jogadores de cartas como eu. Como eu era — ele corrige. — Mas, além de Farmington... Tem muitos lugares para um jogador experiente. — Ele se inclina mais perto, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa enquanto esfrega as mãos sobre o rosto. Ele cruza os braços sobre a mesa, olhando para baixo. — Estou muito arrependido que você foi arrastada para isso, Isabella.

É por isso que ele não queria dizer a Caius meu nome. Ele não queria que aquelas pessoas horríveis soubessem quem sou. Ele estava tentando me proteger. Algo sobre isso me toca.

— Não importa. Estou feliz que você está bem agora. — Eu coloco minha cerveja na mesa. — Você ainda deve o dinheiro? É por isso que ele estava tentando comprar uma briga com você?

Se ele ainda dever, vou pagar a sua dívida. Não é como se não pudesse pagar. Ele tem sido tão bom para mim, me ajudando com as Renées, e posso finalmente fazer algo bom com o dinheiro de Charlie. Ajudar Edward contaria como algo bom para mim.

— Não, minha dívida foi paga. — Ele esfrega a mão sobre o rosto de novo. — O meu pai. Ele usou o dinheiro do seguro de vida da minha mãe.

Oh. Certo. Agora sei de onde vem a sua culpa. Eu tento evocar algo digno de dizer, algo para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, mas nada aparece. Então digo a única coisa que posso,

— Eu sinto muito, Edward.

Ele toma um gole de sua cerveja. Secando a boca com as costas da mão, ele balança a cabeça.

— Não se sinta mal por mim. Eu não mereço sua gentileza. — Seus olhos se fecham em uma piscada longa. — Você se lembra de que disse que meu pai era um policial?

Concordo com a cabeça e tomo um gole de cerveja.

— Antes de a dívida ser paga, antes do meu pai descobrir sobre isso, das apostas e quão profundo nisso eu estava, eu estava fora, uma noite na cidade. Não neste bar — acrescenta como se isso tivesse alguma influência sobre a sua história. — Eu estava bebendo com alguns amigos meus, e, mais tarde, no meio da noite eu estava... uh, deixando o bar com... Uma garota. — Ele coça o rosto, parecendo desconfortável.

Eu ignoro a torção desagradável no estômago, provocada pelo conhecimento de Edward saindo de um bar com uma garota que ele mais do que provavelmente queria ter relações sexuais.

— Nós fomos pegar um táxi, quando fui atacado por Caius e alguns de seus homens. Era para uma surra de aviso, porque eu não tinha pagado, mas cometi o erro de lutar de volta, em vez de apenas apanhar. Eu não sou de levar uma surra — Ele encolhe os ombros. — E eu... O encarei, e o confrontei ... Eu meio que disse a Caius que tinha tido relações sexuais com a namorada dele.

— E você teve?

— Sim.

Torção de estômago.

— Oh.

— Foi uma coisa de momento. Um erro. — Ele suspira. — Mas depois que eu lhe disse... Bem, isso foi quando Caius pegou um taco de beisebol.

— Querido Deus. — Eu estremeci, fechando os olhos, sentindo a sua dor como se fosse minha. Eu sei o quão ruim pode ser os espancamentos. Especialmente quando uma arma está envolvida.

— De qualquer forma. — Ele arrasta a mão pelo cabelo. — A garota correu de volta para o bar enquanto isto estava acontecendo, chamou meus amigos para me ajudar, chamou a polícia...

Eu vejo o resto em seus olhos.

— Seu pai?

— Sim. Ele perdeu o controle quando viu o estado que eles tinham me deixado. Os bastardos tinham caído fora no segundo que ouviram as sirenes, mas meu pai não desistiu. Ele acabou encontrando Caius a algumas quadras, e... — Ele deixa escapar um longo suspiro. — ...Ele bateu pra caralho em Caius, que estava desarmado nesta altura. Ele deixou cair o bastão quando correu. Meu pai o machucou. Realmente machucou. Deixou-o de uma maneira ruim. — Os olhos de Edward buscam os meus. — Você tem que entender, Isabella... Meu pai... Ele não é violento por natureza. Não é quem é. Ele é um ótimo cara , realmente ótimo. O melhor. E ele merece um filho melhor que eu. Foi apenas... Bem, minha mãe tinha morrido há pouco tempo, e sou seu único filho. Acho que ele perdeu o controle quando me viu.

Concordo com a cabeça, deixando-o saber que entendo. Eu só desejo que tivesse tido um pai tão carinhoso e protetor quanto o de Edward.

— Papai foi suspenso pendendo de investigação. — Ele se recosta na cadeira e esfrega o olho. — Após a investigação, ele foi considerado culpado e desempossado do seu distintivo e arma. Ele jamais poderá trabalhar na aplicação da lei novamente , cortesia das minhas merdas — Ele levanta a garrafa em um falso brinde, em seguida, pressiona-a contra os lábios e inclina sua cabeça para trás.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com Caius pelo que ele fez com você?

Edward solta uma gargalhada falsa.

— Ele ficou em liberdade vigiada durante 12 meses como pena .

— E você ainda teve que pagar a dívida que devia?

— Sim. Só porque Caius e seus garotos chutaram a minha bunda, não fez a dívida com Aro ir embora. Então, meu pai perdeu novamente. Me ajudou com "juros". Comecei a frequentar os Jogadores Anônimos e fiquei limpo. Eu ainda participo das reuniões. — Seus olhos procuram os meus como se realmente importasse para ele que eu saiba disso. — E agora estamos quebrados, tentando manter um hotel falido à tona, e Caius ainda está em busca do meu sangue pelo que o meu pai fez com ele. E porque fodi sua, agora, ex-namorada. — Ele dá um sorriso fraco, enquanto coloca a garrafa para baixo.

Ignorando a terceira dor que sinto com as palavras grosseiras de Edward sobre sua atividade sexual anterior, me inclino para frente, colocando os braços sobre a mesa.

— Eu realmente sinto muito que isso aconteceu com você.

— Isso não aconteceu comigo. Tudo o que aconteceu foi culpa minha. Fodi minha vida e levei meu pai comigo.

— Sua vida não é fodida, e você definitivamente não levou seu pai com você.

— É isto. E fiz. Eu não sou uma boa pessoa, Isabella. — Ele balança a cabeça, inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira.

Eu posso senti-lo se afastar de mim. Eu não gosto da maneira como ele se sente.

— Você tem sido bom para mim — Eu forço.

Ele solta uma gargalhada falsa.

— Você é provavelmente a única pessoa neste planeta que pode dizer isso. — Seus olhos me corrigem com um olhar. — E realmente não tenho feito muito por você, Isabella. Não de verdade. — Ele parece longe de mim. — Não há nada de bom sobre mim, acredite.

— Eu acho que há um monte de coisa boa sobre você — empurro de volta.

Muita. Demais.

Seus olhos voltam para os meus. Escuros e com raiva.

— Você não ouviu o que disse antes? Eu estraguei tudo completamente. Eu fodi a vida do meu pai.

— Não. Tudo que seu pai fez foi escolha dele.

— Como resultado das minhas ações. — Eu posso ver a sua raiva crescente.

Este é normalmente o ponto onde desisto, cedo e concordo – não que já tenha argumentado tanto assim. Mas com Edward sei que posso, e não vou recuar. Não desta vez.

— Cada um é responsável por suas próprias ações.

— Eu fodo mulheres aleatórias o tempo todo. Eu as uso para o sexo, então as descarto como lixo.

Minha respiração trava em minha garganta, e um ciúme que eu não deveria sentir me acerta com um soco duro. Edward pega sua cerveja e toma um longo gole. Seus olhos não deixam os meus por um momento, quase como se ele estivesse me desafiando a desviar o olhar, mas não... não posso.

Sua confissão simplesmente não se encaixa com o Edward que comecei a conhecer.

Mas então, quando você realmente conhece alguém? Eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei disso. Mas a coisa que mais me irrita é a pequena voz estúpida repetindo na minha cabeça. A voz que se pergunta por que, se Edward faz o que ele diz que faz, ele não me quis? Eu odeio que pense nisso. Eu não deveria querer que ele me foda, mas queria... Quero. Eu posso sentir um formigamento na minha pele. Batendo meus dedos sobre a mesa, engulo meus sentimentos.

— E seu ponto é?

Minha resposta o surpreende. Eu vejo isso na ampliação de seus olhos. Tentando esconder sua surpresa, ele endireita as costas como se estivesse se preparando para o segundo round.

— Meu ponto é... Eu sou responsável por essas ações. Elas não são as ações de uma pessoa boa.

Ele quer que não goste dele. Por quê? Eu dou de ombros, forçando uma casualidade que não sinto. Em seguida, usando as suas palavras anteriores contra ele, simplesmente digo:

— Depende de como você olha para isso.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantam. Eu tenho sua atenção agora. Ele se inclina para perto, com os braços pousando em cima da mesa.

— E como você está olhando para isso, Isabella?

Deus, amo totalmente como ele diz meu nome.

— Bem... O jeito que eu vejo, você é um perde/ganha. Eu conheci homens que fazem coisas muito piores do que apenas dormir por aí com um monte de mulheres diferentes.

Ok, Jacob fez isso também – mas isso não vai ajudar a fazer o meu ponto, então só vou esconder esse fato.

Sua testa franze.

— O seu ex?

Eu inspiro profundamente.

— O olho roxo não foi a primeira vez que ele me bateu. — Eu esfrego os calafrios imediatos que surgem nos meus braços.

Eu vejo o maxilar de Edward apertar.

— Quantas vezes? — Suas palavras saem incisivas.

— Hum... — Eu levanto os meus ombros de repente pesados, a minha confiança escorregando.

Memórias acertam minha mente. Um borrão de memórias, misturadas com dois rostos. Charlie... Jacob...

Jogada contra uma parede. Lançada no chão. Presa a uma cama. Lançada escada abaixo. Golpeada. Esbofeteada. Chutada. Socada. Surrada. Costelas quebradas, punho, dedos... Coração partido - irreparável.

Desprezível. Com dor. O tempo todo. Isso nunca parou. Ninguém nunca me salvou…

— Isabella. — Eu sinto Edward apertando a minha mão. Eu pisco meus olhos. — Jesus, você está bem? — Sua voz é suave, mas sua mandíbula está apertada.

— Sim, eu... Uh. — Eu toco uma mão em meu rosto, querendo cobrir qualquer emoção que possa mostrar para ele.

— Eu perdi você novamente. Onde você foi? — Ele pergunta suavemente.

Fechando os olhos em uma piscada longa, balanço minha cabeça e tiro a minha mão da dele. Eu ouço o ranger de seus dentes enquanto ele fala,

— Quantas vezes ele te machucou?

Engolindo minha vergonha, respondo baixinho:

— Mais frequentemente do que não.

Seu rosto congela. Parece que ele está com dor.

— Por que você ficou? — Soa mais como um apelo do que uma pergunta.

— É uma longa história.

— Eu tenho toda a noite... Semanas... Anos.

— Não vale a pena ouvir.

Ele passa a mão pelo seu cabelo.

— Mas você o deixou. Veio até aqui. O que te deu o empurrão?

— Ele tentou me estuprar.

Eu vejo as minhas palavras o atingirem como um golpe físico. Ele recua, mãos pálidas em volta da borda da mesa. Há essa pausa forçada horrível entre nós. Sinto-me doente. Meu corpo irrompe em um suor frio. Os tremores percorrem tudo, fixando-se em meu estômago, um poço de medo e autoaversão.

Eu preciso de comida. E privacidade.

Agora.

Eu enrolo minhas unhas na palma da minha mão, tentando controlar a minha vontade de saltar da cadeira e correr para a loja de conveniência mais próxima.

Os olhos de Edward não deixam meu rosto. Uma miríade de emoções movem-se através deles. Eu não quero olhar para ele agora, mas não consigo desviar o olhar.

— Ele fez o que? — Eu não sei se ele realmente diz as palavras, ou grita, porque os meus ouvidos estão zumbindo com a verdade.

Eu puxo meu lábio superior em minha boca, mordendo-o. Eu pisco uma vez. Duas vezes.

— Ele tentou me estuprar...

— Jesus porra de Cristo — Edward sussurra com raiva. Cotovelos sobre a mesa, ele deixa cair a cabeça entre as mãos.

Eu não deveria ter dito a ele. Por que eu disse a ele?

Eu me encolho no meu lugar, desejando ser invisível. Querendo voltar no tempo. A atmosfera é horrível. O silêncio doloroso. Quando chego ao ponto onde não aguento mais, o que não demora, empurro minha cadeira. A cabeça de Edward se levanta ao som da madeira raspando.

— Aonde você vai?

— Eu, uh... — Eu olho na direção da saída.

Seus olhos seguem os meus, então piscam de volta.

— Não vá. — Ele exala, pressionando as têmporas com os dedos. — Me desculpe, não estou lidando com isso bem... Eu só — Ele balança a cabeça, inclinando-se perto de mim. — Jesus, Isabella, simplesmente não consigo lidar com a ideia de alguém te machucando – não gosto disso – nem um pouco.

Suas palavras dificultam a respiração. Elas importam para mim mais do que gostaria de admitir. Quando seus olhos pousam no meu rosto, eles amolecem.

— O que posso fazer... Para ajudá-la?

E isso aperta meu coração.

— Nada. — Eu engulo o enorme nó na garganta. — Eu estou bem.

— Eu não acredito. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos que você está longe de estar bem. — Uma tempestade rola sobre seu rosto. — Diga-me onde ele vive.

— O-o que? Por quê?

— Por que você acha?

Eu enrijeço.

— Edward, não te disse isso para você ir bater nele. — Por que eu disse a ele? — Eu disse a você, por que... — Eu balanço minha cabeça. — Eu não quero que você bata em Jacob.

Ele franze a testa.

— Esse é o nome? Jacob.

Sei que esta é a primeira vez que falo o nome dele em quase uma semana. E me pergunto se Edward sabe que o nome dele é um erro da minha parte. Eu não digo nada.

Ele quebra o meu olhar e repousa os cotovelos sobre a mesa, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos novamente. A tensão está derramando dele.

Inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para trás, seus olhos se erguem até os meus. Há uma vulnerabilidade que me surpreende.

— Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, Isabella.

— Por quê? — Minhas palavras são suaves.

— Por que... Eu apenas preciso. — Suas palavras são suaves.

— Você está fazendo alguma coisa. Você está sendo meu amigo. Isso conta muito.

— Eu preciso fazer mais.

— Não — Eu balanço minha cabeça, levanto do meu assento. — Eu não preciso de mais. Eu não deveria ter dito. Foi um erro.

A pele ao redor dos seus olhos aperta.

— Você está errada. O único erro foi não me dizer antes. — Ele se estica e agarra a minha mão, me impedindo de sair.

Tento ignorar a forma como o seu toque me faz sentir. A dor em meu peito com desejo de algo que nunca soube que eu queria até agora.

— Eu gostaria que você tivesse me dito antes — acrescenta ele em voz baixa. Ele esfrega o polegar suavemente sobre a palma da minha mão. É um movimento inconsciente de sua parte, mas significa muito para mim. Os homens não me tocam suavemente. Não desse jeito. Nunca desse jeito. E ele fez isso duas vezes em questão de minutos.

— Você disse para alguém, além de mim, o que ele fez com você?

Meus olhos se arregalam de horror ao pensar nisso. Ainda estou em estado de choque por ter dito a ele e tentando descobrir o que isso significa, quanto mais contar a alguém.

— Vou levar isso como um não. — Ele balança a cabeça tristemente. — Você precisa relatar isso à polícia. Ele não pode escapar com o que ele fez com você.

— O quê? Não. — Pânico aperta meu estômago como um vício.

— Isabella...

— Não! — Minha voz é mais dura do que eu sabia que tinha em mim.

Eu me ergo, puxando a minha mão. O que quer que seja que Edward vê no meu rosto ele se acalma:

— Tudo bem. Sem polícia. — Ele coloca as mãos sobre a mesa entre nós. — Apenas faz uma coisa para mim...? — Quando não respondo, ele continua. — Não deixe qualquer outra coisa trancada dentro de você. Você precisa de alguém para conversar, alguém em quem confiar e essa pessoa sou eu. Eu nunca vou te julgar. Eu nunca vou te machucar. E não vou te desapontar. Eu posso ter feito algumas merdas no meu passado, posso ter tratado mal as pessoas... Pessoas que não mereciam, mas não vou fazer isso com você, nunca. Eu prometo.

Suas palavras são apaixonadas, com o rosto sincero.

— Você tem a minha palavra. Eu não vou quebrá-la. — Sua boca levanta em um sorriso gentil.

Eu quero acreditar nele. Eu acredito. Mas não está em mim a capacidade de confiar. A capacidade não é algo que eu seja dotada.

Eu não sei o que dizer. Desvio. Sorrindo, aceno e pergunto:

— Então, e agora?

Os olhos de Edward estão curiosos sobre o meu rosto. Por um momento, me pergunto se ele vai pressionar ainda mais.

Ele não faz.

— Agora... — diz ele, levantando-se de seu assento, — vamos beber mais tequila.

_**No capítulo de amanhã...**_

_**Aiai...**_

_**Suspira...**_

_**Tão fofo!**_

_**beijo grande e até**_


	5. Chapter 5

**.Oi!**

**Como prometido, mais um capítulo.**

**Fico super feliz de saber que a fic esta agradando.**

**Boa leitura**

_**Edward **_

Eu nunca pensei que gostaria de estar perto de uma mulher como gosto de estar perto de Isabella. Mas gosto. Eu não estou inteiramente certo do por que. E apesar de estar perto dela, possivelmente, mais perto do que alguém já teve o privilégio de estar, quero mais. Eu quero tudo dela. Em todos os sentidos possíveis.

A manhã seguinte à tequila tinha passado, e eu estava preocupado que as coisas seriam estranhas entre nós.

Não por causa do que Isabella me disse que lhe tinha acontecido... Porra, não. Isso não mudou em nada a forma como a vejo, do jeito que a quero. A única coisa que mudou é o quão profundamente quero enterrar meu punho na cara daquele babaca. Eu pensei que estava chateado quando soube que ele batia nela. Mas, sabendo o que sei agora, minha raiva foi tão além de chateado, não há sequer uma palavra para isso. Tudo que sei é que quero matar um homem que nunca conheci, e faria isso com a porra de um prazer absoluto. O olhar no rosto de Isabella quando ela me disse o que ele fez e como ele a machucou... era de vergonha. Como se, de alguma forma, o que aconteceu tivesse sido culpa dela. Isso fez eu me comover por ela... por mim. É difícil distinguir entre os dois agora. Sua dor, de alguma forma, está entrelaçada com a minha. Mas isso é Isabella. Ela não é uma pessoa que você encontra, em seguida, simplesmente dá no pé. Ela se incorpora tão profundamente dentro de você, mesmo sem querer, que você não tem escolha, a não ser senti-la. Isso é o que ela fez comigo. E estou tão feliz por isso. Quando estou perto dela, realmente me sinto vivo, de uma forma que não tenho estado há muito tempo. E vou passar todos os momentos que tenho com ela, fazendo-a ver que nada do que lhe aconteceu foi culpa dela. Vou fazê-la se ver da maneira que a vejo.

Incrível. Forte. Linda. Tão fodidamente linda. Dói querer ela do jeito que quero e não ser capaz de tê-la. Depois que meu cérebro compreendeu o que tinha dito a ela naquele bar sobre mim, estava me cagando que talvez a tenha perdido. Eu não poderia estar mais errado. Isabella não ligou para nada disso – os erros que cometi. Ela não me olhou diferente. Ela não me julgou. Ela vê mais em mim. Ela vê o eu real. O Edward que tinha há muito tempo esquecido que existia. O eu antes do jogo, e das mulheres... antes das merdas épicas. Eu passei tanto tempo acreditando que era uma pessoa ruim. E não podia ver além disso, até ela. Às vezes isso é tudo o que se precisa. Apenas uma pessoa para virar tudo de cabeça para baixo. Lembrá-lo da pessoa que você era. Isabella me faz querer ser a pessoa que eu era antes de toda a merda.

Eu sei que soo como uma menininha, mas não me importo. Eu só quero estar perto de Isabella, e continuar sentindo o mesmo que sinto quando estou com ela. E estou achando que quero estar com ela mais vezes do que não estar.

Ontem, Isabella e eu fomos para a cidade fazer compras para que ela pudesse conseguir algumas coisas que ela precisava. Este era um território novo para mim. Eu nunca fiz compras com uma garota. Nem mesmo Angela.

Pode parecer sem importância para você, mas confia em mim, fazer compras com uma garota foi um grande passo para mim – enorme, na verdade. Quando ela terminou as compras, almoçamos no restaurante novamente. Eu podia ver a sobrancelha levantada de Angela e seus olhares curiosos todo o tempo que estivemos lá, mas não dei a ela uma oportunidade de me interrogar. Eu apenas não estou pronto para discutir isso... o que quer que isso seja. Nosso dia juntos foi bom, considerando as grandes revelações da noite anterior. Nós nos divertimos, e o assunto do nosso passado nunca veio à tona. Isabella não mencionou nada sobre querer sair e encontrar outra mãe em potencial, e não iria pressioná-la. Eu estava feliz por tê-la ali comigo. Eu contei piadas ruins. Ela riu muito. E sim, poderia ter tentado conquistá-la com a minha personalidade cintilante. Eu sei que o meu rosto e corpo não serão suficientes para ganhar o seu afeto. Isabella vai precisar mais de mim, e quero dar isso a ela. Dar-lhe tudo de mim.

Quando voltamos para o hotel, eu tinha tarefas para fazer, mas Isabella insistiu em me ajudar. Nós trabalhamos juntos com facilidade. Eu cozinhei o jantar. Aceitando que seria somente macarrão com queijo, ela disse que era o melhor que já tinha provado. Depois do jantar, nós assistimos a um filme na sala de estar principal com Dozer posicionado como uma dama de companhia entre nós. Foi difícil estar tão perto dela no escuro e não ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa. Eu queria muito beijá-la, mas nunca parecia ser o momento certo para fazer um movimento.

Encontro-me à procura de pistas em suas palavras e ações, mas no instante em que pego alguma dica, ela já se foi, e fico me perguntando se estou apenas olhando com tanta força que estou me fazendo ver coisas que realmente não existem. Eu sei que estou agindo como uma garota, analisando tudo – estou me transformando em uma maldita menina. E sim, sou plenamente consciente de quão irritante soo, mas isso é o que ela faz comigo. Ela me tem amarrado em todos os tipos de nós. Isabella não é como qualquer garota que já conheci, e sabendo o que aconteceu com ela, ir atrás dela é ainda mais difícil. Então, isso me deixou com apenas uma opção – se estamos destinados a acontecer, nós aconteceremos. Deixe a natureza seguir seu curso. Sem pegar o touro pelos chifres. Eu só espero que a natureza se apresse, porque posso sentir o tempo se esgotando com Isabella.

Claro, ainda estou flertando com ela. Isso não parou. É de mim que estamos falando. Eu não conseguiria parar se tentasse. Isso seria como pedir a Dozer para não cheirar o traseiro de outro cachorro. Flertar é tão natural para mim, como cheirar bundas é para Dozer. E Isabella não parece se opor a isso – a minha paquera, quero dizer. Eu gosto da reação que tiro dela quando faço isso. O rubor em suas bochechas me dá esperança para mais. Deus, eu quero mais.

E agora, estou tentando desesperadamente não olhar para as pernas dela. É a primeira vez que as vejo. Obrigado sol quente, é tudo que posso dizer.

Ela está estendida sobre um cobertor na passarela sobre o lago lendo um livro. Dozer, é claro, está com ela. O cachorro está caidinho por ela. Ela está usando uma regata e os shorts rasgados que ela comprou ontem. Eles ficam alguns milímetros acima do joelho. As garotas que conheço geralmente usam seus shorts rasgados tão curtos que suas nádegas ficam amostra, mas não Isabella. Ela continua puxando-os para baixo, como se estivesse desconfortável de estar mostrando tanta pele.

Mas você sabe, acho seu short mais sexy do que aqueles que mostram a bunda. Eles deixam mais para a imaginação, e sei que no dia que conseguir ver por debaixo deles, terá valido totalmente a pena esperar, porque a visão parcial da sua perna está me excitando muito. Ela tem ótimas pernas.

Meu pau se contrai, então tiro meus olhos de Isabella e me concentro em conduzir o cortador de grama para que possa conseguir alguma maldita grama cortada. Meu celular começa a vibrar no meu bolso.

— Angela — respondo, colocando o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro.

— Oi... Ok, então tenho um encontro hoje à noite. — Ela parece em pânico.

— E isso é uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim?

— Os dois.

— Por quê?

— Porque o meu encontro é com Jessica Stanley.

— Ah, certo.

Jess uma garota que Angela tem uma coisa enorme. Ela é uma garota legal que trabalha como DJ. Muito gostosa. E, infelizmente para todos os homens, ela é lésbica, assim como minha melhor amiga. Estou bem ciente de quão gostosa Angela é, não estou cego porra – mas mesmo que Angela não jogasse no outro time, não faria diferença. Ela é minha melhor amiga e a coisa mais próxima de uma irmã que tenho.

— Eu encontrei com ela no supermercado — diz Angela, ainda parecendo ansiosa. — Ela tem uma apresentação hoje à noite perto de Grand Junction, e ela me pediu para ir.

— Tem certeza de que ela realmente te chamou para um encontro, e não apenas te chamou para a apresentação? — Angela é conhecida por interpretar mal os sinais. Ela foi ferida antes – muito.

Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo.

— Sim, papai. Eu não sou uma completa retardada. Eu sei quando uma garota está me convidando para um encontro. Você sabe, quando ela diz: "Ei Angela, queria saber, se depois da minha apresentação, você quer sair"? Então pergunto: "O que, você quer dizer como um encontro"? E ela diz: "Sim, quero dizer um encontro".

— Tudo bem, entendi. É um encontro — rio. — Eu estou na lua por você.

— Bom, porque preciso que você venha.

— O quê? Ah, vamos lá, Angela. Você sabe que apreciaria um ménage com duas garotas gostosas, tanto quanto qualquer cara, mas sério, não vou fazer um ménage com você.

— Em seus malditos sonhos, Cullen! — Ela berra pela linha.

Rindo, afasto meu celular para evitar um sangramento no ouvido. Angela tem um verdadeiro conjunto de pulmões, mas não posso evitar provocá-la. Ela é muito fácil. Eu coloco o telefone de volta no meu ouvido.

— Falando sério, pra que você precisa de mim lá?

— Porque a apresentação de Jess tem a duração de uma hora e meia, e não quero sentar no clube sozinha.

— Então, basta ir depois que a apresentação estiver terminada.

— Eu não posso. Eu disse que ia vê-la tocar. Por favor, Edward. Estou muito nervosa com isso. Jess é a garota mais gostosa que já conheci. E ela é legal. Eu não sou legal.

— Você é legal, Angela.

Ela faz um som de escárnio.

— Sério, precisamos trabalhar em sua confiança.

— Ok, então vamos trabalhar isso esta noite. Você pode me dar dicas de como agir perto dela. Isto é o que você faz de melhor, falar com as meninas gostosas e ser legal. Você pode fazer com que eu seja incrível nisso também. E se eu começar a agir como... Bem... Eu, você pode me dar um empurrãozinho... E sei que haverá muitas meninas gostosas para que você possa dar em cima depois que você terminar de me treinar.

Ela acha que está me persuadindo acrescentando isso, mas não quero mais ser esse cara. Eu não quero estar fora em um clube pegando garotas. Eu quero estar com Isabella.

Apertando o freio, paro e olho para ela. Ela está perdida em seu livro. Ela parece bonita pra caralho. Ela se parece com tudo o que nunca soube que queria. Eu desligo o motor, pegando o telefone na minha mão.

— Será que o seu silêncio significa que você está pensando? — Angela pergunta, soando esperançosa.

Eu não quero deixar Angela triste. E se eu sair, isso não significa que tenho que terminar a noite com uma garota na minha cama. Eu poderia apenas ir, em seguida, sair, depois que Angela se sentisse bem com Jess.

Eu exalo.

— Eu estou considerando. Continue falando.

— Tudo bem... Então, a entrada é gratuita, cortesia de Jess. E eu vou comprar suas bebidas a noite toda. Além disso, é uma festa com tinta, algo diferente.

— Que porra é uma festa com tinta?

— Pelo que Jess disse, a tinta é pulverizada em cima das pessoas.

— Parece incrível.

— Não seja sarcástico. Então você virá? Por favor.

Meus olhos vagueiam para Isabella novamente, e um pensamento começa a se formar... Eu poderia pedir a Isabella para vir comigo. Isabella e eu juntos em um clube... Dançando... Com calor e suados... Nossos corpos juntos... Isso pode fazer as coisas acontecerem. Ou, pelo menos, mudar um pouco as coisas.

— Ok, eu vou. Mas vou levar alguém.

— Yay! Edward, você é o melhor amigo pra caralho sempre!

— Eu sei — inexpressivo. — Então, que horas é essa coisa?

Ignorando a minha pergunta, ela pergunta:

— Então, quem você vai trazer? Alguém que conheço?

— A hora, Angela?

Ela suspira com minha dispensa descarada.

— A apresentação de Jess começa às nove. Outra coisa... Você pode dirigir? Meu carro está na oficina.

— Inferno Fodido! Então, e as bebidas que você planejava me comprar a noite toda...?

— Soda.

Eu não posso deixar de rir de sua audácia.

— Eu vou te dever.

— Você irá. Muito.

— O que vou acabar fazendo? Lavando a sua roupa ou algo igualmente nojento?

— Eu não sei. — Eu coloco o telefone no meu outro ouvido. — Mas tenho certeza que posso pensar em algo bom.

— Seja o que for vai valer à pena, por um encontro com Jess— diz ela com uma voz sonhadora. — Então vamos lá, me diga quem você trará esta noite? Não é como se você fosse bancar o tímido aqui. Estou perdendo alguma coisa?

— Eu vou buscá-lo às oito. — E antes de desligar, acrescento: — E vou levar Isabella comigo.

Rindo, empurro o meu celular no meu bolso e desço do cortador de grama. Isso vai dar a Angela algo para mastigar, em vez de se preocupar com seu encontro iminente. As orelhas de Bulldozer se aguçam quando me aproximo. Ele se levanta e manca para mim. Eu me agacho para acariciá-lo.

Os olhos de Isabella se levantam do livro para mim.

— Hey. — Ela sorri, sentando-se.

De repente me sinto nervoso. E um pouco enjoado.

— Seu livro é bom? Você parecia perdida nele.

Virando o livro, ela encara a capa. Eu sorrio quando vejo que é uma foto de um cara seminu estendido sobre uma garota seminua. Livro pornô. Vai Isabella.

Percebendo seu erro de me mostrar a capa, seu rosto fica vermelho brilhante. Ela rapidamente fecha o livro e o abaixa. A capa de trás para cima, o casal nu para baixo. Vergonha.

— Sim, está tudo bem. — Ela olha para o lago. Inclinando-se, ela arrasta os dedos na água. — Eu queria perguntar... Essa água é boa para nadar?

— Sim — respondo, movendo-me para me sentar na frente dela. — Eu nado aqui o tempo todo. Você quer dar um mergulho agora?

Uma imagem de Isabella vestindo um biquíni passa pela minha mente. É uma imagem boa pra caralho.

— Oh, não agora. — Ela morde o lábio inferior com os dentes.

E é isso. Meus pensamentos vão para a merda. Leva-me um bom minuto para lembrar por que eu realmente vim.

Angela. Encontro. Clube.

— Então, eu, uh... — Eu tiro o meu cabelo dos olhos. — Eu vim porque acabei de desligar o telefone com Angela. Ela tem um encontro hoje à noite, e ela me convenceu a ir com ela.

Sua sobrancelha levanta.

— Encontros não são para ser uma coisa entre duas pessoas?

— Normalmente. Mas é um grande negócio para ela, e seu encontro vai ser com uma DJ num clube, então ela vai ficar sozinha durante a primeira hora, mais ou menos. Ela precisa de mim para lhe fazer companhia. E Angela é impossível de se dizer não quando ela quer alguma coisa, então disse que iria e... Eu estava... Uh, me perguntando se você queria ir junto? Comigo.

Seus olhos se arregalam. Eu não tenho certeza se esse choque é bom ou ruim.

— Você quer dizer, como em um encontro? — Seus olhos instantaneamente se fecham com um gemido. — Eu disse isso em voz alta? Eu disse isso em voz alta. Oh deus.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir, ou esconder a felicidade na minha voz.

— Sim, você disse em voz alta.

— Oh Deus. — Ela geme novamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Minha confiança é reforçada instantaneamente, eu alcanço seu rosto tirando sua mão dele. Um olho se abre.

— Você quer que eu te convide para um encontro?

Lentamente, ela abaixa a outra mão do rosto. Meu coração está batendo no meu peito, esperando que ela me tire da minha miséria.

— Sim — ela sussurra.

Eu entrelaço meus dedos nos dela.

— Então eu estou te convidando para um encontro.

_**Isabella **_

Oh deus. Oh deus. Oh deus.

Eu concordei em ir a um encontro com Edward. O que estava pensando? Eu não estava pensando. Esse é o ponto. Eu estava olhando para seus olhos incríveis e disse sim antes que soubesse com o que eu estava concordando. A culpa foi minha, porque havia toda aquela conversa do encontro de Angela... Eu fiquei confusa e pensei que ele estava me convidando para sair... E, eu sendo eu, sem querer soltei o que estava pensando, o que parece que faço o tempo quando estou perto dele, e antes que eu percebesse, ele estava perguntando, e eu dizendo que sim. Eu deveria desistir. Eu não quero, mas deveria. Eu não tenho o melhor histórico quando se trata de homens. Eu não sou boa em selecionar vencedores. Mas este é Edward. E tenho cerca de oitenta e cinco por cento de certeza de que posso confiar nele. Ele não me deu nenhuma razão para não fazê-lo. E sim, sei que Jacob pareceu confiável no início, mas naquela época eu era ingênua e tola. Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa. Eu sei quais sinais procurar, e não vejo nenhum deles em Edward. Não há o alto grau de gentileza, que está lá no início para esconder o monstro à espreita. Não há nenhum controle de sua personalidade. Ele é apenas quem ele é. De qualquer modo, Edward tem sido muito aberto e honesto comigo sobre o seu passado. Se tudo o que importasse fosse me enganar e me colocar onde ele me quer – em sua cama e sob seu controle – não seria desse jeito. E homens como esses não são honestos. Não de imediato, de qualquer maneira.

Edward é divertido. Ele me faz rir. Ele me faz sentir a felicidade de uma forma que nunca conheci. Eu amo estar perto dele, e acho que mereço um pouco de diversão; um pouco de felicidade e alegria na minha vida. E realmente, é apenas um encontro. Não é como se eu fosse me casar com o cara.

Eu deveria sair com ele hoje à noite e ver como vai ser. Eu não tenho absolutamente nada a perder, e não estaremos sozinhos. Angela vai estar lá com seu encontro também. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Respirando fundo, examino minha aparência no espelho. Eu não tinha certeza do que vestir. Edward disse que eu não deveria usar nada que eu gostasse muito já que aparentemente há uma festa com tinta no clube esta noite. Eu nunca ouvi falar disso antes, mas parece divertido, se não for um pouco bagunçado. Mas estou aberta para tentar coisas novas no momento. Eu não sou realmente uma dançarina, e não sou apegada a nenhuma das minhas roupas, por isso não é muito difícil escolher o que vestir. Está uma noite muito quente, então decidi usar uma regata branca e uma calça cáqui de linho. Eu complementei com um bonito colar de contas pretas e brancas e uma pulseira combinando que comprei quando fiz compras com Edward ontem. Eu quero parecer tão atraente quanto possível, mas não tenho muito com o que trabalhar aqui. Não pode ser feito muito com o meu cabelo curto, mas o estilo tem crescido muito em mim e ele parece legal. Eu apliquei um pouco de maquiagem – rímel, blush e brilho labial. Eu também usei um corretivo já que ainda há um traço de contusão amarela ao redor do meu olho. Não escondi o corte em minha testa, mas está se curando bem. Estou amarrando o meu tênis quando há uma batida na porta.

Meu encontro está aqui.

Um enxame de borboletas alcança voo no meu estômago. Eu rapidamente termino de amarrar o meu tênis e fico de pé, respirando fundo enquanto me aproximo da porta.

Eu abro para um Edward parecendo "mais lindo do que o normal". Ele só está vestindo uma camiseta preta e jeans rasgado. Tênis branco em seus pés. Simples, mas oh tão eficaz. Edward faz qualquer coisa parecer boa. Eu posso ver que ele se barbeou, pois a barba de mais cedo se foi. Seu cabelo cobre é sua marca registrada. Meus dedos coçam para percorrer os fios sedosos. Eu posso sentir sua loção pós-barba. Limpa e fresca. Ele cheira tão incrível quanto ele parece; exatamente como um homem deve cheirar. Eu tenho que resistir à tentação de me inclinar perto e inalar.

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo brilhante.

— Você está ótima, — Ele balança a cabeça. — Quero dizer, bonita. Você esta muito bonita, Isabella.

Eu enrolo meus dedos em volta das contas, segurando-as como se minha vida dependesse disso.

— Obrigada, você também , não bonita, bonito. Quer dizer você esta bonito. — Deus, me mate agora.

Edward ri e inclina o ombro contra o batente da porta.

— Você está pronta para ir? Eu disse a Angela que nós iríamos buscá-la às oito, por isso precisamos partir em breve.

— Claro. Deixa só eu pegar minhas coisas.

Eu decido não levar uma bolsa comigo, então coloco minha chave do quarto, dinheiro e gloss no bolso enquanto Edward espera no corredor. Eu tranco a porta atrás de mim, então sigo ele para fora do hotel até o seu carro.

Ele abre a porta do passageiro para mim. Ninguém nunca fez isso antes, e não posso deixar de sorrir com o seu gesto. Eu deslizo para o banco e vejo Edward dar a volta no capô. A maneira como seu corpo se move com uma confiança natural... é tão atraente nele. Eu mesma queria ser tão confiante. Ele sobe ao meu lado. Há um silencioso desconforto entre nós. Eu sei que sou a causa disso, por causa dos meus nervos, em estar em um encontro com ele, mas estou realmente perdendo a tranquilidade que normalmente temos entre nós. Eu quero ter um encontro com Edward, só não gosto da pressão que isso está colocando em mim... Ou a pressão que estou colocando em mim mesma.

Ele liga o motor e o rádio preenche o fundo vazio, mas o silêncio entre nós ainda é palpável.

— Você está bem? — Suas palavras suavemente faladas levam meu rosto até ele.

Eu torço minhas mãos no meu colo.

— Só um pouco nervosa, acho.

— Sobre?

— Estar em encontro. — Eu torço as contas em torno do meu dedo. — Eu só... Eu não tenho... — Eu balanço minha cabeça, lutando para encontrar as palavras certas para explicar meus sentimentos.

— Ei... — Ele toca suavemente meu queixo com o dedo. Eu amo o jeito do seu toque. Eu nunca pensei que seria possível, e nunca me cansarei dele me tocar, mas só gostaria de saber como dizer a ele. Como expressar o quanto ele me faz sentir... Como me sinto sobre ele. Eu sei que não sou o que ele está acostumado, e sei que nunca vou ser capaz de ser como aquelas mulheres. Eu tenho medo de ser uma decepção para ele. —... Não há nada para ficar nervosa. Estamos apenas saindo para nos divertir, dançar e ser pulverizados com tinta. — Ele sorri. É impossível não sorrir de volta. — Lá vai você. — Ele toca no canto do meu sorriso com o polegar. E as malditas borboletas começam no meu estômago outra vez, mergulhando e dando cambalhotas. — Nada vai acontecer hoje à noite que você não queira, ok? — Seu olhar é quente sobre minha pele. Eu respiro profundamente.

— Ok.

Angela parece nervosa sobre seu encontro. Ela não fez nada além de falar sobre isso desde o momento em que a pegamos. Ela é como um pacote de nervosismo, mas honestamente, eu gosto. Eu gosto dela. E os nervos de Angela estão me fazendo sentir um pouco mais normal sobre os meus próprios nervos. Eu amo a dinâmica entre Angela e Edward. A maneira como ele parece nunca ficar irritado ou nervoso com sua tagarelice incessante sobre seu encontro com Jess. Jacob nunca teria me deixado falar assim, mas acho que Angela é amiga de Edward, e não sua namorada. Eu me perguntei por que eles não são nada mais do que amigos já que Angela é muito bonita e eles se dão tão bem, mas tive a minha pergunta respondida depois de cinco minutos que Angela entrou no carro quando ela falou sobre Jess no sentido feminino. Acontece que Angela está em meninas.

Uma menina que foi para a minha escola era lésbica. Ela foi intimidada incessantemente por causa disso. Eu costumava me sentir tão terrível por ela, mas não era como se pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la. Eu gostaria ter podido ajudar, mas não podia sequer lidar com meus próprios problemas, então não consegui ajudar ninguém. Gostaria de saber se Angela sofreu qualquer incômodo por causa de sua orientação sexual. Se ela sofreu, então estou feliz que Edward estava ao seu lado, porque posso imaginá-lo chutando qualquer um que a tenha intimidado.

Edward estacionou a algumas quadras do clube e fizemos a curta caminhada a pé. A calçada é estreita, então Angela está na frente, Edward e eu atrás. Porque estamos tão perto, nossas mãos ficam se roçando enquanto caminhamos. Toda vez que elas se tocam, um choque de calor inflama o meu braço. Estou desesperada para segurar a mão dele. Nós nos demos às mãos antes, sempre Edward segurando a minha, mas isso foi antes disto, quando éramos apenas amigos. Agora as coisas mudaram, e ficar de mãos dadas parece um negócio tão grande.

— Foda-se. — Eu o ouço murmurar, e a próxima coisa que sei é que ele está pegando a minha mão.

Meu coração alcança o voo, zumbindo em torno do meu peito. Ele se inclina para o meu ouvido.

— Está tudo bem? — Seu hálito quente sopra sobre a minha pele.

Tremendo, viro a cabeça descansando meu queixo no meu ombro, olho em seus olhos.

— Está mais do que bem.

Ele levanta minha mão, trazendo-me para perto dele, e roça um beijo sobre meus dedos.

Eu quase não consigo tirar os olhos de cima dele. Ele se torna mais bonito e mais precioso para mim a cada segundo, e isso me assusta. Ele é muito bom para alguém como eu. Jacob estava certo quando disse que eu não era nada. Eu não vou significar nada para alguém tão bom quanto Edward. A felicidade que eu estava sentindo desaparece. Meu estômago cai. Eu olho em frente e encontro Angela olhando por cima do ombro para nós, sorrindo. Então, ela capta meu olhar, e seu sorriso desaparece. Eu rapidamente desvio o olhar, e colo um sorriso falso, aliviada quando o clube fica visível. Seguimos Angela até a portaria, e graças a Jess, que nos colocou na lista de convidados, não temos que esperar na fila enorme. Eu só estive em um clube uma vez. Foi com Jacob e seus desprezíveis amigos ricos. Aquele clube era um pouco melhor do que este lugar, mas realmente prefiro este. Parece como um clube deve parecer. Tudo escuro e sujo. Piso pegajoso de bebidas derramadas. Isso parece real. O baixo está pulsando forte, vibrando através dos meus pés, e sinto um tremor de emoção por estar aqui; fazendo algo fora do meu normal. O clube está lotado; um mar de gente. Percebo que a maioria das meninas está vestida com menos roupas do que eu, vestindo shorts e camisetas curtas. Eu gostaria de poder usar shorts tão curtos como elas usam, mas as cicatrizes na parte de trás das minhas coxas me impedem de fazê-lo, assim como a minha grave falta de confiança.

Meu bom pressentimento desaparece instantaneamente, deixando-me sentindo deselegante e fora de lugar, e me perguntando por que diabos Edward está aqui comigo. A súbita vontade de sair para me esconder e confortavelmente comer até que eu esteja passando mal me impulsiona. Eu enrolo meus dedos em minha mão, apertando minhas unhas contra minha pele, tentando expulsar o desejo. Como se ouvisse a minha dor, Edward aperta minha mão.

Eu olho para ele.

— Ei, você está bem? — Ele grita sobre a música.

Com um sorriso falso, aceno. Ele olha para mim por muito tempo, desconfiança curvando sua boca. Parece que ele está tentando ver dentro de mim, e isso me deixa inquieta, então desvio o olhar. Ele se aproxima. Eu sei que ele vai me questionar mais. Sinto seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, e meu corpo vai para a guerra contra a minha mente.

Eu o quero perto, mas também quero que ele vá embora.

Eu sou salva por Angela, quando ela vem saltando.

— Jess se apresentará em dez minutos, então vamos pegar uma bebida primeiro, então podemos ir vê-la — ela grita por cima da música.

Edward recua, dando-me espaço. Eu quase exalo de alívio. Eu posso sentir seus olhos queimando em mim, mas não posso encontrar o seu olhar.

Sorrindo para Angela, digo:

— Claro. Parece bom.

Angela lidera o caminho para o bar. Edward está logo atrás de mim. Quando chegamos ao bar, fico ao lado de Angela. Edward chega por trás, com as mãos em cada lado meu, colocando-as no bar e me prendendo. Meu corpo está plenamente consciente de quão próximo ele está e quer ele mais perto. Minhas mãos estão coçando para segurá-lo de volta e puxá-lo para mim.

— As bebidas são por minha conta, então o que vocês querem? — Diz Angela.

— Eu vou comprar as bebidas. — A voz profunda de Edward vem entre nós.

Os olhos de Angela piscam para ele.

— De jeito nenhum! O acordo era que eu ia comprar suas bebidas esta noite por você ter vindo comigo.

— Negócio desfeito. Agora me diga o que você quer? — Há um ar de autoridade em sua voz, que surpreendentemente gosto. Com isso minha pele formiga, e outras partes minhas também.

Angela, aparentemente não afetada por ele, diz:

— Tudo bem. Eu não vou discutir com você. Assim economizo alguns dólares. Eu vou querer um uísque com soda – feito como bola de fogo.

— Isabella... O que você quer?— Ele fala no meu ouvido, sua voz profunda e ofegante. Embaraça-me. Eu sinto que ele não está me perguntando sobre escolha de bebidas no momento. E sei exatamente o que quero – ele.

Eu viro minha cabeça, só para encontrar a minha boca agora perigosamente perto da dele. E por perigosamente, quero dizer perigosa por causa da minha insistente necessidade em beijá-lo agora. Se isso acontecer hoje à noite, aqui no bar definitivamente não será o lugar.

Meus olhos encontram os seus, bem a tempo de vê-los escurecer. Ele sente isso também... Quer isso... eu. Meu corpo fica muito excitado.

Recompondo-me rapidamente, digo:

— Cerveja. Engarrafada. Por favor. — E olho para frente. Olhando de relance, vejo Angela sorrindo alegremente para nós. Eu meio que fico com a sensação de que ela gosta de mim com Edward.

As mãos de Edward me envolvem. Ele se move para o lado e se inclina contra o bar para ser servido. Sinto uma cutucada no meu ombro, e me viro para uma Angela sorrindo. Ela se move para trás um pouco longe de Edward, então sigo.

— O que você está achando de Durango? — Pergunta.

Eu sorrio, pensando em Edward – a única coisa que realmente gosto sobre esta cidade.

— Eu gosto.

— Sim, não é tão ruim. Mas quando você já viveu aqui toda a sua vida, como vivi, ela se torna um pouco chata.

Eu entendo isso, sabendo como me sentia estando presa em Boston por toda a minha vida.

— Você nunca esteve em outro lugar? — Eu pergunto.

— Claro, estive em férias, mas em nenhum lugar emocionante. Eu adoraria viajar.

— Você deveria.

— Edward esteve viajando.

— Sim, ele me disse. Sudeste da Ásia, certo?

Angela parece um pouco surpresa que eu saiba disso, que se transforma rapidamente em um sorriso.

Antes de ter a chance de considerar a reação dela, uma voz feminina aguda chama minha atenção. Principalmente porque ela está gritando o nome de Edward. Viro-me para ver uma bartender muito bonita com longos cabelos loiros e pernas mais longas ainda. Ela aparentemente conhece Edward muito bem se a expressão em seu rosto mostrar alguma coisa, enquanto ela se inclina sobre o bar e joga os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Meu estômago aperta em um nó de ira ciumenta. Estúpido, sei, mas mesmo assim está lá. Ele desajeitadamente a afaga de volta, em seguida, rapidamente puxa os braços dela ao redor dele. Ela agarra o antebraço, mantendo-o com ela, mas o vejo tirar a mão dela. Ela se inclina e diz algo. Ele balança a cabeça, que ela claramente não gosta, se olhar irritado em seu rosto for qualquer indicação. Ela olha para ele por um longo momento, então, sem outra palavra se afasta e começa a fazer as nossas bebidas. Edward se vira em nossa direção. Eu rapidamente desvio o olhar para que ele não veja que eu estava observando.

— Eu não me preocuparia com isso — diz Angela perto do meu ouvido. — Todas as mulheres se comportam assim perto dele.

— Sim, mas mais ainda as que ele já dormiu. — As palavras saem da minha boca antes que possa detê-las. Eu aperto a minha boca fechada. Eu não posso acreditar que disse isso. Angela está, sem dúvida, ciente do passado de Edward quando se trata de mulheres, mas não é o lugar para esse tipo de comentário.

Ela levanta a sobrancelha.

— Ele tem conversado com você. Estou feliz, mas surpresa que ele lhe disse essas coisas. Ainda assim, vou levar isso como um bom sinal, considerando que você está aqui em um encontro com ele. Você deve realmente gostar dele. — Então ela sorri largamente. — E ele deve realmente gostar de você.

Não posso dizer que as suas palavras não me afetam, porque elas afetam. Quero que Edward goste de mim.

— O que te faz pensar isso? — Eu pergunto.

— Porque ele nunca foi este tipo de honesto com uma garota antes. Inferno, ele nunca esteve em um encontro de verdade. E se ele está dizendo a você toda a sua merda, então você deve realmente significar algo para ele. Ele deve te considerar muito. Ele quer que você saiba a verdade, e isso é um grande passo para ele.

Eu honestamente não sei o que dizer, então não digo nada.

— Olha, não sei quanto tempo você ficará aqui, Isabella, e sei que Edward pode parecer um bundão, mas ele não é. Não realmente. Quando ele se preocupa com alguém, ele se preocupa com tudo. E ele leva muito mal perder alguém que ele se preocupa.

— Sua mãe?

— Caramba! Ele te contou sobre a mãe dele? Merda, ele gosta de você. — Ela sorri e envolve um braço em volta da minha cintura. O contato me surpreende e bloqueia todos os músculos do meu corpo. Isso acontece cada vez que uma nova pessoa me toca. — Só não quebre o coração dele, agora que ele finalmente está funcionando, por favor. — Ela ri levemente.

Meu interior se enrola.

— Eu não acho que tenho o poder de fazer isso.

— Oh, você ficaria surpresa — diz ela, baixando a voz.

Eu levanto os meus olhos para ver um sorridente, mas curioso Edward andando em nossa direção, com as mãos carregadas de nossas bebidas. Ele me dá a minha cerveja.

— Obrigada. — Eu sorrio.

Seus olhos seguram os meus por um momento antes de se virar para Angela.

— Você quer ir ver Jess agora?— Ele entrega a Angela sua bebida.

— Você sabe o quê? — Seus olhos se lançam para mim, depois de volta para Edward, um sorriso movendo-se lentamente em seu rosto. — Eu estou bem. Eu tenho que ir com Jess.

A testa de Edward se enruga em confusão.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Eu tenho certeza — diz ela, andando para trás e para longe de nós no meio da multidão. — Vocês dois se divirtam. — Antes de se virar, ela me dá uma piscadela conspiratória. Muito Sutil? Eu tenho que segurar uma risada.

— Se precisar de mim, me ligue no meu celular, — Edward fala atrás dela. Angela acena em reconhecimento antes de desaparecer no meio da multidão.

Edward vira para mim.

— Então... Somos só você e eu.

Arrepio e um monte de nervosismo se aglomeram mim.

— Somos.

— Você quer tentar encontrar um lugar para se sentar?

— Claro.

Sigo Edward para o andar de cima, onde ele diz que vai ser mais silencioso e estaremos mais propensos a encontrar um assento. Ele está certo. Nós encontramos um sofá vazio com vista para a pista de dança logo abaixo. Sento-me primeiro. Edward se senta ao meu lado. Meus nervos se intensificam mil vezes agora, porque somos só ele e eu. Nenhuma Angela como garantia. Eu não consigo pensar em uma única coisa para dizer a ele, então abafo isso, continuando a beber a minha bebida e fingindo estar fascinada com todas as pessoas do clube.

— Você ainda está nervosa. — Sua mão vem para cima, puxando a minha da minha boca. Eu estava brincando com meus lábios, mesmo sem perceber. Edward desliza seus dedos nos meus, segurando minha mão. Meu estômago se dissolve. Eu viro meu rosto para ele, não percebendo o quão perto ele está, me fazendo ficar quase nariz a nariz com ele. Minhas bochechas queimam de calor. Eu me esquivo pelo sofá, colocando-me contra o descanso de braço, e não nego o nervosismo. Não há motivo. Não quando ele pode me ler tão bem.

— Sou eu quem está deixando você nervosa? Algo que estou fazendo, ou apenas toda essa coisa de estar em um encontro comigo?

Eu viro meu corpo para ele. Meus joelhos tocam sua coxa.

— Não é você. É só estar em um encontro. Eu só namorei um cara antes, e não funcionou muito bem para mim. — Sem pensar, toco no corte cicatrizado em minha testa.

Seus olhos seguem as minhas mãos, e encaram o que restou da minha relação com Jacob muito depois de ter tirado a minha mão. Seu rosto é impassível, mas sei que sua mente está funcionando. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos. Eu estou querendo

saber se tudo o que tenho feito é lembrá-lo da confusão de onde vim... da bagunça que sou... o que Jacob fez para mim... que carrego muita bagagem. Eu o afastei de mim?

— Eu estou cancelando nosso encontro, — diz ele.

O quê? O pânico começa a rastejar até minha garganta.

— Edward, olha, sinto muito se eu...

— Não se desculpe. E você realmente diz muito isso. Precisamos trabalhar nisso.

Aperto as contas em torno do meu pescoço, precisando de algo para agarrar.

— Você quer que vá embora?

Seus olhos se arregalam em desgosto.

— O quê? De jeito nenhum quero que você vá embora. O que quero é que você relaxe e divirta-se comigo esta noite, então tudo que estou fazendo cancelando nosso encontro é tirá-lo da equação. Se acontecer de se transformar em um encontro depois, então, será incrível. Se isso não acontecer, então posso ficar um pouco decepcionado... — Ele sorri para me deixar saber que ele está brincando. — Não há qualquer tipo de pressão aqui. Eu gosto de você – muito. Eu acho que é bastante óbvio. Mas quero que você queira estar aqui comigo, da mesma forma como quero estar com você. Se você ainda não chegou lá, então está tudo bem. Eu vou esperar até que você chegue. Não importa o tempo que levar.

Ele é real? Eu quase quero lhe beliscar para ter certeza. Ele gosta de mim. Muito. Estou radiante com a sensação mais incrível – nunca senti nada parecido. Meu coração começa a bater mais rápido do que sabia possível, sem causar um ataque cardíaco.

Eu sei que estou olhando para ele, mas não posso parar. Tudo o que posso ver é ele, e esqueço porque estava nervosa em primeiro lugar. Por que construí este encontro todo em minha mente. A música silencia a palpitação ensurdecedora. O mundo é excluído, desaparecendo apenas para nós... Ele. Em seguida, todo o pensamento se perde, e só sigo o que o meu corpo está me dizendo para fazer. Eu pressiono minha mão ao lado do rosto de Edward, absorvendo o calor e a força dele. Eu me inclino para pressionar meus lábios em sua bochecha. Ele se move como eu, e os meus lábios roçam no canto de sua boca. O calor passa por mim, me marcando. Eu me afasto, chocada, mas querendo mais. Eu umedeço os lábios, ressecados de repente. Uma lambida me deixa com o gosto viciante dele. Sua loção pós-barba, o refrigerante que ele está bebendo... Tudo o que ele personifica. Os olhos de Edward se incendeiam com algo que tenho certeza. Tenho certeza porque estou sentindo isso também. Luxuria. Desejo. Necessidade. E algo mais. Algo mais profundo. Ele desliza os dedos pelo meu cabelo, cobrindo a parte de trás da minha cabeça, então descansa sua testa contra a minha.

— Eu sinto o mesmo que você — digo, minha boca tão perto da dele que se me movesse um centímetro nós nos beijaríamos. — Eu quero ficar aqui com você... mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ele solta um suspiro satisfeito. Isso me acalma.

— Devo retomar nosso encontro? — Sua voz soa deliciosamente rouca e incrivelmente sexy, provocando arrepios em mim.

— Nunca foi cancelado. — Eu sorrio.

_**Edward **_

— Você quer dançar?

Erguendo os ombros levemente, Isabella me dá um olhar inseguro, então se vira para olhar para a pista de dança. Depois de me beijar, ela ficou um pouco mais relaxada. Se soubesse que isso a teria relaxado, diria para ela fazer isso mais cedo. Talvez ela precisasse apenas quebrar o gelo.

O problema é que agora não consigo parar de olhar para sua boca... Seus lábios carnudos e macios... Querendo senti-los contra os meus... Inteiramente... Ela parece incrível. E cheira bem pra caralho. Eu ficaria contente em sentar com o meu nariz enterrado em seu pescoço, inalando seu perfume doce pelo resto da noite – e no intervalo beijar aquela boca linda dela, é claro. Quando ela se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha acredite ou não, não foi de propósito, foi apenas uma reação natural a ela. Eu não me arrependo nem por um segundo, porque quando seus lábios tocaram o canto dos meus... porra... se um contato momentâneo de seus lábios nos meus é assim, então só posso imaginar o quão incrível será ao beijá-la corretamente . E agora, é claro, tudo o que posso pensar é em beijá-la. Está levando um verdadeiro esforço da minha parte não fazer um movimento, mas não quero apressá-la e foder tudo. É por isso que estou sugerindo dançar – algo para manter minha mente ocupada. Embora, observando seu lindo corpo se movendo em uma pista de dança provavelmente enviará os meus pensamentos de volta para o sul. Eu me inclino para perto de suas costas, olhando por cima do ombro.

— Eu acho que a pulverização de pintura pode começar em breve. Eu acho que poderia ser divertido, então nós podemos parar e ver como Angela está indo com Jess.

Ela olha para mim, seus lábios curvando-se levemente.

— Ok.

Nós dois ficamos em pé. Eu me movo para o lado para deixar Isabella sair primeiro. Ela passa e o roçar de seu corpo contra o meu me faz segurar um gemido.

Nós apenas começamos andar quando sinto a mãozinha de Isabella deslizar para minha. Eu olho para ela surpreso. Mas feliz. Realmente muito feliz. Suas bochechas coram. Esta é a primeira vez que ela segura a minha mão. Sempre fui eu quem pegou a dela.

Eu tenho inventado desculpas para justificar tocá-la mesmo que apenas por um segundo, e agora esta noite, depois de uma política de não contato de sua parte, que entendo, sabendo o que ela passou, ela me beijou e está segurando a minha mão. Eu sei que estas são grandes coisas para ela, o que as tornam grandes para mim. Elas mostram que ela confia em mim. Eu toco suavemente sua bochecha rosa com a ponta dos dedos. Ela sorri.

Caminhamos para descer as escadas, de mãos dadas, em nossa própria bolha, e porque a porra do mundo me odeia... No instante em que meu pé bate no degrau, nós topamos justo com Tanya.

— Edward... Oi. — Tanya joga um sorriso para mim.

Porra. Há um brilho inconfundível em seus olhos. Eu já vi isso antes. Ou seja, quando ela estava nua e debaixo de mim.

— Oi. — Minha voz é tensa. Eu puxo Isabella para o meu lado, colocando o braço em volta de seus ombros de modo que não haja dúvidas sobre quem ela é para mim. — Tanya, conheça Isabella. Isabella, Tanya. — Eu faço a coisa educada e apresento-as, mas, honestamente, é a última coisa que quero fazer. Apresentando a garota que sou louco para a última garota que fiz sexo? Porra.

— Oi. — Isabella levanta a mão em um pequeno aceno. Ela é tão adorável. — Prazer em conhecê-la, Tanya.

Os olhos de Tanya se lançam para Isabella. Ela hesita um pouco, então se recupera rapidamente. Seu olhar retorna para mim, me queimando como um laser.

— Bem, você certamente não estava mentindo. Você se certificou em não perder tempo e encontrou uma nova amiga de foda.

Eu sinto Isabella tensa debaixo do meu braço.

— Tanya... — Há um aviso na minha voz.

— Parece que você barganhou baixo, consideravelmente. Mas então, não é como se você pudesse ter melhor do que eu. — Seus olhos cortam para Isabella. — Eu sinto muito em dizer isso, mas ele não é nada mais do que lixo em excesso. Ele vai te foder, então te despejar antes mesmo que você tenha a chance de colocar a sua calcinha de volta.

Que porra é essa! Ok, então ela não está muito longe da parte de despejar... Mas ainda assim, que merda! Falar comigo como uma merda, tudo bem, eu mereço. Mas não Isabella. Eu não vou deixá-la falar dessa maneira.

Abro a boca, pronto para dizer a Tanya para voltar de onde veio, quando ouço a doce voz de Isabella dizer...

— Bem, aparências à parte, indo apenas para sua personalidade aqui, Tanya, eu diria que Edward barganhou para algo maior do que um arranha-céu comigo. E, como se vê, estou apenas com ele para o sexo, por isso parece que somos perfeitamente

compatíveis. Ah, e eu não uso calcinha também, então não temos nenhuma preocupação sobre essa parte.

Minha boca cai aberta. Tanya parece que acabou de ser esbofeteada por Isabella.

Ela continua.

— Ok. Certo. Bem, eu diria que foi bom falar com você, mas não foi, então... Tchau. — Isabella se move debaixo do meu braço, deixando-o cair ao meu lado.

Com a cabeça erguida, ela se afasta e atravessa a multidão. E meus olhos estão colados a ela, desfilando sua bunda enquanto ela se vai. Santa porra do caralho. Você já assistiu a essa cena em Grease, no final do filme, quando Sandy transforma a sua aparência e age completamente diferente, vestida com calças pretas apertadas. E Danny a vê, e ele está... Chocado – o melhor tipo de descrença. Tipo, "Puta merda, como não sabia quão gostosa a minha garota poderia realmente ser"? Então ele praticamente vai atrás dela como um cão com a língua de fora. Sim? Bom, então você sabe do que estou falando, porque, agora, esse sou eu. Estou correndo atrás Isabella como se ela fosse a última gota de água na terra, e estou seriamente seco. Estou pronto para romper em uma música e fazer uma serenata com "Você é a única que sempre quis" apenas para chamar sua atenção. Porque a Isabella irritada é fodidamente gostosa. Como, fora dos limites de gostosa. Claro, já sabia que ela era gostosa. Mas isso... Wow.

Porra wow. Eu nunca fiquei tão excitado como estou agora.

Meu pau está tão duro que poderia bater pregos.

Graças a Deus está escuro e cheio aqui, para que ninguém possa ver a minha ereção. Eu finalmente a alcanço, bem perto da pista de dança. Enganchando os meus dedos na parte superior da sua regata, tropeço nela. Ela se vira. Seus olhos estão arregalados, um incêndio ainda neles. Seu peito está subindo e descendo, e estou literalmente sem palavras. Eu tenho uma centena de pensamentos que fluem pela minha mente – nenhum deles são claros – e não consigo encontrar uma porra de palavra para iniciar uma frase coerente. E também, estou realmente tentando não olhar para seus peitos.

Eu vejo que a raiva nos olhos dela enfraquece, e a Isabella que conheço está de volta.

— Oh Deus, Edward, sinto muito. O que eu disse lá atrás... — Ela cobre o rosto com as mãos. — Deus, não sei o que deu em mim. Eu só... Eu não gostei do jeito que ela falou de você. É só que... Isso me fez ficar com tanta raiva. E eu não fico com raiva – nunca.

Eu entro em seu espaço. Despindo suas mãos de seu rosto, eu as seguro ao seu lado. Esses enormes olhos chocolates dela piscam para mim com total inocência.

— O que você fez lá atrás foi bom. Você se defendeu sozinha. Tanya estava sendo uma cadela, e ela mereceu o que você disse. Só lamento que ela disse aquelas coisas para você, por minha causa.

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não, não está. — Eu mergulho minha cabeça para mais perto dela. — Eu não estou feliz com a maneira que Tanya te tratou, mas estou feliz que você ficou com raiva. Você deveria ficar com raiva com mais frequência. — Deus, ela deveria. Ela realmente deveria. — Mas, principalmente, estou feliz que você ficou com raiva por minha causa. — Porque isso me diz que você se importa, provavelmente mais do que mereço.

— Ah, não... Oh Deus! Eu disse a ela que não uso calcinha. — Diz ela, como se sequer tivesse ouvido uma palavra do que eu disse. Uma expressão de horror voa em seu rosto. — No meio do clube, eu disse "Eu não uso calcinha". — Ela procura os meus olhos. — Eu uso. Durante todo o tempo. Mesmo para dormir. — Ela fecha os olhos com um gemido.

— Pare de falar, Isabella. — Eu rio. — Eu nunca pensei por um segundo que você não usasse calcinha. — Apenas desejava, esperava, rezava...

Seus olhos se abrem, o olhar neles surpreendentemente em alerta.

— Edward, sei que não é da minha conta, mas... Você realmente... Saiu com essa garota? Eu só pergunto por quê... Bem... — ela morde o lábio. — Ela só não é uma pessoa muito legal.

Eu não estava esperando que ela dissesse isso. Antes de falar, considero a minha resposta com cuidado. Eu não vou mentir para ela, mas vou ter a maldita certeza de dizer isso da maneira certa.

— Eu nunca saí com Tanya – isso nunca chegou tão longe.

— Oh. Ahh — compreensão piscou em seus olhos. — Você só dormiu com ela.

— Eu nunca realmente dormi com ninguém. Mas... Nós fizemos sexo, sim.

Ela dá um passo para trás, se afastando de mim, me obrigando a soltá-la.

— Eu sei que você me contou sobre o que você costumava fazer... Com as mulheres... E está tudo bem, não estou te julgando. De modo nenhum. E sei que isso é apenas o nosso primeiro encontro, e não tenho muita experiência no campo de namoro... Bem, quando se trata de homens em geral, mas sei de uma coisa... Quando estou com alguém, estou apenas com ele. E quero que seja a mesma coisa comigo. Eu entendo se isso for diferente para você, mas se você quiser ficar com outras mulheres enquanto nós saímos... Então sinto muito, não sou a garota certa para você.

Eh? Eu não sou inteiramente certo de onde isso veio. Eu pensei que tinha sido muito claro sobre o que sinto por ela, mas, obviamente, não, então ela precisa saber. E agora.

— Isabella, nunca estive com ninguém para definir parâmetros... Eu nunca tive um relacionamento. Eu nunca namorei ninguém. Você é a primeira pessoa que tive um verdadeiro encontro.

Ela não diz nada, seu rosto está vazio, e eu adquiro essa dor súbita no peito. Eu sinto que estou perdendo ela antes de sequer ter chegado a tê-la.

— Quando eu lhe disse sobre mim, do jeito que eu era, o meu comportamento... O cara que você teve um vislumbre através de Tanya, é quem eu era. Não quem sou agora.

Ela envolve seus braços em torno de si mesma, de forma protetora. Eu odeio que ela sinta que precise se proteger de mim.

— O que mudou? — Sua voz é calma, hesitante.

— Você. — Aproveito a oportunidade e chego perto dela novamente, fechando minhas mãos em torno de seus braços. Ela não se afasta. Isso me dá esperança. — Você mudou as coisas para mim.

Ela olha para o lado.

— Você... As coisas mudaram para mim também.

— Eu mudei?

Ela acena com a cabeça, puxando o lábio inferior com o polegar e o indicador.

— Eu vejo você, Isabella. Só você. — O meu olhar cai para seus lábios.

Ela para de puxá-los, sua mão caindo para o lado. "This Is Love" do Will. . começa a tocar em segundo plano. O medley de piano suaviza a multidão em nossa direção. Os olhos de Isabella se levantam até os meus. Meu coração começa a pular no meu peito. Em seguida, a canção explode, como o calor entre nós, até que há uma fogueira de desejo queimando tudo ao nosso redor. Sua respiração vacila, ficando rápida... Seus olhos se fecham em uma dessas doces respirações curtas... Seus lábios se abrem um pouco... E eu sei. É isso. O momento em que eu estava esperando desde que ela entrou no hotel. Eu me inclino para ela, colocando seu rosto em minha mão, mais do que pronto para pressionar minha boca naqueles doces lábios dela... e então o nível de ruído em torno de nós aumenta exponencialmente até que meus ouvidos estão quase sangrando com os guinchos e gritos de riso. E então sinto a razão desses gritos quando respingos de tinta caem em cima de mim. Os olhos de Isabella se abrem, a boca aparecendo um O.

Merda de festa com tinta. Eles não poderiam ter esperado uns malditos cinco minutos a mais antes de explodir essa merda! Eu corro a mão pelo meu cabelo e olho para minha palma. Está listrada com tinta amarela, azul e rosa. A mão de Isabella vai para o seu rosto. Ela está igualmente coberta com tinta como imagino que estou. Correndo seus dedos sobre sua bochecha, em seguida, sua testa, ela fica riscada com as cores, misturando-as. Ela parece ainda mais bonita, se possível. Incandescente. Exótica. E incrivelmente perigosa para o meu coração. Ela olha para cima para ver a chuva contínua de cor, protegendo os olhos com a mão e rindo.

E eu não posso esperar a porra de um segundo a mais. Tomo seu rosto em minhas mãos, e a beijo. Duramente. Há um tremor em seu corpo. Sinto-a tensa por uma fração de segundo, então ela relaxa e seus lábios se abrem com um gemido. Eu sinto isso por todo o caminho até o meu pau. E vamos apenas dizer, ele está fodidamente feliz com isso.

Deslizando meus dedos em seu cabelo, cubro a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

— Tudo bem? — Eu sussurro em seus lábios. Ela acena com a cabeça.

É a única resposta que preciso. Eu beijo-a mais profundamente, deslizando minha língua em sua boca, precisando mais dela. As mãos de Isabella deslizam para cima do meu braço. Eu posso sentir a mancha da tinta entre minha pele e a dela, e isso faz com que a sensação de seu toque seja ainda mais intensa. Ok, então talvez eles tenham alguma ideia dessa coisa de tinta. Ela se ergue alguns centímetros nas pontas dos pés, enlaçando os braços em volta do meu pescoço, segurando meu cabelo com os dedos, mantendo-me com ela. Não que ela precise, porque não tenho nenhuma intenção de ir a qualquer lugar agora. Se é que alguma vez tive. Mas gosto que ela me queira mais perto. Que ela não queira me deixar ir. Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de sua cintura fina, envolvendo-a, levantando seu pequeno corpo contra o meu. Ela é tão pequena, tão frágil, mas tão indestrutível. Ela é fodidamente incrível. Tudo o que não sabia que eu estava procurando. Eu sei que estou fodido. Ela me tem agora. Se alguma vez houve uma chance de voltar atrás depois de sentir o gosto dela, está acabado. Estou acabado por ela. Eu sei que ela estará indo embora em pouco mais de uma semana, mas eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Eu vou ter que descobrir uma maneira de mantê-la em minha vida para sempre. Descobrir uma maneira que ela queira ficar comigo.

_**Isabella**_

Se um momento pudesse ser eternizado no tempo para sempre, mantido lá para ser revisitado e apreciado, então o meu seria a noite passada. Eu embrulharia a memória, amarraria firmemente com uma fita, e manteria segura para sempre. Guardá-la-ia lá para abrir sempre que precisasse ser lembrada de um momento maravilhoso.

Eu sei que para a maioria das garotas que vão a um encontro com um cara e são levadas a uma boate e pulverizadas com tinta neon, pode não ser a sua ideia de uma noite para lembrar. Mas, para mim, é. Porque foi a minha noite. Edward fez tudo por mim. Focado em mim. Importava se eu estava feliz, e se estava me divertindo. Eu. Foi como uma liberdade completa, só que com outra pessoa. Eu poderia dançar como quisesse dançar. Conversar com quem eu quisesse. Beijar quem eu quisesse beijar... Edward. Não havia medo. Nem controle. Nem raiva. Apenas felicidade. Eu nunca experimentei nada parecido, mas eu queria mais uma vez... E mais uma vez... E mais uma vez... Era como a melhor fatia de bolo de liberdade, coberto com creme chantilly e granulado. E Edward era o granulado.

Ficamos no clube, envoltos em nós mesmos. Quando a noite acabou e era hora de ir embora, Edward e eu voltamos para o hotel juntos em seu carro, e Angela conseguiu uma carona para casa com Jess.

Ele era perfeito. Isso era perfeito. E quando ele me acompanhou até a porta, me deu um beijo de boa noite, o mais doce beijo de todos. Então ele foi para seu quarto. Tomei banho e tirei a tinta o melhor que pude, e caí na cama em uma nuvem de contentamento.

Agora, estou deitada na cama, bem acordada no auge do raiar do sol, incapaz de voltar a dormir. Eu estou contando os segundos até que possa ver Edward novamente enquanto reconto cada momento da noite passada – salvo esbarrar com uma das conquistas anteriores de Edward. Eu tremo só de pensar no que ela disse, e tremo ainda mais quando penso no que disse a ela.

Quando ouço uma batida na minha porta, quase pulo para fora da cama de excitação, não lembrando, até que abro a porta, que ainda estou de pijama. Eu provavelmente pareço completamente desgrenhada. Eu realmente nunca estive tão preocupada com a forma como aparento, até ele. Eu só me vestia e parecia bem porque era esperado isso de mim por Charlie e Jacob.

— Bom dia. — Sua voz é baixa e rouca. — Eu não te acordei, não é?

Deus, ele é lindo, mesmo nesta hora da manhã.

— Não. Estou acordada há algum tempo. Não consegui dormir.

— Eu também. Eu tive essa garota na minha mente a noite toda.

— Alguém que eu conheça? — Eu tento segurar um sorriso.

Dozer aparece ao lado de Edward, com olhos de cachorrinho para mim. Empurrando Edward, ele vem para mim.

— Ei, amigo. — Eu me ajoelho e o acaricio.

— Talvez você a conheça — diz Edward, respondendo a minha pergunta. — Cabelos castanhos, olhos chocolates... Linda. Nós fomos a um encontro ontem à noite.

Ele acabou de me chamar de linda. Linda.

Recompondo-me, olho para Edward.

— Sério? — Eu digo, brincando também. — Então, como foi o encontro?

— Bem, essa é a coisa... — Ele se agacha, acariciando Dozer, que está posicionado entre nós. Seus dedos tocam os meus. Calor lampeja no meu braço estendendo-se direto para o meu coração. — O encontro foi incrível, e não fui capaz de parar de pensar nela... Ou em sua boca linda desde então... — Ele se inclina sobre Dozer. Perto de mim. Eu inspiro. — E a coisa é, realmente preciso beijá-la novamente.

Baboom! O som do meu coração... Tão alto, que tenho certeza que ele pôde ouvir.

— Eu acho que ela precisa que você a beije também — respiro.

— Você acha? — Ele passa a língua em seu lábio inferior. Meu interior se revira.

— Mmm — murmuro.

Eu fecho meus olhos quando ele traz a sua boca para minha, mais do que pronta para prová-lo e sentir o que explosão de seu beijo cria dentro de mim. É só quando separo meus lábios contra os dele que lembro que não escovei meus dentes.

— Espere — digo contra sua boca, pressionando minha mão em seu peito. — Eu não escovei os dentes.

— Shh. — Sua mão vai para a parte de trás da minha cabeça... Me segurando... Me beijando mais profundo. Aparentemente, ele não tem nenhum problema com o meu hálito matinal. Eu tenho, mas realmente não quero parar de beijá-lo agora.

Todo pensamento é perdido quando ele corre a língua ao longo do meu lábio inferior, em seguida, desliza-a em minha boca. Eu enrolo meus dedos em sua camisa. Seus beijos são como drogas. Eu poderia viver uma vida feliz ficando chapada com ele durante todo o dia. Ele fica tão perto de mim quanto pode com um cão de trinta quilos colocado entre nós, e pega o meu rosto com as duas mãos, tendo controle total do beijo. É neste exato ponto que sinto que as coisas mudam entre nós. Aprofundam-se. Não me pergunte por que ou como, elas apenas fazem, e sei que ele sente isso também, por causa do olhar em seu rosto quando ele afasta a boca da minha com um suspiro, os olhos encarando profundamente os meus. Eu sei que, neste momento, há uma ligação indissolúvel entre nós. Algo nos amarra, de forma irrevogável, e não importa o que, nunca vou ficar sem ele.

— Oi — sussurro.

— Oi — Ele sorri.

Dozer levanta a cabeça entre nós, cutucando Edward para trás de mim. Eu rio, e afago Dozer, dando-lhe a atenção que ele quer.

— Então, onde eu estava antes de me distrair? — Ele sorri, ainda parecendo tão atordoado quanto eu.

— Você estava me contando sobre o incrível encontro que você teve na noite passada.

— Certo, sim. Bem, foi tão impressionante que estava esperando que ela fosse a outro encontro comigo hoje.

— Você sempre pode perguntar a ela.

— O que você acha que ela diria?

— Hmm... — Eu pressiono meus lábios e penso. — Eu estou pensando que ela definitivamente diria que sim.

Ele sorri largamente.

— Bom, porque tenho um dia incrível planejado para ela. — Ele se inclina para frente e me dá outro beijo rápido, mas se afasta muito rápido, deixando-me querendo mais. — Você vai querer lavar o cabelo de novo. — Ele enrola um pedaço do meu cabelo em volta do seu dedo.

— O quê? Por quê? — Eu toco o meu cabelo, onde sua mão está e sinto os fios crespos. Maldita tinta.

— Azul, e um pouco de rosa. — Ele se inclina, examinando. — Parece bem em você.

— Eu vou ficar com a minha cor natural, obrigada.

Rindo, ele fica de pé. Eu sigo.

— Banho. Em seguida, tenha a sua bunda bonita vestida o mais rápido possível para que possamos sair. Precisamos começar cedo para onde estamos indo.

— Para onde vamos? — Pergunto.

— Você vai ver quando chegarmos lá. Vamos, Dozer. Deixe Isabella ficar pronta. Eu tenho algumas salsichas com o seu nome.

As orelhas de Bulldozer se levantam com a menção de salsichas. Para um cão com um gesso em sua perna, ele com certeza se move rapidamente.

— Deixada de lado por salsichas, — cantarolo. — E eu pensei que tínhamos algo especial, Dozer.

— Só para você saber... — Edward inclina seu ombro contra a porta. — Eu nunca iria deixá-la de lado por algumas salsichas. — O brilho em seus olhos é inconfundível. Eu enrubesço um vermelho brilhante por todo o caminho até meus dedos dos pés. Sorrindo, ele se vira e começa a descer o corredor. — Oh, e certifique-se de usar sapatos confortáveis. E trazer algo quente, apenas no caso. — Ele fala.

— Trarei. — Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim, agarrando minha felicidade e apertando meus braços em volta dela. Uma coisa que estou começando a perceber com Edward é que momentos maravilhosos não são uma raridade. Parece que terei mais do que uma grande memória com ele para guardar, e acho que meus braços e meu coração estarão cheio delas.

Vestida com jeans, camiseta e tênis, e trazendo um moletom com capuz comigo apenas para o caso, estou no carro de Edward, indo para a cidade com ele. Ele ainda não me disse para onde estamos indo, mas tenho uma boa ideia do que vamos fazer quando ele estaciona do lado de fora do White Rock Jeep Tours.

— Você está me levando em um passeio de jipe? — Eu nunca fiz nada parecido antes.

— Sim. Tudo bem?

— Mais do que bem. — Corro os dedos na parte de trás de seu cabelo sedoso.

— Eu faço passeios para Wade, o proprietário, principalmente na alta temporada — ele me diz. — Porém, não tanto neste verão com meu pai longe. Você está segura comigo. Eu sou um guia turístico oficial. — Ele sorri. — Pensei em levá-la até La Plata Canyon. É incrível lá, e um dos meus lugares favoritos para ir. Além do canyon, há alguns lagos deslumbrantes, rios e cachoeiras. Toneladas de animais selvagens... E me lembro de você dizer o quanto você gosta de animais.

Eu costumava pensar que os animais eram muito mais amáveis do que as pessoas. Até que conheci Edward.

— Que tipo de animais? — Eu estremeço de excitação com a ideia.

Ele pega a minha mão, movendo-a de seu cabelo, e beija meus dedos.

— Cervos, alces, marmotas, juncos. Você geralmente pode avistar alguns falcões e águias. E se tivermos muita sorte, podemos até ver um leão da montanha ou um urso.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

— Leões e ursos. Soa bem. — Eu dou um puxão em meu lábio inferior. — Mas se eles chegarem muito perto, nós nos afastaremos o mais rápido possível de lá, certo?

Ele ri, e coloca a mão na minha coxa, apertando suavemente.

— Certo.

Ele não parece notar como todo o meu corpo congela, o que é uma coisa boa. O congelamento é uma mistura de surpresa, medo, mas a maioria é desejo. Eu quero as mãos de Edward em mim.

— Vamos lá, vamos começar. Saio do carro e sigo-o até a loja, amarrando a minha blusa de moletom na cintura enquanto ando.

Edward empurra a porta e um sino anuncia nossa chegada. Ele me deixa passar primeiro. Um grande homem de cabelos grisalhos está atrás do balcão, lendo um jornal. Ele olha para cima.

— Edward meu garoto, como você está?

— Bem — diz Edward, caminhando até ele. Eles fazem essa coisa de aperto de mão viril que os homens fazem. — Wade, esta é minha amiga Isabella. — Ele me apresenta.

Os olhos sorridentes de Wade passam para mim. Eu sei que ele percebe o restante do meu olho roxo e o corte na sobrancelha.

— Hey Isabella, prazer em conhecê-la. Você esteve em uma briga, mocinha? — Ele aponta para o meu rosto.

Eu congelo instantaneamente, e então relaxo, com o rosto impassível, a mentira flui facilmente de meus lábios.

— Eu tive uma conversa interessante com um lance de escadas depois de muitas cervejas.

Wade ri.

— Sim, tive algumas dessas também. Deixe-me só pegar as chaves para o seu jipe. — Ele dá um tapinha no braço de Edward e desaparece nos fundos.

Posso sentir os olhos de Edward em mim. Eu sei o que ele está pensando. Ele está querendo saber como posso mentir de forma tão eficaz, tão facilmente, sem pensar duas vezes. Isso vem de anos de prática. Finalmente, arrisco um olhar para ele. O olhar que ele está usando é mais de confusão, mostrando sua testa franzida, e tristeza em seus olhos.

— Desculpe por Wade perguntando... Você sabe — diz ele em voz baixa. — Ele não quis ofender. Ele é apenas um cara direto.

— Está tudo bem. — Eu sorrio, encolhendo os ombros.

É fácil de fazer, porque o isolamento das minhas emoções ainda está em vigor. Inclinando-se mais perto, Edward traz seu rosto para o meu.

— Finja para o resto do mundo, Isabella. Eu entendo a sua necessidade de fazer isso. — Levantando a mão, ele corre o polegar sobre meus lábios. — Mas não finja comigo.

Estou chocada com a sua essência. Tudo que posso fazer é acenar. Ele cobre minhas bochechas com as mãos e aperta os lábios na minha testa, me puxando para perto de seu peito, dizendo o resto sem palavras. Cada parte de mim está em sintonia com ele neste momento.

Ouço Wade limpar a garganta. Edward e eu nos separamos rapidamente.

Wade ri.

— Aqui está. — Ele entrega as chaves para Edward. — Eu estou te emprestando o meu, não acho que você iria querer um de oito assentos só para vocês dois.

— Você tem certeza? — Edward verifica.

Wade acena.

— Leve-o e se divirta. Ele está estacionado nos fundos. Quando você terminar, basta colocá-lo de volta lá. Se eu não estiver aqui, coloque as chaves na caixa de correio.

— Vou fazer. E obrigado novamente por isso, Wade, realmente aprecio. — Edward aperta a sua mão.

— A qualquer hora, filho. Divirta-se. Diga oi para o seu pai por mim. Como ele está? Não o vi ultimamente.

— Está bem, ele está fora, no momento. Meu avô fez uma operação, então ele está lá cuidando dele por algumas semanas.

— Deixe-o saber que perguntei por ele — diz Wade.

— Vou deixar, obrigado.

— Tchau — digo, seguindo Edward até a porta. — Foi bom te conhecer, Wade.

— Você também, mocinha.

No instante em que estamos fora da loja, pergunto a Edward,

— Como está o seu avô?

Edward me olha com calor em seus olhos.

— Ele está voltando ao seu antigo eu. Liguei para meu pai ontem e falei com vovô no telefone. Ele estava me criticando, me atormentando, então sei que está ficando melhor. — Ele sorri com carinho.

— Me desculpe por não perguntar antes. Minha cabeça fica um pouco cheia às vezes.

— Eu entendo. — Ele toca meu ombro. — Espere aqui, só preciso pegar uma coisa no carro.

Eu o vejo correr até seu carro, em seguida, abrir o porta-malas e tirar uma sacola térmica.

— Comida para mais tarde — ele esclarece quando me alcança.

— Você fez um piquenique, Edward Cullen?

Pela primeira vez, vejo um rubor em suas bochechas.

— Talvez eu tenha feito — ele resmunga e sai andando.

Sorrindo e me sentindo um pouco... Zonza, ando ao lado dele e enfio meu braço no dele.

— Obrigada. Eu nunca tive um piquenique antes.

Seu olhar é de surpresa.

— Nunca como em – nunca?

— Nunca. — Eu afirmo.

Ele pressiona um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

— Bem, estou realmente feliz que estou tirando a sua virgindade de piquenique porque faço um piquenique excelente pra caralho.

Eu rio, feliz por ele não poder ver meu rosto agora, pois está perto de parecer queimado pelo sol de tão vermelho.

— É mesmo? — Tento parecer casual, mas isso não funciona. — Bem, não tenho nada para comparar, então vou ter que aceitar sua palavra.

— Oh, você tem a minha palavra. Eu sou o melhor.

Edward é realmente talentoso com a arte de flertar. Suas insinuações me fazem corar como uma adolescente, e meu corpo se incendiar como uma estrela pornô.

Nós andamos para a parte de trás da loja onde vejo um grande jipe vermelho esperando por nós. Está coberto de sujeira, mas parece totalmente legal. Minha excitação sobe milhares de graus. Edward abre minha porta, então me ajuda, pois é tão longe do chão e sou muito baixa. Minha cintura e quadris ainda estão queimando com a sensação de suas mãos enquanto ele sobe no banco do motorista. Ele coloca o cooler no banco de trás.

— Aperte o cinto, baby. Eu vou levá-la para a viagem de sua vida. — Sorrindo, ele liga o motor, acelerando espalhafatosamente.

Baby. Ele me chamou de baby. Eu sei que é totalmente estúpido, mas não consigo tirar o sorriso do meu rosto por seu apelido carinhoso.

Recupero-me antes que ele perceba que estou agindo totalmente como uma menina, dou risada.

— Você é um nerd total, você sabe disso?

Ele me olha muito ofendido.

— Hey! Eu sou legal, e você sabe disso.

Reviro os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

— Vamos, diga... Você sabe que você quer. Apenas deixe as palavras... "Oh, Edward. Você é tão legal e tão incrível". Não há necessidade de ter vergonha de falar a verdade, baby. — Ele dá um sorriso arrogante.

Deixo escapar uma risada.

— Eu gosto de como você está acrescentando isso. Vou dizer que você é descontraído e dirige um carro impressionante, mas por baixo de tudo você é um nerd que está tentando sair.

Jogando a cabeça para trás, ele ri alto. É profundo e viril. E maravilhoso.

— Machucou. — Ele dramaticamente aperta a mão no coração. — E eu aqui pensando que você tinha descoberto meu jeito impressionante. Acho que só vou ter que te impressionar com minhas incríveis habilidades de guia turístico.

— Falou como um verdadeiro nerd. — Eu sorrio.

Nós conversamos com facilidade, enquanto Edward nos leva para La Plata Canyon. Quando chegamos ao canyon, estou encantada. Eu nunca vi nada como isso antes. Nós não temos este tipo de lugar em Boston, e aquece o meu coração para o Colorado. Eu posso ver por que minha mãe voltou para viver aqui.

Minha mãe. Eu não tenho pensado nela há dias. Não porque eu tivesse esquecido, mas porque Edward tornou-se o foco dos meus pensamentos.

Quando penso em minha mãe, e como ela me abandonou, isso torna as coisas doloridas. Eu não quero me machucar. Eu só quero sentir todas as coisas maravilhosas que sinto quando estou com ele. Eu sei que não posso evitar isso para sempre. Encontrar minha mãe é o que me trouxe aqui. Mas por hoje, escolho não pensar nisso.

— Isto que estamos atravessando é o Lago Creek — Edward diz, enquanto nos conduz pela ponte de madeira.

Espio pela janela para olhar para a água abaixo. Perfeito.

— E isso é La Plata Peak. — Edward aponta para montanha coberta com neve. — É um ótimo lugar para escalar.

— Parece bonito — murmuro.

— Podemos caminhar até lá um dia, se quiser? Eu a levaria hoje, mas nós não temos o equipamento certo com a gente.

A promessa de mais tempo com Edward? Hum, sim, por favor!

— Eu gostaria disso. — Eu sorrio.

O caminho pelo canyon é incrível. Edward para muitas vezes para apontar certas coisas para mim. Ele conhece este lugar tão bem, e ele soa tão fascinante quando está me contando sobre a história dos canyons. Nós paramos e saímos do jipe para ir olhar o lago favorito de Edward. É no fundo do canyon e os picos em volta estão cobertos de neve. A água é a mais azul que já vi, e bem no meio do lago está uma formação rochosa elevada. Eu fecho meus olhos e imagino como seria se sentar naquela pedra, a água a minha volta. Completa solidão. Liberdade.

Paz. Apenas paz. Gostaria de saber se a dor no meu coração e a assombração na minha cabeça apenas desapareceria, e eu finalmente estaria livre de tudo.

Edward chega por trás e envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Seu calor me rodeia. Sinto-me segura em seus braços.

— Conte-me sobre suas viagens — murmuro, satisfeita.

— O que você quer saber?

— Onde você esteve.

Ele aconchega seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

— Eu fui para as Filipinas, Indonésia, Malásia, Singapura, Vietnã, Camboja e Tailândia.

— Uau. Isso é um monte de lugares.

— Hmm. Meus amigos e eu queríamos ver o mundo, então nós resolvemos começar com o Sudeste Asiático. Acampando, trabalhando pelo caminho, nos arranjando tanto quanto podíamos – ficamos em um monte de espeluncas — Ele ri. — Mas eu não me importo, só queria ver o mundo. — Ele expira. Faz calor na minha pele, e flui por mim, colocando meu estômago em alvoroço. — Estávamos prestes a partir para a Índia... Quando recebi a notícia sobre a minha mãe.

— Eu sinto muito, Edward. — Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o. — Você acha que vai viajar de novo?

— Não.

— Por que não?

Ele move o nariz pelo meu pescoço, inalando. Isso faz coisas loucas com o meu corpo. — Você cheira tão fodidmente bem. Como baunilha.

Eu sei que ele está fugindo, mas é difícil se importar neste momento. Formigamentos correm para o sul, e posso sentir minha calcinha ficando úmida.

— Eu uso sabonete de baunilha. — Minha voz soa ofegante. Definitivamente, não como eu.

Ele me inspira novamente.

— Cheira incrível. — Ele libera sua mão, alisando a minha barriga lisa, e engancha um dedo no meu cinto, me puxando contra ele. Eu posso senti-lo contra minhas costas e meu corpo começa a reagir, instantaneamente me acendendo... Querendo sentir mais dele... Sentir mais disso. — Eu amo este lago — diz ele perto do meu ouvido, sua respiração fazendo cócegas e me despertando. — Isso me lembra da cratera que vi no Monte Rinjani.

— Onde é isso?— Pergunto totalmente desinteressada.

— Indonésia. — Ele coloca a mão no meu rosto, então me vira para ele.

Minha boca seca

Seu olhar se move para a minha boca. Minha língua se lança para umedecer os lábios repentinamente secos. Seus olhos incendeiam.

— Você está com fome? — Pergunta ele.

Eu não estou totalmente certa de que estamos falando de comida agora.

— Estou com fome. — Eu digo com uma voz que não se parece com a minha. É toda ofegante e sexy.

Sem outra palavra, Edward esmaga sua boca na minha, sua língua na minha boca instantaneamente. Eu me viro em seus braços. Ele me puxa com força para ele.

Eu gosto do jeito que isso me faz sentir. Protegida. Querida. Ele me faz sentir sexy e desejável. Tudo o que nunca senti antes. Nosso beijo rapidamente se transforma em algo quente e desesperado. Eu envolvo meus dedos em seus cabelos, puxando-o, segurando-o comigo. Ele deve gostar porque o som que ele faz na minha boca é mais do que encorajador. Ele pega meu traseiro e me levanta. Instintivamente, coloco minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Eu nem sequer percebo que nos movemos até que sinto minhas costas contra o jipe. Seu beijo é urgente, igual ao meu.

Estou chocada com a minha reação a ele... O quanto o quero, mas estou confusa – confusa com a luxúria que está incitando o meu corpo a puxá-lo para mais perto, mas o medo me diz para afastá-lo.

Será que ele pararia se eu parasse?

Eu quero que ele pare?

Não. Ainda não.

— Deus, Isabella — diz ele contra a minha boca.

Sua mão se move para cima da minha lateral, segurando meu peito sobre a minha camiseta. No instante em que ele me toca, meu mamilo endurece. Eu gemo contra sua boca. Sua mão está se movendo sob a minha camiseta, levantando-a, e seus dedos estão dentro do cálice do meu sutiã, e estou pensando sim... Deus, sim! Ele puxa o sutiã para baixo, pegando meu peito nu em sua mão quente e áspera, correndo o dedo sobre o pico endurecido... Eu quero tanto ele...

Então o sinto endurecer contra mim. Sua ereção pressionando contra minhas partes de menina…

E um clarão de Jacob, prendendo-me contra a parede, tentando me estuprar, leva tudo embora.

— _Eu vou foder algum sentido em você. Você precisa aprender uma lição._

A mão de Edward de repente se torna a mão de Jacob. E não há prazer. Apenas temor. Medo puro. E pânico. Eu estou em pânico. Meus músculos travam com o medo que me controla. Eu vou vomitar.

— Pare. Por favor, pare. — Estou sem fôlego, empurrando a sua mão.

Eu preciso que ele saia de cima de mim, agora. Edward retira a mão da minha camiseta de imediato, colocando-as sobre o jipe acima da minha cabeça.

— Jesus, me desculpe. Isabella, você está bem? — Ele procura o meu rosto. — Diga-me que está bem? Merda, me fui rápido demais. Eu não estava pensando. Eu sinto muito. — Ele está balançando a cabeça.

— Está tudo bem, só... Eu queria... — Eu mal posso recuperar o fôlego. — Eu acho que... Eu... Eu não posso. Não agora. Eu sinto muito.

— Isabella, não... — Ele descansa sua testa contra a minha. — Você não tem que explicar. Você nunca tem que me explicar. E nunca se desculpe. Eu sou o único que tem que se desculpar. Eu apenas me perdi em você por um momento, mas isso não vai acontecer novamente. — Seu tom é veemente, cheio de promessas. — De agora

em diante, vou seguir a sua liderança. Nós vamos tão lento, ou tão rápido quanto você quiser.

O som de sua voz, as suas palavras, me acalma – me acalma como nada que já conheci.

— Ok. — Eu respiro.

Demoro um momento para me recompor, mas quando eu faço, pego o seu rosto em minhas mãos.

— Você é a melhor pessoa que já conheci, Edward.

Ele olha nos meus olhos por um longo momento.

— Idem, baby. Idem.

_**Edward**_

Eu estraguei completamente as coisas com Isabella. Não é de estranhar, pois é de mim que estamos falando. Comecei a pensar com meu pau em vez de com meu cérebro quando a tinha pressionada contra o jipe de Wade. Ela parecia fodidamente incrível contra mim, e eu a queria tanto, mas depois ela começou a entrar em pânico, o medo era palpável. E me senti como o maior idiota do mundo. Eu ainda me sinto como um idiota.

Eu sei o que ela passou, mas mergulhei diretamente. Eu deveria ter perguntado se estava tudo bem tocá-la; deveria ter verificado se cada movimento que fiz estava bem. Eu apenas pensei que pelo jeito que ela estava sendo comigo que estava tudo bem e que ela estava ali comigo.

Quão errado eu estava?

Ela ficou em silêncio depois disso, não é de surpreender. Eu levei-nos até este cume que é coberto com flores silvestres e tem uma excelente vista do desfiladeiro. Eu pensei que ela gostaria de ir lá em cima, e estava certo. Ela pareceu se animar um pouco, e voltar como estava antes, mas não completamente de volta para como ela era originalmente comigo. A abertura dela e a sensação de proximidade tinham ido embora. Ela tinha desligado.

Nós comemos, fizemos mais alguns passeios, e me certifiquei de não tocá-la o tempo todo. Foi difícil, mas eu disse que ia seguir seu exemplo e eu quis dizer isso. Ela não fez nenhum movimento para me tocar. Isso foi há três dias. Nós não nos beijamos, tocamos, ou seguramos as mãos, desde então. Nós assistimos filmes, jantamos, apenas saímos do hotel, mas é como se estivéssemos voltado para como éramos antes – apenas amigos.

Ontem tivemos mais uma viagem mal sucedida para encontrar sua mãe.

Com apenas duas Renée's, Isabella não poderia escolher uma delas para ir, então ela me fez escolher. Não é fácil escolher, então acabei fechando os olhos e apontando o dedo para o papel. Foi assim que escolhi a nossa próxima Renée para visitar. Eu só desejei ter escolhido a outra, porque esta foi igual a anterior. Não era a Renée de Isabella. No início, pensei que ela fosse. clara e pequena, assim como Isabella. Uma senhora muito legal. Quando disse a ela por que estávamos lá, ela nos levou para dentro, nos sentamos na sala de estar e ela nos fez chá. Então ela começou a nos dizer, de uma forma muito legal, porque não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse ser a mãe de Isabella. Ela não podia ter filhos.

Dizer que me senti como uma merda completa era um eufemismo. Nós conversamos por algum tempo, mas senti que Isabella lentamente escorregou para longe. Eu odiava essa sensação mais do que poderia começar a expressar. Renée nos ofereceu mais chá, então por educação eu disse que sim.

Quando Renée se levantou para ir à cozinha, ela fez uma pausa e virou-se para Isabella.

— Se eu tivesse sido abençoada com uma criança, então gostaria de ter uma tão linda como você.

Teria sido um elogio, mas isso tinha machucado Isabella. Eu podia ver isso escrito em todo o seu rosto…

— Você está bem? — Perguntei-lhe em voz baixa.

— Sim.

Eu não tinha certeza se ela tinha me ouvido ou não. Ela estava paralisada, olhando Renée Swan com curiosidade. E cobiça. Eu podia ver claramente em seu rosto. Eu sabia que Isabella queria que ela fosse sua mãe. Isso me entristeceu por ela. E me preocupei que vir aqui tivesse sido um erro. Eu estava começando a achar que essa busca por sua mãe estava causando-lhe mais mal do que bem, quando Isabella se levantou abruptamente.

— Você está bem? — Eu perguntei novamente, ficando de pé e me movendo em sua direção.

Seus olhos chocolates vieram até mim, mas ela não estava lá. Ela estava em algum lugar perdido, e enterrado no fundo daqueles belos olhos chocolates que estavam em pânico. Ela pensou que estava escondendo isso, mas eu vi. Porque eu a vejo.

— Eu tenho que ir — ela soltou, seus olhos voando para a porta da frente.

Eu sei que quando Isabella precisa sair, não havia conversa fiada, nem gentilezas. Ela só tinha que ir – percebi isso na visita à primeira Renée Swan. Balançando a cabeça, peguei a mão fria dela.

— Claro baby. Vamos.

E eu a tirei de lá. Isabella não tinha falado durante toda a viagem de volta para casa, e no instante em que chegamos, ela saiu do carro, e foi direto para seu quarto. Eu a tinha deixado. Eu não a vi por toda a noite. Eu sabia que ela precisava de espaço, então dei a ela.

Quando ela saiu de seu quarto esta manhã, ela parecia aborrecida e cansada, não parecendo ela mesma. Ela me disse que ia sair, e fiquei desapontado. Eu sinto falta dela. Eu sei que parece loucura, porque a vejo o tempo todo, mas sinto falta de poder tocá-la. Sinto falta de apenas estar com ela.

Ela esteve fora o dia todo. Eu estou começando a pensar que ela poderia estar me evitando. Honestamente, não sei o que pensar. E o pensamento de tudo o que fiz está bagunçando a minha cabeça. Eu odeio não saber onde estou com ela. Voltamos a ser apenas amigos? Eu estraguei tudo completamente com ela? Será que ela mudou de ideia sobre mim... Nós?

Eu não posso simplesmente aparecer e perguntar a ela. Estou preocupado que se fizer, vou ouvir algo que não quero.

Levanto-me, me sentindo irritado e frustrado e com raiva de mim mesmo. É um dia quente de merda, e não esfriou com o sol se pondo.

Dozer levanta a cabeça e dá um suspiro triste. Ele está sentindo falta dela também. Foda-se.

Eu preciso me refrescar. Eu tiro a minha regata e bermuda, deixando apenas a minha boxer. Eu corro em direção ao lago, pelo calçadão, e mergulho de cabeça. A água fria me acerta, me fazendo sentir imediatamente mais esclarecido. Eu nado sob a água até que meus pulmões começam a queimar, me forçando a emergir. Eu esfrego minhas mãos sobre meu rosto, secando a água, e empurrando o meu cabelo para trás. Piscando a água para fora dos meus cílios, jogo minha cabeça para trás e flutuo na água enquanto olho para o céu.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo fico assim, mas quando decido nadar novamente, abaixo as minhas pernas e levanto a cabeça para ver Isabella de pé, na beira do calçadão, me observando.

Ela parece a silhueta de um anjo por causa do brilho do céu no início da noite. Respirando fundo, nado até ela, chegando a poucos centímetros do calçadão quando eu paro.

Dedos segurando a barra da sua camisa, ela puxa-a pela cabeça, e a deixa cair no chão. O ar é empurrado para fora de mim, e eu só posso olhar para a belíssima vista. Shorts jeans e um sutiã de renda branco fazem uma imagem sexy.

Ela se parece com a porra de um anjo.

A porra de um anjo sexy.

Então ela desabotoa sua bermuda e desliza para baixo, tirando-a. Ela está usando uma calcinha de renda combinando.

Obrigado Deus.

Eu estou paralisado. Eu nunca vi nada tão bonito quanto ela.

Sentada na beira do calçadão, ela balança as pernas na água. Com as mãos nas laterais, ela desliza para baixo, submergindo-se. Ela nada para perto de mim.

— Oi — diz ela em voz baixa.

— Oi.

— Me desculpe, por não estar por perto. Eu só ...

Eu balanço a minha cabeça.

— Isabella, você não tem que explicar nada.

— Sim, eu tenho. E vou. Mas não agora. Agora, tudo o que quero é que você me beije... E faça amor comigo.

Foda. Se.

Eu chupo uma respiração. Eu a quero. Realmente quero. Meia hora atrás, teria vendido meu Mustang se isso significava que eu podia estar com ela. Mas agora…

Eu não sei o que isso significa. Ela esteve fora durante todo o dia, e agora ela chega, tira a roupa, e me diz que quer fazer amor comigo.

Meu pau diz ao meu cérebro para calar a boca, e apenas fazê-lo, mas minha cabeça está preocupada que se eu fizer, isso só vai acabar empurrando-a para mais longe.

— Eu preciso de você, Edward... Por favor — ela sussurra.

Ouvi-la implorar assim…

Eu estou perdido. Adicione ao fato que eu não tive relações sexuais por uma semana, e ela é a mulher mais linda que já tive o privilégio de conhecer, e minha força de vontade está morta, puta que pariu.

Minha mão vai para a parte de trás de sua cabeça e minha boca colide na sua.

Ela geme, seus braços indo imediatamente em volta do meu pescoço, suas pernas envolvendo a minha cintura.

Jesus fodido Cristo.

Eu envolvo os meus braços em volta de sua cintura fina, beijando-a como se não houvesse fôlego em meu corpo. Como se ela fosse a minha tábua de salvação. Com nossas bocas se fundindo, eu lambo o interior de sua boca. Ela tem gosto de uma mistura de doce e antisséptico bucal. Suas mãos deslizam por meus braços, para a água e, em seguida, para minhas costas. Seus dedos rastejam para o elástico da minha cueca.

— Eu quero você — ela respira em minha boca.

Então meu cérebro maldito tem que reconsiderar. Eu realmente odeio meu cérebro às vezes.

— Espere. — Eu me afasto, respirando com dificuldade. A decepção claramente aparece em seus olhos. Pego seu rosto em minhas mãos. — Nós não temos que fazer isso agora. Eu vou esperar, não importa quanto tempo você precise. Eu só quero estar com você. Isso é tudo o que importa. O sexo pode vir depois.

Seu aperto em minha boxer aumenta, e posso sentir suas unhas cravando em minha pele.

— Eu não quero esperar. Eu quero você agora. Eu quero me sentir normal , completa e inteira, e eu sinto todas essas coisas quando estou com você.

Meu coração afunda. Eu balanço minha cabeça, sério.

— Baby, fazer sexo comigo não vai mudar a forma como você se sente sobre si mesma. Essas coisas ainda estarão lá mais tarde.

Quem diabos sou eu hoje? Dr. Phil do caralho?

( _Dr. Phil: programa apresentado por Phil McGraw. O programa abrange casais infelizes no casamento, crianças rebeldes, perda de peso e etc.) _

— Mas elas terão ido por um tempo.

Eu balanço minha cabeça de novo, porque não sei mais o que fazer. Para ser honesto, estou me sentindo fodidamente destruído agora.

Ela abaixa o olhar.

— Você não me quer — ela sussurra, começando a se afastar.

O tom de sua voz quase me mata. Mantendo o abraço, eu forço seus olhos para mim.

— Eu quero você, baby. Acredite em mim, quero você como nunca quis nada na minha vida. Não consigo pensar em mais nada, além de você. Qual seria a sensação de estar dentro de você. Eu quero você, porque estou atraído por você. — Eu solto um leve suspiro, meu olhar abaixa. — Mas eu quero que você transe comigo porque você quer, pelas mesmas razões que quero. E não por outra razão.

Ela se inclina e chupa meu lábio inferior em sua boca.

— Eu quero você, porque, desde o dia em que te conheci, não pensei em mais nada, além de qual seria a sensação de ter você dentro de mim.

E assim, meu cérebro se vai. Eu a beijo com tudo o que tenho. Eu beijo ela como se não soubesse quanto tempo me resta com ela. E talvez seja porque eu não saiba. Ela se esfrega contra o meu pau dolorido, e a necessidade de estar dentro dela torna-se urgente.

— Porra, Isabella — gemo.

Segurando ela, percorro a água e caminho até a margem, não querendo deixá-la por um segundo, apenas um destino está na minha mente – minha cama.

As mãos de Isabella estão segurando meus ombros, as unhas cravadas em minha pele úmida. Seus seios molhados estão pressionados contra o meu peito, implorando para tocá-los. Deslizando a palma da minha mão sobre a renda do sutiã, esfrego o mamilo já duro. Então levo minha mão para cima, ao redor da sua nuca, movendo meus dedos em seu cabelo, pego sua boca novamente em um beijo profundo, duro. Ela geme um som tão fodidamente erótico que quase perco minha merda aqui. Quando finalmente chego ao meu quarto, chuto a porta, em seguida, deito-a na minha cama. Meu quarto está na escuridão, a única luz é a que entra pela janela. Eu realmente quero vê-la, então alcanço a lâmpada, mas ela me interrompe.

— Deixe desligada.

O quê? Por quê? Eu quero ver cada centímetro lindo dela, mas porque é ela, eu sei que ela deve ter suas razões, então deixo pra lá e, lentamente, retiro a minha mão. Podemos renunciar a luz, mas depois de hoje, todas as luzes deste maldito quarto estarão acesas para que eu possa ver todos os belos centímetros dela.

Eu olho para ela, deixando meus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão. Eu vejo a silhueta da pele macia de Isabella na minha cama, e isso me excita de uma forma que não sabia que fosse possível. Eu nunca tive uma mulher na minha cama antes. Este sempre foi o meu espaço, mas quero compartilhar meu espaço com ela. Eu a quero aqui. Eu a quero em todos os aspectos da minha vida.

Subindo na cama, me ajoelho entre suas pernas. Eu me inclino sobre ela, as mãos pressionadas no colchão ao lado de sua cabeça. Eu levo minha boca para baixo e beijo-a mais uma vez. Então passo minha mão, em movimentos carinhosos, por seu rosto, seguindo por seu pescoço até atingir o bico dos seios, onde sua pele ainda úmida me aguarda.

— Tudo bem? — Eu verifico antes de começar.

— Sim. — Ela parece ofegante e sexy.

Tão quente.

Erguendo sua mão para minha cabeça, ela desliza os dedos no meu cabelo úmido. Eu libero uma alça do seu ombro, deixando-a cair, enquanto puxo o cálice do sutiã, libertando seu peito. O mamilo está rígido, e por isso muito pronto para mim. Eu abaixo minha cabeça e levo-o até minha boca, sugando forte. Ela geme, seus quadris empurrando para cima, pressionando fortemente sua boceta contra meu pau. Eu quase gozo.

— Foda-se — gemo.

Eu aperto seu quadril com a mão, mantendo-a firme. Eu pretendo fazer isso durar o maior tempo possível.

Eu volto minha atenção para seu mamilo, lambendo-o com a minha língua, então começo a lamber e chupar cada parte de seu peito. Não contente com o acesso limitado, passo minha mão por trás dela, alcançando o fecho de seu sutiã. Ela se inclina, permitindo-me soltá-lo, e deslizo-o pelos seus braços, jogando-o ao chão. Ela deita de novo, com as mãos sobre os meus ombros. Eu olho para seus peitos nus, incapaz de desviar o olhar.

— Porra... Isabella, você é linda.

Sua mão vai para o seu rosto, cobrindo-o.

Eu sei que ela está se sentindo tímida. Eu tiro a mão dela de seu rosto.

— Você é linda — reafirmo e pressiono um beijo em seus lábios.

Eu desloco seu corpo, permitindo-me acesso a seu peito negligenciado. Eu levo-o à minha boca, dando-lhe a mesma atenção, chupando e lambendo enquanto belisco o outro mamilo com os dedos.

Ela grita. Empurrando contra mim, ofegante

— Edward, por favor. Eu preciso de você.

— Foda-se. Você é tão gostosa. — Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça contra seu peito. — Eu queria que isso durasse, mas não sei se consigo.

Ficando de joelhos, engancho meus dedos na barra de sua calcinha úmida. Faço uma pausa, dando-lhe tempo para deixar-me saber se isso é demais. Ela acena com a cabeça, de leve.

— Por favor — diz ela.

Eu puxo a calcinha por suas pernas. Ela dobra a perna, permitindo-me tirá-la de um pé, e depois do outro. Eu jogo-a no chão e olho para sua boceta. Está raspada e cheirosa. Aposto que ela tem um gosto tão doce quanto seu cheiro. Meu pau endurece ainda mais. Eu o agarro através da minha boxer molhada, esfregando minha vara para cima e para baixo, o tempo todo olhando para sua boceta.

— Eu preciso te provar. — Eu estou perguntando, mas não espero por sua resposta porque saio da cama, com os joelhos no chão, e afasto suas coxas. Eu pressiono minha boca em sua boceta, chupando seu clitóris. Jesus, ela tem um gosto incrível.

Ela grita, choramingando, cravando os calcanhares na cama. Eu sorrio, amando a reação dela enquanto passo o meu nariz entre seus lábios, inalando-a.

— Bom pra caralho — murmuro, sabendo que a vibração da minha voz só vai provocá-la ainda mais.

— Por favor, Edward... — ela geme. — Eu preciso...

Eu corro minha língua para baixo, empurrando para dentro dela, levando mais de sua doçura a minha boca.

— Shh... Está tudo bem. Eu tenho você, baby. — Eu pressiono minha língua no seu clitóris e deslizo um dedo dentro dela. Em seguida, outro. Então estou bombeando meus dedos dentro e fora, lambendo e chupando. E não paro até ela explodir sob a minha boca.

Enquanto ela está voltando de seu orgasmo, tiro minha boxer num tempo mais rápido conhecido pelo homem, e escalo-a ofegante, corpo trêmulo, tão pronto para estar dentro dela, que nem mesmo é engraçado. Eu a beijo, correndo minha língua sobre os lábios, deixando-a provar-se em mim. Ela chupa minha língua em sua boca. Seus dedos cravam em meus quadris, me puxando para mais perto.

— Eu quero você — ela respira.

Jesus. Ela é tão sexy, porra. Eu alcanço a minha gaveta, e puxo uma caixa fechada de preservativos que tinha comprado quando Isabella e eu começamos a sair. Chame isso de planejamento futuro. Eu sou um tipo de cara otimista. E isso foi otimista, não oportunista.

Acontece que eu estava certo ao comprá-los e mantê-los aqui. Eu costumava ter um preservativo no meu carro ou na carteira. Mas Isabella não é uma daquelas garotas que costumava sair, e eu sabia que quando fizesse sexo com ela, isso seria aqui, acontecendo exatamente assim.

Eu rasgo a caixa, arranco a película de um, e desenrolo o preservativo. Posicionando-me entre suas pernas, pressiono a cabeça do meu pau em sua entrada. Eu paro para beijá-la, não de um jeito brusco e apaixonado, mas de um jeito doce e terno. Eu quero que ela saiba o que ela significamuito para mim. Como eu me sinto sobre ela. O quanto quero isso com ela.

Suas mãos apertam minha bunda, me impulsionando para frente. Seguindo ela, lentamente deslizo dentro dela.

— Isabella... — Eu gemo seu nome como uma oração.

Seus quadris se movem debaixo de mim.

— Edward — ela respira.

Beijando-a novamente, eu tiro e empurro de novo.

— Você me faz sentir malditamente bem. Eu nunca quis ninguém como quero você.

— Oh Deus. — ela geme, cravando as unhas em minhas costas, arranhando a minha pele.

A sensação de suas unhas... Estando dentro dela... Eu perco isso. Eu começo a fodê-la como nunca fodi ninguém antes.

— Não pare, Edward. Não pare nunca. — As pernas de Isabella se levantam, envolvendo a minha cintura enquanto continuo a impulsionar para dentro dela.

É demais.

Ela é demais.

Todos esses sentimentos e emoções e sensações... Tudo para ela... Por causa dela... E não tenho ideia do que fazer com eles.

Levo suas mãos acima da cabeça, segurando-as na cama. Eu enlaço meus dedos nos dela, empurrando meu pau para dentro e para fora, vendo seu rosto, vendo o seu prazer, absorvendo cada gemido e sussurro do meu nome que ela faz. Não passa muito tempo até que sinto o aperto em volta do meu pau, e sei que ela está quase lá.

— É isso aí, baby — arquejo sobre sua boca. — Goze para mim.

No instante em que a sinto gozando, explodo dentro dela, gozando forte como nunca gozei antes.

Jesus fodido Cristo. Isso foi … Uau...Uau...

Recuperando nosso fôlego, fico dentro dela, relutante em deixá-la. Eu pressiono um beijo suave em seus lábios.

— Uau — murmura.

— Eu diria isso com certeza.

Ela ri. É o som mais doce.

Eu descanso minha testa contra a dela, respirando ela.

— Eu sou louco por você, Isabella. — Eu preciso que ela saiba como me sinto. O quanto ela significa para mim. Eu preciso que ela saiba tudo o que eu ainda não sei como dizer.

Seus dedos tocam meu rosto. O toque é mínimo, mas sinto como se ela estivesse batendo em minha alma.

— Eu sinto o mesmo — ela sussurra.

Meu coração esmaece, só agora percebendo o quanto eu precisava ouvir essas palavras dela.

— Dê-me um segundo para me limpar. — Saindo dela, vou ao banheiro, descartando o preservativo e me lavando rapidamente. Quando termino, puxo as cobertas debaixo dela, e subo na cama, nos cobrindo. Puxando-a para mim, enrolo meu corpo ao seu, aconchegando-a em mim, e segurando-a firme.

Estou abraçando.

Depois do sexo.

E eu não quero correr. Eu não quero estar em outro lugar, além de aqui, com Isabella em meus braços.

Uma sensação de paz como nunca conheci me inunda. Eu estou me afogando nela. E quero cada gota de Isabella em meus pulmões até que tudo o que esteja respirando seja ela.

Ela acaricia meu braço com seus dedos.

— Estou feliz — ela sussurra.

Eu sorrio contra sua pele macia.

— Eu também, baby.

Ela se vira para mim, com um sorriso em sua boca linda.

— O quê? — Eu pergunto.

Ela corre o dedo no meu peito.

— Podemos, hum... Fazer isso de novo?

— Agora? — Eu levanto uma sobrancelha.

— Mmm.

— Ele pode precisar de um minuto para conseguir alguma vida de volta nele — digo apontando para meu pau.

Ela coloca sua mão para baixo, envolvendo seus dedos pequenos em volta de mim, e o meu pau volta para a vida com o seu toque.

— Ok, talvez um minuto fosse exagerado — digo, sorrindo enquanto viro-a de costas. Montando em cima dela, amando o riso que sai de seus lábios, que eu levo em consideração enquanto selo a minha boca sobre a dela.

_**Beijos e até**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oi!**_

_**Mais um capítulo.**_

_**Vou aproveitar o feriado amanhã e tentar postar o último capítulo.**_

_** Não sei aí na sua cidade, mas aqui no Rio dia 23 de abril é feriado também.**_

_**Boa leitura**_

_**Isabella **_

Eu posso sentir o calor nas minhas costas. Dedos passando levemente sobre a minha pele. Não me lembro de qualquer sentimento a não ser satisfação, quando acordo.

Então me lembro de onde estou, e quem está tocando as minhas costas.

Edward.

Eu estou em sua cama.

Ontem à noite vem à tona para mim. A bela recordação vívida do sexo que Edward e tivemos. Então horror bate quando percebo que estou nua.

Completamente nua.

Deitada de bruços. Meu corpo está descoberto. E Edward está acordado. Ele viu minhas cicatrizes. Provavelmente está olhando para elas agora.

Sinto-me doente.

Eu queria acordar antes dele e colocar minhas roupas. Eu não estava pronta para que ele as visse. Não estava pronta para que ele me perguntasse sobre elas. Isso tudo é minha estúpida culpa. Depois de ver a segunda Renée Swan ontem... E como ela foi legal comigo, e a decepção que senti que ela não fosse minha mãe... Aliado ao fato de que a última Renée da lista pode ser realmente a minha mãe... Isso desencadeou outro episódio que me mandou correndo para uma loja de conveniência, em seguida, um motel onde me escondi durante o dia e vomitei compulsivamente.

— Hey. — Edward disse baixinho enquanto eu caminhava pelo saguão.

Eu sabia que ele estava atrás do balcão da recepção, não poderia olhar para ele, sabendo o que ia sair para fazer. Eu tive medo que ele visse estampado em meu rosto. Eu não tinha falado com ele desde ontem. Ele tinha sido tão doce comigo com a coisa das Renées, mas eu estava perdida em algum lugar profundo dentro da minha cabeça... Eu ainda estava lá.

— Eu vou sair — disse.

E foi isso.

Então, eu estava porta afora e no meu carro, dirigindo para uma loja de conveniência, nos arredores da cidade e comprando o que precisava para me fazer sentir melhor da única maneira que sei.

Eu estacionei em um local tranquilo e comecei a abrir a comida, em seguida, percepção me atingiu, rapidamente seguida pelo pânico.

E se alguém me visse por aqui? E se Edward tivesse me seguido e soubesse o que estava fazendo? Era irracional, sabia disso, mas minha cabeça estava uma bagunça. Aquelas suposições estavam lá, e elas não iriam embora tão cedo. Como poderia explicar a ele? Como iria fazê-lo entender? Eu não faria isso. Eu o perderia. Isso foi quando vi o sinal para um motel, na mesma rua. Empurrando a comida de volta na sacola, liguei meu carro e fui para o motel. Parecia rudimentar e degradado, mas não me importei com isso. Eu só precisava ficar sozinha, então peguei um quarto. Uma vez nele, sentei-me na cama e rasguei a comida. Enquanto a comida batia no céu da boca, uma paz descontente deslizou por mim que eu precisava sentir desde que saí da casa de Renée Swan.

Eu atingi o fundo do poço. E depois de terminado, tudo o que queria era Edward.

Foi como um pânico urgente... Uma necessidade desesperada em ficar com ele. Ele é a única pessoa que já me fez sentir bem e inteira. Eu queria que ele me desse esses sentimentos de volta, então limpei tudo, saí desse motel e fui para o meu carro, dirigindo de volta aqui para ele... Tirei a roupa... Pedi-lhe para fazer amor comigo...

Eu não tinha pensado, além disso. Na possibilidade de que ele me visse. Visse as minhas cicatrizes.

Eu preciso sair daqui.

Movendo-me rapidamente, deslizo para fora da cama, levando o lençol comigo para que eu possa envolvê-lo ao meu redor.

— Bom dia — diz ele.

Eu posso ouvir a cautela em sua voz. Eu não posso encará-lo.

— Bom dia — digo. — Eu só... preciso usar o banheiro.

Eu estou lá, um segundo depois, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Movendo-me para a pia, e olho para mim mesma no espelho. Eu odeio o que vejo encarando de volta. Sento-me na privada, tentando controlar minhas emoções, os impulsos que estou tendo agora. Eu preciso me vestir e sair daqui, mas não posso porque deixei minhas roupas lá fora, quando eu as estava tirando na frente de Edward.

O que estava pensando? Eu não ajo dessa forma. Essa não sou eu. Mas ele me faz querer ser assim. Ele me faz querer ser algo... Alguém, melhor. E agora que ele viu as cicatrizes horríveis que escondo, isso será demais para ele. Eu vou perdê-lo, justamente quando o tenho.

Uma batida suave na porta.

— Isabella? Você está bem?

— Sim. — Minha voz falha. — Eu já vou sair.

Envolvendo o lençol apertado em volta do meu corpo, abro lentamente a porta do banheiro. Edward está sentado na beira da cama, vestindo bermudão preto. Nada mais.

Se eu não estivesse atualmente em meu estado confuso, gostaria de aproveitar meu tempo e realmente apreciar o belo corpo que estou vendo pela primeira vez a luz do dia. Dizer que ele está tonificado é o mínimo. Eu poderia perfeitamente correr o meu dedo mindinho ao longo das linhas do seu tanquinho por horas.

Seus olhos levantam até os meus.

— Hey. — ele diz com uma voz suave.

Ficando de pé, ele vem até mim. Querendo tanto que ele me toque, mas com medo do que isso vai fazer comigo, me esquivo dele.

— Obrigada... Por ontem à noite.

— Obrigada?

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada melhor para dizer?

— Eu vou para o meu quarto...

— Espere. — Sua voz vem atrás de mim. — Não saia. Fale comigo.

Eu suspiro e me viro.

— O que você quer falar?

— Isso... Você e eu. — Ele acena com a mão entre nós. — A forma como você está agindo agora, fechando-me para fora. Eu pensei que depois da noite passada... — Ele esfrega a mão pelo cabelo. — Olha, acho que sei por que você está agindo assim... Por que você não me deixou acender a luz ontem à noite... As cicatrizes na sua bunda e nas suas coxas…

Eu visivelmente me encolho.

— Você não sabe do que você está falando. — Eu posso sentir meus olhos traidores cheios de lágrimas.

— Então me diga. — Ele dá um passo em minha direção, estendendo as mãos.

— Eu não posso.

— Sim, você pode. Você me disse as outras coisas que aquele bastardo fez para você. Você pode me dizer isso. Eu não fiz um julgamento, e não estou prestes a começar. Baby, estou aqui...

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Uma lágrima escorre pelos meus cílios.

— Jacob não fez isso comigo.

Seu rosto congela. Eu vejo seus dedos enrolarem na palma da mão.

— Quem? — Sua palavra sai lenta.

O medo me percorre.

Eu me sinto exposta.

Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim, desejando muito que estivesse vestida agora.

— Quem, Isabella? — Eu posso ouvir a raiva crescendo em sua voz. Eu sei que ele não está com raiva de mim, ele está com raiva de quem me machucou.

Outra lágrima bate no meu rosto. Eu esfrego-a com as costas da minha mão e tomo um gole de ar.

— Charlie. Meu pai.

— Seu pai fez isso com você? — A descrença em sua voz me dói. Faz-me sentir como lixo.

— Sim, bem, nem todos tem a sorte de ter um grande pai como o seu, Edward. — Eu não quero parecer amarga, mas não consigo me conter. — Meu pai não era o tipo de homem carinhoso, que amava sua filha como seu pai. O meu era um bastardo cruel e doente que me batia sempre que a sensação o levava, geralmente com o cinto. As cicatrizes são disso.

Eu arranco o lençol do meu corpo, me expondo. Eu viro as costas para ele. Estou sentindo níveis insanos de dor, e não tenho absolutamente nenhuma sensação agora. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo ou onde minha mente está. Eu só estou fazendo...

— Se eu tivesse sido particularmente ruim, como ele dizia, o que não seria preciso muito... Apenas deixar o leite aberto. Ou os crimes especialmente ruins que eu poderia cometer... Estar um minuto atrasada ao voltar da escola para casa, então ele usaria o final da fivela metálica do cinto. Você sabe, para causar mais dor e dano. Ajudaram a fazer seu ponto.

Lágrimas quentes estão escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Deixo-as queimar a minha pele para que possa sentir alguma coisa. Porque preciso sentir alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

— Ele me provocava com facas e armas de fogo. Fazia parte de seus jogos doentes deixar-me saber onde eu estava na cadeia alimentar. Já perdi a conta do número de costelas quebradas e ossos quebrados que tive. Dedos quebrados que eu mesma coloquei no lugar. Ombros deslocados. Joelhos deslocados por suas botas esmagarem eles. — Eu puxo uma respiração dura, dolorosa. — Então, essa foi a minha vida, e agora você sabe de tudo isso, e eu vou embora.

Eu pego o lençol, cobrindo-me, a minha autoaversão me possuindo como uma doença. Tudo que quero é sair daqui, mas Edward é rápido. Seus braços me envolvem por trás, me prendendo a ele. Eu não luto para sair, porque parte de mim não quer. Eu quero sua proteção, mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu não quero mais ficar sozinha. Eu sinto o tremor em seu corpo. Ele aperta a bochecha dele na minha. Meus olhos se fecham sobre a dor que está me queimando de dentro para fora.

— Não, Isabella — ele sussurra. — Não.

A sensação de seus braços, suas mãos... Suas mãos seguras que sei que nunca me machucariam...

Eu quebro.

Como vidro quebrando. Minhas pernas enfraquecem, mas Edward está lá, me segurando. Levantando-me em seus braços, me leva para a cama. Eu me envolvo em torno dele, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito enquanto me apego a ele e choro compulsivamente anos e anos de dor profundamente enterrada.

— Eu estou aqui... Eu estou com você... Sempre. Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém te machucar novamente, Isabella. Eu juro.

Em algum momento, caio no sono. Exausta de tanto chorar e reviver a minha dor passada com Edward tinha cobrado seu preço. Quando acordo, meus olhos estão inchados, e minha cabeça está dolorida e pesada. Eu ergo minha cabeça no peito de Edward, piscando meus olhos embaçados. Seus olhos estão fechados, mas seus braços me apertam imediatamente.

— Não vá. — Ele abre os olhos.

— Eu não ia — sussurro, minha voz rouca.

Sua mão faz círculos nas minhas costas.

— Como você está se sentindo?

Esfregando os olhos, descanso meu queixo no seu peito.

— Eu já me senti pior.

Ele balança a cabeça em entendimento.

— Obrigada... Por estar aqui, por me ouvir.

— Eu estou sempre aqui para você. — Ele toca meu rosto. — Você precisa conversar um pouco mais, agora você está se sentindo um pouco mais clara?

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Eu me sinto bem no momento. Eu quero continuar me sentindo bem. — Eu deito minha cabeça no seu peito e ouço o barulho suave do seu coração.

Meus olhos passam sobre sua tatuagem, que cobre seu peitoral direito, passa por cima do ombro, e por seu braço, terminando em seu pulso. É tribal, com citações tecidas por ela. Eu corro o meu dedo para baixo do seu braço, lendo as citações que já vi antes, mas prestando atenção agora... Nem todos os que vagueiam estão perdidos. Esta é no seu bíceps. ]

— Eu fiz essa tatuagem em três partes — explica ele. — Essa foi feita quando estava viajando. Eu terminei na Indonésia.

Meus dedos se movem para baixo para seu antebraço...

_Se você não pode viver mais, viva mais profundamente_.

— Eu fiz essa depois que minha mãe morreu.

Eu dou um sorriso triste, e então pressiono os meus lábios nas palavras, e beijo-as. Sento-me, movendo meu corpo de modo que estou montada em sua cintura. Suas mãos vão para as minhas coxas.

— Você terminou de me examinar? — Ele sorri.

— Estou verificando a sua tatuagem, e não, não terminei. — Eu sorrio, então me inclino mais perto para ler as palavras em seu peito...

E_u não estou à procura de problemas. Os problemas geralmente me encontram. _

Deixo escapar uma risada. Isso é uma coisa que Edward diria. Mas por que conheço essas palavras...

— Harry Potter. — Eu espeto o dedo na tatuagem.

— Ai! — Ele reclama, esfregando seu peito.

— Sinto muito. — Eu sorrio timidamente. — Essa é uma citação de Harry Potter, certo?

Ele me dá um olhar desconfiado.

— Sim, ela é. Por quê?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Nenhuma razão... Nerd — tusso, cobrindo minha boca com a mão.

Seus olhos se estreitam, então ele se move como um raio, me atacando para trás e prendendo-me na cama com o seu corpo.

— Arrggghh! — Eu solto um grito de riso.

— Você acabou de me chamar de nerd? — Ele paira acima do meu rosto.

O rosto dele é grave, mas posso ver a alegria em seus olhos.

— Não. — Pressiono meus lábios sorridentes juntos.

— Não? Eu tenho certeza que você acabou de me chamar de nerd.

— Nããão. — Eu dou um suspiro de choque. — Eu quero dizer, se ter uma frase de Harry Potter tatuada em seu peito, de qualquer forma, faz-me pensar que você é um nerd. Eu diria que é a coisa mais legal de todas.

— Espertinha — ele brinca. — E sério, baby, Harry Potter é fodidamente legal. O garoto é um mago pelo amor de Deus!

Eu começo a rir. Eu adoro ver esse lado dele. O que acho que ninguém nunca vê, a versão simplificada dele. O verdadeiro ele. O que ele esconde, no fundo.

Ele começa a rir comigo, então passa a mão pelo meu rosto, o polegar pressionando contra meus lábios, disparando fogo por mim. O riso desaparece rapidamente, seus lábios substituindo o polegar.

— Eu adoro ver você rir — diz ele contra a minha boca.

Minhas mãos deslizam para baixo de suas costas.

— Eu amo que você me faça rir.

Sorrindo contra a minha boca, ele me dá um último beijo, em seguida, coloca a cabeça no meu peito. Eu começo a brincar com seu cabelo. Ele faz um som de apreciação, então acho que ele deve gostar.

— Eu sou um nerd — ele murmura depois de um tempo.

Eu paro de brincar com seu cabelo.

— Sim, você é. — Eu sorrio. — Mas você sabe o quê? Isso me faz gostar de você ainda mais.

Ele aperta meu quadril, pressionando um beijo contra o pico do meu peito. Eu começo a brincar com seu cabelo novamente.

— Então... E agora? — Eu pergunto, a questão tem pairado na minha mente desde a primeira vez que fizemos sexo. Eu sei que nós tivemos dois encontros, um surto meu quando as coisas ficaram pesadas entre nós, e agora tivemos sexo seguido do meu colapso emocional. Sinceramente, só não sei o que está acontecendo entre nós. Eu sei o que quero, mas o problema é que não sei o que Edward quer de mim.

Seu peito levanta em uma respiração, com a mão acariciando a pele do meu ombro.

— Bem, estava pensando em deixá-la na cama, e levantar e alimentar Dozer, ele vai querer o seu café da manhã, e ele precisa de seus remédios. Então gostaria de fazer panquecas para minha mulher, e trazê-las para ela na cama. Depois, uma vez que ela estivesse feliz e alimentada, pensei que nós poderíamos passar o resto do dia na cama... Só se ela quiser, é claro?

Sua mulher. Vou tomar isso como uma coisa boa.

Ele levanta a cabeça, apoiando o queixo no meu peito. Seus olhos quentes me encaram, cheios de sentimento, sentimento que ele tem por mim.

Eu ergo minha cabeça, colocando os braços para trás, para me apoiar, e trago o meu rosto mais perto dele.

— Ela quer. — murmuro.

Suas pupilas se dilatam, os olhos escurecendo com a luxúria.

— Na verdade, Dozer pode esperar um pouco mais para ser alimentado. — Sua mão se move para baixo do meu corpo. Levantando ligeiramente, ele a coloca entre nós, deslizando o dedo dentro de mim.

— Oh, meu Deus — respiro. Eu o sinto crescer com força contra minha coxa.

— Baby, você está tão molhada... Já. — ele geme.

— É você... O que você faz comigo.

— E planejo fazer muito mais — Ele promete antes de selar sua boca sobre a minha.

Depois de fazer amor comigo, Edward finalmente cede e vai alimentar Dozer. Eu pego a minha calcinha, e coloco uma das camisetas do Edward que furtei no seu armário. Está enorme em mim, quase alcançando meus joelhos.

Estou vagando pelo seu quarto, olhando para um mapa do mundo que ele tem pregado na parede. Existem pinos com uma linha traçada, que marcam o percurso de todos os lugares que ele viajou. O último pino está na Tailândia, mas a linha traçada vai para a Índia, passando pelo Nepal, em seguida, por toda a China para Hong Kong, até Xangai, terminando finalmente no Japão. Eu estou supondo que é onde ele teria ido se sua viagem não tivesse terminado mais cedo. Eu olho para as fotos pregadas pelo mapa, fotos de um Edward ligeiramente mais jovem, em locais diferentes com seus amigos. Ele parece feliz; olhos brilhantes. Olhando para essas fotos, vendo a diversão e aventura em seu rosto quando ele não sabia o que estava por vir, faz meu coração doer por ele. Abaixo do mapa está sua mesa. Há algumas fotos emolduradas em cima dela. Uma delas é de uma mulher de cabelos cobre, sorrindo alegremente para a câmera. Ela deve ser a mãe de Edward. Eu pego, examinando-a. Ela parece muito jovem na foto, talvez a minha idade, e ela é muito bonita. Ela tem a mesma cor dos olhos de Edward. Colocando-a para baixo, pego a foto seguinte. É de um jovem Edward, talvez quatro ou cinco anos, nos braços de um homem que suponho que seja seu pai, já que ele se parece exatamente com Edward agora. Ao lado de seu pai, escondida está uma jovem senhora de cabelos castanhos claros avermelhados. Ela é muito bonita. Ah, certo, ela deve ser a mãe de Edward. Talvez a outra mulher seja uma tia ou algo assim. Eu estou colocando a foto na mesa quando Edward vem com uma bandeja contendo panquecas e duas xícaras de café.

Ele poderia ser mais perfeito? Eu continuo esperando acordar e descobrir que tudo isso é um sonho e ainda estou na cama do motel perto de Boston. Ele coloca a bandeja sobre a mesa, e seus braços envolvem a minha cintura por trás, apoiando o queixo no topo da minha cabeça.

— Essa é a minha mãe e meu pai. — Ele aponta para a foto que estava olhando.

— Sua mãe era bonita, Edward.

— Sim, ela realmente era. Você me lembra ela um pouco, você sabe.

— Eu lembro? — Eu sorrio.

— Sim, ela sempre costumava falar sem pensar como você.

— Hey! — Exclamo, dando um beliscão.

— Hey! Pare com isso! — Ele ri, se contorcendo atrás de mim. — Sou fodidamente sensível!

Eu inclino minha cabeça para trás, olhando para ele.

— Hmm... Eu não sabia disso.

Ele olha para mim, estreitando seu olhar.

— Sim, e eu não disse pela simples razão do que está passando por essa sua cabeça linda agora. Portanto, não vá tendo nenhuma ideia sobre cócegas de novo.

— Como se eu fosse. — Eu sorrio docemente.

Ele balança a cabeça, dando-me um beijo rápido nos lábios. Eu pego a foto novamente e a examino.

— Você parece exatamente como seu pai.

— Bem, sim, ele também era um filho da puta bonito quando era mais jovem.

Balançando a cabeça, rio enquanto coloco a foto na mesa.

— Quem é esta? — aponto para a foto da mulher de cabelo cobre.

Edward solta o braço em torno de mim e pega o quadro.

— Esme... Ela é minha mãe de verdade.

Eu me viro, surpresa. Ele encontra meus olhos.

— Ela morreu ao dar à luz a mim. Ela tinha uma doença cardíaca não diagnosticada, e seu coração falhou durante o parto. Ela morreu logo depois que nasci.

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Deus, ele conheceu tantas perdas. Ele perdeu duas mães. Eu estendo e toco seu rosto.

— Eu sinto muito.

Ele coloca a foto dela para baixo.

— Está tudo bem. Eu nunca a conheci. Torna-se difícil se machucar com sua perda, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Mas o meu pai me disse tudo sobre ela enquanto crescia, e tenho fotografias.

— Então, a mulher que você chama de mãe...?

— Mary. Ela era namorada de infância do meu pai. Eles se separaram quando ela saiu para ir à faculdade. Foi quando ele conheceu Esme, e eles me tiveram. Após Esme morrer, meu pai foi me criar sozinho, com a ajuda de meu avô já que meu pai já estava na força policial nesta época. Então Mary voltou para casa quando tinha uns três ou quatro anos. Eles acabaram ficando juntos novamente, e ela me criou como seu.

— Eles nunca quiseram nenhum filho juntos? — Eu pergunto.

Um olhar estranho cruza seu rosto, como se ele nunca tivesse considerado isso antes. Ele faz biquinho.

— Não, eu acho. Eles já tinham a perfeição em mim, o que mais eles poderiam querer?

Reviro os olhos e rio.

— Certo.

Rindo, ele se move por trás de mim e dá um tapinha na minha bunda.

— Vamos lá, vamos comer antes que meu trabalho duro esfrie.

Sentamos à mesa. Edward dá-me a cadeira e puxa um banquinho para ele se sentar. Eu dobro minhas pernas debaixo de mim. É um movimento inconsciente da minha parte. Ainda encubro minhas cicatrizes, mesmo sabendo que elas estão lá e exatamente como as tenho.

Dizer à Edward tudo sobre Charlie foi como abrir a porta de um quarto escuro e deixar a luz invadir. Isso não conserta as coisas ou muda as minhas memórias, mas sabendo que o tenho para conversar faz com que seja mais fácil.

Pegando uma panqueca, corto um pedaço e coloco na minha boca. Eu vejo Edward me olhar maliciosamente, especialmente a fração de perna que ele pode ver. Parece que ele está se lembrando do que fizemos há meia hora. Eu dou-lhe um olhar.

— O quê? — Diz ele, com os olhos arregalados de inocência. — Não é minha culpa se você parece gostosa na minha camiseta. E você tem ótimas pernas.

Um rubor brilha pelo meu corpo. Eu posso sentir a crescente necessidade do seu toque novamente. Gostaria de saber se vou sempre me sentir assim sobre ele.

Eu dou outra mordida na panqueca. Engolindo seco, sinto uma dor inesperada no meu estômago. Eu aperto a mão no meu estômago. Eu sei de onde isto vem. Eu fui um pouco rude comigo mesma ontem, e esta é a primeira vez que estou comendo de novo.

Edward percebe.

— Ei, você está bem? — Sua testa franze com preocupação.

— Sim, tudo bem. — Eu estou um pouco sem fôlego, enquanto enfrento a dor. Eu coloco a panqueca no prato. — Apenas coisas de mulher.

— Eu preciso tirar o máximo de você enquanto posso?

Eu sorrio, a dor diminuindo.

— Estamos bem por mais alguns dias, então fique à vontade para aproveitar sempre que o clima vier.

— Oh, eu pretendo. — Ele põe a panqueca no prato e bate no seu colo.

— Agora? — Eu mordo meu lábio.

— Hmm. — Ele balança a cabeça, aquele brilho sexual em seus olhos. O que me diz que ele está prestes a fazer o meu corpo se sentir incrível.

Saindo da minha cadeira, monto nele, descansando os braços em seus ombros e ligando minhas mãos atrás da sua cabeça. Eu já posso senti-lo duro contra mim.

— Você é insaciável.

— Só com você, baby. — Suas mãos vão para minha bunda e seus dedos traçam uma linha suave sobre minhas cicatrizes. Meu corpo fica tenso, meus músculos travam. — Relaxe — ele acalma. — Sou só eu.

Eu aceno com a cabeça, e tento relaxar.

Carregando-me, ele me leva até a cama e me deita.

— Você é linda. — Ele deixa cair um beijo na base do meu pescoço. — Cada parte de você. — Ele se move para baixo do meu corpo, deitando na cama ao meu lado, e me vira de costas para ele. — Nada sobre você está destruído... — Sua mão se move suavemente sobre minha bunda, até a minha coxa. — Ou quebrado, ou desfigurado... — Ele se desloca para baixo, colocando um beijo na minha bunda. — Apenas deslumbrante, baby.

Edward levanta meu corpo, enrolando o seu em volta do meu, com seu peito nas minhas costas, me abraçando a ele.

— Mas nada do lado de fora se compara ao que está aqui. — Sua voz vem no meu ouvido, enquanto sua mão desliza sob a camiseta. Ele aperta a mão grande entre os meus seios, cobrindo meu coração. — Isso é o que eu sou louco, o que está aqui.

Meu coração se sente preenchido com ele, pronto para estourar. Necessitando estar mais perto dele, me viro e enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço, respirando-o. Eu nunca conheci ninguém como Edward. Ele é um milagre para mim. Meu milagre. Ele é como respirar ar fresco pela primeira vez. Eu percebo que não comecei a respirar até ele. Eu não comecei a viver até ele.

— Você é o ar que respiro, Edward — sussurro contra sua pele.

Ele inclina a cabeça para trás, os olhos encarando os meus.

— Você também é o meu ar, baby.

_**Edward **_

Correndo de volta para dentro para atender ao telefone, tiro o fone da parede.

— Golden Oaks — respondo.

— Ei filho, apenas checando, vendo o que você está fazendo?

— Oi Pai. Tudo bem por aqui. — Eu pulo em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Eu posso ver Isabella pela janela com Dozer. Ela está alimentando ele com guloseimas de carne. Porra, o pobre cão está saindo de sua mente com esse gesso, por isso estivemos passando tempo com ele. Entre uns amassos, claro.

— Como vão as coisas?

— As mesmas. — Eu dou de ombros, pegando uma amêndoa do saco que abri mais cedo, lanço na minha boca.

— Não há outros hóspedes além da nossa atual?

— Não. — Eu mastigo. — Os Perry's devem chegar hoje mais tarde, no entanto. — Eu levanto a minha voz em otimismo, na esperança de passar algum para ele.

— Cristo, já é essa época do ano?

— Sim. Eu tenho o quarto pronto para eles, por isso é bom.

Isabella insistiu em me ajudar a preparar o quarto. Demorou um pouco mais do que normalmente levaria já que acabamos tendo um pouco de diversão, que começou com Isabella ficando de joelhos e levando meu pau em sua boca, e terminou com suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, costas pressionadas contra a parede enquanto eu a fodia até o orgasmo.

— Você é um bom filho — diz meu pai.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Não, pai, não sou, mas estou tentando o meu melhor para ser. E com Isabella ao meu lado, acho que posso fazer isso.

Ele solta um suspiro.

— Então, nós definitivamente não temos outras reservas? — Ele verifica isto novamente como se magicamente fizesse aparecer algumas.

— Não... Sinto muito, papai.

— Não é culpa sua. O negócio vai pegar em breve, tenho certeza disso.

Sempre otimista, o meu pai, mas espero que para o bem de ambos que o negócio pegue.

— Como Dozer está indo? — Pergunta ele. — Sua perna está se curando bem?

— Sim, ele está se curando bem, mas ele está entediado por não ser capaz de sair para uma corrida, por isso, Isabella atualmente o mantém entretido. — Eu olho pela janela para eles novamente. Isabella está deitada na grama com Dozer de pé sobre ela, imobilizando-a enquanto ele lambe seu rosto. Ela está rindo, tentando empurrá-lo. A visão deles me faz sorrir.

— Isabella. a nossa hóspede do hotel Isabella, está mantendo o seu cão entretido? — diz meu pai, tirando o sorriso do meu rosto.

Merda. Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Ele vai saber que algo está acontecendo entre eu e Isabella agora, mas ele saberia assim que voltasse para casa. Estou falando sério sobre ela, então lhe dizer agora não vai doer nada, eu acho.

— Sim, Isabella a nossa hóspede do hotel.

— Existe alguma coisa que eu precise saber? — Ele me corta antes que tenha a chance de dizer a ele sobre nós.

O tom de "pai" em sua voz me irrita, então meu lado imaturo decide irritá-lo.

— Como o quê? — Eu digo com naturalidade na minha voz.

— Como você tendo relações sexuais com essa garota?

Ok. Direto ao ponto.

— Sim... — Eu exalo. — Eu estou dormindo com ela... Mas antes de começar a pôr pra fora, quero que você saiba que isso é diferente. Ela é diferente.

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento.

— Você nunca me disse que uma menina é diferente antes. Devo tomar isso como um bom sinal?

— Sim. — Eu sorrio. — Você deve.

— Então, você realmente gosta dessa garota, huh?

Gostar é o eufemismo do século, mas não estou prestes a dizer ao meu pai que me apaixonei por Isabella.

Sim, você me ouviu.

Porra, eu a amo.

Eu nunca tive sentimentos por uma garota antes, mas a primeira vez que tenho, já estou apaixonado, e muito. Acho que isso é o que acontece a nós, homens que não amam com facilidade. Nós amamos mais rápido e mais forte. Agora, só preciso encontrar a coragem de dizer a Isabella que, depois de um pouco mais de uma semana que a conheço, estou loucamente apaixonado por ela. Espero que quando eu fizer, não a mande correndo para as montanhas. Ela pode ser arisca às vezes.

— Sim, realmente gosto dela, pai — respondo, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. — Eu não tinha a intenção de começar qualquer coisa com Isabella. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse a você aquela vez no telefone... Mas nós nos aproximamos. — Eu sorrio ao pensar em como é bom estar perto dela. — Ela veio aqui à procura de sua mãe, e depois que ela me ajudou com Dozer, quando ele sofreu o acidente, disse que iria ajudá-la a tentar encontrar a mãe dela, e nós acabamos gastando mais e mais tempo juntos. Eu comecei a conhecê-la muito bem, e ela é malditamente incrível, pai.

— Parece que você entendeu mal, garoto. — Ele ri. — Estou ansioso para conhecer esta menina que conseguiu virar a cabeça de meu filho tarado.

— Ha! Legal, pai, muito legal. — Eu ri. — Você vai gostar dela. Ela é inteligente e realmente bonita. Ela me lembra um pouco da mamãe, pequena, linda, tem a tendência de falar sem pensar. Na verdade, isso me lembra. Eu estava querendo te perguntar, você já ouviu falar de uma mulher chamada Renée Swan, que viveu por aqui?

É uma cidade bastante grande a que vivemos, então as chances são de que talvez ele não tenha ouvido, mas em sua antiga linha de trabalho, ele tendia a conhecer todo mundo. Eu não recebo resposta.

— Pai? Você ainda está aí?

— Sim. Eu estou aqui. — Ele é um pouco curto, e sua voz soa diferente... Rouca, tensa.

— Você ouviu o que eu disse? Eu perguntei se você ouviu falar de uma mulher chamada Renée Swan. — Eu estou pressionando agora, porque sei que há algo lá. Ele sabe alguma coisa sobre a mãe de Isabella.

— Jesus Cristo... — Ele suspira. — Edward, preciso que você faça algo para mim. Você tem uma foto de Isabella que você possa enviar para o meu celular?

Uma mão vem em torno da minha garganta.

— Por quê?

— Apenas faça! — Ele repreende. Meu pai nunca levanta a voz para mim, nunca. Nem mesmo quando estraguei tudo com o jogo ele levantou a voz para mim. É apenas o tipo de pai que ele é, um argumentador, não um ignorante.

— Jesus! O que diabos está acontecendo, papai? — Eu digo, igualmente irado.

Ele exala.

— Olha, eu sinto muito que fui grosso. Só... Você tem uma foto de Isabella ou não?

— Não, não tenho. Mas espere um minuto, posso conseguir uma.

Eu puxo meu celular do meu bolso e seleciono a câmara. Eu seguro-o na janela, e amplio o rosto de Isabella. Ela está sorrindo. Ela está feliz. E ela não tem ideia de que estou prestes a tirar uma foto dela para enviar para o meu pai por um motivo que só posso imaginar que não seja bom. A mão em volta da minha garganta aperta. Eu tiro a foto.

— Estou enviando a foto para o seu celular agora. — Eu observo a pequena barra de enviar, em seguida, me diz que foi enviado.

Ouço o sinal sonoro de mensagem do meu pai ao fundo, então espero, prendendo a respiração.

— Jesus Cristo — o ouço murmurar. — É ela.

E este é o momento em que sei que é ruim, muito ruim, e que isso vai, de alguma forma, mudar tudo de forma irrevogável.

— Pai, você realmente precisa me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo.

Ele solta um suspiro de resignação.

— Eu sei. Eu só não sei por onde começar.

— O começo funciona bem para mim. — Eu estou ficando puto, e meu coração está batendo como um bastardo.

— Olha, isso não é tecnicamente a minha história para contar, por isso vá com calma comigo, filho.

Eu suspiro de impaciência. Eu ouço um farfalhar no telefone, como se ele estivesse se movendo, então ele começa a falar:

— Você sabe que Mary vivia longe de Durango.

— Sim, ela foi para a faculdade. Foi por isso que vocês se separaram após o ensino médio. Em seguida, ela voltou para casa, e vocês voltaram.

— Certo. Bem, a história no meio é um pouco diferente do que você sabe. E Edward, escute, só descobri a dimensão do tempo da sua mãe em Boston dias antes dela morrer...

Boston. Ah, não. Santa mãe fudida, não. Mary Renée, que é o nome completo da minha mãe. Eu sempre a conheci como Mary, mas seu nome é Mary Renée . Renée. Por que não lembrei antes? Eu sou tão estúpido! Mary é Renée. Ela é a mãe de Isabella. Eu sei disso com as minhas entranhas.

— Mary é mãe de Isabella. — Eu quase engasgo com as palavras.

Papai suspira um som cansado. E isso está confirmado. Meu coração parece que acabou de ser arrancado do meu peito.

— Sim, receio que ela seja.

Minha mãe. A mulher que me criou... É a mãe de Isabella. A mãe que a abandonou quando ela era um bebê. Deixou-a sozinha com essa merda de pai, é a mulher que me criou como seu próprio filho.

Isso é uma bola de demolição. E vai destruir tudo em seu caminho. Isabella... Nós. Minha cabeça cai em minhas mãos.

— Foda-se. Fodase. Porra!

— Sinto muito, filho. Ela me disse dias antes de morrer sobre Isabella. Eu não sabia. Eu juro. Tudo o que eu sabia era que, quando ela estava em seu último ano de faculdade, ela conheceu um médico. Ele a fez se apaixonar rapidamente, eles se casaram logo depois, mas ele não era o cara que ela achava que ele fosse. No instante em que eles se casaram, ele se tornou violento. Ele a machucou muito. Ela acabou no hospital algumas vezes por causa dele. Eventualmente, ela foi embora. Voltou para cá. Divorciou-se dele. Ela nunca me disse que ela tinha tido uma filha com ele.

Sinto-me mal. Eu saio do balcão. Meus pés tocam os ladrilhos e me sinto trêmulo, então me sento no chão. Joelhos dobrados, coloco a cabeça entre eles e respiro profundamente.

— Quando Mary soube que ela estava morrendo — papai continua. — Ela me contou tudo, tudo sobre Isabella. Ela disse que, olhando para trás, ela acha que estava sofrendo de depressão pós-parto. E ela estava com medo, Edward. Seu ex-marido era um canalha. As cicatrizes que ele deixou nela...

Estremeço ao ouvir suas palavras, as imagens das cicatrizes de Isabella piscam na minha mente.

— Quando as vi pela primeira vez... Eu queria ir lá e matá-lo, mas Mary não me deixou. Obviamente, ela não queria que eu fosse, porque ela não queria que eu soubesse sobre Isabella. — Ele suspira.

— Por que ela deixou-a lá, pai? Eu não entendo? — Minha voz falha nas palavras conhecendo a vida que Isabella teve com seu pai.

Então imagino um passado diferente para ela. Um onde Mary trouxe Isabella para cá com ela. Ela teria sido a minha irmã. Eu nunca a teria amado do jeito que amo agora, mas antes isso do que ela ter a vida que ela tinha. Sua vida com a gente teria sido boa. Ela teria crescido feliz. Ela teria tido a vida que ela merecia. Não uma cheia de crueldade e dor. Dor inimaginável.

Eu me sinto doente, uma raiva ressentida com a mulher que me criou. A mulher que remendava meus joelhos estourados quando eu caia da bicicleta uma e outra vez. A mulher que me alimentou. Deu-me banho. Amou-me.

Jesus. Cristo.

Levanto-me do chão e começo a andar.

— O ex-marido de Mary era um homem poderoso e rico, Edward. Ele era um médico,cirurgião cardíaco. As pessoas o respeitavam. Ele não iria deixá-la levar Isabella. Disse que se tentasse ela seria presa por sequestro.

Puxando uma cadeira da mesa, sento-me.

— Mas ela poderia ter chamado à polícia, dizer a eles o que estava acontecendo com ela. Ela tinha a evidência, as cicatrizes, ter ido ao hospital por causa de seus golpes.

— Você está certo que ela poderia ter ido. Mas você sabe como são essas coisas. Ela teria que provar isso, e ela estava contra um homem de uma família rica que circulava nas altas rodas. O pai dele era um bom amigo do chefe de polícia. Poder e dinheiro podem fazer as coisas irem embora, filho. Mas por tudo que ele fez para Mary, ela sabia que ele não iria prejudicar sua própria filha, e foi assim que ela conseguiu deixar Isabella com ele.

Eu bato meu punho na mesa, com força.

— Você está brincando comigo, porra! Eu não posso acreditar que estou ouvindo isso! Ele não iria machucá-la , pai, eu vi suas cicatrizes. Eu senti a sua dor. Ele bateu nela até o dia que ele morreu. Ele fez sua vida uma merda de miséria! E por causa dele, ela só conheceu a violência, então ela acabou em um relacionamento com um babaca exatamente como aquele que a criou! Por que você acha que ela deixou Boston, pai? O desgraçado bateu nela e tentou estuprá-la.

— Não. — Sua voz está cheia de choque e descrença. Ele soa exatamente como me senti no momento em que ela me disse. — Não, — ele repete. — Eu a encontrei, Isabella. Essa foi uma das razões de Mary ter me contado sobre ela. Ela queria saber sobre Isabella, fazer as pazes antes de morrer, mas quando encontrei Isabella, já era tarde demais e Mary tinha falecido. Mas eu ainda fui para Boston. Você se lembra de quando te disse que tinha uma conferência da polícia? Fui depois. Observei-a por alguns dias, não de um modo assustador, eu simplesmente não conseguia decidir se contaria a ela sobre Mary ou não. No final, decidi não contar, não achei que valesse a pena ferir Isabella, dizendo-lhe que a mãe que a abandonou quando bebê tinha acabado de morrer. Mas queria saber se ela estava bem, feliz. Ela parecia. Ela estava na escola, tinha uma oferta de Harvard. Vivia em um ótimo lugar

e dirigia um bom carro. E eu a vi com ele, seu pai, Charlie. Eles pareciam se dar bem.

— Sim, bem Isabella pode usar uma grande máscara, pai. Ela é uma especialista nesta porra de fingir ser algo que ela não é.

— Edward, se eu soubesse, teria feito algo. Você sabe disso.

Eu expiro, pesadamente.

— Sim, eu sei. Eu só... Deus, não sei o que fazer, como dizer a ela. Como é que eu vou dizer à garota que estou apaixonado que sua mãe, que a deixou ser criada por aquele homem monstruoso, criou-me no lugar dela? Ela vai me culpar. Eu vou perdê-la.

Sinto-me fisicamente doente com o pensamento.

— Basta dizer-lhe a verdade. Exatamente como disse a você.

Eu esfrego a mão sobre meu rosto.

— Ela não vai ser capaz de passar por isso. Ela vai me culpar. Eu vou perdê-la.

— Não, você não vai, — ele afirma com veemência.

— Mary a deixou com ele e escolheu me criar em seu lugar. Eu sei que se fosse comigo, isso me mataria.

— Edward, isso não é culpa sua. Eu vou voltar para casa. Vou explicar isso para ela.

— Não. — puxo uma respiração profunda. — Ela precisa ouvir isso de mim.

— Você tem certeza?

Não.

— Sim. Eu digo a ela.

— Ok. Você conhece Isabella melhor. Ligue-me quando falar com ela. Deixe-me saber como ela recebeu isso?

— Sim, ligarei.

— Edward?

— Sim.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, filho. Eu prometo.

A saliva passa queimando na minha garganta, desejando que pudesse estar tão confiante como ele está.

— Eu te ligo mais tarde. — Eu desligo o telefone, jogando-o na mesa com um barulho, deixo minha cabeça seguir o exemplo.

Um minuto depois, ouço a porta dos fundos abrir.

— Ei, você está bem? — A doce voz suave de Isabella ecoa pela cozinha, me acertando com uma agonia pura.

Eu ergo minha cabeça, virando-me para ela. O sorriso em seu rosto desaparece instantaneamente, transformando-se em preocupação com a minha expressão.

— Edward, está tudo bem? — Ela se move rapidamente em minha direção.

— Eu... — As palavras cravam na minha garganta, e começam a afundar rápido... Rápido como pedras na água.

— Edward?

Oh deus. Eu não posso dizer a ela. Eu não posso. Eu me levanto e pego seu belo rosto em minhas mãos, forçando um sorriso em minha boca enganadora.

— Está tudo bem, baby.

Então pressiono meus lábios mentirosos em sua macia, quente e honesta boca, odiando a minha fraqueza, minha própria covardia, a cada segundo que passa.

_**Isabella **_

Há algo de errado com Edward. Ele acha que não sei, mas posso ver isso em seus olhos, e na forma como ele fica cabisbaixo toda vez que pensa que não estou olhando. Ele está agindo de forma estranha desde o telefonema de seu pai no outro dia. No começo pensei que talvez eles tivessem tido um desentendimento, mas agora sei que é algo mais. E a minha parte paranoica, sádica está começando a pensar que tenha algo a ver comigo, que talvez, ele mudou de ideia sobre nós.

Uma parte de mim queria que ele me dissesse, então eu saberia de qualquer maneira. Eu poderia perguntar a ele, mas tenho medo de qual será a sua resposta. Assim como a masoquista que sou, estou pegando tudo o que ele joga no meu caminho. Com certeza, ele está jogando muito no meu caminho, mas ainda há algo fora. Eu só gostaria de ter mais força do que tenho. Eu gostaria de poder apenas levantar e sair, e parar de ser tão patética sobre um homem, que tenho certeza que não me quer mais. E o pior é que percebi que estou apaixonada por ele.

Eu sei, certo? Você acha que eu teria aprendido a lição por agora.

E não é como se eu pudesse dizer-lhe como me sinto, ou que não há nenhum ponto. Não enquanto ele está se afastando de mim. Eu só queria que ele não soubesse muito sobre mim. Faz-me sentir vulnerável a ele. Eu sei o que preciso fazer, arrumar minhas coisas e sair daqui, ficar em outro lugar. Isso só parece um pouco mais fácil de dizer do que de fazer no momento. Eu também preciso ter coragem e fazer uma visita à última Renée Swan da minha lista. Isso só parece um milhão de vezes mais difícil agora que não tenho Edward lá para segurar minha mão. Eu acho que ele é realmente o que ele me disse que era no começo, incapaz de se comprometer com uma garota. E não importa o quanto desejo tê-lo mudado, os sinais estão me dizendo o contrário.

Sim, ele diz que me quer. Mas cada vez que ele diz isso, ele já está dentro de mim, ou a caminho para isso. E sei melhor que ninguém que um homem diz coisas que ele não quer dizer quando está fazendo sexo com você.

Ontem à noite não foi diferente.

Eu tinha acordado nas primeiras horas da manhã para descobrir que Edward tinha desaparecido da cama, e no espaço ao meu lado, onde ele tinha caído no sono, estava Dozer dormindo, deitado e roncando.

No final, a minha curiosidade e frustração venceram. Eu procurei pelo hotel sem sucesso, então, eventualmente, encontrei-o sentado no calçadão ao longo do lago, tomando uma cerveja... Fui até lá e fiquei de pé entre suas pernas abertas, olhando para ele. As mãos de Edward foram em torno das minhas coxas, os dedos agarrando. Sua cabeça descansou contra elas, como se fosse difícil para ele olhar para mim. Enfiei meus dedos em seus cabelos, silenciosamente implorando-lhe para falar comigo... Mas desejando a única coisa que eu gostaria de ouvir. Sua mão deslizou pela minha perna e pegou minha mão. Ele me puxou para baixo para me sentar entre suas pernas. Eu descansei minhas costas contra o seu peito, e ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto tomava um gole de cerveja.

— O que você está fazendo aqui tão tarde? — Eu perguntei, minhas palavras flutuando sobre o lago, desaparecendo na noite.

Ele acariciou meu pescoço, inalando.

— Não consegui dormir.

Tomei a cerveja da mão dele, tomei um gole e depois devolvi.

— O que é que o mantém acordado?

Ele colocou a garrafa no chão ao lado dele e soltou um longo suspiro.

— Nada. Nada!

Irritada, cansada e completamente chateada com a falta de comunicação, me levantei.

— Se você não me quer mais, Edward, seja lá o que temos, basta dizer! Só... Por favor, pare com... Isso!

Girei sobre os calcanhares e corri de volta para o hotel. Ele me alcançou na varanda ao lado da porta principal. Sua mão fechou a porta que eu estava abrindo.

Ele veio por trás de mim, pressionando seu peito nas minhas costas.

— Eu quero você — disse ele, áspero, contra a minha orelha. — Nunca pense por um maldito segundo que não quero. Eu quero você mais do que já quis alguém.

— Então, por que tudo isso? — Eu estava respirando pesado, me sentindo confusa, meu coração trovejando no peito.

— Tudo o que?

Eu me virei, envolvendo minhas mãos em volta da maçaneta da porta quando me recostava contra ela.

— Você, sendo diferente... Distante de mim... Eu sei que há algo que você está escondendo de mim.

Seus olhos se fecharam como se estivesse com dor.

— Não é nada para você se preocupar.

Peguei a mão dele, enrolando meus dedos em volta dela.

— Eu só quero que você fale comigo. — Eu puxei sua mão, tentando encorajar a fala.

Seus olhos se abriram, olhando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Um longo suspiro.

— Eu vou... — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Mas não agora... Não agora. — Parecia que ele nem mesmo estava falando comigo a esta altura.

Em seguida, suas mãos foram para a porta, de cada lado da minha cabeça, e seus lábios vieram com força nos meus, sem hesitação.

Eu queria afastá-lo, dizer-lhe para falar comigo agora, não mais tarde. Isso de me beijar não resolveria o que quer que o estivesse acontecendo.

Mas não o fiz. Porque não queria que ele parasse de me beijar, nunca. Ele quebrou o beijo para puxar a regata do meu pijama sobre a minha cabeça. Curvou-se e pegou meu mamilo em sua boca. Minha cabeça caiu para trás contra a porta com um baque. Estendi a mão para ele, desabotoando sua calça jeans. Enfiei a mão dentro de sua cueca, agarrando seu pau quente e duro.

— Porra, Isabella — ele gemeu, empurrando-se na minha mão. Então, as coisas ficaram quentes, urgentes e rápidas. Minhas calças de pijama e calcinha foram tiradas e antes que percebesse, estava nua na varanda do hotel, e Edward, ainda totalmente vestido, estava me levantando e batendo seu pau dentro de mim. Eu gritei com a rápida invasão e o prazer imediato. Envolvendo minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, cravei minhas unhas forte em seus ombros. Isso só o excitou mais. Ele estava me acertando com confiança, estocadas duras, seus jeans roçando dolorosamente contra mim, mas não me importei. Tudo o que queria era tê-lo dentro de mim. Nada mais importava naquele momento. Estávamos lá fora, tendo um louco e furioso sexo de reconciliação nas primeiras horas da manhã... Todas essas coisas parecendo cem vezes mais ávidas... Mil vezes mais intensas.

— Você é minha, Isabella — ele grunhiu enquanto seus quadris prendiam os meus na porta, fazendo amor comigo com uma intensidade feroz. — Eu nunca vou te perder. Nunca.

— Você não vai me perder — ofegava, confusa e excitada como nunca antes. — Nunca.

Isso foi há algumas horas. E agora acordei novamente para me encontrar sozinha na cama de Edward. Deixo escapar um suspiro, balanço as pernas sobre a beirada da cama, e faço uma visita ao banheiro. Eu coloco novamente as roupas que estava usando na noite passada já que não trouxe nenhuma roupa limpa do meu quarto. Não estando pronta para conversar com Edward no momento, decido voltar para o meu quarto para que possa tomar banho, escovar os dentes, e me trocar para roupas limpas. Eu pego minha chave do quarto de sua mesa e vou até a casa do hotel.

Quando o meu pé está no primeiro degrau para me levar lá para cima, ouço duas vozes masculinas. Uma delas é a de Edward. A outra não reconheço. Eles estão lá em cima no escritório. Eu debato o que fazer. Eu não quero ir me intrometendo no escritório, se ele estiver falando com alguém importante. Eu vou sair pela porta dos fundos, e caminhar ao redor do hotel e entrar pelo lobby para chegar ao meu quarto.

Eu me viro para começar a andar, mas paro quando ouço o meu nome. Não é Edward que diz o meu nome. É o outro homem. Com a curiosidade aguçada em mim, subo as escadas em silêncio, as vozes cada vez mais claras.

—... Não posso acreditar nisso, Edward.

Eu o ouço suspirar.

— Eu sei, pai. Eu estraguei tudo.

Seu pai está em casa? Eu sorrio com a ideia de encontrar seu pai, mas quando Edward continua a falar, suas palavras tiram o sorriso do meu rosto.

— Eu ia dizer a ela, mas... Eu simplesmente não consegui fazer. Eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras para começar.

— A verdade, Edward. Você começa com a verdade. Eu sabia que deveria ter voltado para casa no dia que lhe disse. É por isso que vim para casa hoje, porque você está evitando as minhas ligações. Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa. — Um suspiro. — Eu pensei que talvez você e Isabella tivessem discutido sobre isso... Eu só não queria acreditar que você não tivesse dito a ela, porque não é assim que te criei. Eu sei que você realmente se preocupa com Isabella, mas você não pode simplesmente continuar com ela, ao mesmo tempo esconder a verdade dela. Não está certo. Como você acha que ela vai se sentir quando descobrir que você já sabe a verdade sobre sua mãe durante dias e não disse a ela?

Meu coração congela em meu peito, meu estômago comprime dolorosamente, induzindo a náusea. Eu enrolo meus dedos em minha mão, cravando minhas unhas na pele macia.

— Merda... — diz Edward, parecendo que está com dor. — Eu estraguei tudo completamente. Eu pensei que ela não fosse me perdoar antes... Ela nunca vai me perdoar agora. Ela sabia, ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo, e continuei dizendo a ela que estava tudo bem.

— Você quer que eu esteja com você quando você disser a ela?

— Não. — Edward suspira. — Eu vou dizer a ela sozinho. Eu não quero intimidá-la com nós dois. Eu vou falar com ela agora. — A determinação em sua voz, e seus passos pesados no chão, faz eu me virar e correr de volta escada abaixo. Eu sei que não tenho nenhuma chance de fazer isso, mas continuo tentando.

Ouço a porta abrir e Edward diz

— Isabella, — em um tom que só pode ser descrito como medo.

Eu não tenho escolha além de me virar. O medo em sua voz combina com o medo em seu rosto, mas é o olhar em seus olhos que é o pior. Ele parece sem esperança. Como se ele estivesse prestes a perder tudo. Ou talvez seja eu que esteja prestes a perder tudo.

E a náusea que estou sentindo piora.

_**Edward**_

Quando eu tinha 14 anos de idade, Maisy Richards me chutou nas bolas na festa de aniversário de Ben Castelo porque ela tinha me dado uma punheta no armário do corredor, então me pegou beijando Sophie Jenkins uma hora depois. Isso literalmente se pareceu como se seus testículos tivessem explodido e os destroços voadores estivessem te destruindo por dentro como uma bomba radioativa, deixando você sentir uma dor inimaginável.

Até exatamente 30 segundo atrás, eu acreditava que era a coisa mais dolorosa que já senti.

Eu estava errado. Porque aqui de pé, vendo o olhar de devastação no rosto de Isabella depois de lhe dizer que sua mãe, a mãe que a deixou para trás para ser criada por um pai que bateu repetidamente nela, é, na verdade, a mulher que me criou.

— E-Eu não entendo... — Ela tropeça para trás, o joelho fazendo contato com a mesa de escritório com um baque nauseante.

Estendo a mão para ela, mas ela nem mesmo parece ter registrado a dor, o que só ajuda a me mostrar como isso é ruim. O quanto estraguei tudo.

— Eu sinto muito. — Eu balanço minha cabeça, desolado.

— Ela é... A minha... A sua mãe... Morta. — Ela aperta sua barriga como se ela estivesse com uma dor real.

— Isabella... — Eu passo por ela, precisando estar perto dela. Sua mão sobe, me impedindo.

— Isabella, — meu pai diz em sua voz suave de "policial". — Você deve se sentar. É um choque terrível que você teve... Sente-se. Deixe-me pegar um copo de água.

Ela olha para o meu pai com um olhar confuso em seu rosto. Então seus olhos se voltam para mim, e do jeito que ela olha para mim... Através de mim.

Seus olhos estão gelados. A dor desliza por mim tão facilmente como uma faca quente na manteiga. Então seus olhos flutuam pela sala até a parede, e sei o que ela está olhando, sem nem mesmo precisar me virar.

Ela está olhando para a foto emoldurada de mim, papai e mamãe. Foi a última foto que tiramos juntos antes dela morrer. O dia em que eu estava saindo para ir viajar.

Seu rosto se desfaz e lágrimas caem dos seus olhos. Ela cobre o rosto com as mãos. Ouço-a soluçar, tão doloroso que quebra meu coração, não deixando nada além de poeira em seu lugar. Eu não consigo ficar longe. Atravesso a sala em passos rápidos, e envolvo meus braços em volta dela. É apenas um segundo antes dela me empurrar com uma força que não sabia que ela tinha.

— Não me toque... Nunca mais me toque. — Ela seca o rosto na manga, se vira e corre para fora do escritório.

Eu olho para o meu pai em busca de orientação, porque literalmente não sei o que diabos fazer.

— Vá atrás dela — ele insiste.

Eu estou porta afora, um segundo depois. Avisto Isabella desaparecendo em seu quarto. Eu corro pelo corredor, esperando a porta ser fechada, mas não é. Está bem aberta. Eu não entro no quarto por respeito a seu espaço. Então fico na porta, segurando o batente para me impedir de ir até ela. Ela está enfiando os pés em seus tênis e pegando sua bolsa.

— Isabella?

Ela me ignora, vestindo sua jaqueta.

— Isabella, por favor. Fale comigo.

Ela pega as chaves do carro, pendura a bolsa no ombro, e sem dizer uma palavra, passa por mim e caminha rapidamente pelo corredor.

Eu estou em seu encalço, seguindo, tentando falar com ela.

— Por favor, não vá... Só espere... Eu sei o quão difícil isso deve ser para você... O quanto você está sofrendo agora... Mas se você apenas me deixar explicar...

Ela para na varanda, na varanda onde eu fiz amor com ela poucas horas atrás, quando menti para ela novamente, e lentamente se vira. O frio em seus olhos e o olhar morto em seu rosto me diz o que eu já temia. Eu a perdi. Não há como conseguir passar isto. Eu menti para ela. Eu a decepcionei. Os homens decepcionaram Isabella toda a sua vida, e agora acabei de adicionar o meu nome a essa lista.

— Explicar? Quer explicar agora? Você teve DIAS PARA EXPLICAR! — Ela grita. — DIAS PARA ME DIZER A VERDADE, MAS VOCÊ MENTIU... Você mentiu. — Sua voz cai para um sussurro. — Ela amava você... Não a mim, você. Ela me deixou com ele. Deus, ela deve ter me odiado...

— Não, Isabella. Não. Você precisa ouvir tudo, você precisa me deixar explicar.

— EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NADA! — Ela grita. Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto, e sua mão está segurando seu estômago novamente.

Meus olhos estão ardendo com sua dor. Eu os esfrego grosseiramente com a minha mão.

— Eu tenho que ir. — diz ela em uma voz assustadoramente baixa, seus olhos disparando para seu carro. — Eu tenho que sair daqui.

Uma punhalada de absoluta agonia contorce meu peito. Ela corre para seu carro, destravando-o no caminho.

Eu corro atrás dela, agarrando-lhe o braço, tentando mantê-la comigo.

— Não vá, — imploro. — Não é assim. Por favor, Isabella. Apenas fique, fale comigo. Eu posso consertar isso. Eu vou corrigir isso.

Seus olhos vazios levantam até os meus.

— Isso não é corrigível... Eu não sou corrigível. Eu estava quebrada há muito tempo, irreparavelmente.

Ela puxa o braço da minha mão, sobe em seu carro, e vai embora, deixando-me numa nuvem de poeira e agonia. Eu não percebo que estou sentado no cascalho até sentir a mão do meu pai no meu ombro.

— Eu sinto muito, Edward. Sinto muito que você está pagando pelos erros que Mary cometeu há muito tempo.

Eu esfrego o rosto com as mãos, em seguida, levanto-me.

— Não... Eu... Eu não posso perdê-la. Eu tenho que fazer isso direito. Eu vou ir atrás del-...

— Não — Ele coloca uma mão firme no meu ombro, me segurando no lugar. — Isso não é uma boa ideia. Se você for atrás dela agora, só poderia piorar as coisas. Dê-lhe tempo para esfriar e processar a sua dor.

— Mas e se ela não voltar? — A dor no meu peito contorce em uma fodida agonia.

Eu esfrego a dor, sentindo-me sem fôlego.

— Suas coisas estão aqui, Edward. Ela tem que voltar para pegá-las.

— Não. — Eu balanço minha cabeça, sabendo como ela deixou tudo o que possuía para trás em Boston quando ela fugiu. — As coisas materiais não importam para ela. Ela deixou tudo para trás em Boston, por isso algumas roupas deixadas para trás não vão fazê-la voltar aqui.

Um olhar de preocupação torce sua expressão por um momento. Então ele dá um tapinha no meu ombro.

— Ela se preocupa com você, muito. Ela vai voltar. Se ela não fizer, então nós vamos encontrá-la.

— Como?

Ele coloca o braço em volta dos meus ombros, e começa a me para levar para dentro.

— Você se esqueceu de que seu pai era um policial? Encontrar pessoas é em que sou bom. — Ele sorri, tentando ser útil, positivo, encorajador.

Concordo com a cabeça, não realmente sentindo isso, porque o meu medo não é não encontrá-la. Vou rastrear a Terra, até o dia que a encontre. Não, meu medo é o que estará esperando por mim quando eu a vir novamente.

_**Isabella **_

Não há nada. Sem pensamentos em minha mente. Sem dor em meu corpo. Sem dor no meu coração. Apenas um foco. Uma intenção. Eu piso no freio no estacionamento da mercearia. Colocando meus óculos de sol, pego minha bolsa e entro. Eu pego um carrinho. Então alcanço os corredores.

Não há nenhum pensamento consciente. Apenas necessidade. Só necessidade. Meu carrinho está enchendo rapidamente. Eu já estou comendo. Um saco de batatas fritas já está aberto e terminado. Um pacote de doce meio comido. Se as pessoas estão olhando, não me importo que vejam. O caixa tenta jogar conversa fora. Não respondo. Eu empacoto a minha comida, pago e saio. Então dirijo meu carro para o motel na periferia da cidade, o que vim no outro dia. A maioria das pessoas vem a motéis durante o dia para ter casos. Eu venho para comer. Para esconder minha vergonha. No entanto, neste momento não me sinto tão envergonhada. Apenas necessitada. Um meio para um fim... Um fim que não posso atualmente ver. Eu faço o check-in no balcão. Uma noite. Eu não preciso mais do que isso. Eu só preciso tirar isso do meu sistema. Então estou saindo da cidade. Assim que pego a chave para o meu quarto, volto para o meu carro e pego minhas sacolas de comida. Entro no quarto e despejo os sacos na cama. Não é o quarto que estava no outro dia, mas parece exatamente o mesmo. O mesmo quarto barato, sujo, banal e muito usado. Parece certo estar aqui. Isso é o que sou. Barata, banal e muito usada.

Eu estupidamente deixei-me pensar o contrário. Deixei-me pensar que valia alguma coisa... Que significava alguma coisa para alguém... Ele. Edward. Dói pensar em seu nome. Eu bato as mãos contra a minha testa, forçando-o para fora, mas ele não sai. Então vou até televisão antiga e ligo. Quero sufocar a dor em minha cabeça sem sentido, mas o entendimento ainda se arrasta e me paralisa. A música da televisão corre pelo quarto, preenchendo cada canto vazio com "Diamonds" de Rihanna. A dor se impulsiona em mim. Eu solto um soluço com um punho na minha boca enquanto afundo no chão.

Como ele pôde...? Como ela pôde...? Pare, Isabella. Pare agora. Você sabe como tirar a dor. Eu rastejo até a cama e rasgo a primeira coisa que pego na minha mão. Empurrando-a na minha boca, mastigo rapidamente, engolindo. Não há gosto. Apenas alívio. O alívio que sempre vem com isso. Eu arrasto um saco para baixo da cama, esvaziando o seu conteúdo no chão. Eu rasgo outro pacote, biscoitos. Eu empurro-os na minha boca, mastigando, tentando comer tantos quantos puder o mais rápido possível.

Mas a comida está atolando, como se meu corpo já estivesse pronto para rejeitá-la. Eu engulo em seco, forçando-a para baixo, e agarro a garrafa de refrigerante que comprei, engolindo um pouco, lubrificando a garganta seca. Então começo, comendo mais intensamente do que jamais comi antes.

Estou deitada no chão sujo do quarto, olhando para o teto rachado. Quase toda a comida se foi, meu corpo está encharcado de suor, e meu estômago dói como nunca senti antes. Eu comi mais do que nunca. Mas o sentimento é calmante porque é melhor sentir a dor dolorosa da comida no meu estômago do que sentir a agonia paralisante ameaçando rasgar o meu coração em pedaços.

Minha mãe me abandonou para criá-lo. Edward. O homem que estou apaixonada. Eu sou verdadeiramente aquela sem valor. Eu me esforço para me levantar. Eu vou vomitar. Mas seguro de volta. Eu preciso o alívio de fazer isso por mim mesma. Esforçando-me até o banheiro, me ajoelho no vaso sanitário. Dedos pressionados juntos, empurro de volta na minha garganta e me livro da dor que tenta me consumir.

Isso ainda está aqui. Não funcionou. Não passou. O vomito não me aliviou. Eles levaram isso de mim também. Minha capacidade de parar de sentir. De parar a dor, de me dominar. E agora isso está aqui, e minhas costelas parecem como se fossem quebrar com a agonia absoluta que está rasgando através de mim. Não. Não. Não. Não! Eu o odeio. Eu a odeio. Estou feliz que ela está morta. Rastejando para fora do banheiro, me esforço para ficar de pé. Minhas pernas estão dormentes, minha cabeça tonta. Eu cambaleio até a cama. Tirando a bagunça de sacos vazios e embalagens e recipientes que sujam a cama e o chão, acho um pouco de comida. Um saco de pipoca e alguns copos de manteiga de amendoim. Não! Eu preciso de mais do que isso. Eu procuro na cama por mais alimentos, mas nada. Rasgando a pipoca, enfio na minha boca, um punhado de cada vez, vomitando enquanto engulo, mas não me importo, faço com que seja aceito. Então mudo para os copos de manteiga de amendoim. Quando eles acabam, fico de joelhos, vasculhando o lixo no chão.

Acho um pote de pasta de chocolate que tinha rolado debaixo da cama. Eu abro e começo a cavar com a minha mão, pondo na minha boca. Em seguida, a comida termina, e estou longe de estar cheia, mas isso vai ter que servir. Eu tropeço de volta para o banheiro, fico sobre pia, e forço a comida para fora. Com a água correndo, tento lavar o vômito, mas o tampão está bloqueando. Há chocolate por todas as minhas mãos e braços. Vômito na pia. Eu ergo minha cabeça e me vejo no espelho. Nojenta. A comida está lambuzada pela minha boca, no meu rosto... No meu cabelo. Há vômito em mim. Eu estou nojenta.

Eu não os odeio, Edward. Renée. Eu me odeio. A raiva que nunca me permiti sentir rompe em mim. Eu bato meu punho no espelho. Ele quebra, pequenos fragmentos caindo na pia. O sangue escorre da minha mão, pousando sobre os azulejos brancos sob os meus pés. Mas não sinto a dor na minha mão, só a dor no meu coração. Eu fecho meus olhos sobre o dilúvio. O ódio por mim mesma. O desgosto. A perda. O desamparo. Os portões se abrem, e tudo isso vem inundando, feroz, como a força de um tsunami. Eu agarro a pia, abrindo meus olhos, mas não consigo ver além das lágrimas queimando.

Eu preciso sair daqui. Preciso de mais... alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Movendo-me rapidamente, sombras dançam diante dos meus olhos, cegando-me, me insultando.

Eu tropeço no banheiro, procurando a porta.

Eu exagerei. Vou apagar.

Foda-se. Estendo minha mão para me apoiar, mas não encontro nada, e é tarde demais, estou caindo...

Duramente.

_**Edward**_

— Eu não aguento mais isso — digo, pegando as chaves do carro na mesa. Esperei o dia todo, mas não houve sinal de Isabella. E agora está ficando tarde. E estou preocupado pra caralho. Tentei ligar para o celular dela algumas horas atrás. Eu tenho o seu número na ficha de reserva. Quão ruim é que, eu nem mesmo sabia seu número de celular. Mas, então, nunca precisei ligar para ela, e nem uma vez a vi com um celular em todo o tempo que estive com ela. Ainda assim, tinha que tentar. Era um beco sem saída. Ele estava desligado, e eu não poderia nem mesmo deixar uma maldita mensagem de voz porque sua caixa de correio estava cheia.

Estou frustrado, e me sinto um impotente de merda, então agora estou fazendo a única coisa que posso. Eu vou procurar por ela.

— Eu vou com você. — Meu pai fica de pé.

— Não, fique aqui no caso dela voltar. Se ela voltar, me ligue imediatamente.

— Onde você vai procurar? — Ele pergunta enquanto abro a porta da frente.

Faço uma pausa. Eu não tenho a porra de uma pista. Eu só iria dirigir por Durango até que tenha uma ideia.

Voltando-me para ele, pergunto:

_**TENSO**_

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_

— Onde você procuraria?

Ele esfrega a mão sobre o cabelo curto e grisalho.

— Se fosse Isabella e estivesse em uma cidade que não fosse familiar, e depois do que ela acabou de descobrir... Se fosse comigo, iria querer um bar e álcool... Mas não acho que ela seja esse tipo de garota — acrescenta quando balanço minha cabeça.

— Ela não é.

— Então, eu quereria um lugar tranquilo. Algum lugar que pudesse ficar sozinho.

— Onde é tranquilo?

— Aqui — diz ele.

— Outro hotel?

— Eu diria que sim.

— Obrigado, papai.

Eu corro para o Mustang e arranco pelo cascalho, acelerando para fora de lá.

Eu verifiquei os estacionamentos de dez hotéis até agora procurando o carro dela, e nada. Eu não sei se estou perdendo meu tempo aqui. Ela poderia ter deixado a cidade, mas tenho que continuar procurando. Eu paro no semáforo de um cruzamento. Sentindo-me perdido, sem saber que caminho seguir, descanso minha cabeça contra o volante. Um segundo depois, uma buzina explode atrás de mim, assustando-me pra caralho. Meus olhos vão para o retrovisor para ver um carro atrás.

— Tudo certo! Vou me mexer! — Eu grito.

Eu engato a marcha e viro à direita. Eu não percebo que estou indo para fora da cidade até que estou no meio da rua.

Talvez ela tenha ido embora, e este é o meu subconsciente me dizendo.

Sentindo-me desanimado e um completo fracassado, começo a dar ré, dando uma rápida olhada ao redor para me certificar que tudo está limpo, e é aí que vejo o carro dela. Está estacionado fora de um decadente motel. Meu coração para. Em seguida, reinicia com um galope trovejante.

Engolindo meus nervos, viro e sigo para o motel, estacionando junto ao escritório. O cara atrás do balcão parece um completo drogado. Ele nem sequer tira os olhos da TV quando entro. Eu odeio que Isabella sentiu que não tinha nenhum lugar para ficar, além daqui. Ela não pertence a um lugar como este. Ela pertence a mim.

— Ei, cara. — Eu descanso minhas mãos sobre o balcão. — Eu queria saber se você me faria um favor. Minha namorada e eu tivemos um briga — Namorada. Essa é a primeira vez que chamo Isabella de minha namorada. Engraçado, quando nem mesmo tenho certeza do que somos — e foi uma das grandes. Eu realmente preciso falar com ela, mas ela não atende o celular.

— Então, suponho que ela não quer falar com você — ele diz sem rodeios, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

Eu cerro meus punhos. Ignorando-o, digo em um tom cortante.

— Olha aquele carro estacionado lá na frente. Eu sei que ela está aqui. Eu só preciso que você me diga o quarto que ela está.

Tecnicamente, ele não pode, sei disso. Mas isso não é o mais respeitável dos estabelecimentos. Então ele irá me dizer, ou ser um completo idiota. A partir do olhar em seu rosto, estou achando que é o último.

Seus lábios se curvarem quando ele sorri.

— Você está falando sobre a morena bonita com um traseiro firme, dirigindo um carro tão quente como ela? Esteve aqui no outro dia também, permaneceu por apenas um dia.

Ela ficou aqui no outro dia?

Todos os meus músculos travam, rigidamente apertados.

— Eu suponho que era um encontro sexual — continua o cara de merda. — E, pela sua cara, definitivamente não era com você. — Ele ri.

Chego ao balcão e agarro sua camisa, arrastando-o da cadeira.

— Você vai me dizer em que quarto ela está, agora mesmo, porra — assobio na cara dele — ou vou chutar o seu traseiro, então vou bater em cada fodida porta de seu motel ralé, arrastando para fora todos os seus clientes regulares, os que não querem serem interrompidos porque eles pagam por hora, até que a encontre.

Ele abre a boca, mas o impeço antes que ele comece.

— E antes que você grite sobre chamar a polícia, o meu pai é um — Ok, então isso é uma mentira. Mas estou jogando tudo o que tenho aqui. — então não perca seu fodido tempo porque eles não virão para sua espelunca de baixa renda, ou por pedaço de merda como você. Agora me diga que porra de quarto que ela está!

Ele agarra sua camisa, puxando-a da minha mão, libertando-se.

— Tudo bem! — Ele bufa, respirando pesadamente. — Que seja! Eu não dou a mínima! Ela está no quarto 106.

— Viu, não foi tão difícil, foi?

Eu bato a porta e desço em direção ao quarto. Um-zero-seis.

Eu bato na porta e espero. Nada. Eu olho pela fresta nas cortinas. O quarto está escuro, exceto pela TV piscando, mas nenhum sinal de Isabella. Eu bato de novo, mais alto, chamando seu nome através da porta. Esperando, escuto por um movimento.

Ainda nada.

— Isabella! — Eu bato de novo. — Eu sei que você está aí. Seu carro está lá fora. Eu só preciso saber que você está bem.

Eu pressiono o ouvido na porta, tentando ouvir um ruído. Então a ouço... Fracamente.

— Isabella! — Eu chamo de novo, meu coração batendo.

— Edward.

Sem pensar duas vezes, levanto e bato o pé contra a fechadura. Ela cede com um chute. Eu arranco pelo quarto, e vejo confusão por todo lugar. Embalagens de alimentos, recipientes... apenas lixo, em todos os lugares.

Eu a ouço gemer. Banheiro. Ela está no chão. Meu estômago cai. Meus olhos absorvem tudo em menos de um segundo. O sangue seco em sua testa emaranhando em seu cabelo. O que parece chocolate, manchando seu rosto. Então o cheiro me acerta e é aí que vejo o vômito na pia... E o espelho quebrado acima. Eu caio de joelhos ao lado dela.

— Isabella. Sou eu, estou aqui. Jesus, baby, o que aconteceu? — Eu pego a mão dela. Seus dedos estão cortados, secos com sangue, o espelho. Foda-se.

O que você fez para si mesma, baby? Lágrimas picam meus olhos.

— Edward... — ela geme, seus olhos se abrem, olhando fora de foco.

— Eu estou aqui. — Eu pressiono minha mão em sua bochecha. — Eu vou pedir ajuda.

— Não... — ela murmura. —... Estou bem. Basta dar... Minuto... — Seus olhos se fecham.

— Isabella, baby. Fique comigo. Fique acordada. — Eu bato suavemente na sua bochecha.

— Cansada...

— Isabella. — Eu a acaricio um pouco mais forte, mas ela está fora, e então disco 9-1-1, dizendo-lhes que preciso de uma ambulância imediatamente.

_**TENSO!**_

_**Beijos e até**_


	7. Chapter FINAL

**Oi Gente!**

**Vamos ao último capítulo?**

**A gente se fala.**

**Boa leitura**

Edward

_— Isabella. Sou eu, estou aqui. Jesus, baby, o que aconteceu? — Eu pego a mão dela. Seus dedos estão cortados, secos com sangue, o espelho. Foda-se._

_O que você fez para si mesma, baby? Lágrimas picam meus olhos._

_— Edward... — ela geme, seus olhos se abrem, olhando fora de foco._

_— Eu estou aqui. — Eu pressiono minha mão em sua bochecha. — Eu vou pedir ajuda._

_— Não... — ela murmura. —... Estou bem. Basta dar... Minuto... — Seus olhos se fecham._

_— Isabella, baby. Fique comigo. Fique acordada. — Eu bato suavemente na sua bochecha._

_— Cansada..._

_— Isabella. — Eu a acaricio um pouco mais forte, mas ela está fora, e então disco 9-1-1, dizendo-lhes que preciso de uma ambulância imediatamente._

— Como ela está?

Eu levanto com a aproximação do meu pai. Estou na sala de espera onde fiquei a última meia hora desde que chegamos e eles me deixaram aqui, correndo com Isabella diretamente para dentro.

— Eles não estão me dizendo nada, porque, aparentemente, não sou da família. — Eu jogo meus braços no ar, lançando um olhar irritado para a recepcionista.

Meu pai coloca as mãos sobre os meus ombros, trazendo a minha atenção para ele.

— Tecnicamente, somos família. — Ele me dá um olhar firme antes de se virar e caminhar até a recepção.

A última coisa que quero fazer é me referir a Isabella como a minha meia-irmã, mas se isso vai me dar qualquer notícia sobre ela, vou dizer-lhes qualquer merda que eles precisem ouvir.

Eu caminho ao redor e vejo meu pai falando com a recepcionista. Ele dá alguns acenos. Diz algumas coisas. Outro aceno de cabeça. Então ele anda de volta para minha direção.

— O que ela disse?

— Só que Isabella está atualmente passando por exames, e eles estão extremamente ocupados esta noite, então nós poderemos ficar esperando horas antes de ouvir qualquer coisa.

— Jesus. — Eu pressiono meus dedos para a ponte do meu nariz, fechando os olhos, tentando acalmar as emoções. — Eu só preciso vê-la. Saber que ela está bem.

— Ela vai ficar bem, filho. — Sua mão aperta meu ombro. — Parece que vamos ficar aqui por um tempo, então vou pegar um pouco de café.

Concordo com a cabeça, e inclino-me contra a parede, meus olhos ainda fechados.

_Algumas horas mais tarde_…

— Sr. Cullen?

Minha cabeça levanta.

Uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos, cabelos loiros presos em um coque e vestindo um casaco branco, está diante de mim.

— Eu sou a Dra. Hale. Você é da família de Isabella Swan? Você veio com ela?

Eu fico de pé.

— Sim. Eu sou seu... Seu...

— Eu sou seu padrasto — meu pai me corta, de pé ao meu lado. — Como ela está?

Dra. Hale volta sua atenção para papai.

Dou-lhe um olhar agradecido.

— Isabella sofreu uma pequena contusão na cabeça em sua queda, nada muito sério, mas o que foi motivo de preocupação para mim, depois de inicialmente examinar Isabella, foi que ela mostrou sinais de desidratação grave, e sua pressão arterial perigosamente baixa.

— Desidratação grave? — Eu digo, confuso. — O que faria com que ela ficasse gravemente desidratada? — Eu não sou médico, mas sei que desidratação grave não é algo que acabou de acontecer.

Ela me dá um olhar desconfortável. Em seguida, volta-se para o meu pai.

— Sr. Cullen...

— Carlisle, por favor.

— Carlisle, Isabella já teve quaisquer problemas no passado? Quaisquer problemas com comida... De qualquer tipo?

— O que quer dizer, problemas com comida? — Eu pergunto.

Seus olhos se voltam para mim de novo.

— Você é o que de Isabella...?

— Meio-irmão. — Eu quase engasgo com as palavras, porque isso não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. — Edward. Eu sou Edward.

Ela limpa a garganta, virando-se para mim.

— Edward, depois de examinar a sua meia-irmã, algumas coisas que descobri trouxeram à tona uma preocupação.

— Que preocupação? — Meu coração pula para fora do meu peito e começa a correr pelo corredor.

— Eu não tenho liberdade para discutir isso detalhadamente, não antes de falar com Isabella.

— Você nos perguntou por uma razão? O que é isso? Você acha que Isabella tem um problema com comida, então vamos falar sobre isso. — Eu estou sendo um idiota, sei, mas algo sobre isso está me incomodando pra caralho. — Que tipo de problema? Alergias? Intolerância alimentar? Uma desordem aliment... — As palavras saem de minha boca antes mesmo que perceba o que estou dizendo.

E então percebo.

E os meus olhos se fecham sob a bola de demolição dessa percepção. A maneira que a encontrei naquele quarto de motel silencia a minha mente em um quadro congelado de eventos. A quantidade excessiva de embalagens de comida vazias. O modo como ela estava com chocolate espalhado pelo seu rosto, como se ela o tivesse ingerido excessivamente. E ela estava vomitando. Ela estava vomitando. Comendo excessivamente. Vomitando.

Pense Edward. Pense... Bulimia.

Foda-se, não.

Abro os olhos.

— Você acha que Isabella é bulímica.

Dra. Hale coloca as mãos nos bolsos, soltando uma respiração lenta.

— Há muitos sinais que apontam para essa possibilidade, sim, mas como disse, não posso ter certeza de nada até que eu fale com Isabella.

E meu coração sai do prédio.

— Então, fale com ela, agora. — Faço um gesto para o corredor. — Eu vou com você.

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Isso não é possível no momento já que Isabella está sedada, e eu…

— Sedada? — Eu franzo a testa. — Por quê?

— Edward, quando Isabella chegou, ela ficou muito perturbada. E pelo estresse da situação, algumas outras questões surgiram. — Ela para de falar quando alguém passa.

— Que outras questões? — Eu pressiono, envolvendo os braços em volta do meu peito, tentando permanecer firme, porque estou a dois segundos de distância de correr por este corredor e buscar em cada fodido quarto até que a encontre.

Dra. Hale junta suas mãos em frente a ela.

— Isabella ficou extremamente perturbada durante o exame, e devido ao estresse que ela já estava, combinado com a desidratação, ela sofreu uma convulsão.

— Uma convulsão. Jesus porra de Cristo. — Eu fecho meus olhos e respiro dolorosamente, minhas mãos cobrindo o rosto.

Eu sinto as mãos de meu pai ir para minhas costas para dar apoio.

— Uma vez que tivemos a convulsão sob controle, senti que era melhor sedar Isabella. Permitir que seu corpo descanse, e nos dar tempo para reidratá-la por via intravenosa, já que Isabella estava rejeitando continuamente os nossos esforços em ajudá-la enquanto ela estava acordada.

Rejeitando a sua ajuda? Ela não queria ficar melhor?

Seu telefone dispara em seu bolso.

— Desculpe-me. — Ela pega o telefone, olhando. — Me desculpe, mas tenho que ir. — Ela começa a recuar.

— Quando Isabella acordar…

— Eu virei e te direi imediatamente. — Então ela se foi.

Eu caio na cadeira mais próxima. Cabeça em minhas mãos.

Meu pai senta ao meu lado.

— Ela vai ficar bem, filho. Nós vamos ajudá-la. Tudo o que ela precisar.

Eu ergo minha cabeça um pouco e olho para ele.

— Mas e se ela não quiser a minha ajuda?

Ele me dá um sorriso triste.

— Nós vamos descobrir isso. Não se preocupe.

Meu pai e eu passamos a noite aqui na sala de espera do hospital. Nós não ouvimos mais nada, não importa quantas vezes eu verifique com a recepcionista, a resposta é sempre a mesma, sem alteração ainda, Isabella ainda está dormindo. Então passo a maior parte do meu tempo correndo tudo pela minha mente várias vezes. Tentando descobrir como perdi isso. Houve algum sinal? Mas não tenho sucesso. No final, ainda estou sem clareza sobre tudo, por isso pego no sono, estendendo-me ao longo de três assentos, deixando que meu pai fique no banco. Eu fecho meus olhos, e durmo. Quando abro os olhos novamente, a luz do dia está emanando pelas grandes janelas, e um olhar para o relógio me diz que é sete e meia. Papai já está acordado, assistindo ao noticiário na TV na parede, bebendo mais um desses cafés de merda vendidos em uma máquina.

— Há quanto tempo você está acordado? — Eu pergunto, sentando-me.

Alongo as minhas costas, e todos os ossos do meu corpo estalam.

— Não muito.

— Alguma notícia.

— Não. Peguei um café para você. Pode estar um pouco frio agora. — Ele me entrega.

— Está ótimo. Obrigado. — Eu tomo dois grandes goles do café morno e coloco-o sobre a mesa.

— Eu falei com Paula, ela está indo para o hotel agora, ela vai ver Bulldozer.

Felizmente, os Perry's foram embora outro dia, então apenas Dozer que precisa de cuidados.

Levanto-me para esticar as pernas.

— Obrigado.

A porta principal se abre com uma lufada, jogando um jato de ar frio pela sala. Isso realmente ajuda a me acordar. Eu vejo entrando pela porta um cara da minha idade. Eu o percebo porque ele claramente tem dinheiro. Anda com aquele ar de arrogância que só idiotas com dinheiro andam. Ele caminha até a recepção.

— Eu só vou mijar, — digo ao pai.

Estou passando pela recepção, indo para o banheiro, quando ouço aquele cara do dinheiro conversando com a recepcionista.

—...O nome é Jacob Black. Recebi um telefonema ontem à noite me dizendo que minha namorada Isabella Swan tinha sido trazida. Eu quero saber como ela está, e quando posso vê-la.

O sangue corre direto para a minha cabeça. Eu paro e volto, lentamente.

— Sim, claro, — a recepcionista sorri. — Apenas deixe-me ver.

Ela começa a digitar. Clicando no teclado. Ele verifica o seu relógio. É ele. Este moreno, certinho filho da puta, é quem bateu em Isabella.

Por que ele está aqui?

Quem o chamou? Será que Isabella pediu por ele, ela pediu para chamá-lo?

Dor se lança por mim, rapidamente se transformando em raiva e desespero e frustração. Jacob vira a cabeça em minha direção. Ele me vê olhando. Meus punhos se apertam ao meu lado. Ele me dá um olhar estranho, então olha para o lado, mas ele sabe que ainda estou olhando para ele, então ele olha para trás.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — Pergunta ele com um olhar presunçoso em sua cara feia fodida.

Dou um passo em direção a ele.

— Você é Jacob?

— Sim. Eu sou. Quem está pergunt...?

Ele não termina essa frase.

Porque soco ele na cara. Forte. Ele cai com um golpe. Viado. Mas não paro por aí. Eu estou em cima dele, no chão, socando-o repetidamente, uma e outra vez, e não posso parar. Porque tudo o que consigo ver é o olho roxo de Isabella.

Ele tentando estuprá-la.

Ela se esforçando a vomitar. Desmaiada no chão do banheiro.

Eu a amando. Querendo ela.

Dor apenas. Dor do caralho. É interminável, implacável. E continuo batendo meu punho em seu rosto, tentando me livrar disso.

Eu não sei se eu pararia, ou se continuaria até que o matasse, mas não tenho a chance de descobrir porque estou sendo tirado de cima dele pelo meu pai e pelo segurança do hospital. Precisam de três deles para me tirar. É isso é quão incontrolável estou.

— Que merda! — Ele fala através do sangue em sua boca. — Você está louco? Você quebrou meu nariz!

— Essa é a menor das suas preocupações: — Eu rosno. — Você nunca mais vai chegar perto de Isabella, ou vou matar você!

Ele se acalma. Por um momento. As mãos cobrindo o nariz sangrando, seus olhos encontram os meus. Algo neles se move. Eu não sei o que é, mas com certeza não gosto disso. ]

Em seguida, a mão cai. E ele sorri.

— Isabella tem enganado você direitinho. — Ele deixa escapar uma cortante risada cruel. — Ela é boa nisso... Se fazer de vítima. E vou considerar que, pelo olhar em seu rosto, você está transando com ela. Desculpe te dizer isso, mas você não é o primeiro, não será o último.

— Você é um mentiroso maldito! — Eu me lanço sobre ele novamente, mas ainda estou sendo segurado pelo meu pai e pelos guardas corpulentos, assim não chego a lugar algum. — Vamos. Me. Solte. Porra! — Eu grito, tentando lutar contra eles.

— Acalme-se, maldição! — Meu pai assobia no meu ouvido. — Continue assim e eles vão chamar a polícia se ainda não chamaram. Então, vão jogar seu traseiro na cadeia, e você não será capaz de ajudar Isabella de lá.

No instante em que as palavras dele me batem, ouvir seu nome nesse contexto, começo a diminuir o ritmo.

— Tudo bem. — Eu respiro com dificuldade. — Tudo bem... Você pode me soltar. Eu não vou bater nele de novo. — Eu o prendo com meu olhar. — Agora não.

— Edward — Meu pai me repreende.

— O que no mundo está acontecendo aqui? — Eu viro minha cabeça para ver a Dra. Hale caminhando em nossa direção.

Seus olhos se movem para Jacob, em seguida, de volta para mim. Ela não parece feliz.

— Dra. Hale, este homem acabou de atacar este senhor aqui sem uma boa razão. — Isso vem da recepcionista, que ainda está parecendo um pouco chocada com a coisa toda.

— Sem uma boa razão a minha bunda! — Eu grito. — Este filho da puta é a razão de Isabella estar aqui dentro!

— Eu não vi Isabella por duas semanas.

— Sim, e por que isso? — Dou um passo em direção a ele.

O braço do meu pai vem na minha frente, me impedindo.

— Edward — diz Dra. Hale. — Você espancou este senhor?

Eu zombo do termo.

— Sim, e faria tudo de novo, com prazer.

Ela se vira para Jacob.

— Sr...?

— Black. — Sangue ainda está escorrendo por seu rosto feio e pela sua nova camisa de cem dólares.

— Sr. Black, vou conseguir uma enfermeira para te limpar. Você quer que a gente chame a polícia para denunciar o ataque?

Seus olhos se dirigem para mim.

— Faça isso. — Eu dou um passo a frente, empurrando o braço do meu pai que ainda está preso em meu peito.— E enquanto eu estiver com os policiais, vou dizer-lhes exatamente o que você fez com Isabella.

Seus olhos piscam com medo. Sim, eu sei o que você fez, filho da puta.

— Não. — Ele limpa a garganta, limpando a boca na manga. — Eu não quero dar queixa. Eu não preciso do incômodo. Basta manter esse psicopata longe de mim.

— Enfermeira Callaghan, você pode cuidar do Sr. Black, por favor. — Dra. Hale chama a enfermeira.

— É claro. — A enfermeira vem e leva-o para o corredor.

Eu mantenho meus olhos fixos em suas costas todo o caminho.

Dra. Hale está na minha frente, bloqueando minha visão.

— Eu não sei do que se trata — diz ela em voz baixa. — Mas se você se comportar dessa maneira no meu hospital de novo, vou chamar a polícia eu mesma, e você nunca mais vai passar pela porta novamente. Você entendeu?

Eu exalo.

— Sim, entendi.

— Bom. Porque Isabella está acordada, e ela está pedindo para vê-lo.

Minha cabeça se levanta.

— Ela está?

— Sim, é melhor vir comigo agora. — Ela começa a se afastar.

Eu olho para meu pai.

— Eu vou esperar aqui fora — diz ele.

Eu gesticulo obrigado a ele. Ele me dá um sorriso encorajador. Eu alcanço Dra. Hale.

— Como ela está?

Ela olha por mim.

— Melhor. Ela está falando.

Enfio as mãos nos bolsos.

— Isso é bom.

— Sim, isso é. Engraçado que, quando disse a Isabella que seu meio-irmão estava esperando para vê-la, ela me disse que não tem um meio-irmão. Que ela não tem família na verdade. — Ela desliza o olhar para mim.

Eu sorrio timidamente.

— É complicado. — Eu dou de ombros.

— A vida sempre é. — Ela para perto de uma porta. — Isabella está aqui. Agora, Edward, falei longamente com Isabella sobre as preocupações que tenho sobre o seu problema, e sinto que é melhor se você não falar nada.]

— Você quer dizer que não diga a ela que sei sobre a bulimia.

— Exatamente. Deixe-a dizer, tenho certeza que ela vai. Ela é muito consciente do seu problema, mas ela também teve um choque enorme para provocar essa percepção. É um assunto preocupante para ela. Eu não a quero perturbada mais do que ela já esteve.

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Eu ouvi você, doutora. Eu vou fazer o que for preciso para ajudá-la.

Ela sorri.

— Sim, posso ver isso.

Viro-me para a porta.

— Edward.

Eu olho por cima do ombro para ela.

— Você pode querer limpar o sangue de suas mãos antes de entrar.

Eu olho para as minhas mãos. Eu tenho o sangue daquele desgraçado nelas.

— Merda, sim.

Ela puxa um lenço do bolso, em seguida, vai até o dispensar de água um pouco mais longe no corredor. Pressionando a torneira, ela molha o lenço, em seguida, traz de volta para mim.

— Obrigado. — Pegando, esfrego o sangue dos meus dedos, em seguida, ofereço de volta para ela.

— Eu estou bem. — Ela ergue sua mão, sorrindo. — Fique com ele.

Deixo escapar uma pequena risada.

— Obrigado. — Enfio o lenço no bolso.

Em seguida, inspirando profundamente, empurro a porta do quarto de Isabella.

_**Isabella**_

Um olhar para Edward e eu sei. Eu não posso estar com ele. Não porque não o ame, eu sei, mas tudo que vejo quando olho para ele é a traição da minha mãe. Ela escolheu criá-lo, não a mim. Dói estar perto dele. Eu não quero acabar ressentindo Edward por tudo o que ele teve, tudo o que deveria ter sido meu. Isso não é culpa dele, o que minha tão chamada mãe fez, não foi culpa dele. Meu lado racional sabe disso, mas isso não muda o que sinto. Ela queria ele. Não a mim. Eu posso entender o porque. Ele é lindo, uma pessoa incrível. Ele brilha tanto. Ele é muito mais do que eu. E ele merece mais do que posso dar.

Ele merece mais do que eu.

Estou quebrada. Danificada. Dra. Hale pensa que sou reparável. Eu não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso.

Olhe para mim, onde estou agora. O que fiz para mim mesma. Eu já alcancei o fundo. Agora, preciso descobrir se realmente posso subir de volta, mas tenho que fazer isso sem Edward.

— Oi. — Ele fecha a porta atrás de si.

— Oi.

Eu mal posso fazer-me olhar para ele. Dói, sabendo que esta será a última vez que vou vê-lo. Eu o conheço há tão pouco tempo, mas o tempo parece irrelevante. É como se o conhecesse desde sempre. E nunca o ver novamente será a coisa mais difícil que vou fazer. Mais difícil do que viver com Charlie. Mais difícil do que escapar de Jacob. Mais difícil do que a luta contra a minha doença. Edward senta perto da minha cama. O assento que a Dra. Hale recentemente desocupou, depois de passar uma boa hora falando comigo sobre a minha doença. Eu não entrei com profundidade sobre o meu problema com a comida, mas foi difícil evitar a conversa sobre bulimia já que sendo uma médica, ela sabia. Eu tentei negar num primeiro momento, mas os sinais estavam todos lá para ela ler.

Depois que confessei a ela, a primeira pessoa que já disse, e quanto tempo tenho comido e vomitado, 10 anos, ela passou a dizer-me tudo o que eu já sabia, sobre os danos que estou fazendo para o meu corpo, Os riscos à saúde, insuficiência hepática ou renal... Possivelmente a morte. Você pensa que saber dessas coisas teria me parado há muito tempo, mas não queria pensar sobre isso. Eu só queria que a dor parasse, e por um longo tempo ajudou. E talvez, no fundo, queria morrer. Mas depois de estar aqui, conversando com a Dra. Hale... Mas, principalmente, por conhecer Edward e meu tempo com ele, percebi que o que quero é viver e ser feliz. E para fazer isso, preciso de ajuda. Dra. Hale me disse sobre uma clínica especializada, que pode me ajudar, e que ela iria me encaminhar para eles, mas para o tratamento funcionar, tenho que querer isso, tenho que querer melhorar.

E eu quero.

Estou pronta para ficar melhor. Eu preciso melhorar.

Dra. Hale está ligando para clínica agora para ver se eles têm um lugar para mim, então tudo o que me resta para fazer é dizer a Edward que vou embora.

— Como você está? — Ele pergunta, sua voz suave.

— Eu estou bem. — Eu olho para ele. Seus olhos estão sobre o meu rosto, profundos e escuros e examinando. Dói tanto olhar para ele. Cada vez que faço, fico confusa com o amor que sinto por ele e o passado que ele representa. O passado que deveria ter sido meu.

Olhando para baixo, meus dedos traçam padrões sobre o edredom.

— Edward... Eu preciso me desculpar por como você me encontrou naquele quarto de motel.

— Vou parar você bem aí. Você não tem nada para se desculpar. Eu só estou aliviado que encontrei você e que você está bem. — Seus dedos esfregam o peito. — Eu sou o único que tem tudo para se desculpar, baby. Você não teria ido lá... Ficado sozinha, se não fosse para me manter... — Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo, soprando um suspiro. — Deus, estou tão arrependido de não ter te contado sobre a minha mãe- — Ele se detém.

Sua mãe. Ele está certo, ela era sua mãe. Seus olhos brilham nos meu. Eles estão cheios de desculpas e tristeza. Ele sente pena de mim. Piedade. Eu odeio piedade.

— Eu só... — Ele exala. — Eu deveria ter dito a você no momento em que descobri que Mary era Renée... Sua mãe — ele destaca isso, sua voz profunda e baixa com significado.

Viro a cabeça e olho para fora da janela.

— Isso não importa mais.

— Sim, isso importa. E quero que você saiba que sinto muito... Por tudo. Eu sei que não parece, mas nunca faria nada para machucá-la. Eu estava com medo de te dizer. Que se fizesse, perderia você. — Ele desliza os dedos sobre a minha mão.

— Não faça isso. — Eu puxo minha mão. Eu tenho que proteger meu coração do olhar magoado em seu rosto.

O silêncio entre nós é cruel.

Ele esfrega as mãos sobre o rosto.

— Eu perdi você? — Suas palavras são tão serenas, mas elas machucam como a intensidade de um grito.

Eu fecho meus olhos com lágrimas queimando neles.

— Eu sinto muito, Edward.

— Jesus... — Ele balança a cabeça. — Só me diga uma coisa, é porque escondi de você, ou por causa de Mary?

— Não é por causa de você, é por minha causa…

— Não me venha com essa besteira de não é você, sou eu! — Ele se levanta, afastando-se da cama.

Ele está com raiva. Com a raiva posso trabalhar. Raiva eu entendo.

— Dê-me a verdade, Isabella. Você pode pensar que não mereço, mas é tudo que estou pedindo.

Meus olhos se lançam até ele.

— Tudo bem. — Sento-me em minhas coxas. — Você quer a verdade? A verdade é que cada vez que olho para o seu rosto, vejo tudo o que nunca tive, o que ela deveria ter me dado, mas em vez disso optou por dar a você. Eu culpo você por isso? Não, mas isso não muda o fato de que a mulher que me deu à luz, que deveria ser a minha mãe escolheu ser a sua. Ela me deixou com ele! — Minha voz está ficando mais alta, e minhas mãos estão tremendo, mas não consigo parar. — E odeio o jeito que isso me faz sentir, sabendo que ela escolheu você a mim .

— Ela não me escolheu! — Ele bate a mão no peito dele. — Eu não tive nada a ver com sua decisão, você precisa me ouvir, para que possa entender…

— Não! — Eu pressiono minhas mãos na minha cabeça. — Eu não posso ouvir mais nada! — Eu sei que o que sinto é irracional, mas não consigo pensar direito neste momento. Tudo que posso fazer é sentir , e o que sinto é irracional. — Eu odeio isso! Eu odeio tudo! Eu me odeio! — Estou chorando agora. Edward atravessa a sala em poucos passos e me puxa para seus braços. A sensação dele... Seu calor e força... Eu enrolo meus dedos em sua camisa. — Tudo é uma bagunça. Eu sou uma bagunça. — Eu fungo, afastando-me, incapaz de estar tão perto dele sabendo que vou embora.

Não disposto a me soltar, ele pega meu rosto em suas mãos.

— Você não é uma bagunça. — Ele passa os polegares sobre minhas bochechas, secando as lágrimas. — Apenas fale comigo, baby. Deixe-me ajudá-la.

A sensação de esmagamento no peito tira o meu fôlego.

— Depois de tudo que disse a você... Você ainda quer me ajudar. Por quê?

Seu aperto no meu rosto aumenta. Seus olhos escurecendo.

— Porque te amo pra caralho, Isabella. — Seus olhos se fecham, quase como se ele estivesse com dor.

Ele me ama.

Edward descansa sua testa contra a minha, sua mão cobrindo a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

— Isso não saiu exatamente como tinha planejado, mas é a verdade. Eu estou apaixonado por você. — Sua respiração sopra pela minha pele. Suas palavras esmagam meu coração. — Eu sei que é, provavelmente, muito rápido, e sei que você tem muito com que lidar agora e que sou a causa de algumas dessas coisas, mas só quero que você saiba a extensão dos meus sentimentos por você antes de nos jogar fora. Eu amo você, Isabella. Cada parte de você. O melhor e o pior. O quebrado, o perfeito. O mal, o bem. Você é isso para mim, baby. Eu só vejo você.

Ele me ama.

Edward está apaixonado por mim.

Eu. Eu o amo muito. Tanto.

Mas isso não vai funcionar. Estou muito quebrada. Muito ferida. Muito ressentida. E não posso ver qualquer um desses sentimentos indo embora tão cedo. Ele merece muito mais do que posso dar a ele. E dizer a ele que o amo seria errado e egoísta da minha parte.

Abro os olhos.

— Estou indo embora de Durango.

Ele se afasta de mim, a mão ainda enrolada em volta da minha nuca.

— Você vai voltar para Boston?

Eu franzo a testa.

— Não. Esse é o último lugar que iria. Por que você acha isso?

Ele balança a cabeça. Olhos para baixo. É isso. Eu tenho que dizer a ele sobre a minha doença.

— Edward há algo que você não sabe sobre mim... — paro, soltando um suspiro. — Quando você me encontrou no quarto de motel... Eu não sei se você viu todas as embalagens de comida vazias?

— Eu as vi.

— Bem... Eu tenho esse problema. — Eu cravo minhas unhas na palma da minha mão. — Quando estou estressada ou chateada, eu... Eu como... Um monte de comida, então eu... Me forço a vomitá-la.

Ele não reage. Não se move. Ele só olha para mim com a mesma emoção que estava lá momentos atrás.

— Eu tenho uma doença chamada bulimia, Edward. Eu não sei se você já ouviu falar dela antes.

— Eu já ouvi falar.

— Ok. Bem, não é, para mim, pelo menos, sobre ser magra — esclareço. — É sobre meus problemas aqui. — Eu toco meus dedos na minha cabeça. — Quando as coisas na minha vida estão muito dolorosas, ou fora do meu controle, ou apenas sendo muita coisa para lidar, tiro a dor usando o conforto dos alimentos. Em seguida, para conseguir o controle de volta, acho que você poderia dizer, me forço vomitar a comida de volta.

— Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? — Ele pergunta baixinho.

Eu respiro profundamente.

— Há dez anos, de vez em quando. Piorou nos últimos tempos.

— Como nós podemos resolver isso?

Eu encontro seus olhos determinados.

— Nós não. Eu preciso. — Solto um suspiro, digo-lhe: — Há uma instalação especializada em Denver para pessoas que sofrem com transtornos alimentares como o meu. Vou lá para tentar ficar melhor.

— Quanto tempo você vai estar lá? Eu levanto os meus ombros.

— Eu não sei... O tempo que levar, acho.

Seus olhos levantam. Eu vejo um brilho de esperança neles.

— Denver não é longe, Isabella, umas seis horas dirigindo, no máximo, dirijo a cada fim de semana para te visitar…

— Não. — Eu digo, esmagando sua esperança.

— Não. — Ele repete.

— Eu tenho que fazer isso sozinha. — Eu puxo meu lábio inferior. — Eu não quero que você venha me visitar.

— Tudo bem... — Ele esfrega a ponta do nariz com o dedo. — E quando você estiver melhor... Eu posso ver você, então?

Eu olho para longe dele. Não faz diferença, porque posso sentir seus olhos em mim. Isso dói.

Tanto.

Eu balanço minha cabeça lentamente.

— Ah... Certo. Ok... Então você realmente quis dizer isso antes, quando você disse que tinha perdido você. — Ele soa com dor, mágoa, e isso é horrível. Mas estou fazendo a coisa certa, sei que estou.

O ressentimento que sinto não vai a lugar nenhum. E, eventualmente, ele iria me consumir... nos, e no final não sobraria nada, além de ódio e mágoa. Eu tive mágoa suficiente para durar uma vida. É melhor terminar as coisas agora do que mais tarde. Eu sinto a cama mexer enquanto ele levanta.

— Você vai fazer uma coisa para mim?

Eu levanto os meus olhos para ele, mas não estou preparada para a dor que me corta quando vejo o olhar puro em seu rosto.

— Não se feche para a próxima pessoa que tenta chegar perto de você. Diga-lhe tudo. Não se preocupe que não vão te amar, porque eles vão. É impossível não amar você, Isabella. — Ele solta um suspiro de resignação. — Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém.

Eu deslizo a minha mão sobre meu peito, segurando no lugar onde meu coração dolorido está. E, neste momento, desmorono, mudando de ideia, pronta para dizer a ele que o amo. Que vou encontrar uma maneira de superar o que sinto. Mas antes de que eu tenha a chance de abrir meus lábios secos, ele se vai, a porta se bate em seu rastro.

Pânico agarra o meu peito.

Eu quero correr atrás dele. Dizer a ele que estava errada. Mas minhas pernas não se movem. E sei o porquê. Porque no fundo sei que deixá-lo ir é a coisa certa. Eu deito na cama, virando-me para o lado enquanto puxo meus joelhos no meu peito, abraçando-os.

Estou enxugando minhas lágrimas quando ouço a porta abrir.

Edward.

Meu coração salta. Eu me viro.

Jacob.

Oh Deus, não. Não.

Eu posso sentir meu corpo girando sobre si mesmo. Como um caracol, recuando em sua concha.

O que ele está fazendo aqui? Como ele sabia que eu estava aqui? O que aconteceu com seu rosto? Seu nariz está enfaixado. Seu rosto cortado e sangrando.

Ele fecha a porta atrás dele, e meu sangue congela. Meus olhos começam a esquadrinhar o quarto procurando uma fuga, mas a minha única saída é a porta que ele está em pé na frente. Eu sempre poderia correr para o banheiro e me trancar lá dentro.

—J..Jacob — finalmente digo.

— Como você está se sentindo? — Ele pergunta perfeitamente normal, como se a última vez que o vi não envolvesse ele me batendo e tentando me estuprar.

— C-Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

Ele sorri, e faz meu sangue gelar.

— Eu sou o seu contato de emergência do seu seguro médico, se lembra? No minuto em que trouxeram você para cá, recebi um telefonema. Eu vim imediatamente. Eu estava preocupado com você, baby. Estive preocupado com você pelas duas últimas semanas. Sem saber onde estava... Tem sido uma tortura. — Ele dá um passo mais perto de mim.

Eu me arrasto de volta para cama, cobrindo minhas pernas com a camisola do hospital que estou usando. É a minha reação natural. E eu odeio isso.

Ele levanta as mãos de forma apaziguadora.

— Eu não vou machucar você, Isabella. Não é por isso que estou aqui.

Eu não acredito nele. Eu já ouvi isso dele tantas vezes antes.

Eu deslizo minha mão nas minhas costas, procurando a campainha de emergência.

— Eu só quero falar com você. — Ele se senta na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Eu paro de mover a minha mão, mudando o meu corpo um pouco para esconder o que estou alcançando.

— O-O que você quer? — Eu tento manter minha voz firme.

— Eu quero que você volte para casa.

Eu posso sentir minha cabeça balançando antes mesmo de ter a chance de pensar no que estou fazendo. Eu sei que é a coisa errada, e mais ainda quando vejo o brilho de raiva nos olhos dele.

Eu engulo, a saliva passando pela minha garganta seca enquanto engatinho meus dedos para fora, tentando encontrar a campainha.

— Isabella... — Ele suspira, esfregando a têmpora, balançando a cabeça. — Essa não é a resposta que queria ouvir.

— O que aconteceu com seu rosto? — Eu pergunto. Uma tática de desvio até descobrir uma maneira de sair dessa.

Seu rosto escurece.

— É irrelevante.

Eu prendo minhas mãos.

— Isabella, vim até aqui, e não vou embora sem você. E realmente, o que você tem aqui? Nada. Você está sozinha. Você precisa de mim. Você não pode sobreviver sem mim.

Eu envolvo minhas mãos em volta do meu corpo frio. Ele está certo. Estou sozinha, mas sozinha é melhor do que com ele.

Jacob fica de pé.

— Onde estão suas coisas?

— Eu não tenho nada aqui comigo.

— Bom. Isso torna mais fácil. — Ele pega minhas roupas sujas dobradas de lado. — Que diabos é isso?

— Minhas roupas.

O olhar de desgosto em seu rosto é tão familiar para mim. Ele é tão familiar para mim.

— Nós vamos comprar algumas roupas no aeroporto, mas, por enquanto, se vista. — Ele joga as roupas sobre a cama na minha frente.

— Por quê?

Ele olha para mim. A raiva o está dominando agora.

— Porque nós vamos sair desta merda de cidade caipira e ir para casa. Então, vista a porra da sua bunda! — Ele sussurra.

Este é o Jacob que conheço tão bem.

O medo me controla, e sem saber o que fazer, obedientemente saio da cama e pego a roupa para me trocar no banheiro.

— Onde diabos você está indo? — Ele repreende.

— Me trocar — respondo em voz baixa.

— Se troque aqui. — Ele se move pelo quarto em minha direção, destruição em seus passos.

Meu coração para. Eu ainda estou parada no lugar, o medo ainda me controlando como uma doença.

Passando o dedo pelo meu braço nu, ele se inclina para perto da minha boca.

— Eu senti sua falta, baby... Eu quero ver você.

Seu toque acende memórias dolorosas de todas as vezes que ele me bateu, me chutou, me deu um soco... Violou-me.

Sua mão parece como uma doença da pior espécie. Uma doença, uma terrível enfermidade que quero fora de mim, e longe. Agora.

Meu coração acelera, e começa a bombear forte no meu peito.

Eu não vou sair daqui com ele. Eu não posso.

Segurando as roupas contra o meu peito, levanto o meu queixo.

— Eu não vou voltar para Boston com você.

Não há nenhuma hesitação.

Ele me agarra pelo pescoço. Me empurrando para cima da cama.

— Você vai fazer o que te digo! Você vai se vestir. Então você vai deixar o hospital, e entrar em um avião para casa comigo.

— Não. — Eu grasno.

Sua mão agarra minha camisola, levantando-a. Ele pega o tecido da minha calcinha e rasga. Seu joelho vem entre as minhas coxas. Eu pressiono minhas pernas juntas, tentando mantê-lo fora, mas ele é muito forte, e as afasta.

Com o joelho pressionado dolorosamente contra a minha parte mais íntima, ele se inclina para o meu rosto.

— Eu preciso ensinar-lhe uma lição, Isabella?

O medo e as memórias começam a tomar posse. E os impeço assim que eles começam. Eu não vou ser controlada. Não por ele. Não por qualquer pessoa. Nunca mais.

Eu odeio Jacob mais neste momento do que nunca. E isso me dá força. A força que preciso. Lentamente, balanço minha cabeça.

Ele sorri, um sorriso vencedor.

— Boa menina. — Então ele puxa minha camisola para o lado, revelando meu peito nu.

— Tão fodidamente bonita — diz ele, apertando a mão no meu peito, movendo os dedos nojentos sobre meu mamilo. Ele aperta.

Eu fecho meus olhos com dor. Lágrimas se impelem pelos cantos dos meus olhos.

Edward.

É um grito silencioso na minha mente. Um apelo para que ele volte. Para cumprir sua promessa quando disse que ele nunca deixaria ninguém me machucar, nunca mais.

Mas Edward não está vindo porque o mandei embora. Isto é para eu fazer. E posso fazê-lo.

Lentamente, levanto a minha mão para rosto de Jacob. Seus olhos brilham com triunfo, e sei que tenho ele. Inclinando meu queixo, ofereço a minha boca para ele.

Seus olhos incendeiam.

— Diga que me quer, Isabella. Diga: "Foda-me, Jacob. Por favor". Eu quero ouvir você implorar, baby.

Eu engulo todas as palavras que quero dizer e faço o que ele diz:

— Foda-me, Jacob. Por favor — digo com uma voz firme.

— Essa é minha garota. — Ele sorri, abaixando o rosto para o meu.

No instante em que seus lábios tocam os meus, gemo, sabendo que isso vai fazê-lo aprofundar o beijo. E esse é o momento em que volto para a tática que usei da última vez, e mordo seu lábio inferior. Mas desta vez, mordo forte. Seu sangue inunda minha boca, junto com seu grito de dor.

— Sua vadia!— Ele me bate com força.

Dor explode na minha cabeça. Seu domínio sobre a minha garganta aperta. Respirar rapidamente fica difícil.

Eu preciso sair daqui, mas não posso mover meu corpo, então minhas mãos dão um tapa nele, arranhando, empurrando, tentando tudo o que posso para tirá-lo de cima de mim, mas ele não se move. É quando ele levanta para me bater de novo, o punho cerrado, então eu viro meu rosto.

Neste momento é que vejo a minha fuga, na mesa ao lado da cama. Sem outro pensamento, pego a jarra de vidro com água e, usando toda a força que tenho, o acerto com ela. Eu faço contato com o lado de sua cabeça. Eu sento e ouço o baque surdo do vidro, uma vez que atinge o crânio. Água transborda, encharcando meu rosto e cabelo. Jacob parece atordoado. Como se ele não pudesse acreditar que realmente o acertei. Ele cambaleia, mas ainda está de pé, e preciso que ele caia. Então recuo e bato-lhe novamente. Mais forte desta vez. E isso é quando ele vai para baixo, caindo bem em cima de mim. O jarro cai da minha mão e bate no chão com um alto estilhaçar. Eu estou entrando em pânico, tossindo o sangue dele misturado com o meu, só precisando que ele saia de cima de mim. Aterrorizada que ele acorde e, em seguida, o jogo acabe para mim. Com uma força desconhecida, me contorço debaixo dele. Deslizando para fora da cama, meus olhos estudam seu corpo imóvel, meus pés descalços batem no chão. Cacos de vidro cortam as solas dos meus pés, mordo meu lábio sobre o grito de dor que quero dar. Não tirando os olhos de Jacob, pego a campainha de emergência ao lado da cama, pressionando-a várias vezes. Em seguida, o mais silenciosamente que posso, passo pelo chão, sufocando meus impulsos de gritar enquanto o vidro continua a cortar sem piedade meus pés.

Estou a poucos passos da porta, quando ouço passos correndo pelo corredor. Em seguida, a porta se abre com um estrondo. É Dra. Hale com um guarda de segurança ao lado dela.

Graças a Deus.

— Isabella, o que na terra aconteceu? Você está bem? Ouvimos vidro quebrando, em seguida, sua campainha estava tocando freneticamente! — Seus olhos varrem a sala vendo o meu estado e de Jacob em cima da cama. — Oh, meu Deus, você está bem?

Eu dou alguns passos em direção a ela, tropeçando, entro em colapso, alívio me derrubando. Dra. Hale me pega, me segurando em seus braços.

— Está tudo bem, Isabella — ela acalma, me segurando. — Você vai ficar bem.

Mas, neste momento, suas palavras não são tão fáceis de acreditar.

E tudo que posso pensar é o quanto eu gostaria que fossem os braços de Edward a minha volta agora.

Mas eles nunca voltarão a ser.

E eu só tenho a mim mesma para culpar por isso.

_**Edward **_

Dia dois: pós-Isabella...

— Edward. Meu pai bate na minha porta. Eu o ignoro. Eu não estou com vontade de falar com ninguém agora.

O único que quero que me faça companhia é aquele que melhor entende a minha dor, Bulldozer. Ele está sentindo falta de Isabella, tanto quanto estou.

Ouço a porta abrir.

— Vá embora, — murmuro em meu travesseiro.

Dozer levanta a cabeça, olha para cima, em seguida, abaixa a cabeça novamente.

— Você realmente precisa abrir a janela, deixar um pouco de ar entrar. Cheira mal aqui, — diz o pai, me ignorando.

— Eu gosto do cheiro.

A verdade é que não quero abrir a janela, caso o ar fresco leve o perfume de Isabella da minha cama, desaparecendo assim como ela desapareceu da minha vida.

— Você realmente precisa sair deste quarto, Edward. — Ele se senta na beira da minha cama. — Já se passaram dois dias. Isso não é saudável. Vamos ao cinema ou algo assim.

Eu inclino minha cabeça, movendo a minha boca do travesseiro.

— Não estou de bom humor.

— Bem, você pode, pelo menos, considerar tomar um banho, pois o fedor neste quarto não é de Dozer, é seu.

— Eu vou tomar banho, quando estiver pronto. — E pressiono meu rosto de volta no travesseiro.

— Olha, filho. Eu sei que você está sofrendo agora, mas isso vai ficar melhor.

Expresso meu desdém com um ruído. Depois inspiro fundo mais do cheiro de Isabella. Isso faz o meu peito queimar.

— Já passei por isso... Quando era mais jovem. Com Mary...

Meus músculos endurecem. Eu ergo minha cabeça.

— Eu não quero falar sobre ela agora.

— Eu sei que você está com raiva de sua mãe.

Eu viro em minhas costas.

— Raiva nem chega perto... Eu só... Eu não a entendo. Por que ela fez o que fez.

Ele suspira.

— Eu também não. Mas não cabe a nós julgarmos. Nós não estávamos lá. Nós não sabemos onde sua mente estava, ou quão limitada ela sentiu que suas escolhas eram.

— Eu só queria... — Eu suspiro. — Eu só queria que Isabella pudesse ver o lado positivo. Eu queria que ela... Eu não sei o que eu desejo, porra! — Eu jogo minhas mãos para o ar, sentindo-me impotente.

O que quero é não me sentir assim. Como se estivesse morrendo lentamente. Eu me viro, ficando de costas para ele.

— Você gostaria que ela visse além disso e voltasse.

Lágrimas picam meus olhos.

— É muito tarde agora. Ela se foi.

— Nunca é tarde demais. Você sabe como Mary terminou comigo após o ensino médio, quando ela foi para a faculdade. Eu estava como você está agora. Eu estava deprimido e não queria falar com ninguém. Acho que estava apaixonado. Eu só queria falar com ela... Então escrevi uma carta para ela e fiz-lhe uma mix-tape( uma seleção de canções, gravadas tradicionalmente em cassete).

. Deixo escapar uma pequena risada. Minha primeira em dias.

— Isso é pouco convincente, pai.

— Sim, isso foi. — Ele passa a mão sobre seu cabelo, sorrindo levemente.

— Você ouviu sobre ela depois que você enviou a carta e a fita?

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Não. Eu não escutei sobre ela até que ela voltou depois que tive você.

Sento-me contra a cabeceira.

— Então você está dizendo que eu deveria escrever uma carta para Isabella e fazer uma mix-tape boba, quando nem sequer funcionou para você. Mamãe se casou com outra pessoa e não voltou para você por anos.

— Não, não funcionou para mim... Não imediatamente. Não significa que isso não vai funcionar para você. Mas estou te dizendo isso porque se isso funcionar em um dia, ou anos mais tarde, pelo menos funcionou. Ela nunca se livrou da carta e da fita, Edward. Ela os manteve por todos esses anos. Ela nunca me deixou, não totalmente. E quando ela precisou de ajuda... precisou mais de mim, foi assim que ela soube que ela poderia voltar. Essa carta e fita a lembrou que ela podia. A lembrou do que nós tivemos uma vez. Que eu sempre estaria lá para ela, não importa o quê.

Ele se levanta e dá um tapinha na perna de Dozer.

— Vamos, rapaz, é hora de comer.

Dozer desce da cama, ficando de pé nas pernas do meu pai.

— Basta pensar nisso. Você não tem nada a perder, estendenda a mão para ela. Escreva e diga-lhe tudo o que ela acha que não quer ouvir, mas precisa. Diga-lhe como você se sente.

— Basicamente fazer papel de bobo.

— Em geral os homens são tolos no amor.

— Sim, bem eu definitivamente pareceria um tolo se enviar-lhe uma mix-tape boba. — Eu sei que estou pisando fora da linha e ele não merece isso, mas estou me sentindo amargo e zangado, e não quero ficar sozinho com a minha dor. — Bem, acho que seria um CD para você, filho, ou até mesmo um iPod, se você estiver se sentindo chamativo, já que eles não fazem mais fitas.

Eu dou-lhe um olhar e um grunhido.

Sim, me transformei completamente em um adolescente.

— Olha, filho, tudo que estou dizendo é que a música pode evocar memórias e sentimentos. Pode realçar essas palavras que você escrever para ela. É só saber que lembranças você deseja acionar, que palavras você quer que ela ouça, e qual música fará isso por você.

Ele sai do meu quarto com Dozer, suas palavras se prolongando muito tempo depois que ele se foi.

Dia três: pós-Isabella...

— Caramba... Você está ouvindo Damien Rice. Isto é pior do que eu pensava. — Angela cai na minha cama ao meu lado.

— Você não pode me deixar em paz, porra? — Eu puxo o edredom em cima de minha cabeça.

Angela o puxa de volta e cheira o ar.

— Cheira muito mal aqui, você sabia?

— Eu te disse.

— Eu não acho que seja Dozer. — Ela se inclina e me cheira. — Jesus Cristo! É você, seu bastardo fedido! Quando foi a última vez que você tomou banho, ou escovou os dentes?

— As três "vá se foder" dias.

— Engraçado. — Ela me cutuca nas costas. — Então, até que ponto é que vou ter que irritá-lo para você sair dessa cama e ir tomar banho? Ou, pelo menos, levá-lo para uma visita com uma escova de dentes?

— Você já está me irritando e não parece que vou me mover, não é?

— Vamos lá, bafo fedorento. — Ela me faz cócegas.

Eu empurro a mão dela.

— Angela, sério, pare com isso. Eu não estou de bom humor.

Seu silêncio faz eu me sentir culpado.

— Olha... Eu só não sou uma boa companhia no momento.

— Mas trouxe sua torta favorita, Torta de Limão. — Eu posso vê-la praticamente fazendo beicinho daqui. — E alguns filmes com toneladas de ação, matando bandidos, todo esse tipo de merda sangrenta que você gosta. Eu até acho que uma garota explode em um, ou pelo menos ela tem seu traseiro chutado.

Eu torço o pescoço para olhar para ela.

— Assistindo uma garota ter seu traseiro chutado? É assim que você pretende me animar?

— Ei, não sou nenhuma expert. Eu só estou fazendo o que meu melhor amigo fez por mim há alguns anos atrás, quando meu coração foi rasgado em dois.

Eu rolo em minhas costas e olho para ela, lembrando-me de como me sentei no quarto de Angela com ela por um dia e meio, logo após essa cadela da Monica Teller ter quebrado seu coração. Angela era louca por ela, tipo como sou por Isabella. E essa cadela da Monica disse a Angela que era louca por ela também, queria estar com ela, mas quando chegou a hora, ela foi uma covarde de merda para contar a seus pais religiosos que ela era lésbica, então ela largou Angela e casou-se com o idiota que eles queriam que ela se casasse. Angela chorou por uma semana, logo após Monica se casar.

E agora ela está aqui, tentando me ajudar, como fiz com ela.

Eu sinto uma pontada no meu peito pela minha melhor amiga.

Sentando-me, pego seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijo sua testa.

— Obrigado, Angela.

— Eca! Pelo menos use um antisséptico bucal ou algo assim antes de me beijar. Eu poderia pegar uma infecção com esse hálito vencido!

Eu rio, descendo da cama e desligando o meu iPod, silenciando Damien Rice.

— Coloque o filme que tem a cadela sendo chutada enquanto tomo um banho. — Alcançando a porta do banheiro, tiro a minha camiseta e lanço no cesto de roupa suja. — Angela?

— Hmm.

— Você sabe o quanto você significa para mim, certo? Que você não é apenas a minha melhor amiga, você é como minha irmã?

Ela olha para mim, sorrindo.

— Você está ficando sentimental comigo, Cullen?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Talvez. Um pouco. Eu apenas queria que você soubesse que amo você, isso é tudo. — Eu fecho a porta para a sua expressão chocada.

Angela sabe que a amo, eu nunca disse a ela antes. Isso parece bom de se dizer, e é incrível ver a felicidade que isso coloca no rosto dela.

Faço uma nota mental para dizer a ela com mais frequência a partir de agora. Eu acho que tenho de agradecer a Isabella por abrir isso em mim. Ela me fez sentir novamente... Talvez mais do que nunca.

— Eu pensei que não havia nenhum romance no filme? — Eu reclamo, lambendo a torta dos meus dedos.

Foda-me, se foi uma boa torta.

Angela agarra a caixa, lendo a parte de trás.

— Ele disse que não tinha. Assim, cito, "muita ação e altas surras".

— Bem, a única surra que está acontecendo agora é de seus saltos cravando na bunda dele enquanto ele a fode.

— Eu acho que talvez o sexo não seja classificado como romance hoje em dia. — Angela joga a caixa no chão e inclina a cabeça em um ângulo, observando os dois na tela. — Sério, nunca vou entender uma mulher que gosta de um pau.

Deixo escapar uma risada.

— Isso é porque você nunca teve um.

Ela olha para mim sorrindo.

— E tenho a intenção de manter isso dessa forma, muito obrigada.

— Eu não estava oferecendo.

Ela me bate no braço.

— Você bate como uma menina.

— Eu sou uma menina. — Ela cruza os braços.

Eu olho de volta para a TV. Eles finalmente terminaram, mas agora estamos na felicidade pós-coito, onde eles estão abraçados na cama. Fodidamente excelente. Só o que quero ver. Um casal feliz juntos.

Eu cerro os dentes, pensando em Isabella em meus braços. Como macio e quente seu corpo estava contra meu.

Eu sinto falta dela.

Jesus.

Eu fecho meus olhos sobre a dor em meu peito.

— Este filme é uma porcaria, — ranjo os dentes.

— O filme é uma porcaria, você está certo, mas não é o filme que está te incomodando.

Deixo escapar um suspiro resignado.

— Eu sinto falta dela. — Eu abro meus olhos e viro a cabeça para olhar para Angela. — É fodido que eu sinta falta dela tanto assim depois de conhecê-la por um tempo tão curto?

— Não. Quem vai determinar o que é certo ou errado. Você sente o que sente. Tempo é irrelevante em minha opinião. E estou sempre certa, antes que você retruque.

Eu não posso reunir energia para retrucar. E, honestamente, acho que ela está certa. Embora eu nunca diga isso a ela.

Eu olho de volta para TV, tamborilando os dedos na minha coxa.

— Papai acha que eu deveria escrever uma carta para Isabella, — digo em voz baixa.

Angela se senta, colocando-se na minha linha de visão, bloqueando minha visão da TV.

— Eu acho que é realmente uma boa ideia.

— E ele também disse que deveria enviar-lhe um CD mixado.

Um sorriso desliza em seu rosto.

— Ok, talvez você devesse deixar o CD mixado fora disso. O que você diria na carta?

Deitando na cama de costas, apoio meu braço sobre meus olhos.

— Eu não sei... — Eu dou de ombros. — Eu acho que diria que sinto falta dela. Que está ficando mais difícil e mais difícil de respirar sem ela. Para cada dia que ela se foi... cada dia que não consigo ver seu rosto ou ouvir a sua voz, me leva um passo mais perto de insanidade. — Eu ouço minha voz falhar, e isso me impede de falar.

Eu engulo a dor.

Angela se deita ao meu lado e descansa a cabeça no meu ombro.

— Eu acho que você deveria escrever-lhe uma carta dizendo exatamente isso. — Ela funga.

— Você está chorando?

— É claro que estou chorando, porra! Eu sou uma garota, não sou?

Confie em Angela para encontrar o caminho para me fazer sorrir em meio à dor.

Dia sete: pós-Isabella…

Eu selo o envelope.

O envelope que contém a carta que me levou quatro malditos dias para escrever. Se você visse a carta, você ficaria confuso sobre o porquê me levou quatro dias para escrever. Basicamente, a carta é uma merda. Porque não consigo escrever. E essa é a razão do CD dentro deste envelope.

Sim, me tornei aquele cara.

O tipo de cara que faz um CD com uma música para dizer à garota que ele ama o que ele sente.

Cheguei a um acordo com o fato de que perdi minhas bolas há séculos. Eu percebi isso quando não pude sair da cama por três dias após Isabella ter me deixado. Então, agora eu e minha falta de bolas estamos esperando que essa música diga a ela tudo o que falhei em dizer. Na pior das hipóteses, ela vai pensar que sou incapaz e rir pra caralho, e nunca vou ouvir falar dela novamente. Mas uma coisa sei com certeza; sempre que ela ouvir essa música, ela vai sempre pensar em mim, porque há um punhado de canções que não posso ouvir agora sem pensar nela. A primeira vez que a ouvi cantando no meu carro a canção da Taylor Swift que eu odeio, mas agora ouço o tempo todo... E a canção que estava tocando a primeira vez que a beijei. Papai estava certo quando disse que a música evoca memórias. Esta canção pode não evocar a sua memória, mas ela vai lhe dizer onde estou agora, e esperamos trazê-la de volta para mim.

E a esperança é tudo o que me resta agora.

Eu respiro fundo e solto o envelope na caixa do correio.

_**Isabella **_

_**Dois meses e meio depois... **_

— Você ainda não abriu isso?

Eu olho por cima do ombro para ver Alice parada na porta. Alice é uma paciente da clínica, como eu.

Exceto que Alice sofre com anorexia. É a segunda vez que ela volta.

Aqui não. Ela estava em um mecanismo de ajuda diferente há alguns anos, e ficou melhor. Mas ela teve uma recaída recentemente.

Nós nos encontramos aqui no meu primeiro dia. Ela é uma grande amiga para se ter já que ela entende tudo que estou passando. Eu nunca tive uma amiga antes, e tem sido maravilhoso ter alguém que me entende tão bem como Alice faz. Eu disse a ela tudo sobre mim.

As palavras de Edward me assombraram quando ele disse que eu deveria me abrir para a próxima pessoa que tentasse se aproximar de mim, então peguei essa oportunidade com Alice, e estou feliz que eu fiz. Ela me ajudou muito. Nós ajudamos uma à outra.

Depois do que aconteceu no hospital, após o ataque de Jacob, Dra. Hale me incentivou a prestar queixa, então eu fiz. Tendo Alice para segurar a minha mão enquanto isso, realmente ajudou.

Felizmente não tive que ir ao tribunal já que eu estava aqui na clínica.

Jacob não ficou um tempo na prisão por me agredir no hospital. Eu não estou triste com isso, já que nunca pensei que ele ficaria. Ele tem uns 12 meses de pena assistida, trabalhos assistenciais e foi forçado a assistir aulas de gestão de raiva. Eu também consegui uma ordem de restrição. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença. Se Jacob quisesse me pegar, ele pegaria. Mas, honestamente, não acho que ele vá. Acho que estamos finalmente terminados.

— Não, ainda não abri. — Eu suspiro.

Ela se aproxima e senta-se na minha cama.

— Você passou tanto tempo olhando para aquela coisa, estou surpresa que você não tenha queimado um buraco no meio. Por que você não tira nós duas da nossa miséria e abre, porque o suspense está praticamente começando a me matar.

Alice sabe tudo sobre Edward. Como me senti... Ainda sinto por ele.

Você acha que meus sentimentos por ele teriam diminuído, mas eles não diminuíram. E agora que estou perto de melhorar, estou achando o arrependimento uma pílula amarga de engolir. Eu sinto muita falta dele.

Meus dedos trêmulos percorrem a marca de linha, que pela minha extensa análise, imagino ser uma caixa de CD.

Por que ele iria me enviar um CD?

Ela estica a mão, seus dedos finos tocam meu braço.

— Abra-o. Veja o que está lá dentro. Poderia ser um DVD dele dizendo-lhe como está desesperado para te ver. — Suas mãos apertam seu peito de uma maneira dramática.

Alice é uma romântica. Mesmo que ela tenha se queimado no passado, ela ainda acredita no amor.

— Eu não sei. — Eu balanço minha cabeça. — Seja o que for, ele mandou há dois meses. Muita coisa pode mudar nesse tempo. Ele deve ter seguido em frente, tenho certeza.

Ela balança a cabeça.

— De jeito nenhum. O amor não desaparece tão rapidamente, especialmente o tipo de amor épico que ambos têm um pelo outro.

Eu levanto minha sobrancelha.

— Você entendeu como amor épico o que lhe disse sobre Edward e eu?

Ela me dá um olhar torcido.

— O que ele disse para você no hospital, sobre como ele está apaixonado por você... Os caras não dizem essas coisas facilmente, Isabella, não caras como ele. Épico, eu estou lhe dizendo.

Com o coração pesado, olho de volta para o envelope recheado em minhas mãos.

— O que você tem a perder? Seu tratamento está quase terminado. Você só tem uma semana. Tudo o que está aqui poderia determinar aonde você vai quando você sair daqui.

Balançando a cabeça, engolindo meu medo, deslizo o dedo sob o selo e rasgo. Eu quase posso ouvir Alice prendendo a respiração enquanto coloco minha mão dentro do envelope.

Meu coração está batendo a mil por hora. Pego um pedaço de papel dobrado ao meio, e uma caixa de CD com um disco dentro dela. Na frente do disco escrito com caneta preta está "Isabella".

Olho para Alice.

— Leia isso, — ela incentiva. Minhas mãos trêmulas abrem a carta.

_Isabella,_

_Eu tentei por quatro malditos dias escrever-lhe uma carta... Tentando lhe dizer o que sinto por você, o quanto sinto sua falta pra caralho. Mas tudo que escrevo apenas soa inadequado. Tudo o que sei é: estar longe de você... Torna difícil respirar. Sinto tanto sua falta. Então, estou lhe enviando esta canção. Ela diz tudo o que quero e não consigo. E se você se sentir de forma diferente sobre mim... Nós, depois de ler isto, então você sabe onde estarei. Eu sempre estarei esperando por você. _

_Edward _

Eu enxugo as lágrimas do meu rosto.

— Deus, você está me matando aqui! O que ele diz? — Alice parece que está prestes a estourar, então entrego a carta para ela.

Eu vejo seus olhos analisar a carta. Ela chega ao final e olha para mim. Lágrimas estão brilhando em seus olhos.

— Santo inferno... Isso foi... — Ela aperta a mão no peito. — Você tem que ouvir a música. — e empurra a caixa para mim.

— Eu não tenho um leitor de CD, apenas um iPod — digo derrotada.

Seus olhos examinam meu quarto.

— Televisão, — ela exclama. — Ela tem um DVD player, você pode ouvi-lo com isso.

Meu coração se eleva. Eu levanto, tendo o disco comigo. E ligo a TV, e espero-a para vir à vida.

Todo o meu corpo está tremendo.

— Você é um gênio. — digo a Alice quando ela vem para ficar ao meu lado.

— É um dom. — Ela encolhe os ombros.

Eu pego o disco da caixa e insiro no leitor.

Esperando ele carregar parece uma eternidade. Em seguida, a música que Edward me enviou começa a tocar, e a introdução de guitarra suave do The Scripts "Man Who Can't Be Moved" enche a sala. Meu coração pega ritmo, e meus olhos se fecham com a letra.

**tradução**

_V__oltando a esquina em que te vi pela primeira vez_

_Vou acampar no meu saco de dormir, não vou me mexer_

_Escrevi algumas palavras no papelão, tenho sua foto na mão_

_Dizendo: Se você vir essa garota_

_pode dizer a ela onde estou?_

_Alguns tentaram me dar dinheiro, mas eles não entendem_

_Não estou... quebrado_

_sou só um homem com o coração partido_

_Eu sei que não faz sentido, mas o que mais posso fazer?_

_Como posso ir em frente, se ainda tô apaixonado por você?_

_Porque se um dia você acordar_

_e perceber que sente a minha falta_

_E o seu coração começar a se perguntar_

_onde é que eu estou_

_Pensando que talvez você voltaria ao lugar_

_onde nós nos conhecemos_

_E você me veria esperando por você na esquina da rua_

_Então, não vou me mexer_

_Não vou me mexer_

_O policial disse: Garoto, você não pode ficar aqui_

_Eu disse: Tô esperando alguém aqui_

_seja um dia, um mês, um ano_

_Tenho que marcar o meu território com chuva ou com neve_

_Se ela mudar de idéia_

_esse será o primeiro lugar aonde ela virá_

_Porque se um dia você acordar_

_e perceber que sente a minha falta_

_E seu coração começar a se perguntar onde é que eu estou_

_Pensando que talvez você voltaria ao lugar_

_onde nós nos conhecemos_

_E você me veria esperando por você na esquina da rua_

_Então, não vou me mexer_

_Não vou me mexer_

_Não vou me mexer_

_Não vou me mexer_

_As pessoas falam sobre o rapaz_

_Que está esperando pela moça_

_Oohoohwoo_

_Não há buracos em seus sapatos_

_Mas um grande buraco em seu mundo_

_Hmm (yeah)_

_Talvez ficarei famoso como o homem irremovível_

_E talvez não seja sua intenção, mas irá me ver no jornal_

_E você virá correndo até a esquina_

_Porque você saberia que isso tudo é só por você_

_Sou o homem que não pode se mexer_

_Sou o homem que não pode se mexer_

_Porque se um dia você acordar_

_e perceber que sente a minha falta_

_E seu coração começar a se perguntar onde é que eu estou_

_Pensando que talvez você voltaria ao lugar_

_onde nós nos conhecemos_

_E você me veria esperando por você na esquina da rua._

( No livro não tem a letra da música. Fui ouvir a e fiquei encantada. Diz tudo. Por isso resolvi postar a tradução.)

Eu a absorvo.

Ouvindo exatamente o que Edward está tentando me dizer.

— Eu vou estar sempre esperando por você. Ele está esperando por mim.

Alice agarra a minha mão ao meu lado.

Eu olho para dela.

— Não espere uma semana. Vá até ele. Agora.

_**Edward**_

Já se passaram três meses desde que ela me deixou.

Dois meses e meio desde que mandei a carta e a música.

Eu não tenho notícias dela.

A música não funcionou.

Isso foi bobo e estúpido da minha parte pensar que funcionaria. Depois de esperar algumas semanas para ouvir sobre ela, aceitei que ela não ia voltar... e então fiquei puto.

Eu acho que foi uma das etapas que eu tinha que passar. Eu saí da depressão. Era hora da raiva, então saí para beber. E saí com uma garota aleatória. Não foi o meu melhor momento. Mas o mais longe que isso chegou foi sua mão dentro das minhas calças, me masturbando antes que eu a parasse, porque naquele momento percebi que eu poderia dormir com uma garota, mas eu só me sentiria igual, provavelmente pior, quando acordasse na manhã seguinte. Eu ainda estaria na mesma situação.

Isabella ainda não estaria aqui comigo. Eu ainda sentiria falta dela pra caralho. Eu ainda teria esse buraco no meu peito que só ela pode preencher.

Foder alguma garota aleatória não ia consertar isso. Isso não ia me corrigir. Então tirei a mão dela da minha calça, disse a ela que estava arrependido, e saí.

Desde então, a única ação que meu pau tem visto é da minha mão.

Eu penso sobre Isabella.

E eu não quero dizer quando estou me masturbando.

Mas já que o assunto está aqui, é claro que penso sobre ela enquanto namoro a minha mão. Ela é a única coisa que penso.

Eu acho que em algum momento no futuro, não vou pensar tanto. Que vou finalmente chegar lá.

Talvez não por enquanto.

Então, estou me mantendo ocupado. Eu venho fazendo mais passeios para Wade.

A primeira vez que voltei para La Plata Canyon depois de estar lá com Isabella foi difícil, mas engoli o passado, e agora está ficando um pouco mais fácil cada vez que faço uma visita lá em cima.

O hotel ainda está tranquilo o bastante, estou trabalhando em um site para o hotel, inscrevendo-nos em sites de locais turísticos e agências de viagens, fazendo o nosso nome lá fora. Minha missão é ter o hotel mais movimentado do que jamais esteve no próximo verão.

Dozer vem e coloca seu rosto em minhas pernas.

— Ei, cara, o que você está fazendo? — Eu digo, tirando os olhos do computador para olhar para ele.

Ele tirou seu gesso um tempo atrás, e ele está totalmente de volta a si mesmo. Só que ele ainda sente falta de Isabella. Às vezes, sinto que só ele que me entende.

Ele cutuca a minha perna com a cabeça, e me bate com sua pata.

— O quê? Está com fome? — Eu pego em cima da mesa um dos biscoitos que estava comendo. Dou a ele, e ele pega, deitando para comê-lo.

Eu esfrego meus olhos cansados, e olho de volta para a planilha que estou trabalhando. Contas. Momentos de diversão. Eu sei que é ruim quando é uma noite de sexta-feira e até o meu pai está fora em um encontro, e eu estou sentado aqui com o meu cão, trabalhando nas contas. Eu realmente preciso conseguir uma vida de merda.

O telefone do hotel toca.

— Golden Oaks — digo, inclinando-me para trás na cadeira.

— Você está em casa em uma noite de sexta-feira? Você realmente está se transformando em um caso triste.

— Obrigado, Angela. Você realmente sabe como aumentar a confiança de um cara.

Ela ri.

— Confiança é uma coisa que nunca vai te faltar, Edward.

— Sim, sim, que seja. De qualquer forma, você está me preocupando, mas não é para você ter saído, festejando na cidade.

— Hum, garota trabalhadora aqui.

— Sua mãe não está pagando o suficiente no restaurante, então você teve que virar uma prostituta. Parece como um filme da Lifetime.

— Ha. Espertinho. Eu liguei porque pensei em deixá-lo saber que estou mandando uma turista. Pensando bem deveria mudar de ideia, e dizer-lhe para ir para outro lugar...

— Ok. Retiro o que disse. Apenas, que esta turista não seja como a última que você me enviou. Meio que tive meu coração partido da última vez que você fez isso. — Eu tento sair com uma brincadeira leve, mas isso não funciona.

Ela fica em silêncio na linha.

— Não, esta é diferente da última... Eu tenho certeza disso. E ela não é tão bonita. Você não gostaria de ir para ela.

Deixo escapar uma risada.

— Ok. Bom saber. Devo considerar que ela é mais do tipo de garota do quarto Pinheiro? — Pinheiro é o nosso quarto mais barato.

— Não, esta é definitivamente um tipo Lakeview de garota. Ela pode parecer infeliz, mas ela definitivamente tem bom gosto.

Eu engulo. Ninguém ficou lá desde Isabella. Eu não tenho sido capaz de deixar ninguém dormir lá ainda.

Estúpido eu sei.

— Ok. Legal. Ela está vindo agora? Vou deixar o quarto pronto.

— Ela vai chegar a qualquer momento.

— Obrigado, Angela. E eu quero dizer isso...

— Eu sei que você quer. E me agradeça depois.

Eu desligo e saio da cadeira. Pego as chaves para Lakeview, e desço o corredor. Eu acendo a luz, evitando olhar em qualquer lugar que vai me lembrar dos momentos que tive aqui com Isabella. Ligo o aquecedor para aquecer o espaço para a nossa nova hóspede, arrumo a cama, e coloco toalhas limpas no banheiro. Desligo a luz, fecho a porta, e volto para o escritório.

Vinte minutos depois ouço um carro estacionando no cascalho.

Dozer se levanta, orelhas em pé, fareja o ar, e sai do escritório.

Acho que ele sentiu algo que ele gosta. Sigo para levá-lo de volta ao escritório, antes que ele assuste a nossa nova hóspede, mas chego atrasado e a porta se abre.

Eu olho para cima e meu coração para.

Ele realmente para.

— Isabella.

Eu não tenho certeza se disse a palavra, ou apenas respirei pelos meus pulmões doloridos.

— Oi. — Ela diz.

Sua voz doce e suave... E dolorosa.

Eu sinto um choque surpreendente de raiva em direção a ela. Nada em três malditos meses, e ela aparece aqui sem aviso prévio. Sem contar que eu tenho sonhado com isto acontecendo durante três meses, ainda estou chateado pra caralho.

Estou além de chateado.

Eu viro e vou embora, colocando-me atrás da mesa de recepção.

Eu preciso de uma barreira entre nós para me impedir de fazer algo estúpido.

Assim como ficar de joelhos e pedir-lhe para voltarmos.

Ela fica perto da porta, os olhos incertos em mim.

Ela parece tão pequena e frágil. Isso me faz querer ir até ela... Abraçá-la. Eu aperto mão na mesa para me equilibrar.

Dozer está sobre ela, empurrando a cabeça na perna dela, desesperado por sua atenção.

— Ei amigo. — Seus olhos me deixam, e ela se abaixa para acariciá-lo. — Olhe para a sua perna, está curada.

Sim, bem, foram TRÊS MESES DO CARALHO!

Ela envolve seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, abraçando-o.

— Eu senti sua falta. — ela sussurra para ele.

Ela sentia falta dele! E sobre mim?

Eu esfrego minhas mãos sobre meu rosto, exalando através de meus sentimentos.

— Por que você está aqui, Isabella?

Ela olha para mim, subindo lentamente e se levanta.

O olhar cabisbaixo em seu rosto é como uma faca no meu peito. Suas mãos estão tremendo. Ela envolve seus braços em volta de si mesma.

— Eu li a sua carta, e a canção... Eu escutei a música. Por todo o caminho até aqui, na verdade. — Acrescenta ela em voz baixa.

Cruzo os braços sobre o peito.

— Você quer dizer a carta que enviei dois meses e meio atrás.

Ela morde o lábio.

— Eu só a li esta manhã. Eu estava com medo... Medo de que haveria algo nela que me traria de volta para cá. E não poderia voltar ainda. Eu tinha que descobrir uma maneira de conseguir passar por tudo o que estava sentindo, completar meu tratamento. Em retrospectiva, eu gostaria de ter lido imediatamente. Mas no momento em que li... O momento em que ouvi aquela música... Eu saí e vim direto para cá.

— Por quê?

Ela dá um passo mais perto.

— Porque... Eu esperava que você ainda estivesse esperando.

Eu enrijeço meus braços, e minha postura. Todos os músculos do meu corpo travados.

— Por quê?

Ela fecha os olhos.

— Então eu poderia dizer-lhe uma coisa que não disse quando estávamos no hospital.

Olho para ela com expectativa.

— Que eu te amo... Eu estou apaixonada por você, Edward.

Ela me ama?

Eu não posso falar.

Ou pensar.

Ou me mover.

Sabe quando você está esperando ouvir a única coisa da pessoa que mais importa, e então ela diz isso e isso congela você no lugar com medo.

Sim, estou lá agora.

O silêncio entre nós está formando bolhas de dor e confusão e desejo. Então encontro a minha voz.

— Então você veio aqui para me dizer que você me ama?

Eu a vejo enxugar uma lágrima com a mão. Ela acena com a cabeça, puxando o lábio inferior, torcendo-o nervosamente.

— Sim. Eu precisava que você soubesse disso. E... Também... Para ver se você tem um quarto... Para mim?

E aí está. Eu devia ter adivinhado, porra.

— Você é a turista... Você foi ver Angela primeiro? — Eu não sei por que, mas saber disso está realmente me irritando.

Os olhos dela flutuam para longe de mim.

— Eu cheguei aqui e fiquei com medo. Pensei que você poderia ter mudado de ideia... Que seus sentimentos por mim poderiam ter mudado depois de todo esse tempo, talvez... Tivesse outra pessoa... — Seus olhos voltam para mim. — Eu acho que entrei em pânico, então fui para o restaurante na esperança que Angela estivesse lá e que pudesse perguntar a ela.

— E o que ela disse?

Ela corre as mãos nervosamente pelas suas roupas.

— Que você... Você não seguiu em frente.

— Sim. Bem, Angela estava errada. Eu segui em frente. Segui em frente definitivamente, na verdade. E eu sinto muito, mas você não pode ficar aqui.

Eu não quis dizer isso. Mas estou ferido e não estou pensando com clareza. E sou um idiota.

A dor em seu rosto se lança através de mim. Seus ombros caem enquanto ela envolve seus braços em volta de seu estômago.

— Oh. Certo. Ok. Eu sinto muito... — Uma lágrima corre pelo seu rosto. Ela limpa com o dedo. —... Eu não devia ter vindo. — Então ela se vai, porta afora.

Dozer rosna para mim, me dando um olhar "seu idiota" então começa a dar patadas e cabeçadas contra a porta, tentando alcançar nossa menina.

— Eu sei, sou um idiota fodido! — Eu agarro meu cabelo, com raiva de mim mesmo. — Merda! Merda, porra! — Eu chuto a mesa.

Então, sem outro pensamento, estou correndo para fora do hotel, correndo atrás dela.

— Isabella! Espere!

Ela para no seu carro, me encara a distância, mas eu não paro. Eu ando direto para ela, de pé diante dela, pego seu rosto choroso em minhas mãos. Dói muito saber que coloquei essas lágrimas lá.

— Sinto muito. Eu não quis dizer isso... Eu estava com raiva, tipo três malditos meses de muita raiva. Mas não quero que você vá... Porra! ...Isabella, só... Eu só quero você.

Seus olhos piscam para mim com surpresa.

— Você me quer?

— Eu sempre quis você.

Então a beijo. Eu a beijo com três meses de muita dor e mágoa, desejo e necessidade.

— Eu te amo. — Ela respira sobre a minha boca.

Isso me faz beijá-la com mais força. Meus sentimentos por ela me consumindo.

— Eu te amo... — Eu digo, segurando-a para mim. — Tanto, muito.

Ela fica na ponta dos pés, envolve seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, e enterra o rosto no meu ombro.

Eu a seguro firmemente. Com medo de deixá-la ir. Com medo de alguma vez deixála ir novamente.

— Isso significa que você tem um quarto para mim? — Ela sussurra.

Eu inclino minha cabeça para trás olhando em seus olhos.

— Eu acho que eu poderia ter um quarto para você.

— Por quanto tempo?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Como para sempre soa?

Ela coloca a mão no meu rosto, o sorriso real, mas provisório.

— Parece bom demais para ser verdade — ela sussurra.

— Oh, isso é real, baby. — Eu aperto a bunda dela, levantando-a do chão, amando a sensação de suas pernas em volta da minha cintura.

Eu me viro, andando de volta para o hotel com ela.

— E vai ser tão bom quanto eu estou a ponto de fazer você se sentir, é de mim que estamos falando aqui. — Eu levanto uma sobrancelha.

Sua risada me enche. Seu beijo me acalma.

E sinto uma paz que não sentia há meses.

_**Isabella **_

— Então, o que aconteceu com a gente sair para jantar? — Eu faço traços sobre o peito nu de Edward.

— Você aconteceu. Eu estava inocentemente saindo do banheiro depois do meu banho, todo limpo e pronto para me vestir, e lá estava você perto da nossa cama, vestindo sua roupa nova, sexy, parecendo incrivelmente gostosa, e é claro que foi difícil, porque... bem, era você. De lingerie. Então nós tivemos um sexo incrível, baby, e agora

estou em êxtase pós-coito com a minha garota, e me mover simplesmente não é uma opção.

Rindo, inclino minha cabeça para ele, oferecendo minha boca. Ele a captura em um delicioso beijo que provoca arrepios da cabeça aos pés.

— Veja, e é por isso que me mover não é uma opção, porque tenho a intenção de fazer isso com você pelo o resto da noite.

— Funciona para mim. — Eu sorrio, esticando os braços para cima.

Edward desliza os dedos em volta do meu pescoço, brincando com o medalhão em torno dele.

O medalhão de Renée.

Edward me deu há alguns meses. Depois que voltei, Edward e eu passamos um tempo nos reencontrado um com o outro. Em seguida, passamos muito tempo conversando sobre as questões que estavam entre nós. Eu não estava mais no lugar onde eu via a traição de minha mãe quando olhava para ele. Mas o fato ainda estava lá. Ela tinha me deixado para trás e o criou.

Quando Edward me contou tudo sobre a situação dela com Charlie, isso não melhorou as coisas, mas me deu um sinal de compreensão. Levei muito tempo para processar os meus sentimentos sobre a minha mãe, mas estou quase lá. A dor do passado nunca vai embora, você só encontra uma maneira de lidar com isso.

E o futuro... Toda a promessa que detém... É isso que continua te movendo para frente e para fora da escuridão.

Edward.

Ele é o meu futuro. Minha promessa. Minha luz. Ele me mantém sã. Ele me mantém segura. Quando me esforço para respirar, ele me dá o ar que preciso. Alguns dias são difíceis. Alguns dias minha mente escurece e tudo que quero fazer é me esconder e comer e vomitar. Ele está ali comigo. Eu vou sempre estar me recuperando da bulimia.

Mas agora aqueles dias em que sinto vontade de controle e necessidade de machucar meu corpo são poucos e distantes entre si. Eu nem me lembro da última vez que me senti assim.

Eu ainda estou vendo uma terapeuta. Quando saí do centro, o meu médico me encaminhou para uma terapeuta aqui em Durango, Dra. Peterson. Ela tem sido ótima e me ajudou a trabalhar todos os meus problemas. Eu ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer quando se trata de lidar com a vida que vivi com Charlie e Jacob, e as cicatrizes mentais que isso me deixou, mas estou chegando lá. E ainda tenho Alice. Falamos regularmente ao telefone, e ela veio me visitar há alguns meses. Ela ficou por uma semana, que foi incrível. Foi ótimo ter algum tempo com ela já que realmente sentia falta dela. Edward nos levou em um passeio de jipe no canyon. Angela e Jess vieram também. Foi realmente um grande dia. Angela e Jess ainda estão namorando. Está ficando muito mais sério do que Angela diz, e ela me disse outro dia que Jess e ela vêm discutindo em morar juntas.

Estou tão feliz por ela. Angela é incrível, e nós ficamos próximas. É muito bom ter uma amiga aqui, especialmente uma tão divertida e legal como Angela é. Ela me leva para sair no shopping e no salão de beleza. Coisas que amigas devem fazer, mas nunca me foi permitido. É novo para mim, mesmo agora. Eu acho que nunca vou reconhecer a possibilidade de fazer essas coisas. Eu nunca vou reconhecer ter a minha liberdade. E estar no bom lugar que estou agora, estabelecida na minha nova vida…

Acho que foi por isso que Edward sentiu que eu estava pronta para ter o medalhão de minha mãe. Ele estava confiante de que não iria me empurrar um passo para trás. Ele estava sentindo a minha paz. E ele estava certo. Eu não posso dizer que foi fácil ver o medalhão que Carlisle tinha guardado de Renée. O medalhão tinha escondido dentro dele uma pequena foto do bebê que eu fui. Mesmo que me doeu, ele também me deu uma sensação de paz, de alguma forma saber que, à sua maneira, ela tinha sempre pensado em mim.

Se eu faria o que ela fez?

Não.

Mas é mais fácil julgar quando você está no fim de recepção da mágoa. E sei muito bem o que é estar com um homem controlador e abusivo. Eu sabia o que era viver com Charlie.

Vendi meu apartamento em Boston e todos os móveis nele. Eu nunca mais voltei. Edward tratou de tudo para mim. E me mudei para o hotel com Edward e Carlisle, e, claro, Dozer.

Muito cedo, provavelmente, mas passei muito tempo vivendo infeliz. Edward é a minha felicidade, então estava agarrando isso com as duas mãos.

Eu investi algum dinheiro de Charlie no hotel. Tanto Carlisle e Edward protestaram, Edward mais alto. Ele não estava tendo nada disso no início, mas ele também foi o hotel da minha mãe, e agora a minha casa. Eu quero que ele tenha sucesso. Então, depois de algumas seduções bem cronometradas, fiz do meu jeito. Edward acha difícil dizer não para mim.

O hotel está indo incrivelmente bem. Edward realmente tem o negócio em funcionamento. O site e os links que ele construiu ajudaram imensamente. Além disso, ele montou um negócio com Wade, e vincularam os passeios de jipes ao hotel. As pessoas podem ficar no hotel, e passearem saindo daqui. Usando um pouco do dinheiro que coloquei, Edward construiu uma garagem para armazenar os jipes. Isso realmente ajudou as coisas.

Estou muito orgulhosa dele.

Estou orgulhosa de mim também. Deixei Harvard, mas eu não deixei para trás a medicina completamente. Eu só estou me movendo em uma direção diferente. Eu já me matriculei na escola veterinária para começar neste trimestre. Eu espero que Dozer me deixe praticar meus exames e habilidades de curativos nele. Tenho certeza que ele vai; ele é muito afável comigo como sou com ele, para grande aborrecimento de Edward. Mas a escola está um pouco longe de começar, pois é férias de verão, e hoje faz um ano desde que Edward e eu nos encontramos pela primeira vez.

Nós deveríamos estar saindo para jantar, mas isso está fora do menu agora. Eu tenho um presente para ele que não posso esperar mais para dar.

Eu começo a sair da cama, mas Edward pega a minha mão.

— Aonde você vai, baby?

— Eu pensei que já que não vamos jantar agora... Talvez você queira o seu presente?

Seus olhos se iluminam.

— Bem, se você está me dando o meu, então acho que é justo que você receba o seu.

O meu coração dá uma cambalhota no meu peito. Ele tem um presente para mim! Não que eu pensei que ele não tivesse. Eu só nunca recebi um presente neste contexto antes, não um onde não há dor antes dele.

Indo para o meu armário, tiro o envelope que tem o presente de Edward. Eu coloquei um monte de pensamento e esforço em seu presente.

Eu acho que ele vai gostar... Eu acho... Eu não tenho certeza. Merda, estou tão nervosa! Eu nunca dei a ninguém um presente como este antes.

Eu encontro-o de volta na cama. Sentamos frente a frente. Eu coloco o envelope contendo o presente de Edward nas minhas costas.

— Quem vai primeiro? — Pergunta ele, parecendo animado, como uma criança em seu aniversário.

Estou muito animada. Tremendo com isso.

— Nós poderíamos abrir juntos. Ou você primeiro. Ou eu. — digo.

Ele levanta a sobrancelha.

— O quê? Estou animada!

— Não juntos — diz ele. — Porque quero ver o olhar em seu rosto quando você abrir o meu.

— Ok. Você vai primeiro.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Tenho certeza.

Minhas nervosas e trêmulas mãos trazem o envelope a frente e entregam a ele. Seus olhos encontram os meus, um olhar perplexo neles. Então ele tira de mim, e rasga o envelope. Com as mãos dentro, ele puxa os papéis. Eu observo seus olhos lendo, em seguida, se alargam quando ele pega os detalhes. Seus olhos encontram os meus. Admiração e amor neles. Isso aperta meu coração.

— Será que você realmente fez isso?

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Eu não fiz sozinha, um agente me ajudou... É demais?

Seus olhos descem para os papéis, em seguida, voltam para os meus. Agora eles estão brilhando, e posso sentir os meus próprios se enchendo de água.

— Não... É que... Porra é incrível, baby... Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso.

Puxo meu lábio.

— Eu estava pensando sobre o que te dar, e me lembrei de como você soou naquele dia em que você disse que nunca iria viajar novamente. A tristeza em sua voz. Eu não queria que fosse esse o caso. Eu sei o quanto você gosta de viajar... Ver o mundo, então pensei que eu iria acabar com a viagem que você começou com seus amigos.

O presente que comprei para Edward foi o resto da viagem que ele nunca chegou a terminar quando Renée ficou doente.

Eu comprei umas três semanas de férias, saindo em uma semana, levando-nos para a Índia, depois no Nepal, em Hong Kong, depois Xangai, e terminando no Japão. É um presente para mim também, já que nunca viajei antes. E quem melhor para quebrar a virgindade do que com Edward?

Seu rosto se quebra em um sorriso.

— Parece que estamos na mesma página com os nossos presentes.

— O que você quer dizer?

Ele pega um envelope, semelhante ao meu de trás das suas costas.

— Abra-o. — Ele sorri, entregando a mim.

Eu rasgo o envelope, e retiro o conteúdo.

Puta merda!

— Uma viagem para Paris no Natal! — Eu grito, em seguida, cubro a boca com a mão.

Ele ri.

— Eu sabia que você nunca deixou o país antes, e eu nunca fui para a Europa, então pensei que nós poderíamos ir mais para o Natal. Parece que vamos acumular algumas milhas aéreas este ano. — Ele sorri.

Eu me lanço para ele, beijando-o profundamente.

Ele nos leva até a cama, me rolando para baixo dele. Sua mão desliza para baixo da minha coxa, cobrindo minha bunda, cobrindo minhas cicatrizes, me segurando.

— Te amo, baby.

— Eu também te amo. Eu vim aqui para Colorado, procurando pela minha mãe, me esforçando para escapar do meu passado. Tentando encontrar um propósito, uma razão para viver. Eu posso não ter encontrado minha mãe do jeito que eu esperava, em primeiro lugar, mas em vez disso achei muito mais.

Eu encontrei algo que nunca antes tinha imaginado que teria... Uma família de verdade. Edward, Carlisle, Angela e Dozer.

Mas o melhor de tudo... Eu tenho amor. Não o amor sob o medo ou acondicionado. Não o amor que vem com um preço. Eu tenho o verdadeiro, honesto e divino amor em todas as suas formas mais puras. Amor da família. Amor de amigo. O amor incondicional. E o melhor amor de todos... Edward. Ele me deu uma coisa que ele nunca deu a ninguém antes. Ele me deu seu coração e sua confiança. E, em troca, dei-lhe o mesmo de volta.

Fim...

**E aí, gostaram?**

_**CHEIVA, NERI, MINNEMEL, NINA, BETH, JESSTEW, SHIRLEY, LUNA SOFHIE, JANA MASEN, GIOVANA, ANN E ANÔNIMAS; OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS. **_

_**ISSO INCENTIVA.**_

**Agora me despeço prometendo voltar em breve.**

**Beijo grande e até...**


End file.
